House Swap
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: Brittana.Quick.After a bad breakup Santana decides to trade houses for a few weeks with Puck.What happens when she finds herself falling for the pretty blonde next door?And what happens when Puck finds himself caught between two women with a messy history
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! If you are here I want to first thank you for giving this story a chance. These first few chapters are going to be kind of short and not lot of action because they are mainly around to set up the story. Please give it a chance. Pairings will be Brittana and Quick. There were also be some Puck/Brittany and Quintana friendship. Other characters will likely make appearances. I'm trying to stay at least two chapters ahead of posting so that I have the motivation to continue on. I don't think this story will be super long (between ten and twenty chapters I would guess). Anyway, I'm rambling. If you are here you're already awesome in my eyes. Thanks for giving it a chance. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Glee or anything in relation to it except my copies of the seasons on DVD. I also don't own the state of California or Lima or a badass car like Santana has. But I do own the thoughts in my head-no matter how spastic or unrealistic they be. **

Santana Lopez fidgeted around in her oversized purse for what seemed like hours before the ungodly red door slid open revealing impossbly long tan legs in inpossibly short jean shorts. "I told you a smaller purse is in order, Santana. Then you might not have just stood on my porch for the last three minutes digging."

"The purse isn't the problem; it's all the shit I carry," Santana remarked as she pushed her way past her girlfriend into the small house. "Hey babe," she added once she had tossed her purse down in the entryway and slid her flip-flops off. "So what are you thinking for dinner? Sushi? Italian? There's this new Thai place off of-"

"Actually, about that...I need to talk to you."

"We can talk over dinner. I'm starving. So go get your keys and let's go. I wants to get my eats on."

"Santana, I really think we should talk first."

Noticing the no-bullshit tone, Santana gave up on leaving the house any time soon and gestured toward the couch in the living room. Once she had taken her seat on the left side, she waited to see what was going on. "What's going on, Amanda?" Santana asked when a full minute passed without a word from the leggy brunette.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate our relationship?"

It was not what Santana had been expecting. Well, sure, she didn't really know what to expect, but that was definitely not it. Leaning back in the cushions, Santana took a second to observe the actions of her girlfried. Two years of dating and nearly three years of friendship before that made Santana pretty literate in the workings of Amanda. And yet, Santana didn't know how to intrepret the way Amanda kept her head down. It almost seemed as if she was fascinated by the way her toes picked away at the carpet.

Nerves. That's the analysis Santana made. Her girlfriend was nervous. But why?

"You know I love you, Manda, right? If you somehow got it into that pretty little head of yours that I want to break up, you're dead wrong."

"Will you just answer the question, Santana?" Amanda snapped back.

A tiny vocano of anger errupted in Santana's gut, but she pushed it back down knowing that a fight was not in order for such a small remark. "I guess I would say an eight. Why?"

"Eight? Really? Amanda finally made eye contact. The intensity in the grey eyes forced Santana to flinch. Never had the Latina seen those eyes so cold.

"What were you expectng? Ten?"

"No, Santana. I was expecting you to see how terribly wrong we are for each other." For the second time that day Amanda had surprised Santana with her words. And it was something that didn't happen often. Santana grew increasingly uncomfortable.

After a puase Amanda began to clarify. "I would have rated us a four." Santana felt her insides begin to churn. _Is this really happening? Is she seriously about to break up with me?_ Santana thought to herself. "I mean we aren't even the same people we once were. Do you remember when we first got together how we couldn't keep our hands off each other? We were crazy for each other."

Santana did remember. As she listened to her girlfriend's questions the memories came flooding back. All the times they had disappeared into bathroom stalls at group dinners. The times when they would call the other one in the middle of the night for phone sex; it all came back in a rush.

"Do you?" Amanda asked, breaking Santana from the world inside her head.

"Wh-what?" She mumbled as she tried to clear her mind.

"Wheren't you listening, Santana?" The Latina chose not to answer. "God! You see this is the problem with you! You don't even listen to me anymore."

Santana's cheeks heated up with a whole new kind of emotion. "Well sorry if I don't want to listen to you piss all over our relationship! Get to the point already! I know where this is headed."

Amanda scooted a little away as she gathered her thoughts. Santana did her part to calm the beast inside of her, but she just couldn't hide her temper away altogether. "We used to love each other so much. We don't have that anymore..." Amanda trailed off as she watched the fire in Santana's eyes sizzle out.

"Our love has changed—evolved," Santana mumbled as she fought back against her body's need for release. "Just because we don't always want to jump each others' bones doesn't mean we don't

love each other."

"Maybe for you, Santana. But I don't love you anymore."

"What?" Santana wanted to make sure she had heard right.

"I don't love you anymore, Santana. In fact, I'm not sure I ever loved you. And I don't think you have ever loved me, for that matter."

"Don't!" Santana commanded. "Don't you dare play this off like it was some fun little experiment. We had feelings. I...I had feelings."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think we should be together anymore."

Santana leaned back against the cushions and forced all the sadness down. As soon as it had receeded to the dark corners of her mind the anger found its place again on her sharp tongue. "Why? So you can go back to having heated sex all the time? If you like sex so much maybe it's time you become a prostitute. God knows your trashy enough to work on the streets. Not that I would ever purchase a slut like you. The only reason I ever even started dating you was because I was bored."

"You don't mean that...any of it."

"Oh, is that right? You know what? Fuck this. I'm out of here." Santana stood up and grabbed her purse, purposefully smacking it against Amanda's face as she stormed past. "I hope you are very happy by yourself."

"I won't be by myself!"

Santana had her hand on the doorknob, but Amanda's declaration froze her in place. "You cheated on me, didn't you?" she asked without turning to face the girl that was breaking her heart.

"I wasn't going to tell you," Amanda whispered. "I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How. Long. Have. You. Been. Cheating."

"A couple months." Santana threw open the door and slammed it shut before her girlfriend—ex-girlfriend-could see her crumble into a million tiny pieces. She ran quickly to her car before breaking down in a fit of tears.

**So like I said. First few chapters are kinda short. I promise it gets better. Shoot me a review if you would like to tell me something. If not, I hope to see you back for the next chapter :) Quinn will be in that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are still reading, I cannot begin to thank you for giving this story a chance. This chapter has the introduction of Quinn. I think you will like it. On a side note, if I'm not writing these characters accurate at all give me a shout out and I will try to fix it. Anyway, thanks to you all for reading. Special thanks to Ciara who reviewed. I appreciate it tons. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, I don't own these characters or Glee. If I did things would be going very different this season. **

The click of a lock being turned pulled Santana from her thoughts. She stood, wondering who could be coming into her apartment. Secretly she hoped it was Amanda coming to apologize, but when she turned the corner she found only a blonde head bobbing through the door.

"Where the fuck did you get that key?"

"It's nice to see you too, Sunshine," Quinn Fabray teased as she slipped her shoes off. "You look terrible. When was the last time you showered?"

"Where did you get the key?" Santana asked again, this time softer.

"I made it a couple weeks ago. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind," Santana mumbled, but Quinn knew she was only being difficult.

"So I brought over some lunch for us since you blew me off for lunch yesterday." Santana glanced down to see that Quinn, in fact, did have a paper bag in her hand. "Speaking of, why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Tell you what?" Santana asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"That you an Amanda broke up." Quinn wandered into the kitchen knowing that Santana would follow. Sure enough the Latina stepped into the doorway moments later. "I never liked the girl anyway, but you still should have called."

"It's not a big deal," Santana assured, though whether it was directed at Quinn or herself she was unsure.

"Yeah? Tell that to your face. What happened? Last time we talked about it you said you were happy as ever."

"I was. Apparantly she was not. At least not with me."

"She cheated?"

"You know Quinn, you look awfully excited about my heartache."

"Sorry. I'm just shocked. She really cheated on you?"

"No. I lied," Santana snapped. "Goddamn you, Quinn. Why are we even friends?"

"Because regardless of how much of a collasol bitch you are I accept you just the way you are—snarky, rude, and quite obnoxious."

"Yeah well you're a bitch too."

"But I'm the bitch that brought you lunch. Now come on, let's eat." Quinn handed Santana a plate of Chinese food. They wandered to the living room and ate on the couch as the TV played reruns of _Friends. _When they had finished Quinn took the opportunity console her obviously hurting friend.

"She isn't worth all this pain, Santana."

"You know, I was going to ask her to move in with me?"

"What? When?"

"Next week. We were supposed to go on this fun vacation. I took off work months ago. I was going to do something cheesy and romantic for her before asking."

Quinn knew that the gesture was a big step for Santana. Not only did her friend hate over-the-top cheesy declarations of love, but she also had severe commitment issues. Suddenly it became clear just how hurt Santana must be. Quinn knew how it felt to give someone your heart only to have it handed back covered in cracks and gashes.

"You should still go. I mean, you don't need to go whereever the two of you were planning, but you should leave. Get out of town for a bit to heal."

"No. I will just call Will and tell him I will be at work these next few weeks afterall."

"No, Santana. You have to go."

"And where exactly should I go, Quinn? I don't even have the motivation to get in the shower. What makes you think I will be ok with flying across the world to sulk in a hotel all day?"

"Then don't get a hotel. Oh my God! I know!" Santana watched as Quinn disapeared into her bedroom. The blonde returned a few seconds later with Santana's laptop. "You should do a house swap."

"Wait. What?"

"A house swap. It's where you trade homes with another person for a while. They did it in that movie, _The Holiday. _I've always wanted to do it."

"Some random ass person would be staying here?" Santana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. And you would stay at her home."

"This idea is ridiculous, Quinn. Why the fuck would I want some stranger living in my apartment?"

"Because you would get to live in theirs for free. Where would you like to go?"

"I didn't agree to this," Santana sighed as Quinn's face lit up.

"Oh! Here's one in Paris! Australia! Madrid!"

"Quinn, I''m not going to do this. And even if I were, I wouldn't want to leave the country."

"Ok. Let me narrow my search," Quinn mumbled as she leaned closer to the screen. "New York City. Seattle. Denver. Chicago."

"No cities either Quinn. If I were to actually agree to this I would want somewhere small and quiet. But not too small."

"Here's one. How does Lima, Ohio sound to you?"

"Lima? Where the hell is that?"

"It's in Ohio, stupid."

"No shit Sherlock. I'm asking where in Ohio?"

"About two hours east of Columbus. This site says it's a medium size town. It's famous for one of the high schools notorious cheerleading squads. I'm going to email the house owner."

"Wait! I didn't say you could do that!" Santana tried to yank her laptop away, but Quinn dove out of the way. Before Santana snatch it back, Quinn had sent the email out. "What the hell? I never agreed to this!"

"Come on. Do something new and adventureous just this once. It could be a great experience."

"Or some creeper could murder people in my apartment while I'm off doing God knows what in Lima."

"What if I promise to keep an eye on the person? I can come by regularly to make sure everything is as it should be."

"This isn't your choice."

"I know. But I really want you to do this. Please Santana."

"What do I get out of it if this all turns out to be one big disaster?"

"The pride of being right."

"Not enough."

"And...and," Quinn mumbled. "And my whole next paycheck."

Santana weighed her options before answering. But aftera few seconds of thought she knew she had a deal. "When do I leave?"

**I don't want to be one of those authors who pesters readers to review. I will, however, give you my tumblr in hopes that you will check it out. I'm still fairly new to the site and completely illiterate in how it all URL is brilliantbritooobsessed . tumblr . com No spaces. Oh and if you want to review, that's cool too :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one is really really short and I apologize for that. But on the bright side we get a little Puck in this one. His story begins here. Next chapter will be a little longer and have the introduction of Brittany. I'm sure you are all excited for that. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but it depends on how much writing I can get done tonight. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always reviews would be cherries on the top of a wonderful sundae. All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta. I don't own. Yada yada yada. Blah blah blah. And now to the story. **

"Is it always like this?" Noah Puckerman sighed as his eyes raked over the busy Los Angeles highway traffic.

The elderly man driving chuckled quietly before answering the impatient young man in the back of his taxi. "This is just the beginning of it, son. If your flight was just an hour later this drive would be twice as long."

"This is ridiculous. Why would anyone want to live here permanently?"

"Go to the beach tomorrow and your question will have a very clear answer."

"No hot chick could convince the Puckster to move here," Puck replied with a cocky grin.

"I used to say the same thing." Noah made eye contact with his driver through the rearview mirror. "I had planned to live here for one year; forty-seven years later and here I am. Living in Los Angeles city with my wife, four kids, and seven grandkids all within spitting distance."

"It won't happen to me Mister. No girl will tie me down." Through the mirror reflection Puck watched the man roll his eyes. There was a tiny glint of mischievy twinkling in the light eyes. Puck ignored it, pretending to have not been affected by the words.

Lately Puck had been feeling more and more fraternal. He could barely make it one day without wondering what it would be like to have a family. Hell, he couldn't even pick out a lady to hit on without contemplating whether or not he would want to have sex with her and only her for the rest of his life. Puck wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew what his attitude change meant: soon he'd have to settle down, find a good girl, and make his only family.

After another fifteen minutes on the road, the taxi stopped in front of a large apartment complex. Puck stepped out, slinging his only bag over his shoulder in the process. "Thanks man," Puck mumbled as he paid his driver, leaving a hefty tip. The cab drove off before Puck could dig the apartment number out of his pocket. 309A, Puck read. Slowly he wandered through the complex floor layout until he made it to a dark blue door with a matching number.

Remembering that the email had said to look under the mat, Puck bent down to slide mat over. There was nothing under the mat except a piece of lent. Becoming frustrated, Puck glanced around the surround floor space. Finally he thought to flip the mat. A tiny key was taped onto the bottomside. With a grunt of disapproval, the mohawked man stood.

When he stepped in he immediately noted the apartment was really tidy. Not a single thing out of place. Though the place wasn't really Puck's cup of tea, he took pleasure in the inhabitant's color scheme—red and black. He slipped the bag off his shoulder and made his way to the kitchen. He was even more disappointed to see that the owner had left him hardly any edible food—no frozen pizzas, TV dinners, ham and cheese, hot dogs, etc. There also wasn't beer. After digging for a bit he found a stash of fine red wines.

"What the hell?" he grunted as he popped open a bottle of the wine. Puck didn't bother with a glass. As he slurped the wine straight from the bottle he decided that he needed to get out for the night on the town.

**If you made it this far I just want to say thank you. You are wonderful little unicorns. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well looky there. Two in one night. I'm on a role. ****So once again, no beta. Mistakes belong to me. I hope you enjoy.**

As Santana peered into the snow covered wonderland outside the front door, she wondered why she had agreed to this stupid house swap at all. She was angry at the snow for making travel difficult, at the wind for being icy cold slaps to the face any time she managed to venture outside, and to the ice that caked the walk up to the front door of Noah Puckerman's quiant little home. But mostly, Santana was pissed that she hadn't thought to bring warmer clothes.

She knew that scowling through the window wasn't going to make the weather clear any faster. And she knew her desire for warmer clothes and real food would eventually get the better of her. Yet, she couldn't quite decide how to make herself move. She was bundled up in her thickest skinny jeans and a UCLA hoodie. Even with the massive leather coat she found in Noah's (Puck's? She wondered if he really preferred to be called that) hall closet she would be cold.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped out the front door her body began to shake. It was an immediate reaction to the sharp wind that chilled her all the way down to her bones. Jogging as quickly as she could without falling on ice, Santana made her way to the large red truck parked out front. Grabbing the key from her pocket, she ripped open the door and flew into the cab. As she made herself comfortable Santana glanced around the interior of the truck. A deep frown overtook her features when she noticed that the truck was a manual transmission. The trip to the grocery store was becoming less and less appealing with each passing moment.

Santana turned the key in the admission numerous times to no avail. The engine would just not turn. She wondered if perhaps it could freeze, but the thought even seemed silly to her. As a California native she knew very little about snow, but Santana was not stupid. She figured the truck worked fine. She was just too stupid to figure it out.

After a few minutes of futile attempts Santana decided to clear the snow off the windows in hopes that after that the car would magically start. So what her logic sucked. She was fucking cold and her brain was probably freezing as the seconds passed. With a humph, she hopped back into the slushy street, this time holding the snow brush in one hand.

The truck was tall. Santana was not. As a result, each swipe of snow was a marathon all its own. Never had the Latina imagined snow could be so heavy. After a few seconds Santana found a motion that worked for her. She learned that if she jumped as high as she could while using the wiper like a baseball bat she could slowly slide the snow away. If it weren't for the subtle chuckle Santana probably would not have noticed she was being watched.

Whipping around much too _quickly_, Santana almost lost her balance completely. After she had regained her composure she straightned the jacket out and looked at the intruder. The Latina didn't know what to expect, but she sure as hell didn't predict finding a bubbly little blonde smirking at her with dancing blue eyes. The scowl that had been painted on Santana's face since her arrival turned into an embarrassed blush as soon as their eyes met. The nervous tingle in her stomach was something she hadn't felt in so long she almost mistook it for nausea.

"I can't believe Puck would make you come out here and start his truck just so he can take you home. I oughta scold him for his bad manners." Santana didn't know what the blonde was talking about so she just remained quiet, not really sure what to say after looking like an idiot just a few seconds ago. "And here I was thinking he had finally started to grow up. I guess some people never learn. It's like I told Lord Tubbington just yesterday: people never change. They can try, but ultimately you are who you are and that's that."

Santana listened carefully, but had absolutely no idea how to respond. _Who the fuck is Lord Tubbington? And why is she still talking? And what's with the mismatched gloves? _"Anyway," the blonde continued. "You should march right in there and tell Puck to clean off his own truck. He really shouldn't treat you so bad."

Finally the Latina found her voice. When she spoke it was scratchy and thick from the cold. "Puck's not in there. We did a house swap."

The blonde's face lit up, if it were even possible with all the color resulting from the cold. Santana had never seen a tip of the nose and cheeks so red before. She thought it was awfully cute even if the blonde looked somewhat childish in her lion hat. Of course maybe the clothes just complimented the girlish charm. "Like in _The Holiday_?" the blonde asked with an excited giggle.

"Apparantly. I never saw it."

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to do that. But no one would want to live in my apartment. And it isn't really often people want to come to Lima anyway."

"Wait so you don't live around here?" Santana asked as she leaned against the truck. She pulled her numb fingers to her mouth and blew on each digit hoping to spark some life back in them.

"You really should be wearing gloves. You're gonna get frostbite."

"I know. That's actually where I was heading. The store. For clothes and groceries."

The blonde smiled a huge toothy grin that was contagious in a way Santana hadn't thought possible. A small little grin formed on her lips just from watching the blonde. It felt odd and out of place. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled. "I guess I won't keep you then. But be careful in Puck's truck. He loves that thing more than his mother." Santana through a sideways glance at the piece of rust next to her, but made no comment. "Oh and if it acts up you have to double pump the clutch and the stick shift grinds."

That reminded Santana. She had no idea how to drive the truck. The blonde spun on her heel to leave, but Santana sprung into action. "Wait...uhh..."

"It's Brittany," the blonde replied as she pivoted back around, making a complete turn without pausing once. Santana wondered breifly how she looked so graceful, but the thought was replaced quickly by the realization that it was her turn to talk.

"Santana." When Brittany reached out for a formal shake, Santana savored the momentary warmth from the silly glove.

"What were you going to say?" Brittany asked after an awkward silent second. Santana still hadn't removed her hand. Suddenly she realized how ridiculous she must look.

Pulling it away a little too suddenly, Santana stumbled over her words. "I just don't know how to drive stick. Do you have any pointers?"

"You can't drive stick?" Brittany asked, as if Santana hadn't just said those very words. In any other circumstance the Latina would have fired back with some snide comment, but there was an earnestness in Brittany's light blue eyes that shut her up. Santana just shook her head and looked at her wet uggs. "Well I don't think the roads are very good for learning today. Maybe tomorrow morning I could teach you though?"

It took Santana a second to comprehend that Brittany was asking her a question. She thought it was incredibly sweet that the blonde would offer after only knowing each other for five minutes. People in L.A. Just aren't like that. "I would like that a lot," Santana answered with a genuine nod of appreciation.

"For now do you want me to take you to the store?"

Normally Santana would agree because taking advantage of someone's kindness was just something she liked to do. Hell, it even brought her pleasure to use people. But something about Brittany made her reconsider her antics. She found herself wondering if all those years of being a bitch were maybe the wrong path. Regardless, she decided to decline the offer. "It's no big deal. I can go tomorrow. I'll just have a microwavable dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked skeptically. "It really wouldn't be any big favor. I love shopping. Plus I have nothing else to do with my day."

"Are you sure?" The Latina asked as she felt her resolve slowly chipping away.

"As sure as glass."

"Umm ok..."

"Good. It's settled," Brittany stated firmly. "You're coming with me." And for reasons unknown to Santana, she really like the way that sounded coming from Brittany.

**So check out my profile if you want to know anything about me as a writer/person or whatever. Like always, review or PM me if you have questions, concerns, criticisms, praises, or whatever floats your boat. If not, thanks for reading. You guys are wonderful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I posted this today even though I have not finished the next chapter yet. You're welcome :) As usual, mistakes belong to me. I don't own Glee. If I did we would get much more Brittana and Quick and a whole lot less Finchel. Anyway, here you all go. **

Whatever Santana had found inside that Puck guy's house had made her send out a text to Quinn within minutes of settling in asking her friend to check up on the guy ASAP. Quinn promised Santana she would check on him first thing the next morning. So there she was, bright and early, standing outside Santana's apartment door ready to knock. Before her hand could make contact with the wood the door flew open, revealing none other than Shelby Cocoran. It was the last person Quinn had expected.

"Miss Cocoran!" Quinn exclaimed before covering her mouth to hold in the gasp that so desperately wanted out.

"Quinn! Uh what are you doing here?" the brunette replied as she ran a hand through her messy hair. It was then that Quinn noticed the smeared lipstick and missbuttoned blouse.

"I should ask you the same question," the blonde replied coolly with one eyebrow raised. "This is Santana's apartment, you know?" She said it to get a rise out of the woman. She couldn't see why not to toy with her ex teacher a little bit.

"Oh," Shelby replied with all color draining from her face. "Is that...is that her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is. Santana sent me to check up on him while she is out of town for work. You can imagine how disappointed she will be at this unfortunate turn of events."

"I...I didn't know," Shelby stuttered as she pulled her blouse in closer. It was too much for Quinn to handle. A coy smile pulled at her lips and before she knew it she was laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Santana isn't dating that guy in there," Quinn admitted with another chuckle. "In fact, she isn't dating any _guy_. I'm surprised you forgot seeing as she dated your daughter...your _biological_ daughter," Quinn added to emphasize her distaste.

"That was a cruel joke, Quinn. It really isn't funny to capitalize on my discomfort. But that still doesn't explain why you are here. Is Puck your boyfriend?"

"Don't you think I'd be a little more upset if I caught my old teacher and the adoptive mother of my child sneaking out of my boyfriend's apartment if he were in fact my boyfriend?"

"Well you have a history of manipulating people for your own benefit without really caring about their feelings. For all I know Puck could be one of those."

Quinn faught the urge to smack the brunette right then for making assumptions. Instead she slit her eyes and gave the bitch her best steely glare. It had the desired effect. Shelby pulled her arms even closer to her body and shivered a little. "Why aren't you at home with Beth? You know I could probably get child services to take her away if I told them that you spend your nights hooking up with random guys."

"You probably could. But what makes you think doing that would benefit Beth? It's not like they would automatically give her back to you. You'd have to go through all the hoops of adoption same as I did once for her. It would only hurt her more. Besides, it's not like I neglected her. She's staying the night at a friend's house."

"Well good because-" Quinn's sentence was interrupted when a toned man with a ridiculous mohawk came stumbling into view. Quinn took one look at him and rolled her eyes. _So this is Puck. Why doesn't it surprise me that he looks like some kind of felon? Santana is going to kill me if she realizes a man with a dead squirrel on his head is living in her apartment. Ah who am I kidding. She probably saw a picture and knows. That's probably why she's already panicking. _

When both Shelby and Puck were staring at Quinn expectantly she realized that she had probably zoned out. "What was that?" she asked with a polite smile at the leering man.

"I asked if you came to join the fun?"

"If by fun you mean coming to make sure you haven't destroyed Santana's apartment then yes."

"I'm gonna go," Shelby mumbled as she made a move to leave. Puck watched her go with a look that Quinn ould only describe as admiration in his all too teasing eyes. She felt uncomfortable around him—like he already had some power over her that she couldn't deny. She figured it was because he was only wearing boxers.

"So you're one of Santana's friends, I'd guess?" Puck asked when Shelby was out of sight.

"I'm her best friend. And she is going to flip out when she finds out that you brought home one of her old teachers on her first night here."

"Shelby taught at her high school?" Puck asked with genuine amusement brightening his features. "God I'm a badass."

"Your an idiot is what you are," Quinn hissed. "People actually call you Puck?"

"Well it's better than Noah. Noah is so...biblical.." Quinn made no move to reply. Instead she pushed her way intot he apartment and began looking around. Nothing seemed too out of a place fortunately. "So what's your name, blondie?" Puck shouted from behind the bathroom door. Quinn could here him washing his hands. When he came back out he was wearing new boxers and a muscle shirt.

"It's Quinn."

"Do I get to know your last name, Quinn? It's only fair because you know mine."

"Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray. Hmm. Sounds rich and snotty."

"It's better than Puckerman, which sounds cheap and ugly."

"Hey now, watch it. You wouldn't want to say something you'll regret little missy. You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't. And I'm glad. Just do me a favor, Puck. Don't destroy this apartment. And burn the sheets when you're done. I hope the rest of your vacation is fabulous." Before he could respond Quinn walked briskly away. She didn't know it but Puck watched every step with one eyebrow raised. _Consider yourself Pucked Quinn. It's only a matter of time now_, he thought to himself once she had disappeared completely.

**Sorry to pester you all but I would really like to hear some feedback/suggestions for the story. I haven't exactly figured out where I'm going with this all. If you have any interesting ideas or situations it would be awesome to hear from you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know what it was about this chapter, but when I was writing it it seemed so much longer. Maybe it is because it took me longer than most chapters do. I don't really know. Regardless, this chapter has been a giant pain in the ass. Writers block made it difficult to write. And then I have had some serious issues with technology when trying to get it uploaded. Anyway, here it is. Hopefully reading it isn't nearly as much effort as getting it out to you. As always mistakes belong to me and my sporadic mind. I don't own Glee or the music they listen to. Speaking of the music, the song at the end of the chapter is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Give it a listen if you want. If not, that's cool too. I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy lovelies :)**

As soon as Santana plopped into Brittany's passenger seat she began rubbing her hands together for warmth. Brittany chuckled before starting her car. When the radio kicked on Santana was greeted with an earsplitting rendition of Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. Brittany quickly turned the knob down and peered at Santana apologetically. The Latina only smiled back before returning to her mad attempt to regain feeling in her hands.

It didn't take long for the car to warm up. By the time they had pulled out of the neighborhood Santana was feeling rather comfortable. She watched outside her window as they drove past a few other neighborhoods before turning onto one of the highways. The music was still playing, but much more hushed as Brittany focused on the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Santana decided to maybe say something. "Thanks...you know, for this." It wasn't exactly the best conversation started the Latina had ever come up with, but at least it broke the silence.

"You're welcome. I really didn't have anything better to do," Brittany answered without taking her eyes off the road. "Besides, I like meeting new people. It's fun."

Santana couldn't agree less. It wasn't that she was antisocial; she just preferred to stick the her small circle. It was rare she let someone new in because they always seemed to hurt her. It had taken years for her to even get as close to Quinn who had been around since middle school.

When Santana didn't respond, Brittany changed tactics and asked a question of her own. "So where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." For the first time since the car had been moving, Brittany chanced a glance to her passenger. Santana saw a look of pure admiration and giddy joy bouncing around in the sea of blue. It made her want to giggle. The feeling was escruciatingly uncomfortable for Santana since she couldn't even remember the last time she did something so childish.

"Do you know any celebrities?" Brittany exclaimed with a thousand watt smile. Her eyes quickly bounced back to the road, but they had a hard time staying there as Santana took her time answering.

"I've met a few. But I'm not really friends with any of them. I went to high school with Zac Efron though. And my little brother goes to school with Kendall and Kylie Jenner." Usually Santana chose not to talk about the people she knows or has connections to in the business. She thought it was tacky and rude to brag, especially since they are just normal people too. But something in Brittany's eyes (an eager curiousity perhaps) made Santana want to continue.

"I didn't really know Zac back then. We had two classes together and he was in the school musical the same year I did it. But we weren't close. Actually, he was kind of a dork back then. And he wasn't hot."

"I can't imagine a time when Zac Efron wasn't hot," Brittany mused. "But I guess most people were kinda dorky in high school."

"I wasn't," Santana replied with a smug grin. "I was popular and pretty and had everyone wrapped around my finger. I was a cheerleader."

"Really? I was too!" In her excitement, Brittany completely let go of the steering wheel. Santana reached out and grabbed it before they could drift out of their lane. "Oh! Oops! I get distracted easily when I drive. Here I've got it." The blonde took the steering wheel back and settled herself enough to drive without losing control. Santana figured it best to talk about something less exciting because she actually wanted to survive this vacation.

"Is it always this cold?" It was a basic question. The weather was about the dullest conversation possible so Santana figured it would be a safe topic. She was wrong. Brittany immediately launched into a long explanation about weather patterns in Lima. Normally the Latina would have tuned it out, but with Brittany the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She listened to every word the blonde excitedly spewed. In fact, five minutes later when they had pulled into the parking lot of a super Target Santana was still listening.

The actual shopping took a few hours mostly because Brittany had insisted on Santana trying on every color of every item. No matter how hard the Latina tried to convince the bubbly blonde that she wouldn't ever buy a hot pink parka she had to try it on just because. For anyone else Santana would have told them to screw off, but she couldn't bring herself to say no to the girl with dancing eyes. It didn't help that Brittany had tugged off her jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves as soon as they had a cart to put it all in. Without all the extra clothing Santana could tell that that girl was incredibly pretty. Her blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders. And even though she had leg warmers on her arms, Brittany looked fashionable in an indescribable way.

More than once Santana had caught herself stealing glances at the blonde. Sometimes it was just to catch a glimpse of the constantly changing blue in her eyes. Other times Santana's eyes fell on the exposed skin of Brittany's neck. There wasn't a lot of skin to be seen, but that was fine for Santana. She kept tellign herself that she wasn't looking for a a hookup anyway; it was too soon.

After literally walking every aisle Santana's cart was full of warm clothes and enough groceries to make her stay in Lima bearable. Brittany had thought it quite impressive that Santana knew how to cook. She asked numerous times about recipes and tricks to making good stuff. Santana answered every question without once getting fed up or annoyed. When she thought about how patient she was being she attribued it to desperation for some help. She kept telling herself she was only being nice because she needed to learn to drive Puck's truck or else be locked away all trip. But deep down Santana knew it was something more.

She felt comfortable with the blonde. It was almost like they had known each other for years. But at the same time Santana wanted to know stuff about her. She felt, on one hand, that they were lifelong friends, but on the other, strangers. As they shopped she found herself asking questions back. And they weren't important stuff either. She learned that Brittany's favorite color was yellow because it reminded her of sunshine and happiness. And that the blonde had lost her front two baby teeth when she fell off a swing in first grade. Hell, Santana had even laughed when Brittany told her about the time she lost her bathing suit after diving into a pool. These mundane little stories were the exact things that Santana had usually avoided knowing in new people, but with Brittany it had just happened. She just asked and got answers. There was nothing complicated about it at all.

The sky had darkened noticeably by the time the girls left the store. As a result the tempertaure dropped another fifteen degrees or so. Santana was thankful to have her new mittens and black puffy coat. She felt much better walking to the car on the way out than on the way in. The snow was still falling lightly, but this time Santana enjoyed it. She even considered sticking her head up and opening her mouth. But the thought quickly disappeared when she realized that other people would see. And she wasn't willing to do something so unnecessary with others watching, even if she would never see them again.

The drive back to Puck's house was mostly silent because Santana was emerced in the snow outside her window. Somehow the world looked more beautiful caked in snow with the reflection of the street lights dancing on the white surfaces. In only a few hours Santana's personal hell had turned into a winter wonderland. For the first time since she arrived in the town she got the feeling that maybe this trip would have some merit. She couldn't be sure, but she began to feel the warmth of happiness inside her gut. It was only a tiny flickering, but it was at least a start. And a start was better than nothing at all.

When they arrived back at the house, Santana considered inviting Brittany in for dinner, but changed her mind when the blonde yawned. It had been a long day. And Santana did want to curl up and sleep after getting some food in her system. So she said goodbye with another thank you. Brittany smiled big and promised it wasn't a big deal. They made plans for the driving lesson the next day and then sat for another second staring into each other's eyes. Finally Santana reached out her handas a thanks. Brittany giggled and took it in her own glove. They shook formally once before saying goodbye again. And then Santana tossed open her door and slid out. As soon as she closed the house door behind her she watched the blonde pull away from the house. And with a small smile tugging at her lips Santana slid her new coat off and dropped the bags on the kitchen table.

Back in the car Brittany also wore a smile, though hers was much bigger and less reserved. She flipped her stereo back on and hooked up her ipod. Without even thinking she knew exactly what song she was in the mood for. She skimmed through her playlists at the stp sign out of the neighborhood and finally stopped on her song. Flipping the repeat button on, Brittany pushed play and cranked the volume up. Her own singing drownwed out Taylor Swift's voice as she drove away. And it really was enchanting to meet Santana.

**Well how did y'all like it? Hopefully it satisfied your Brittana needs. On a different note, I want some feedback for the next few chapters. I was wondering if you (the readers) would like to see just as much Puck as you do Santana? In the world of this story Puck isn't going to see Quinn or Shelby again for a few more days. Santana, on the other hand, has plans with Britt tomorrow. Do you want to read about Puck's adventures in LA? Or would you prefer I stick to Santana and Brittany until Puck's interaction with Quinn comes back in? Feedback would be much appreciated. On even another note, I was wondering if any of my readers would be willing to give me some advice in the personal arena? I've just been dealing with some stuff (an identity crisis to be a little mose specific, but still vague). Obviously you don't have to feel obligated to help me out, but getting a different POV might be just what I need. If you are interested in that PM me or send me a review or whatever floats your boat. You can also find me on tumblr brilliantbritooobsessed . tumblr . com to be exact (no spaces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so I didn't get a lot of feedback, but from what I did get it seems that you want little to none Puck. Therefore, I will continue on with all the Brittana stuff and only go back to Puck when his story needs to be addressed again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't reply personally to you eh, so thank you. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little sad; I warn you. But I think it is manageable. Thanks for reading. Mistakes are mine. You know the deal. **

"Are you sure it's supposed to sound like this?" Santana exclaimed with wide eyes as the gear shift beneath her hand grinded like a hungry monster from a children's book. Brittany laughed as a response but did nothing to help Santana out.

They had driven to William McKinley High School in order to use the vacant lot first thing in the morning. It was a little earlier than Santana liked to wake, but Brittany had insisted that they begin the day early enough for the roads to still be icy. When Santana had argued, the blonde promised that if she learned on ice she would be able to drive on anything. So far though Santana couldn't even get used to the roaring engine and angry shifter. She didn't see how she would ever be able to drive this piece of shit anyway.

"That's third," Brittany mused as Santana let go. She could have sworn she pulled the damn stick far enough over to be in first. "Here, let me help." Brittany enclosed her gloved hand over Santana's and slowly instructed her. "First." Her hand guided Santana's all the way up and to the left. "Second." Diagonally down to the right. "Third." Diagonally up to the right. "Fourth." Diagonally down again. "Fifth." Diagonally up again. "And then reverse." Way far down to the right. _I can do this_, Santana thought. _How hard can it be?_

"Put it back in first." Santana did as she was told, this time confidant that she was where she needed to be. "Ok. Now ease off the clutch slowly while giving it a little gas." When the Latina revved the engine a little more than necessary, Brittany reached out and held lightly to her arm. "Easy, Tiger. We aren't racing. Just relax. Take a deep breath." Santana did as she was told. "Now try again."

This time Santana eased onto the gas as softly as possible. She slowly lifted her foot off the clutch. The truck scooted forward a few inches before lurching forward and dying. In that moment Santana wanted desperately to get out of the truck and beat the shitty metal in. But Brittany was clapping like she hadn't just stalled. "Why are you happy? I obviously just fucked up," Santana asked with an incredulous expression.

"Everyone stalls their first time. It's normal." When Santana made no move to respond Brittany encouraged her to start the engine again. "Put it back in neutral first," the blonde added when Santana reached immediately for the key. "Ok and now put the clutch in. You can't start it without it in. But remember how I told you Puck's truck needs to be double pumped to start?" Santana nodded while her front teeth chewed lightly on her bottom lip. "What I meant was to start the engine you have to double pump the clutch. Go ahead and try it."

Somehow, probably by a miracle, Santana started the truck on first try. Brittany gave a little fist pump in the air and egged Santana on to try driving again. This time Santana pressed down on the gas petal with a little more force. The truck lurched into life, but drove nevertheless. In her excitement to be moving, Santana almost forgot that her work wasn't done. She still had to learn to shift up to higher gears.

"Good job, San!" Brittany exclaimed when the Latina drove slowly along the lot with no difficulties. Santana smiled at the nickname because it sounded so simple and easy coming from her blonde friend. She had never met someone that so easily found a place in her life. "Ok, now I want you to speed up a little. When the engine gets loud put the clutch in, let off the gas, and shift to second."

Santana did exactly as she was told. She found it a lot easier to shift up once they were already moving so she immediately sped up more and moved into third. "Well look at you go," Brittany exclaimed with a giddy laugh. "You're already a pro! Whoa! Slow down! We are in a parking lot! You don't need to go faster than this!"

"But it's fun!" Santana replied with a sideways smirk. "And so easy!" She pushed the gas harder, slipping easily into fourth gear as the truck picked up speed well into the forties.

"There's gonna be ice, San. Slow down! You don't know how to drive on slippery surfaces yet!" Santana glanced to her right in time to see Brittany grab onto the handle above her head. There was a look of pure terror in the blue eyes so Santana did as she was told. She started to slow down.

"Do I downshift?" she asked as the truck began to shake. She was going too slow for fourth.

"Yeah. Same as up but give it less gas. There you go. Just like that." Santana slowed down until she was back in second gear going a respectable speed. "Don't do that again. We could have died."

"We wouldn't have died," Santana promised. When Brittany didn't respond she chanced a glance over. She hadn't been expecting to find the blonde's eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. "Oh my God! What's wrong?" Santana exclaimed as she slowed the car to a complete stop. Immediately she turned off the engine and slid closer to the blonde. Without a second of hesitation the Latina pulled Brittany into her chest. Her arms laced around the now convulsing body. Brittany's sobs filled the silence of the car for a few never-ending minutes. Finally her body began to relax. When Brittany sat up again her eyes were clouded and each eyelash stuck to its neighbor. Santana looked deeply into the melancholy eyes and felt a tugging in her chest. Suddenly she felt terrible for acting so reckless.

"Look, Britt. I'm sorry if I scared you by driving like that. I...I didn't think about the consequences."

"It's ok," the blonde relied as she wiped her cheeks dry. "You couldn't have known."

"Known what?" Santana asked hoping that the question wouldn't be pushing a limit; or worse, pushing Brittany back into tears.

"My little brother died in a car accident." Santana didn't know what to say. She had never been good at comfort and had always been bad at sympathy.

"I...I'm sorry," she said after a second. "And I'm sorry that I'm sorry is all I can think of to say."

Brittany nodded at Santana with a sad expression in her eyes. "Do you...do you want to know what happened?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"He had just gotten out of hockey practice. I was supposed to pick him up from the rink, but I forgot. I was...was over at a friend's house." Brittany paused for a second to catch her breath. Santana gripped her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. It was all she could think of to do, but it seemed to relax the blonde. "Anyway, he called three times, but I didn't answer. So instead he got a ride with one of the varsity seniors.

"The senior guy, I had English class with him that year, decided to take Dylan out to an abandoned ware house just outside of town. It was a well-known hangout for upperclassman to get drunk and smoke weed. Puck and I used to hang around there sometimes. Anyway, they hung out there for a few hours with some of the other seniors at my school. Thomas didn't drink or get high or anything because it was hockey season, but he did kill time. The temperature dropped. The roads got icy..."

Santana could tell where this story was going. She felt nauseous, but didn't make a move to stop Brittany. Something in those blue eyes told Santana that this was what Brittany needed—talking was something that had to happen, no matter how uncomfortable the story made the Latina. "They spun out and hit a tree in my neighborhood. Thomas, the driver, admitted afterwards that he was going 45 down the block. He said he lost control when they hit a patch of ice. The car spun three times before lodging into a tree. The tree slammed into Dylan's side. He died instantly on impact."

A deadly silence filled the car. Santana stared ahead, out the windshield. She was picturing it in her head. There were many trees in the neighborhood near Puck's house. Each one could have been the one that took a young boy's life. And as she pictured a car spinning out of control—the sounds of squealing tires and shattered glass filling her mind with dread—she realized just how much of an idiot she had been. Driving so recklessly was how so many people got hurt and killed a year. And then she remembered the way Brittany had tried so hard to focus when she had been driving the day before. Suddenly it made sense.

"I'm really sorry, Brittany. About everything," Santana said when she found her voice. "I shouldn't have been so reckless. I promise it won't happen again."

"I should have picked him up," Brittany said suddenly, her voice sounding far off. Santana could tell she was also replaying the scene in her head. She was grounded in her own past.

"Hey Britt, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen."

"I lied when I said I was at a friend's house. I mean, I was. But I wasn't supposed to be. I blew off Dylan so I could practice my cheerleading routine with a friend. And I didn't answer when he called because I figured he could walk home or find a ride with someone else. He was fourteen years old and I left him to fend for himself! What kind of sister does that?" The tears came rushing from Brittany's blue eyes again. This time Santana ripped her mittens off and rubbed her thumbs over the smooth skin of Brittany's cheeks.

"Hey...shhh. It's ok. It was an accident. You couldn't have known." Each wiped off tear was replaced almost instantaneously with a new one. Santana struggled to keep up. Changing tactics she slid even closer to the blonde. Her lips began kissing away each tear. The salty moisture permeated her lips as they slid from cheek to cheek, back and forth. The tears slowed until there was only dry sobs. When it all had gone silent again, Santana placed one last kiss to the blonde's forehead. Her lips lingered a second longer than necessary, but Brittany didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you," she mumbled after a second of gathering herself again. "I didn't mean to rain all over our morning."

"Don't worry about it," Santana replied with a shoulder bump into Brittany's. "So you hungry? I can cook us some grub if you want. I always like bacon after a good cry."

"That sounds great," Brittany answered with a smile, the first real one Santana had seen since her own idiotic escapade into the wild side. "Just can you drive slow?"

"Of course. I don't want to put you in any danger ever again." And with that Santana restarted the engine and slowly made her way onto real roads. As terrified as she was to be driving on actual highways, she knew Brittany was probably a hundred times more terrified. So she did what she could to go slow and be careful. She had meant it when she said she didn't want to ever put Brittany in danger again.

**Like always, reviews are welcome and wanted. If you have questions or concerns just ask. Have a good day, or night, or whatever time of day it is wherever you are. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I think you all are going to be very happy when you see how long this one is. I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't even read over it because I wanted to get it posted for you guys as soon as possible. I love that you have been reviewing. It's been wonderful. Plus it has made me more excited to write. Speaking of reviews, thanks to aedgn. I promise you will eventually find out who is Beth's father. There is some more Quick coming up in the next few chapters I believe. Anyway, I guess I will wrap up my author note here so you can get to reading. **

As soon as the girls had made it back to the house, Brittany locked herself away in Puck's bathroom while Santana made her way to the kitchen to begin cooking. It was during that time that the Latina began to realize exactly what she had done. She had kissed Brittany. And it wasn't just a comforting kiss on the cheek. It was numerous comforting kisses all over the blonde's tear-soaked cheeks. Santana had never done that before, nor had she ever heard anyone talk about that particular scenerio, but she figured it was a rather unconventional way to comfort a friend, paritcularly one that you have known for twenty-four hours.

Santana hadn't hid who she was since before she came out, but that didn't mean she walked around waving a rainbow flag over her head while listening to the Indigo Girls and eating humus. She wasn't one to hide, but she also didn't like drawing attention to her sexuality for the sake of getting a rise out of people. Suddenly she was highly aware of the fact that she is gay...in a small town called Lima. And she didn't know Brittany well. All she did know was that she had probably just crossed like seventy-six lines and she couldn't really go back. Hell, Santana assumed Brittany was in the bathroom wondering just why her new friend had practically raped her face.

Santana pulled a skillet out of the cabinet near the oven as her mind continued to race. With practiced ease, she flipped on the burner and tossed a few slices of bacon onto the hot surface. As she listened to the crackiling of the bacon grease she tried to figure out her next step. She didn't know if bringing up the fact she was gay would scare Brittany off. And Santana definitely didn't want to do that since she was pretty sure the blonde was her only source of amusement in a place like Lima. That being said, Santana also was pretty certain that hiding it would only cause problems if or when Brittany did find out.

Santana was forced into a quick decision when she heard the bathroom door open and close again. She decided that at least for that particular day she would only talk about her taste in human if it came up causually. She didn't want to force it to save them both embarrassment.

Brittany appeared in the kitchen doorway looking much more refreshed. Santana could tell Brittany had washed her face. She was relieved to see that the blonde didn't look like she had just been questioning the weird environment in the car either.

"I'm not allowed near ovens," Brittany said when Santana had gestured for her to come over and help. "I almost burned down my house once."

"I'll take my chances," Santana replied with a half grin. Brittany dropped her coat and winter-gear in one of the seats to the kitchen table before slowly sauntering toward the Latina. "But I think I would like to hear that story sometime."

"Maybe you should hear it now before you sacrifice Puck's home."

"I trust you." The words sounded odd even to Santana. It wasn't their meaning because they did, after all, fit the situation. It was more the way she said them. She was dead serious—almost too serious for a discussion about bacon.

Brittany didn't seem to notice or care at the tone though. She made her way right next to Santana and waited for further instruction. The Latina showed her how to flip the bacon and when it needed to be done. Soon the bacon permeated the whole house with it's mouthwatering scent. As Santana drained out the grease she put Brittany to the task of toast, which the blonde promised she could do. While the bread toasted, Santana showed Brittany how to make eggs. The blonde watched enthralled as Santana easily worked both pans—one with Brittany's sunny side up and the other with her own easy over. The last step was buttering the toast before sitting down to eat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Santana asked midway through her first bite. Brittany had already taken a large chunk out of her toast so she nodded an astounding affirmative while she chewed. Santana pulled both the juices she had bought the other day out of the fridge and grabbed two small glasses before making her way back to the table. "Apple or orange?"

"Orange," Brittany answered with a large smile. "And hopefully lots of the little white flakes."

"I got the pulpy kind because I like it too," Santana responded as she set the glass in front of her guess. She then went about pouring herself a glass of apple juice.

"Are you an apple juice person?" Brittany asked when Santana had taken her seat.

"I prefer it most the time."

"I like orange better. But oranges are my favorite fruit. Especially the little clementine kinds. They're adorable."

Santana didn't know what to say. She too had thought clementines were adorable, but that was when she was eight. She hadn't thought of anythign as adorable in years, except maybe puppies and kittens and bear cubs—never children or fruit. "Apples are my favorite," she said after chewing some of her eggs.

"Puck likes apples when he's high. I swear it's the only time that guy eats healthy."

Hearing about Puck suddenly reminded Santana of the fact that he was living in her impeccable apartment. She hadn't heard from Quinn about him other than a quick text affirming that everything was fine. It didn't really sit well with the Latina though after what she had found in the bottom drawer of his bedside table this morning. "Speaking of Puck and being high, should I be worried about him in my apartment?"

"No. He's harmless," Brittany responded without hesitation.

"He isn't going to like...spill beer on my carpets or anything right?"

"I can't promise that, but I can be absolutely sure that he won't intentionally do anything to damage your stuff. But if you have a roomate or something he will probably try to sleep with her."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that when I saw the rather large collection of condoms he has in his bedside table," Santana responded dryly. She thought it was kind of gross that he had condoms of every flavor and brand. "But I was more shocked when I found quite a lot of pot in his room with a rather extensive collection of glasswear."

Brittany smiled mischieviously as she chewed on some bacon. For a split second Santana's mind turned to the fact that Brittany looked cute in her light pink v-neck sweater and sheepish grin. But the thought disappeared just as quickly because Santana was not ready yet. At least that's what she told herself. "He deals sometimes when he needs some extra cash," Brittany answered after a moment of silent debating in her mind whether it was ok to sell out her best friend. "His pool cleaning business doesn't do so great this time of year."

"So I'm living in a drug pushers house?" Santana asked without actually sounding too distraught.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you smoked some."

"Oh, I know he wouldn't," the Latina responded, now chuckling at the ridiculousness of this Puck guy. "He set aside a special little sack with a note saying I could have it, but that if I busted into his main stash I would have to buy it."

"How much did he leave you?" Santana did not know what to think about the way Brittany was bouncing on her seat with anticipation.

"Umm enough to last me longer than this trip."

"We should make special brownies with it!" Brittany exclaimed. In her excitement she knocked over her glass, but luckily the orange juice was laready gone. Santana reached for it at the same time and their fingersn ended up brushing. Immediately Santana pulled her hadn back. She knew that acting so jumpy was only going to draw more attention to it, but she didn't exactly know how to respond to the blonde. Nothing about this girl made sense to Santana.

"I haven't even smoked in months," Santana said to try and alleviate some of the awkward tension. "And I haven't made edibles since college."

"Puck does it all the time. It's actually the only time he ever cooks."

"I wish I could say that I'm surprised."

"Now I really want to do it," Brittany said while giving Santana puppy dog eyes. The Latina didn't exactly want to give in to that ridiculous pout, but the idea of getting high was appealing. It had been awhile since her last time and she had been somewhat of a stoner in her college days. Plus she already had a job and they didn't drug test or anything so it seemed fine. What else was she supposed to do on vacation in Lima?

"Ok. But not today because I didn't buy brownie mix yesterday."

"Sweet!" Brittany exclaimed, shoving another chunk of bacon in her mouth. Even with her mouth full she added a muffled, "Literally!"

It made Santana laugh right as she took a drink, resulting in sputtered apple juice all down her shirt. Normally the Latina would have been so angry with herself, but something about the way Brittany threw her head back and full out bellowed made Santana join in. They laughed and laughed until both their stomachs hurt too much to continue. So they ate some more. And then Brittany brought it up again and the laughing picked right back up where it had left off.

When Santana litereally could not breathe anymore, she calmed down enough to clear the table. Brittany sat watching as Santana rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. The Latina could feel eyes following her every move, making her rather uncomfortable. She hurried up and finished just to get away from the studying blue eyes. Without saying a word, she moved the festivities into the living room. Brittany followed and plopped down on the right side of Puck's ginormous couch.

"This thing is massive," Santana commented as she settled herself in opposite Brittany.

"It's comfy too. I've slept here quite a bit and it rocks. Better than Puck's old twin bed."

Santana immediately rememebered the small bedroom in the back of the house that she had found on her first night. It was tiny, consisting mainly of a bookshelf, twin bed, and a desk. Everything in there seemed to be covered with a light layer of dust. She wondered when it was last entered. "Is this Puck's parents' house?" Santana asked as she started to piece it all together. Brittany must have grown up next door, but doesn't live there. And Puck must have grown up here. But then where are his parents?

"It was his mom's," Brittany answered as she pivoted her body to face Santana. "But she moved out a little over a year ago when she married this rich doctor guy. She ended up giving Puck the house."

"Did he live with her that whole time?"

"No. He had an appartment down in town near the bar strip. It was his bachelor pad. He loved the place. But he wasn't about to pass up having his own house, even if it is small. I'm sure you went and explored the basement though, right?"

"No, I didn't," Santana admitted. She had thought about it, but didn't really feel the need when she knew she would have plenty of time.

"Oh, well he turned it into this crazy party room. It has an amazing sound system, room to dance, a pool table, and a set up for beer pong. He loves it down there. He throws parties fairly often."

"That also doesn't come as much of a surprise to me," Santana replied while shaking her head in disbelief at this guy. Everything she heard about him made him seem more and more of a tool. And yet she could tell Brittany thought highly of him so she knew he couldn't be all bad. "So how long have you known Puck?"

"My whole life just about," Brittany answered with a small laugh. "He and his mom moved into this house when we were six. I remember thinking it was so weird that he had a mommy but no daddy. So one day I walked right up to him and asked why. It was the first thing I ever said to him."

"What did he say?"

"He told me it was because his dad was a rockstar. I found out later that his dad walked out on the family to pursue a life of music. Eventually though he got caught up in the alcohola nd drugs. Puck got a call last year from him from rehab. He wanted to meet with Puck, but Puck refused."

"That sucks," Santana said because it seemed Brittany was waiting on a response and she didn't really care that much. She grew up in LA so she had seen her fair share of shitty fathers and drunken dream-chasers.

"Yeah. Puck doesn't care though. I mean, he does, but he doesn't like to talk about it so he pretends he's ok."

"Lots of people do that." Another half-hearted reply on Santana's part.

"Yeah, but anyway," Brittany continued. "Puck and I became best friends after that. We spent all our time together. He was my first best friend. Well actually he was my first most things."

"Really?" Santana asked with one eyebrow raised. She was now incredibly curious about Puck since it involved the girl sitting only a few feet away.

"Yeah. We got drunk together for the first time. He introduced me to weed. He was my first kiss. He was the first person to ride in my car when I got my liscense. He was the first person to hug me while I cried, other than my family of course. I lost my virginity to him. Technically he was my first boyfriend. I mean, basically anything I have ever done was with Puck."

For some reason hearing that Brittany had lost her virginity to the sleezeball that dealt drugs and had three hundred condoms made Santana feel a little sick to her stomach. She attributed it to the fact that Brittany seemed so innocent and thinkign about her having sex with a womanizer was gross. Even so though, she knew that it was probably something deeper. Santana just didn't want to picture Brittany having sex with anyone.

"You guys dated?" Santana asked when she realized she had been silent for too long. "I mean, he doesn't seem like the dating type."

"We dated freshman year because he played football and I was a cheerleader. We thought it would make us more popular. Which it did."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"We realized that we got along better as friends. Besides, Puck wanted to play the field and I didn't really want to be tied to Puck either. There were many other lips to kiss."

Santana smiled at how easily Brittany talked about her high school self. It was like she didn't even care what had happened because she was so secure in who she was. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss all those other lips?"

"Oh yes!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly. "I tried to get a perfect record by kissing everyone in my grade. I started with the football team and then moved to the other male sports. Then I went to the AV club and theater guys. I even kissed Kurt! He was the gay kid. And once I had exhausted all the guys, I set my sights on the girls."

Santana didn't really know what to expect, but this came as a surprise. She didn't realize that Brittany would be so open to experimentation. "The girls were a little more difficult to crack," Brittany continued without seeming to notice the way Santana was looking at her now. "I got through about eight or nine of them before I lost interest senior year. But I still was the only girl that kissed every guy in our grade by the time graduation rolled around."

"Why'd you lose interest?" Santana asked even though she was pretty sure the answer would be that Brittany realized she didn't like kissing girls. But once again, Brittany was full of surprises.

"The accident. It kind of distracted me most of my last semester of high school." Santana didn't say anything because she was waiting to see if Brittany would start crying again. When the blonde didn't she let out a sigh of relief. She just didn't know if she could deal with more tears. It had already been a rough morning on Santana because she didn't give out sympathy often. "Anyway, enough about me," Brittany added after Santana sighed. "What were you like in high school?"

"Angry and mean," Santana answered without even thinking. "Much like I am now."

"You don't seem angry to me," Brittany replied. "And you definitely aren't mean."

"Yeah, well you're kinda the exception to the rule. I think you're too nice for me to be mean too. It's like I instinctively know that karma would kick my ass if I treated you poorly."

"You haven't called me stupid once so I think you are the nicest person I've met."

"Why would I call you stupid?" Santana asked. The thought had never crossed her mind. I mean sure, Brittany was a little quircky, but definitely not stupid.

"Everyone does. And most people called me a slut in high school." The way Brittany said it was so nonchalant. Santana could tell that the blonde believed every word.

"Well you're not stupid, Britt. And who cares that you did your fair share of kissing back in the day? It doesn't make you a slut. And even if it did, I was a slut back then too. It's the curse of being a cheerleader," Santana joked. Brittany smiled, but didn't respond. Santana decided to keep talking about her own pre-outed self in hopes of cheering the blonde up again.

"Anyway, I was the head bitch in charge in high school. I was so mean that most people avoided eye contact completely. Teachers didn't even stand up to me very much."

"Why were you so mean?" Brittany asked before Santana could continue on.

The Latina took a second to figure out how to answer the question. She knew that this conversation could very easily turn into her coming out story. She almost considered changing topics completely, but changed her mind because she had promised herself earlier to let it happen organically. Taking a deep breath, Santana prepared herself mentally for the next few minutes of conversation.

"I was a bully because I secretly hated myself."

"Why did you hate yourself?"

"Because I was in denial about something about who I was. I didn't want to admit a big secret I had. And all those feelings bottled up made me angry. So I took it out on others."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Brittany said with sincerity in her eyes. "But I'd love to know what your big secret was."

The way Brittany looked was the only confirmation Santana needed. She didn't even think twice before admitting the one thing that once upon a time had left her so distraught and scared. "I'm gay, Brittany. And it took me a long time to be ready to admit it. But now it's just something that I'm used to...like that I have brown eyes and a mom named Maria. It's just the way it is. And I hope this doesn't come in between us at all because-"

Brittany cut Santana off before she could continue. "Why would that come between us?" Brittany asked with a cocky grin. "Just because I'm hot doesn't mean I think every person on the planet that has interest in girls wants to sleep with me. I'm not that naïve."

"I didn't mean to imply that," Santana assured as her cheeks heated up. It was rare that the Latina blushed, but when it did happen she was always thankful for her dark complexion because it hid most the outward embarrassment. "It's just that sometimes straight girls automatically assume lesbians want them even though it's a ridiculous assumption."

"Are you saying that I'm not likeable?" Brittany teased. "Am I not sexy enough for you, Santana?"

The blush grew deeper, this time dark enough for Brittany to see. She smirked at her ability to make the Latina uncomfortable. "It's...it's not that. I mean you're a very pretty girl. I just...uh...I don't really know what you want me to say," Santana mumbled.

"I'm kidding," Brittany answered with a megawatt smile. "You can relax. Even of you do secretly want to bang me senseless. I couldn't really balme you." Santana's jaw literally dropped. She had no idea how a girl who thought clementines were cute could also go about talking about sex so causually. And as much as Santana hated to admit it, it was kind of a turn on to see this side of Brittany. The flirtacious girl in front of her was so instinctively different from the girl Santana had seen at the breakfast table. The ease in which Brittany fit both sides of her personality astounded the Latina.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Santana replied once she had gotten ahold of herself. She figured if Brittany wanted to play that game, she could too.

"I haven't kissed my mom since I was a kid," Brittany answered, not realizing that it was an expression. "And why does it matter?"

"It's an expression, Britt. I was just commenting on how crude you are."

"Oh. Kay. I don't really get it."

"It's not important," Santana said with a laugh.

"What time is it?" Brittany suddenly asked with panic written all over her face. Santana immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"It's one. Why?"

"Ah shoot!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped up. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

Santana jumped into action as Brittany literally jogged back into the kitchen. She pulled her coat on hectically as she pulled her gloves over her fingers. Santana helped Brittany by holding open the front door. Before Brittany left she turned back around one last time and gave Santana one of the most breathtakingly large smiles the Latina had ever seen. "I had fun today," Brittany said.

"Me too," Santana replied. And she was a little surprised to find that she wasn't lying. Brittany turned and jogged to her waiting car. Santana watched as the blonde drove away at a snail's pace. And once the car was out of view she allowed herself to laugh. She didn't care that she probably looked weird standing on her porch laughing at nothing. Santana just had the urge to laugh.

**I know I said I would try not to pester you guys about reviewing, but I've got to do it now. I would love love love (yes, three times the love ) to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also, I want to know if you all like the way I write Santana. Is she believable? Ok. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well when I started thinking about the next few chapters I realized theat Puck and Quinn need to come back now. So this chapter is them. There are some mentions of Brittany and Santana though. Next chapter will be back to Santana (though I'm pretty sure Brittany will not be in it). I hope the lack of Birttana doesn't scare some of you off. I promise it will be worth the wait. I have some fun stuff planned for them. Thnaks to everyone who reviewed. To my anonymous reviewers (Lyanna, Tiny 1.0, and Ciara) thanks especially to you sice I don't get to send you a specialized message. And the most special of all the thank yous goes to phoenix4725 for being an awesome reviewer and listener. Anyway, I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Mistakes are mine and I do not own Glee. **

On Monday afternoon Puck got sick of snooping through Santana's apartment. Clouds perched above the busy Los Angeles skyline threatening a rare but brutal rainstorm for the the California natives. As a result, Puck had spent most his day indoors because he knew the beach would be dead. So far he had done a few of the tourist things, but thought them all rather boring and far too crowded to be worth the effort. He planned to check out the beach during the work week, but on Monday he woke up to gloomy weather conditions.

Tossing on a light hoodie over his bare chest and a pair of basketball shorts, Puck decided to take a jog to clear his mind and give his body the much needed exercise. It was rare that Puck went more than two days without working out in some way. With all the excitement of the house swap (and preparation that had to be done before his Friday flight) Puck hadn't worked out since the previous Wednesday. He definitely was overdo.

With the apartment key slipped into his shoe, Puck set out down the stairs and out of the complex. He took a prompt right and pushed his feet forward at a steady pace. It was a little chilly out, but after a few blocks he was toasty in the sweatshirt. Not wanting to stop, Puck kept it on even though each block he could feel it getting a little more soaked.

As he ran he allowed his mind to go wherever it longed to be. Since he was young Puck had enjoyed running because it was the one time he could actually focus his thoughts. For some reason only when he was moving could he relax. He had always blamed it on his A.D.D.

At about the mile mark Puck's thoughts turned from planning the rest of his stay in LA to the things he had learned about the woman that rented the apartment he now stayed in. He wondered what she was doing in Lima, if she was enjoying her stay, and if she had already smoked the weed he left. Based on what he found in her kitchen, Puck thought she probably had not.

Once his mind drifted to Santana it was only natural that the mohawked boy would find himself wondering about Quinn too. She was hot, there was no denying that. But Puck didn't quite understand what he saw in her that made her appealing to him. She seemed to be everything he was not—innocent and pure. And yet, no matter what her babydoll dress suggested, she had been harsh, rude, and witty. It was like her words—her personality—was a direct contradiction to how she dressed. It felt kind of like a challenge to him; figuring her out would be like a puzzle. And though Puck had never been one for mind games, he wanted to be a piece in her's.

Puck slowed down upon reaching a nice park in the middle of the city. He could see a lake in the distance near a playground. Not many kids seemed to be out today, but it didn't stop the few who were from giggling and screaming the way only kids can. Lifting his arms up onto his head, Puck slowed himself to a walk and allowed his body to cool off. He headed toward the lake where he sat down and rested. Even with all the clouds it still was a beautiful day.

"Puck, is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Puck turned around and found Shelby standing a few feet off in a nice blouse and slacks. She must have just come from work because she had a pencil stuck in her hair, holding it all up in a messy bun.

"Shelby! Hey!" Puck commented as he jumped back to his feet. He actually was kind of excited to see her because he had enjoyed her company on Friday. She was one of those surprisingly aggressive women that licked to bite and stuff. It had been a fun ride and Puck was eager to repeat. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"You're on my turf, actually. I live just a few blocks away," Shelby answered grinning. "But I'm here to pick up my daughter. She always spends time with her biological mom after school on Mondays." Puck nodded with a smirk. He was about to ask Shelby's daughter's name when she continued before he could start. "Speak of the devil. Here they come."

Puck followed Shelby's line of vision to the left and found Quinn walking with a obviously young girl in grass-stained jeans and a Taylor Swift shirt. The child had Quinn's same blonde hair and eyes but a rather wide-set mouth. "Puck?" Quinn asked when she was close enough to really make out the scene in front of her. "Good grief, please tell me you aren't just getting back from getting some afternoon delight."

Puck gave a cocky grin and winked just to see how Quinn would respond. Most girls blushed and smiled back when he gave them that particular look, but Quinn only rolled her eyes and gave Shelby a look of pure hatred. "No. I just ran into him a few minutes ago," Shelby assured the obviously disgusted blonde. "Hey Beth. Did you have fun?" she asked, turning her attention to the girl. Puck watched her nod and give Quinn a quick hug.

"Thanks, Quinn. I had fun. And the ice cream was totally good even though it is kind of cold out."

"Anytime kid," Quinn replied as she kissed the top of that little blonde head. Puck didn't know why, but the gesture made him feel something like butterflies in his stomach, not that he would ever admit to such a girly feeling.

"Your name's Beth?" Puck asked to try and distract himself from Quinn for a second.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I'm Puck."

"Your name is Puck?" Beth responded with one eyebrow quirked in the air.

Instead of dealing with the long explanation of his name, Puck decided to tell the little girl about what her name reminded him of the minute he had heard it. "Did you know there is a song by Kiss called Beth."

"Nope?" Beth answered skeptically. Puck could already tell that she was very much like her biological mother in the sense that she seemed to be a bit of a firecracker.

"Yeah. It's a good song. You should check it out sometime."

"I've never heard of Kiss."

"They are from before your time."

"They have a stupid name," Beth fired back. "Kind of like you."

"Elizabeth Lucille," Shelby interjected. "Apologize."

"Sorry," she mumbled, but didn't seem very sincere.

Puck laughed and ran a hand through his mohawk carelessly. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Quinn was watching his every move with something akin to interest in her eyes. It was a start. He would have to work harder though for Quinn to actually give him a chance. But in that moment Quinn wondered if maybe her first impression of Puck was wrong. I mean, sure, he was covered in sweat and had a ridiculous haircut. But that didn't mean anything. The way he had just easily talked with Beth, as if he liked kids, made Quinn question her first impression. She decided to at least allow him a few words in if he tried to talk to her again. But she definitely wasn't softened enough for a date or anything yet.

"Come on. You have homework to do and it has been a long day for me," Shelby said to Beth as she took the girl's backpack from Quinn. "Puck, it was wonderful seeing you again." She nodded once before turning to Quinn. "Thanks again, Quinn. It's always nice to have some time to grade papers."

"You know I love hanging out with her. Monday's my favorite day." Quinn smiled at Beth who grinned back with a smile that almost ate the rest of her face. Puck couldn't help but smile too because good god, this child was cute.

"Well bye. Have a good night."

"Bye Quinn...Bye Puck."

"By Beth," they replied in unison. As Shelby and Beth walked away hand-in-hand, Puck studied Quinn. She watched them with a look of admiration and what Puck guessed was jealousy. He considered mentioning it, but decided not to because he knew his first impression wasn't such a great one. He didn't want Quinn to have yet another reason to think he was a douche.

"I like your dress."_What the hell, Puckerman? Did you really just say that? Real smooth, asshole._

Quinn's attention turned to the sweat-drenched guy in front of her. She didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or give thanks for the compliment. The inner torment Puck seemed to be going through caused a little pity. Quinn decided to spare him the embarrassment of making fun of his social skills. "Thanks. I would say nice hoodie, but I can't see much of it through all that moisture."

Puck shrugged and started walking. After two steps he glanced back and gestured for Quinn to follow with his head. She hesitated, but then made a step to follow. Soon they were strolling slowly around the lake. They didn't say anything at first. Puck spent the silents minutes trying to figure out what to ask first. He had so many questions in his head and no way of knowing which one would be the most intriguing answer. Quinn for her part tried to think of a question—any question.

Finally Puck thought of something that had been bugging him since he realized Quinn was Beth's mom. "Why'd you give her up?" After he had said it, he wondered if he might have asked the wrong question at the wrong time. He avoided looking anywhere but forward while he waited for an answer.

Quinn was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I was sixteen...a sophomore in high school. I couldn't support a baby. I mean, her father lived in a hotel because his family was too broke to support him. My father threw me out when he found out. I didn't really have much of a choice."

"I'm sorry," Puck replied. And he was. He never liked hearing those kind of stories. They always made him feel like somehow he had gotten lucky at the cards life dealt him. Having an absentee father seemed so trivial in comparison to having and giving up a baby when you yourself are still so young.

"It's funny that you mentioned that Kiss song."

"Why?" Puck slowed his speed and finally glanced over. Quinn was looking at him with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sam, Beth's father, always wanted to name her after a song. He loved country. He wanted her to be named Katy after a Johnny Cash song. I wasn't a big fan so I did some research. I chose Beth because of the Kiss song. I felt, knowing that I was giving her up, that it was relateable. Sam agreed once he listened to the song. We both decided on Elizabeth for her full name. I'm just surprised you knew the song. Shelby doesn't even know that we chose Beth for that reason."

Puck couldn't help but be proud of himself for being such a badass when it comes to music. Finally knowing a bunch of music from all different times and artists paid off. He had impressed Quinn. "Did you pick the middle name too? Lucille?"

"Actually no," Quinn answered as her eyes raked over the lake. A sharp gust of wind blew, throwing Quinn's short hair all over the place. Puck resisted the urge to tuck some of it back behind her ear. "Shelby picked it after finding out that my name is Lucille."

This confused Puck. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew he hadn't had her name wrong this whole time. He wasn't that dumb. Quinn caught a glimpse of his face and decided to elaborate. "Lucille Quinn Fabray. I go by Quinn because Lucy always sounded too much like the family I come from."

"I love Lucy," Puck replied with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, well, I love Quinn."

"That was nice of Shelby though. I mean, naming Beth after you...even if it isn't the name you like to use."

"Yeah..." Quinn trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. This whole conversation was more than she usually liked to say to people after knowing them for weeks. Yet, here she was, telling an idiot with a mohawk all these really personal things.

Puck caught on to Quinn's discomfort and changed the subject. "Noah Abraham Puckerman."

"What?"

"My full name. I thought it only fair since I know yours." Quinn smiled and shook her head, as if she wanted to laugh but knew it would be rude. "It's cool. You can laugh at my middle name. You wouldn't be the first person to."

"I'm not going to laugh," Quinn answered, but the chuckle was already breaking through her lips. "Ok. Maybe a little." And she did. A few soft giggles fell from her lips. Puck watched the way her face lit up with joy. Suddenly he couldn't remember why he had originally thought Quinn to be hot. There, in that moment, he knew that she was beautiful. He also knew that being called hot was a huge insult to her appearance. Not that he assumed what was underneath the clothes would be in any way cold.

Quinn couldn't believe that she was actually walking with this guy. She was definitely surprised at how sweet he had been. She didn't really know what she had expected when she first saw him in his boxers and covered in the aroma of sex, but she knew it wasn't a sweet, kind of shy guy with an incredibly dorky middle name. He was surprising her, in the best way possible.

"So why the mohawk?" she asked to be kind and show some interest in return. "Still living in the fifth grade?"

"No," Puck responded as he dramatically through a hand over his heart. "That hurts. You hurt me, Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled, but didn't respond. She was waiting for a real answer. "Nah, um, I guess I just got used to it after all this time. In high school it was always part of my image. And I guess I still like that image. Plus, when I shave it off I look really strange. People barely even recognize me."

"I think you would look better with it gone," Quinn admitted without any conviction. She spoke the truth and didn't really care how Puck felt about it. As a result, Puck respected her. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted and didn't really take bullshit from anyone. It was definitely an admirable trait.

"Well it would take one special girl to ever convince me to shave it," he responded with a smirk. "And you, my friend, are not that great. Sorry."

"Is there a girl that is?"

"That is what?" Puck asked confused now."

"Is there a girl that is special enough to convince you of she asked?"

Puck ran his hand through the strip of hair and imagined all the women in his life. His mom had tried numerous times to convince him to rid of the do, but he had always refused. There was only one person he could see shaving it for and she would never ask. "My friend Brittany could probably talk me into it. But she never would."

"Brittany, hm?" Quinn asked, avoiding eye contact. She knew prying was rude, but she wanted to know if there was some girl he was hung up. In her experience all the bad boys had one girl who was their everything. It was just the way the world worked.

"Yeah. She's my best friend. We grew up together."

"Did you date this Brittany?"

"In elementary school we 'dated.' Why? You jealous?"

"Of course not! I'm just curious is all."

Brittany's just a friend, Quinn. I mean we have had sex and stuff, but it's nothing serious. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I'd only cut my hair for her because you don't say no to Brittany. It just is too hard."

"Santana is like that," Quinn commented as she thought about people that you can't say no to. "She's a stubborn bitch that always gets what she wants because you know it will just suck more for you if you deny her."

Puck laughed and thought about all the things he had dug up in Santana's apartment. Quinn's description really didn't surprise him. "Brittany isn't like that. She's actually the exact opposite. She's so sweet that you can't say no because it would be like denying a toddler a cookie."

"Well let's hope Santana doesn't meet her in Lima then. It sounds like my friend would skin yours alive."

"I doubt it," Puck said in his stern confident voice he saved for times when he needed to be right. "Brittany has a way of softening even the hardest of people. Santana would probably fold to Brittany's command simply out of shock that someone could be so genuine."

"You don't know Santana," Quinn argued.

"You don't know Brittany."

In an unspoken conversation the pair agreed to disagree. It didn't take words to know that they were just going to have to disagree. Before either one could think of something else to say the loop around the lake ended. A storm cloud bellowed and Quinn glanced off toward her car. Puck realized that there time was up so he walked Quinn to her car without any complaints or begs to spend more time together. He didn't even ask her out as she got in the car.

"Do you need a ride or something?" she asked as she rolled her window down to have a proper goodbye. A solitary raindrop splattered on Puck's shoulder, but he adamantly shook his head no.

"I've got to finish my workout. I will be fine."

"Ok..." Quinn replied. "I'll...uh...bye, Puck."

"Bye Quinn."

Quinn pulled away after rolling her window back up. She watched Puck pull his hood up and set off the opposite direction in a fast jog. She took one last glance through her rear view mirror before turning onto the bust street and losing sight all together. By the time she was home the rain was coming down in buckets. She wondered if Puck made it back ok. And for a second she considered driving down to Santana's place to make sure. It was easy to talk herself out of it. He was a grown man. He could handle a little rain.

**On a side note, feel free to check out my other stories (which I still plan on finishing) and my tumblr if you want. Reviews are lovely if all else fails. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so this one is shorter again. I'm sorry. And it doesn't have Brittany. I'm doubly sorry. But, on a positive note, Brittana stuff will be back next chapter. I hope you all stick with me. Thanks for the reviews. They were lovely. And they literally inspired me to write. If only I had more time. Mistakes are mine. I don't own. You know the deal. **

By Tuesday Santana was fed up and bored. She hadn't heard from Brittany since the blonde ran out on her that Sunday. And even though she had said Santana's sexuality wasn't a problem, a small inkling a fear made a feast out of the lining in the Latina's stomach. She couldn't bring herself to leave the house—partly because she had nowhere to go, but mostly because she didn't want to be gone just in case Brittany came back by. Instead she watched TV and slept a ridiculous amount of hours.

But watching the clock tick idly by on Tuesday was no longer worth it. Feeling defeated, Santana pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the landline number of her apartment. She doubted Puck would be sitting around at home, but it was worth a try. Luck was on her side though because the phone was answered midway through the third ring.

"Yo, Puck here. How can I help you?" It was the first time Santana had heard his voice. Nothing about it scared her or caused any extra worrisome thoughts about her apartment. He actually sounded kind of _nice_, minus the fact that he had answered her phone in the most absurd greeting she had ever heard. Silently she thanked herself for remembering to inform all her coworkers and friends that her cell phone would be the best way to reach her.

"Puckerman! Hey! It's Santana," she said without acknowledging his greeting audibly.

"Lopez! What's up my house swapping friend?" The way he talked almost made Santana hang up. _Can he really be this way? What the hell does Brittany see in him?_

"I called to ask a favor, actually."

"If you need me to mail you one of your vibrators I just gotta know which one. Hot pink or leopard print?"

Santana flushed deeply, glad that no one was around to see. She thought she had remembered to hide her two backup vibrators away before leaving. Suddenly it occurred to her that Puck had been snooping. "Hey dipshit! Stay the fuck out of my stuff!"

"Does that mean you don't need me to send one?"

"What the hell were you doing digging through the boxes on the top shelf of my closet?"

"Why I was learning, of course," Puck answered with a smirk that Santana could feel through the phone. She didn't know the guy, but somehow she could picture his every little move on the end of the line.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy? I swear to God if anything is missing or moved or broken when I come back I will hunt you down and remove one of your balls. Comprende?"

"Kinky," Puck answered. "But here I was thinking you were into girls. Not that I wouldn't happily agree to join in. I mean that Rachel chick isn't half bad. And I found your ex-girlfriend box. The other two girls you've been with were pretty hot too. I especially liked the older one. I could tell she was a milf. If there is one thing Puck likes, it's milfs...well milfs and twins."

Santana had no idea how to respond. She was angry, no not angry. She was infuriated that he would go through her stuff. Her blood was literally boiling under her skin. She considered hanging up and booking the first flight back to LA just so she could beat the shit out of him. "Stay the fuck out of my shit, dumbass."

"But it's my apartment now, remember?"

"No dickwad. It's my apartment. And it's my stuff that I'm being generous by letting you borrow. How the fuck would you feel if I went digging through all the shit you have boxed up in your closets?"

"I wouldn't mind," he answered honestly. "I haven't got anything to hide."

"Well in that case, you can count on me going through your old bedroom. I thought I saw some old books on those shelves on boxes in the closet. We will see how you feel when it's your stuff being ransacked by a complete stranger."

Never in her life had Santana wanted to deck someone as bad as she did Puck when he started laughing. "Don't get your hopes up, sweetheart."

"Fuck you."

"Time and place and it's on. I saw some pictures of you. I'd totally hit that."

"Yeah well I saw some pictures of you too and I can honestly say that even if I was into guys, I would never sleep with someone that wears the pubes of a Japanese sumo wrestler on his head."

"That's rich! Gosh, you sure are mean for someone that called me asking for a favor..."

Santana didn't like that Puck was dangling her own desperation over her head like a friggin piece of candy for a kid. _And people wonder why I usually don't ask for help. They use it against you. Assholes. _"Don't get used to it, Puckerman. I doubt this will happen again."

"We'll see about that." Santana didn't say anything knowing that her silence would soften him up after a minute. If there was ever anything more annoying than the silence treatment over the phone, Santana would love to be told because she hated awkward telephone silence. "What do you need?" Puck asked after the silence became unbearable.

"Brittany's number."

"Wait. What?"

"Your friend Brittany, I want her number."

"Yeah, I know who she is. Why do you want her number? How do you even know who she is? Were you reading my yearbooks or something?"

"I met her outside your house a few days ago. And we've been hanging out. I just forgot to get her number and I haven't heard from her since Sunday. Can you give me it?"

Suddenly Puck became much more interested in this conversation. As much fun as teasing the obviously on-edge Latina was, he thought getting the details of this new development would be way more beneficial. Not only would it be funny to hear about how they responded to each other, but Puck had been looking for a way to get Quinn to see him again. "Hanging out?" he asked, giving his best skepticism impression. "Or hooking up?"

"Don't be a dick. I just want the number."

"No," Puck responded firmly. He heard a loud exasperated sigh from the other end. "Look, Lopez. I can't just give a stranger my best friend's number. Especially when she might have less than noble intentions."

Santana desperately wished there was a way to punch Puck's mohawked head through her phone. He was right though; she herself probably wouldn't give him Quinn's number if he asked. Suddenly it occurred to her that she had given him Quinn's number. She taped it on the fridge as the emergency contact. _Fuck_.

"My intentions are none of your business, Puckerman!" Santana snapped more out of frustration with herself than with him.

"Brittany is like a sister to me. Her business is my business. And from what Quinn said about you, I don't know if you are of good character."

_What the fuck? _"When did you talk to Quinn?"

"Yesterday. We went on a walk."

"You're lying."

"Not at all," Puck responded earnestly. He was kind of enjoying how enraged Santana was becoming with each answer to her questions.

"Well I don't know what the fuck Quinn said about me, but you should probably warn her about what's coming for her when I get back. She will not get away with talking shit about me." Santana muttered a few unintelligible Spanish sentences under her breath before going on. "I'm not looking to hook up with Brittany though."

"She's a gullible person-"

"I know."

"And she believes the best in all people even if they don't deserve it. I mean she is friends with me," Puck said, now being completely serious. He didn't actually think Santana would hurt Brittany, but that didn't mean he still didn't sometimes worry about the blonde. A lot of bad things had happened to her and he felt obligated to protect.

"Look Puckerman, your devotion to defending her honor is probably your one redeeming quality and I think it's awesome. But I just want her number to call her and ask her to hang out...as friends. Believe it or not I am capable of having girl friends that aren't girlfriends...or fuck buddies or anything else like that."

"What's the password?" Puck asked suddenly, now with the ridiculous smirk back in his voice.

"What?"

"What do you say to get someone to do you a favor?"

Santana hated that she had to beg, but what other choice did she have? "Please."

"Nope," Puck replied with a chuckle. "That is not the Puckster's password."

"What is it then? I really don't have time to deal with this," Santana snapped back.

She wasn't really surprised when Puck answered. "I want you to say 'Noah fuck me harder' in your best orgasm voice."

"It's not happening."

"No number for you then..." Puck teased.

"Give me the number."

"Say it."

"I won't do it."

"Your loss."

"If you don't give me the number right now I will call Quinn and tell her that I ran into one of your ex-girlfriends and that she told me not only are you incredibly unsatisfactory in bed, but also HIV positive and violent both in the sack and out. I'm sure Quinn would stay far away from you if she heard about your anger issues and alcoholic tendencies."

"You wouldn't dare," Puck said with a small hint of fear.

"Do you really want to test me?"

The other end was silent for what felt like five minutes, but really was only like thirty-five seconds. "855..." Santana began writing the number on a napkin immediately with her own cocky grin plastered on her face. "719...8534"

"Thanks, Puck. It's been fun," Santana responded with mock-sincerity.

"You better not hurt her," he said suddenly.

"Funny, I could say the same thing." Puck couldn't think of a reply so he waited on Santana. "And stay out of my stuff." Before he could say anything else, she had hung up. It was pretty obvious that Santana was exactly as Quinn had said. Suddenly he was a little worried about his naïve blonde friend back home.

**I almost forgot to tell you all, thanks toall the people that added me to your favorite author's list. It's so flaterring and awesome. I'm literally stoked. You guys are great :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I gave you an update that came pretty quickly. I'm pretty proud of myself. I don't have much to say here so I will let you get to it. Enjoy :)**

Santana hadn't actually thought through her plan when she decided to call Puck. Suddenly she found herself with Brittany's number, but lacking the nerve to actually do anything about it. She didn't want to admit that she had gone through the trouble of talking to Puck just for a number. Santana was worried that she would seem desperate. And even though she was in fact desperate, she preferred Brittany to think she had other things to do than wait around for the blonde.

After staring at the call button for well over five minutes, Santana decided to just text Brittany. It seemed a relatively safe option because it would get the point across without screaming "Hey, I'm a loser!" Unfortunately, composing a text was just as difficult as figuring out what to say in an actual call. The Latina typed out three different messages before finally settling on _Hey. It's Santana. Puck called to check in and I got your number. Just wondering when you want to make those brownies? _

So maybe she wasn't being completely honest, but it would have to suffice. Sometimes honest isn't the best policy. Especially when the honest text would have read _Hey. It's Santana. I got your number from Puck after basically listening to him tease me, but it was totally worth it because now I can get in touch with you. I've really missed you these past two days. I'm bored. Come amuse me because I clearly am incapable of finding something to do on my own. _So, in short, Santana was ok with lying to Brittany this one time.

In under a minute Santana's phone vibrated with a reply. _"San! I'm glad you got my number. I wanted to call you but then I forgot to ask for your number and Puck doesn't have a home phone. I was going to come by last night after work, but Lord T threw a fit when I ran home to feed him. He said that we never spend time together anymore. So I spent the night watching Law and Order with him instead. I hope you don't mind..._

Santana laughed at the message but once again was reminded that she does not know who Lord T is. She figured he was not a roommate; I mean, who the hell calls their roommate Lord T? If he weren't a roomie though, then who was he? Secretly Santana wondered if Brittany had an imaginary friend or something. But that just didn't seem plausible. Instead of dwelling she decided to reply before her mind would go crazy wondering. _Well I want to meet Lord T sometime. _

_You do? _

_Sure. As long as he isn't like that ass of a person you call a best friend, I'm sure we will get along fine. _

_You should come over to my place on Saturday. We like to get up super early and watch cartoons. You should come. _

_Early? How early?_

_Not too early. But you don't have to if you don't want. I just thought you might want to see my place for a change. But you can't laugh because it's pretty small. _

_I would never laugh. _And it was true. Santana couldn't imagine laughing at Brittany's home any more than she could picture herself blowing up a nursing home. Some things were cruel even to Santana.

_Do you want to do something tonight? I could use some fun after the day I've had."_

The amount of relief that washed over Santana was something she normally would have been embarrassed about, but in that moment her mind was on other things.

_Sure. You want me to pick you up from work? The roads seemed to have cleared. And I probably should get out of the house. _

_Ok! I get off at 4._

Santana glanced at the clock as she typed up her last reply. It was already 2:15. She hadn't showered or anything yet, but she figured it would be enough time to make herself presentable. As soon as the text asking the address of Brittany's work went out, Santana hopped into a scolding hot shower. She washed quickly and hopped back out in record time. Brittany had already gotten back to her with the reply so she went about her business getting ready.

Using the GPS on her phone, Santana found her destination easily. Brittany worked in a bright blue building with a playground in the back. There were a few other cars parked in the lot, but it was mostly dead. Santana glanced to the sign that read _The Lima Tots Association_. Because Lima had already proven itself to be kind of a backwards town, Santana didn't doubt that the place was some tater tots factory. And she really wouldn't have been surprised to find Brittany there. It only seemed fitting that the blonde work somewhere as quirky as her personality.

Santana was pulled from her imagination when the passenger door of the truck flew open and Brittany hopped in with the grace of a gymnast or something. Santana was once again reminded of how easily her new friend moved. She couldn't quite figure out how.

"Did you find it ok?" Brittany asked as soon as she was safely buckled up.

"Yeah. But what is this place?" Santana asked as she put the truck in gear. She still wasn't an amazing driver, but she at least could get around.

"It's a daycare for young kids."

"You work at a daycare?" A puddle of warmth flooded through Santana's core as she pictured Brittany running and playing with children. She had never been good with kids, but there was something incredibly endearing about women that were. Santana had always had a thing for those who could tolerate kids. The only kid she herself could tolerate was Beth. And even that was only in small doses.

"Yep! I work the nursery portion. Feeding and playing with infants. Six to eighteen month olds."

"Wow. That takes a lot of skill. And patience. You're kind of a badass, Britt." Watching the way the blonde's face lit up was enough to convince Santana to compliment her more. She would love to make those blue eyes lighten and twinkle again.

"You don't think it's lame because I don't make very much money?"

"Not at all. Money isn't everything, Britt Britt."

"Do you make a lot of money?"

Santana didn't want to lie. "I live comfortably. But I'm by no means rich."

"Where do you work?"

Santana realized that she had no idea where she was driving. Instead of changing the subject and asking, she decided just to keep going and stop whenever some place sparked her interest. "I work at Soulscape Records. It's a recording studio in Hollywood."

"That's so cool! Do you like produce music and stuff?"

Santana smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm. Living in the LA bubble it was easy to forget how wrongfully informed non business people were about Hollywood. "Not really. I do a lot of paperwork and stuff for my boss. I'm basically the assistant to the assailant. I get to do some of the marketing and stuff too. But I'm not so low that I run errands and provide coffee. Although I started there when I was in college."

"How'd you get such a cool job?" Brittany asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Will Shuester, the owner and creator, is an old friend of the family. When he heard I was looking for a job to pay my way through college, he offered me a position as 'intern.' Basically it was his way of being nice because he knew I was screwed if I couldn't find a job. But anyway, I stuck around, learned the ropes, and worked my way up to where I am. Once I graduated college it was much easier to convince him I was ready for more responsibility. So now I do work directly for him. Well, I do the work his right hand man doesn't want to do."

"Do you ever get to meet the bands and stuff?"

Santana wanted to brag, but really she didn't have that much to brag about. She really didn't get to be a part of the glamorous side of her job. "Sometimes. I guess the best perk to my job though is concert tickets. I basically can get into any show I want because I have friends in high places."

"What concerts have you been to?" Brittany asked as she pivoted her body so she could study Santana while she drove.

"All of them?"

"Yeah!"

Santana didn't know if she could focus fully on driving and remember every concert she has ever been to. She decided to just mentions that big names that Brittany would know of. "My first concert ever was Britney Spears. Then I saw Backstreet Boys and N'Sync back when I was still pretty young. I also saw No Doubt with my mom. As a teenager I was into the older music and really alternative bands so I didn't go to many concerts by people you would know. Let's see. In the past few years I saw Amy Winehouse, Alanis Morisette at a revival show, Miley Cyrus only because a friend dragged me along with her daughter, Taylor Swift for that same reason, Adele, Lady Gaga twice, John Mayer, The Black Keys, a Bob Marley tribute show, and Florence and the Machine. I mean, that's all I can think of right now."

"That's a whole lot of concerts!"

"Yeah. It really is," Santana agreed as she really thought about it. And that didn't even include all the tiny little bands she had seen play hole-in-the-wall venues. "What about you? You ever been to concerts?"

"Once. I was really into dance when I was a kid so my favorite person was Britney Spears. I remember my mom getting us tickets to go for my birthday. It was pretty much the coolest thing ever. We drove the two hours to the show and listened to my Britney the whole way. And the concert was great. My mom even let me buy a shirt. It was actually one of the best days of my life."

"Did you go to her first tour or second?"

"I went to the Oops I Did It Again one."

"That's the one I went to!"

"It was a great show, huh?"

Santana had definitely seen better since then, but at the time, being a kid and all, it was the best. There was no denying that Britney Spears knew how to put on a show. "Yeah. I had fun."

"Oh gosh!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed. "Stop! Right here! Turn right!" Santana did as she was told, turning into the parking lot of a run down movie theater. "Do you want to see a movie, San?"

"Sure. We didn't really make any other plans."

The pair walked inside together and agreed on being typical girls and seeing _The Vow_. Santana didn't have the heart to tell Brittany that she had already seen it so she just played along. They settled into their seats with a hug tub of popcorn and a box of dots. As much as Santana would deny it had someone asked, she spent most the movie watching Brittany's face light up at the happy moments and turn to complete despair at the sad parts. Watching the blonde chew the dots was just an extra bonus that the Latina was enjoying a little too much. Something about the way Brittany's fingers slipped in between her puckered lips had Santana enthralled. She chose to ignore the tingling in her lower stomach.

Following the movie Brittany gushed about how cute the movie was the whole way back to the daycare where her car was. Santana listened and nodded when the situation required it. But really she was lost in her own head wondering how it was possible that someone so polar opposite was the best company she had found in years. She wondered why listening to Brittany go on and on was not only tolerable, but pleasing. And as Santana watched the blonde unlock her car and set up, Santana wondered if it were possible to develop a small crush so soon after a break up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while for this update. My weekend, which was originally supposed to be pretty chill, turned into a crazy hectic time. Between work, planning a wedding, and my friend's birthday I ended up out of the house almost the whole time. Therefore I had no time to get this written and up. Thanks for your patience. On a different note, I hope you all had a wonderful and safe St. Patrick's Day. Mine was fairly uneventful in comparison to some of yours, I'm sure. But to make up for it I got way too pumped last night watching Pretty Little Liars. It was a crazy episode and I was way too hyper to write afterwards. I hope to have another chapter for you guys this week, but I won't make promises because I don't want to get your hopes up. Hopefully I can get one tomorrow, but if not you might not have one until next Monday. This weekend I'm pretty busy with birthday shananigans (strip club with the friends), work, adn The Hunger Games! So basically, review review review if you want me to bust out another chapter tomorrow after work. Anyway, sorry for the long note. Now you can read what you really want. **

On Thursday Santana decided to do something sweet—maybe even romantic, but she would never admit to that—for Brittany just for the sake of being kind. It very well may have been the first time Santana had ever done something for someone else without her own personal agenda or gain. She didn't exactly know what to think of the impulse so she decided to just go with it. That's how she ended up outside Lima Tots Association just passed noon with a picnic basket in tow.

Santana took a deep breath, pulling the basket in closer as she pulled open the heavy door. Upon entering it was incredibly obvious that this place was after all, a daycare. Covering the walls were hundreds of varying hand prints of all shapes, sizes, and colors. In some places kids had painted little happy faces and random blobs that probably were at some point a picture drawn by a three year old. In the center of the room was a large reception desk where an Asian woman sat. Her head was down, looking intently through a stack of papers in a manila folder. Santana coughed to alert her.

"Oh, hi," the Asian said as she looked up. She tossed the envelop closed and pushed it out of her way. "My name's Tina. Are you looking to enroll your little ones in our program?"

"Actually no," Santana said with a rare smile. "I'm looking for Brittany Pierce. I brought her lunch."

Tina's eyes darted down to the basket at Santana's hips and a knowing smile covered her features. "You must be Santana. Brittany hasn't stopped talking about you since Monday. Whatever you're doing has her smiling ear to ear. I mean, that girl is always happy, but these past few days she's been absolutely floored."

It would be a lie if Santana tried to deny the pool of warm butter forming in her stomach at Tina's words. Santana suddenly realized that she too was making an impact. It was just Brittany working to heal her broken heart; Santana also was doing something. She knew it probably wasn't anything as drastic as helping her through a breakup, but it was better than nothing.

"Anyway," Tina added when Santana made no move to respond. "I'll take you back to her. Just follow me." When Tina stood it became very clear that this woman was pregnant, like really pregnant. For a split second Santana wondered if she would know what to do if Tina just busted right then. Luckily, the Asian woman seemed fine minus the waddle that forced Santana to walk slower than she usually liked to move.

Tina led her through a long hall. The walls were just like the ones out front with all the hand prints. There were staggering doors on each side of the hall. In some rooms Santana could hear high-pitched giggling and screaming. Others were silent. As she passed a room with a sign that read three and four, Santana peered in to find a handful of kids running in circles with huge smiles. At the far end of the room was a middle-aged woman handing out animal crackers to a few waiting boys.

Finally, at the very end of the hall, they reached a door with no number. Tina pushed it open slowly, making sure not to make a sound. Santana watched as more and more of the room was revealed to her. It was bright and covered in paintings of giraffes and monkeys. There were toys placed messily on shelves against the wall. Diaper bags hung on one end on hooks high enough that no kid could get at. Tina stepped in, gesturing toward the door on the far end of the room. "It's nap time so Brittany is probably in there. Just be quite when you go in."

Santana walked slowly, looking around at the paintings on the walls as she made her way toward the door. When she turned back Tina was already waddling away. Knowing that she was now alone with God knows how many babies and Brittany made Santana's gut clench a little. She had never been in a room full of babies. It actually scared her some even though it was incredibly irrational.

She pushed open the door lightly, making sure not to startle anyone on the other side. When she stepped in she found a dimly lit room with cribs lining every wall. In the corners were rocking chairs. Soothing music wafted out from an overhead speaker. Santana scanned the room before her eyes fell on the blonde. Brittany was sitting on the floor, her back to Santana, rocking a little boy in her strong arms. For a second Santana stood completely still, admiring the way Brittany's body moved with such ease. After a minute of leering she decided to announce her presence.

"Hey Britt," Santana whispered. The blonde's head turned quickly, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth that Santana could see. "I brought you some lunch."

"You did?" Brittany whisper-squealed. The baby in her arms nuzzled itself closer to her body. She leapt up without jarring the child at all and practically skipped to Santana's side. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know; I wanted to."

"Well I can't go eat until Melissa gets back. Her lunch break is over in five minutes. Then we can go sit down somewhere without sleeping babies."

"Good," Santana said, revealed that she could get away from all the little fragile humans soon.

"This is Isaac. He's seven months old and doesn't like falling asleep in his crib. Everyday I hold him until he nods off. And sometimes, like today, I just watch him sleep. Isn't he cute?"

Santana looked down at the boy for the first time since arriving. He was the fattest baby she had ever seen, but there was no denying that the little ball of blonde hair atop his head made him look like a cabbage patch kid. And even Santana thought cabbage patch kids were cute. "He's fat," Santana replied with a grin that let Brittany know she wasn't being mean.

"Yeah. Which is funny because his mom is three kids in and still a size two. Rumor has it they are trying for their fourth soon. I wouldn't mind another Johnson baby. They're kinda my favorite."

"You know all three?"

"Sarah is six and John is three. Sarah was one of my first infants to care for. She is in her first year of school now. She still comes for after school care so I see her around. She's adorable. Never wears matching clothes and always wants a lollipop."

"Sounds cute," Santana admitted. Brittany opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when a woman with loads of brown hair piled on her head slipped through the door.

"Melissa, this is Santana," Brittany said with a huge grin. Santana wondered if it were possible for her heart to melt anymore. It seemed to be turning to puddles all the time lately.

"I've heard so much about you," Melissa said, offering her hand. Santana shook it with a little more force than necessary. She could see the way Melissa's eyes lingered on Brittany's chest. Or maybe it was the baby she watched. Either way, Santana wanted to let her know that Brittany was hers even if it wasn't even remotely true. "She never shuts up."

Brittany's face flushed the deepest read Santana had ever seen. It made her face soften into a small, satisfied grin. She dropped Melissa's hand before replying. "I'm the most exciting thing to happen to this shit hole of a town. Of course Britts talks about me."

Melissa frowned, but Brittany was chuckling so Santana knew she wasn't in trouble for dropping a profanity in front of children. "It was nice meeting you, Miranda. But I'm starving and I'm sure Brittany is too," Santana added. She intentionally got the name wrong, but Melissa made no move to object. Instead she pulled Isaac out of Brittany's arms and walked the boy to his crib. Brittany led Santana out of the room and out toward the front desk again.

They passed by Tina at the desk and smiled as they walked in the opposite direction. Brittany kept going, past a small cafeteria packed full with older toddlers and through another hall. Finally they stopped outside a black door. "This is my favorite room," Brittany said as if it answered Santana's questions. Without another word, the blonde tugged the Latina inside a pitch black room. The only light came from the thousands of glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over the ceiling and walls. Small pillows and yoga mats covered the floor in sporadic bundles. Brittany led Santana directly to the center and plopped down on a large quilt. "This is the nap room for the older kids. It also is a good movie room. There's a screen that pulls down and a projector over there. I just love it in here."

"It is cool," Santana admitted. "But are we going to eat in the dark?"

"That's part of the fun, silly," Brittany said as if it was the most obvious think in the world. "Besides, haven't you always wanted to have a picnic at night?"

"It's not night."

"In here it's always night." Santana could see the blue in Brittany's eyes. They were so bright it startled her a little. Undoubtedly Santana could see Brittany much better than the blonde could see her. It made Santana a little self-conscious knowing Brittany would be staring extra hard to make out her every move. "So what's in the basket?"

"Nothing fancy," Santana admitted. "PD and J. Some cookies I made last night. Chips. Coffee for me. Pop or hot cocoa or water or orange juice for you since I don't know what you like. You can also have some of my coffee if you want. Oh and I also brought sparkling cider in case you want to make this classy."

"I never liked school that much," Brittany responded. It took Santana a second to understand what the hell Brittany meant, but the connection was soon made and Santana didn't laugh or call her stupid. She just smiled to herself thinking that Brittany might be the most adorable person she had ever seen.

Santana handed the blonde her food and they ate in relative silence. Occasionally Santana would ask Brittany about her day or the blonde would tell a funny story about one of the kids. But mostly the girls were content in the quiet. It gave Santana time to think about the past few days and what they meant to her. Suddenly Lima wasn't so bad. The thought of leaving in a week was almost heartbreaking. Santana knew that she wouldn't be rid of the blonde by that time. Something about Brittany was already making a home for itself under the Latina's skin. She knew extracting her new friend from her life would be a painful and messy ordeal.

"You look so serious," Brittany suddenly said. Her fingers brushed against Santana's wrinkled brow, effectively smoothing out the skin. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about home," Santana admitted.

"You miss it?"

"The opposite actually. I don't really want to go back."

"You don't have to," Brittany responded eagerly. "You could just live at Puck's forever! And he could live at your place!"

"It's not that easy, Britt. I have to go home. I have a job and a life and friends."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question caught Santana off guard. She hadn't expected Brittany to care at all. But then again, Santana herself had wanted to ask Brittany if she had a boyfriend for the past three days.

The Latina stayed silent while she thought about a way to answer. She didn't really feel like going into the messy details of her last relationship. And she definitely didn't want to talk about the two she had before that. "I had one," she finally said. "But we broke up a week before I came here."

Brittany gasped, like really gasped. It might have been the strangest reaction Santana had ever heard. "How come?"

"She got bored of me, I guess. Turns out she was cheating for a while."

"That's not very nice of her," Brittany said in all seriousness. "And she's pretty stupid if she thinks she could find better than you. I bet her new girlfriend is super ugly and has crabs." Santana couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious! I bet the new girl is some kind of Satan worshiper too. And she probably sucks in bed."

"That's sweet, Britt, but you don't have to try and cheer me up. I'm OK, really."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah," Santana admitted. "But only because I spent years with her. It's kind of like losing a piece of yourself when you lose something that has been around for that long."

"Would you get back together with her if she asked?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

For the first time Santana seemed to have caught Brittany by surprise. The blonde was silent for much longer than a comfortable time. Santana shifter her weight onto her knees while waiting. "I just think you deserve better," Brittany finally said. "You just got to find your Portia."

"My Porsche?"

"Yeah. Like Ellen and Portia. Ellen found Portia even though she hadn't always had it so easy. And now they are married and everything."

"I think you're right, Britt," Santana replied. "Anyone ever tell you you're a genius."

"No."

"Well let me be the first. You're a genius, Brittany Susan Pierce. And I am no going to bow before your highness." Santana bowed down melodramatically. Brittany's giggles soon mixed with Santana's own at their absurdity. When the laughing had stopped Santana made a point to make sure Brittany knew she wasn't kidding around completely. "I do think you're smart, Britt. Most people just don't take the time to see you."

"But you can see me?"

"I think so," Santana said. "And I think deep down you see me too."

"Do you have a crush on me?" Brittany asked, jumping straight into a different idea. Santana was baffled for a second, but soon she composed herself enough to reply.

"Why? Do you have a crush on me?" It was the oldest trick in the book. When someone asks you something that makes you uncomfortable, turn it around and ask it right back.

"I asked first," Brittany said with a smile that made Santana smile back.

"Yeah, but you always ask questions and I answer. It's my turn to do the asking."

"I don't want to answer that though," Brittany said with a humph.

"It's because you like me, huh?" Santana said with a grin. She was teasing, but she really wanted to know if maybe, just maybe, she stood somewhat of a chance. No matter how hard she tried, Santana couldn't shake the feeling that Brittany was something special and right. But she would take what she could get. A friend was better than nothing. And really, Santana knew a friend was kind of what she needed at that point anyway.

"I'll get back to you on that,' Brittany said seriously. "But we should probably be finishing up. I've got to get back."

"Oh, of course," Santana said as she began packing up the basket again.

"Tomorrow is Friday. We should do something."

"Brownies at my place?" Santana asked with a quirked a quirked eyebrow. Brittany's smile was the only answer she needed. "Come over after work and we can get started early. That way we don't waste a perfectly good high on sleeping."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Brittany replied as she hopped up. "Ah shoot. I'm really late. We only get a half hour lunch and I've been gone almost an hour." The light of the screen on Brittany's phone was like a reality check. Somehow Santana had completely forgotten that there was a world out there. Grabbing the last of the trash, Santana followed Brittany out the door and back down the halls. When they reached the desk Santana hugged her goodbye before heading back out to the truck. And it was only when she was safely on the roads did Santana realize that Brittany had purposefully inhaled the skin on her neck during that brief hug. It seemed a whole lot like a sign the maybe the blonde did have a crush of her own.

**Oh! I almost forgot. If you have some funny situation you would like to see Santana and Brittany get into under the influence let me know. I'm currently taking ideas because it has been a while since I was high (and even longer since I was high on edibles) so I'm struggling to come up with some good ideas. I may end up writing the chapter under such influence just to get an accurate protrayal of how it feels. I don't know yet. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! So I decided to split this chapter up into two because otherwise it would be WAY too long. Plus, I'm super tired so I haven't found the energy to write the rest. I will do my best to get part 2 up before next week, but like I said before, no promises. On a different note, I haven't gotten back to a few of you who reviewed. I promise I will soon. I just need to get some sleep. Oh and for all the concerned people about my sobriety, I wrote this sober so no worries. I also want to thank you all for waiting patiently for sexy times. I know you probably are eager. I'm taking this slow because I think it is important for Santana and Brittany to build up there friendship first. That being said, I will reward you for your patience (though I don't know how smutty it will be because I've never written lemony fics). Anyway, enjoy my friends. review if it floats your boats. **

"We definitely need more than that," Brittany said as she snatched the sack out of Santana's outstretched hand. It was finally Friday afternoon, and after dealing with crying babies all week Brittany was eager to unwind.

"What do you mean more? This is all Puck gave me. And it is more than enough to do the trick."

"Puck always uses way more."

"Have you actually had one of Puck's brownies?" Santana asked skeptically. She couldn't imagine putting more weed into the oil without making the whole brownie reek of weed. Not to mention the house would smell like it for weeks.

"Many times. And believe me, he puts an ounce in. What he left you is like half an ounce. I'll go get more." Brittany disappeared back into the master bedroom before returning with the rest of Puck's weed. Carefully she dumped some out until it had basically doubled what was already in the pot. Santana carefully crushed the bud down until it was ready to be mixed with the oil.

It had been two years since Santana had made this particular type of brownie, but she did remember that it was always better to add a little extra oil because not all of it would make it past the straining stage. When she had mixed her ingredients, Santana turned on the stove to low and began stirring her mix slowly. She could feel Brittany watching her from the opposite counter-top, but didn't risk looking over. She knew how tricky it was getting the right consistency on the oil.

"This part always sucks," Brittany finally grumbled as she hopped off the counter. She made her way toward Santana and planted herself right next to the concentrated Latina. "Puck and I usually plug one of our iPods in so that time seems to go faster."

"My iPod's in my purse on the couch. Help yourself," Santana replied without looking up. She really didn't want to fuck up these brownies since they were going to cost her a lot once Puck realized how much she stole. Santana waited patiently as Brittany took her time in the living room. She wondered briefly if Brittany was snooping through her purse, but decided that she didn't care even if she was. She had nothing to hide, well at least nothing to hide that could be found in her purse.

Suddenly the whole house erupted in the sultry voice of Amy Winehouse. Santana knew the lyrics well and soon enough she was humming. Lost in her own world, Santana began to sing. It was a common thing for her, to get caught up in a song and forget about everything else. She stirred and stirred while harmonizing Amy's coos to Valerie.

"You have an incredible voice," Brittany said as she reentered the kitchen. Santana jumped a little at the sudden voice, but settled back down upon realizing it was only Brittany.

"Thank you. I used to sing all the time," Santana admitted.

"I put it on shuffle so that we don't have to worry about picking music. When I was scanning through the artists I didn't know who most were."

"That's fine."

"Can you keep singing?" Brittany asked. The sudden heat of Brittany's breath slipping down the back of Santana's neck caused a trail of goosebumps. She hoped her friend couldn't see the obvious reaction. To distract her, Santana picked up her singing. And as the iPod shifted from Amy to Alanis to Bon Iver to Fleetwood Mac to Adele and back to Amy, the Latina continued to sing. Brittany sung along when she knew the words, but mostly her eyes just watched. She wished desperately that she could have seen Santana's face while she sung. Based solely on her back, Brittany could tell that Santana could _feel_ the music. Like really feel it inside her core. It was the same way she had once been when it came to dancing.

After what felt like forever, Santana concluded that the oil was done. Taking a funnel she began to filter out all the dead bud leaves. After straining the liquid three times, Santana called it good and turned to Brittany. "You ready to make some brownies?"

"Can I crack the eggs?" Brittany asked eagerly. Santana smiled and handed Brittany the three eggs that the recipe called for. Brittany did her very best not to get any shells in the batter, but failed anyway. Santana reached in, picking out the white chunks. Some of the chocolate powder stuck to her fingers so she lifted them to her mouth and licked them off. The look Brittany gave her caused her knees to shake just a little.

After mixing all the ingredients and blending the solution, Santana was ready to put them in the over. She started to dump the solution into the cake pan, but Brittany stopped her. "I totally almost forgot! We need to add the chocolate chips!"

"Chocolate chips?"

"Yeah! Puck and I do it to make them taste better. Sometimes we do dark chocolate and other times the white kind. It makes them yummier."

"Ok..." Santana said as she looked in each cabinet for some left over chocolate chips. Finally she found an unopened pack of peanut butter chips. "Will these work?"

"I don't see why not," Brittany answered as she tore open the bag and dumped all of its contents into the mix. She then proceeded to dump the batter into the pan. Without even looking at Santana for confirmation the blonde placed the whole thing on the middle rack of the oven. Santana set the timer and took a seat opposite Brittany on the counter.

"So what do you want to do once we eat these?" Santana asked while rubbing some of the batter off her hands on a dish towel.

"We should go somewhere with them. And then eat them there that way we don't have to drive."

"What's there to do around here?"

"We could see a movie, but we did that yesterday. Or we could get dinner. Or maybe go to the park, but it's cold. I could show you my high school, but that's not all that fun. Or we could go bowling or to the arcade. Actually, the arcade and bowling alley are in walking distance from McKinley. I could show you both if you want."

"I'd love to see your old school, Britt." So it was settled. The pair decided to take some brownies with them and go on an adventure. Santana didn't know how long they would be out if she couldn't drive high, but it was a risk worth taking. Worst case scenario she figured would be taking a cab home.

When the brownies were done Brittany insisted they bring four in a Tupperware container. Santana knew she wouldn't dare eat more than one (the smell alone was a pretty good indicator on how strong the brownies would be), but she wasn't about to object to the blonde. With the container placed safely in Santana's purse the pair set off. Brittany chose to drive this time so Santana could look around. After ten minutes on the roads Brittany pulled up in front of a large building that looked outdated and odd in its surrounding areas. Sports fields caked in snow could see just to the left.

"Welcome to McKinley High," Brittany said with a nervous smile as she stepped out of the car. "This was my school." Santana pulled herself out of the seat and locked the door behind her before shuffling off toward the doors behind Brittany. "I haven't been here in a while, but it looks the exact same."

"I'm sure my high school does too," Santana mused as they stepped through the main entrance. "Schools are kind of like death row. Nothing ever changes except for the people that pass on through." Brittany gave Santana a look that showed just how macabre the comment was. "You know I'm right." This time Brittany only snorted and led Santana deeper into the building.

The first thing the Latina noticed was how bland all the lockers were in contrast to the red paint lining the walls near the ceiling. Everywhere she looked was some hint of red. "This was my locker senior year," Brittany said as she stopped in front of number 114. "I used to have it decorated with pictures and stuff." Without another word she continued walking. Brittany led Santana to various classrooms. When they turned a corner into what Santana assumed to be the performing arts wing, a soft murmur of voices could be heard wafting through the corridors.

"That's probably the Glee club rehearsing."

"Glee club?" Santana asked, having never heard of one.

"Yeah. It's like a choir except they sing good music and dance and stuff. It's pretty cool. Well I mean, it's not cool at all. But it's fun. I used to be part of it."

"We should go check it out then," Santana encouraged as she pulled Brittany's hand towards the sound. Brittany stood firm. "What's wrong?" the Latina asked when she wouldn't budge.

"Come on, there is something way cooler I want to show you," Brittany said, effectively changing the subject. She pulled Santana off toward the lunchroom. "This is the table I used to eat at when I was popular. All the Cheerios sat here."

Santana nodded slowly, chewing on her lip. She could tell Brittany wasn't telling her something about Glee club, but she didn't want to push the issue. Taking a seat, the Latina pulled out the small container. "Shall we eat?"

A small squeal erupted from the blonde's lips as she planted herself down in front of her friend. Together the pair nibbled on their brownies. Santana was surprised at how little of the weed she could actually taste. The peanut butter chips were gooey and warm in her mouth, making the whole treat even that much better.

"Ahh...what do we have here?" a stern voice asked from behind the girls just as Santana finished hers. Brittany tensed up visibly without even turning to see who it was. Santana turned toward the sound. A tall blonde woman in a ridiculous track suit strutted toward them with an air of confidence that even put the Latina to shame. "I would recognize that head of hair anywhere. Brittany Pierce, turn and look at your old couch."

Brittany turned slowly, gulping the last bite down audibly. Santana watched the food travel the distance down the throat. "Hey Coach," the blonde finally mumbled.

"Whatcha got there?"

Both girls lunged for the leftover brownies when Sue Sylvester reached out for one. "Oh it's nothing," Brittany exclaimed. "Just some stale brownies."

"Brownies, eh? I'd like one of you don't mind."

Brittany pulled the container closer to her chest, but Sue snatched it away. Before either girl could find a way to get them back, Sue had taken a large chunk out of the first one. The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. Santana waited to see if this imposing woman would figure out what she was eating. They watched silently as Sue chewed each bite until the first brownie was gone. "Well geese Pierce, I didn't know you baked so well. These are fantastic."

"She made them actually," Brittany said. But then she realized that she may have just thrown Santana under the bus so she changed her tactics. "I mean, she helped."

"Who are you?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez." The Latina offered her hand to shake, but the other woman didn't take it.

"You didn't go here did you? A body like yours would have been on the Cheerios, I'm sure."

Santana didn't know if she should be thankful or creeped out by the comment. "I grew up in California," she said instead.

"The city of Whores. How pleasant."

"It's uh...Angels actually," Santana replied. "The city of Angels."

"You keep telling yourself that. But I better be going. Thanks for the brownies, Brittany. Don't mind if I finish these off. They really are good." And with that, Sue Sylvester was gone.

"We need to get out of here before the high kicks in," Brittany said in all-seriousness. "She will kill me when she finds out."

"It's her own damn fault for stealing someone's food. By the way, who was she?"

"Sue Sylvester. She coaches cheerleading."

"She seems like a nut job," Santana replied dryly.

"She is." Brittany stood and reached out for Santana's hand. It occurred to the Latina as they power-walked out back toward the main entrance that the hand-holding wasn't actually necessary. Maybe Brittany just wanted to hold her hand.

As they passed the gym Santana caught sight of a huge display dedicated to the cheerleading team. Much to Brittany's dismay, Santana stopped and peered inside. It didn't take long for the Latina to spot team photos from Brittany's time at the school. In three of the four photos Brittany was the top of the pyramid. In the fourth she was nowhere to be found.

"Were you not on the team one of these years?" Santana asked.

"I quit my senior year," Brittany replied as her eyes darted back and forth in case Sue returned. "After the accident I couldn't do it. I don't think Sue has ever forgiven me for that. She lost Nationals for the first time in six constitutional years because of me."

"Consecutive," Santana corrected without looking away from all the trophies and pictures. It was obvious that Sue had won many more times since Brittany graduated. "Did you quit Glee club too?" The question kind of fell from her lips without any real thought behind it. But once it was out, Santana was exceedingly proud of herself for making that connection.

"Yeah. I just wasn't in the mood."

"I get that."

"You do?"

Santana peeled her eyes from the display and looked into the blues of Brittany's while answering. "You went through a really traumatic experience. I probably would have done the same."

"Lots of people were mad at me. They kept saying I was 'throwing away my potential.'"

"Well screw them. It's your life to do what you want with. And honestly, it's not like being a cheerleader or part of some special club was going to make you the future president or something. They're just after school activities."

"Thanks, San. It's nice to have somebody on my side for once. Puck thinks I threw away everything."

"Well Puck is a douche."

"Do you feel it yet?" Brittany asked. Santana could see her eyes beginning to shine a little brighter. So far her high hadn't begun, but she knew it was coming.

"Nope. You?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling all floaty."

"You probably have a faster metabolism than me. I'm sure it will kick in soon. We should probably get moving though before that beast of a woman starts to feel it."

You're right," Brittany agreed. Without another word, she tucked Santana's hand into her own. They walked hand-in-hand out the doors and into the cold winter evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well looky there, an update! Who would have known I would put this together so fast? Not me, that's for sure. I apologize if this chapter is gramatically disasterous. I am running on not a lot fo sleep. On a side note, The Hunger Games was great. I cannot wait for the second movie. And when I read the books I always pictured Naya as Johanna. I would love to see her get that role. Anywho, I want to personally thank stephybearx for the review. i couldn't respond to you over messages so here is your response :) Thanks. I can't believe the feedback this story has gotten. It makes me all warm and tingly inside to know so many people are favoriting and alerting. You guys are amazing. I guess I will just let you get to the story now. Have fun :)**

By the time the girls had walked the three blocks to the Lima Lanes and Arcade, Santana had begun to tingle all over. She kept looking down to see if her arms were floating up over her head, but they were always firmly at her sides. It didn't help that Brittany's hand in her own was sending little electric shocks up her arm every time their hands moved against each other.

The bowling alley/arcade was exactly what anyone would expect of a small town like Lima—packed to the brim and grungy. Though Santana had never been much for arcade games, Brittany was practically leaping with excitement as they passed through the various games. A small token machine sat in the far corner and before Brittany could ask, Santana had already dragged her over there and slipped a twenty in. The sound of the tokens falling into the metal cup buzzed in their ears, causing a round of giggles. When they had settled down the Latina scooped up the cold, hard tokens and tucked them firmly in the pocket of her jeans.

"What do you like to play?" Santana shouted over all the noisy children.

"Pinball!" the blonde shouted back enthusiastically.

"Lead the way, kind lady." The Latina bowed dramatically and offered her arm for Brittany to take like an old-fashioned suitor. It made the smiles on both their faces grow to an impossible height. Santana could swear she saw Brittany's wisdom teeth.

Mostly Santana watched Brittany play the games. She decided it better not to embarrass herself. Besides, the constant flashing of the lights on the machines were more interesting than the game could ever be. Santana lost herself in those lights. Her mind wandered everywhere and nowhere. If a person had asked her what she was thinking about, she wouldn't have an answer. But had a person been able to read her mind, they would have found thoughts that intrigued without being focused or even understandable in any way.

"Can we go play Skeeball?" Brittany asked when she had played all the pinball machines at least once.

"Mmhmm," was all Santana could say as a response. She was starting to feel hot and claustrophobic. It had been a while since she smoked and her tolerance was down.

At the far end of the arcade area sat the skeeball lanes and the basketball games. It was considerably less packed, but the uncomfortable itch inside Santana's skull wouldn't budge. "Hey Britt, I think I'm gonna get some air," Santana whispered in the blonde's ear when it got too much to bear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just overheated."

"Do you want me to come with?" Brittany asked as she started to abandon her game.

"No. It really is fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." Santana pulled the remaining tokens out of her pocket and left them with Brittany. "Have fun," she shouted as she walked briskly away. Her feet led her out a side door. The outdoor air was significantly colder than the indoor temperature. Immediately the clouds started to clear up. Santana wondered why her body had acted that way and if she really was ok. She had never before been a paranoid person while high. Why now? And why did she feel like everyone was watching her?

When the tips of her fingers became so numb that she could no longer feel the pinpricks of her high in them, Santana decided to go back and find Brittany. She figured if it was still really bad in there they could just call a cab and leave. It wasn't hard to find Brittany when Santana returned. She was at one of the old school Pac man machines. The blonde lost her concentration and lost the minute Santana had placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Brittany grumbled once before tugging out her last token and slipping it in the slot. "Thanks a lot, San. You made me lose," she said while the game processed the coin. Just as Brittany turned back around, a chubby brunette child with a pinched face snuck in and began the game on Brittany's token. "Hey! I was going to play!" Brittany exclaimed.

The little girl didn't look at Brittany as she replied. "You snooze you lose." Santana wasn't surprised to find her voice to be just as pinched and ugly as her face.

"Hey Brat!" Santana growled, stepping front of Brittany so she could get a better look at the little pest. "Scram 'fores I ends you."

"I'm not scared of you," was all the little monster said as a reply.

"Well you should be you little punk. If you don't get off this game right now I'm going to take all those tickets you've got in that cup and shove them down your fat little throat so far that you'll be shitting ticket stubs for the next year." This time the little girl's brown eyes took a second to glance at Santana's towering body. She was shaking a little with rage, but it was nothing new. "Can you not hear me you little-"

"Santana!" Brittany interrupted as she yanked the brunette away. "Calm down. It's not worth it." It took a second for Santana to figure out what had happened. Brittany had tugged her away so fast that she still felt like some of her body was back by that girl.

"She stole your game! That's such a dick move!"

"I really don't care," Brittany promised. "It's just a game."

"I paid for that token."

"I'll pay you back if you want."

"Of course not," Santana replied, actually looking a little offended. "I want that little brat to give it back. We should steal her tickets!"

"Do you hear yourself, San? You want to steal from a child?"

"She's not a child. She's a demon."

"She's a child, San. Come here. I will show you the best way to get revenge." Santana followed Brittany back to the little girl. The Latina's jaw was on the floor as she watched Brittany place all of her tickets into the girl's bucket. "Have a good night," she said before turning back to Santana.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Santana questioned as they walked away. "She didn't deserve your winnings."

"No, she didn't," the blonde replied as if the logic was simple. "But the kids who act that way usually have something else brewing underneath the surface. Maybe her dad hits her. Or her mom drinks. She might have a crush on her best friend. Or she could be struggling with an eating disorder. You never know what people are really going through—who they are when they are alone in their bedrooms. It's better to be kind because what you say could be the thing that breaks them. You never know."

"Wow," Santana answered. "That was like really deep."

"Yeah, well aren't you supposed to get all philanthropist when high?" Brittany teased.

"Philosophical. But yes, you are I guess."

"Do you want to go bowling? It's almost ten and they will kick out everyone under 21. They turn out the lights and turn this place into a light show. It's pretty cool."

"I'd love to."

For the last fifteen minutes before all the young crowd was kicked out, Santana and Brittany sat at the bar and drank some water to stay hydrated. When the lights had indeed shut off the speakers blasted through the place with loud hip-hop music. Santana found herself swaying absent-mindedly to the music as they waited for their shoes.

They were given lane 18, which was the furthest down. It worked out well since neither girl was very good. The effects of the weed didn't help their game any. Santana laughed and laughed each time she got a gutter ball. Brittany eventually got bored of watching Santana suck it up so bad, so she asked for the workers to put down the bumpers. This caused even more hysterical laughing from the girls since neither of them should have needed the extra help.

After three games the high was starting to dissipate. In its place was an overwhelming need for food. The girls packed up their stuff and made their way next door to a Burger King. Santana ordered a Whopper Jr. Meal and two apple pies. Brittany got the same but in the large size. "What? I like to eat," the blonde said when Santana gave her an amused and admiring look. They inhaled their food in record time.

The snow had started to fall in slow heavy flakes when the girls made their way back to the school. Santana's hand was still firmly held in Brittany's and it warmed her whole body. She tried hard not to think about how bad she wanted to pull the blonde in closer. Instead she made small talk—work, the weather, the basics.

By the time they had made it back to the school parking lot their car was one of the only ones left. A few spots over though sat a running black car. The lights were on but there was no movement within. "I think that's Sue's car," Brittany said after a second of staring. "Oh my God! Do you think she's dead in there?"

"No, probably not," Santana replied, but she walked towards the driver's door regardless just to make sure. The blonde woman was peeled over the steering wheel sound asleep. An empty Tupperware container sat in the passenger seat. "She's just really high," Santana concluded after assessing the situation. "She ate both the brownies."

"Do you think we should wake her?"

"No. She'll wake up tomorrow sore and confused. Revenge for stealing someone else's food if you ask me."

"Do you think she will come find us?"

"It's doubtful. She seems like the type of woman who wouldn't want to admit that she couldn't tell what she was eating. She will probably never bring it up."

"Ok," Brittany responded with a smile. "Good because I'm kinda scared of her."

"Don't be," Santana said, turning to look into Brittany's blue eyes. They were still a little glossy, a leftover effect from the brownies. "Don't be scared of anyone, Brittany. You are incredible. And no one can bring you down unless you let them."

"Are you scared of anyone?" Brittany asked.

Maybe it was the last lingers of her high, or maybe Santana just wanted to be honest for once in her life. Regardless of the reasons why, the Latina spoke with complete conviction and truthfulness. "I'm scared of you."

"What? Why?" Brittany's brow creased in confusion. Without answering Santana reached out and smoothed the skin. "I'm not scary."

"I'm scared because I'm already wondering how I went my whole life without you in it. And we haven't even known each other a week. I'm scared that when I go home you will forget me, but I won't be rewarded the same peace of mind. I'm scared of what I feel for you."

"And how do you feel?" Brittany asked, stepping closer. Santana could feel her breath on the tips of her nose. It was warm in comparison to the chilly wind hitting every other inch of exposed skin.

"I feel..." Santana gulped. "I feel like you are the most incredible person I've ever met. You're like some person from a fairy tale or something that was sent to me to help me move on. It's like you are here solely to help me out. And I...I can't imagine losing you now that I have you."

Brittany was silent for a second as her eyes darted back and forth between each of Santana's dark ones. "I'm not leaving," she finally said. For a second Santana thought she meant that she wasn't going to go to LA or something when Santana had to go home, but after a second it occurred to the Latina that maybe Brittany just meant she wasn't going to run away like most people did when she opened up. Santana had never mentioned this to Brittany, the fear she had of becoming vulnerable because just about every person in her life that she had softened for had run away. And yet, Brittany knew. Santana didn't know how anyone could ever say that Brittany was stupid. Here she was reading Santana like picture book—as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You're a genius," Santana said without a hint of humor in her tone. A deep blush painted Brittany's cheeks and ears a crimson red that only made Santana swoon more. Butterflies appeared out of nowhere in her stomach forcing the Latina to giggle a little uncomfortably. "And don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise," she added when she had steadied her breathing again.

"We should get going," Brittany replied. "It's kinda cold. And I don't want to be here when she wakes up."

They drove back to Puck's house in almost complete silence. Santana was just trying not to keep talking about how wonderful and great is. She didn't want to look desperate or needy or worse, obsessed. Instead she focused on the thick snowflakes outside her window. That urge to run and play that she had felt that first night in town came rushing back. But this time she didn't care who saw or what they thought. As soon as Brittany had parked the car, Santana was out in the street, twirling and giggling with her mouth open, catching snowflakes on her tongue.

Brittany followed Santana into the road and watched as her friend played. She had never seen the brunette laugh and smile so freely, as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was like watching someone's walls come down. She was vulnerable and sweet and playful like a child. When Santana looked back down a stray snowflake clung tightly to her eyelashes. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful thing Brittany had ever seen. She reached forward, clasping her hand in Santana's and smiled. Brittany hoped Santana could read hear everything she was saying without opening her mouth because she knew her words would betray her if she tried to say them.

Santana used her free hand to pull Brittany in by the waist until their bodies were practically molding into one. She pulled their clasped hands up and began twirling Brittany around slowly to the beat of her own heartbeat. At first the girls just swayed, but soon Santana had become more adventurous. She twirled the blonde and held her tighter. Both girls smiled ear-to-ear as the world around them disappeared into a hazy glow like that of a dream. This was their reality. And they were lost in each other's eyes.

And then the moment shattered like a fallen chandelier. Santana dipped Brittany low, holding her upright and peering deep into the shaded blue eyes. "Can I kiss you?" It came out in a breath. More of a sigh than a question. Brittany paused. Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth, under her teeth. And her eyes darkened a shade. Santana leaned forward, about to finally do what she had been wanting to for days, but was met with only air when Brittany had pulled herself out of the embrace. "I...I have to go," the blonde blurted out. "I...I can't do this. I'm sorry." And with that she was gone. Santana watched the car inch slowly down the whole block, silently praying it would stop and turn around.

**Alright, so I'm assuming some of you are going to be super mad at me for leaving it like this. I'm sorry. Don't kill me. There will be happier times again. I promise. Reviews would be amazing, especially since I bet some of you would love to throw some metaphorical punches at me. :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Jk. Wow, this is what happens when I'm way too tired to function properly. Sorry you had to wait all weekend for an update. My weekend turned out to be way busier than I expected. But I guess that happens when all my friends want to use my birthday as a way to do stuff. Not that you care at all, but I just want to tell you all that my frist time at the strip club was such a weird and incredible and surreal expereince. Craziness! Anyway, if you want to hear stories review or PM me. If not, here is the chapter. Mistakes are mine. I don't own. Oh and don't kill me because it isn't a Brittana chapter. **

Quinn was just pulling the yellow jersey over her head when her doorbell rang. She tugged the bottom the rest of the way down, tucking it in the front of her pants quickly while giving her body one last scan in her full-length mirror. She knew paying this much attention to her appearance was a direct contradiction to everything she had told Puck on the phone, but she wasn't really going to leave her house looking like a slob—even if it wasn't a date. And it wasn't. Quinn was just accompanying Puck to a Lakers game to be nice since he had never been. Plus he had an extra ticket and didn't know many people. Besides, Quinn would much rather Puck take her than Shelby; that was still just weird and gross.

Yanking her keys, ID, and bank card out of her purse, Quinn did one last search through her house to make sure all appliances had been turned off. As usual, everything was in perfect order. Without any other distraction it was time for her to open the door.

Puck was wearing a tight fitting V-neck shirt and worn out jeans. Over the shirt he had on a casual black button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The muscles and tendons in his arms flexed visibly, causing Quinn to linger on how built he actually was. His shoulders were so broad and yet his waist so small. The clothes only accentuated the effect of his body. After a second of leering Quinn noticed the little plastic container in his hand. One perfectly trimmed eyebrow rose up in reaction to the play-dough in his hands.

"You said it wasn't a date," Puck started when he noticed the expression on the blonde's face. "And normally I would bring a lady flowers or chocolate or something. But because it isn't a date I decided to bring something for Beth."

"Play-dough?"

"Yeah. Uh, kids like that stuff right?"

"Beth's a little old for that stuff, but it is the thought that counts," Quinn answered. She really was flattered that Puck would make the effort. No other guy had ever been so sweet.

"Oh, ok," Puck replied as he shifted nervously. Once Quinn had taken the play-dough out of his hands, Puck dug them deep in his pockets. "If this were a date I also would tell you how beautiful you look."

Quinn would be lying if she pretended like the compliment didn't stir up some nerves in her. But she wasn't one to tell people when they had an effect on her. "In a Lakers jersey and jeans? Something tells me I could look much better."

"It's not a date so I don't have to work hard to convince you how beautiful you are. Come on, we should get going. From what I've seen traffic here sucks."

Quinn chuckled as she pulled her front door closed behind her. Puck waited patiently for her, but didn't take her hand when they began walking. She knew why he didn't, but she was a little surprised that he was respecting her wish to make the night into a hang-out, not a date. She wondered if she hadn't given him enough credit. That would be the second time she judged him based on knowing pretty much nothing.

"I cannot believe Santana drives this," Puck commented as he held the passenger open for Quinn. "Seriously, this is one nice car. And she has kept it in perfect condition," he added once he got behind the wheel of Santana's red Camaro.

"Her dad got it for her when she turned 16. It's pretty much her most prized possession. Most of her money goes to car insurance and upkeep for it. She really should sell it and buy something more practical."

"I wouldn't sell it," Puck commented as he pulled out of the neighborhood. "Why does she have to make payments? Doesn't her dad do that?"

"No. He actually threw Santana out of the house when he found out she is gay. When her mom defended her he filed for divorce. Santana and her mom had to move to the other side of town. She only kept the car because she agreed to make all the payments on it from that point on."

"What a dick. I hate hearing stories like that."

"Yeah, well things aren't perfect anywhere. Even in California there is homophobia. My dad threw me out when I got pregnant."

Puck threw Quinn a sideways glance to see if she was kidding. Her face was completely stone cold. "One thing this world needs less of is deadbeat dads. Your dad threw you out because of one mistake, Santana's because of who she is, and my dad just up and left. I always swore to never become my father, but every time I hear about other people's lives I'm reminded that there are a lot of ways to fuck up fatherhood."

"Your dad left?" Quinn asked genuinely. She could see Puck's jaw clench, but his eyes didn't harden. She could tell he was going to tell her if she just waited him out.

"He walked out on my mom and me when I was four," Puck said. He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "For a while he made sure to call every once in a while. He was a musician and he thought he could make it big. But anyway, I used to love his phone calls because they would come from cities all over the place. I thought it was so cool. But then the calls came less and less. Eventually they stopped altogether. By that point I was over it. He left my family. And even if he had continued to call, a phone call once a month still is no way for a father to act."

"What happened to him?"

"He made it out here, got caught up in the lifestyle, and found himself addicted to heroin and alcohol. Last I heard he was in rehab trying to get clean. He wanted to see me, but I blew him off. He gave me up, so he doesn't get me back now." Quinn chose not to say anything else on the subject even though she felt that maybe Puck was making the wrong decision. She, herself, would give anything for her father to call and apologize. She would like for him to know Beth.

"Anyway," Puck said, finally loosening his grip on the steering wheel. "That got much too serious for my liking. Plus we are almost there."

He was right. They Staples Center was just up the road so Quinn stayed quiet the rest of the ride. Once they had parked, Quinn led Puck inside the packed amphitheater. Once they had each bought a beer and some cotton candy to share, they took their seats.

Though Quinn had been to many Lakers games in her life, she never actually had that much interest in basketball. She went because it was the cool thing to do. With Puck though it was actually fun. He had about as much interest in the sport as she did so instead they spent the game making up scenarios and relationships about the people around them. The people to their left, a couple in the mid-forties, were Russian spies sent to the game to keep an eye on Cameron Diaz (who was also at the game). Everyone within seeing range had their own personal history. Some were more ridiculous than others, but all were interesting.

During the fourth quarter the pair's game was interrupted when Quinn's name was being called from behind. Both Puck and Quinn turned to the voice and immediately they both recognized who was there. "Oh my God. It is you. Hi, Quinn," Amanda said as she handed a girl with a buzz cut her popcorn so she could hug the blonde. Quinn didn't hug back. "What brings you here? Date night?" she said, peering at Puck.

"Yeah. You?" Quinn said, not bothering to clarify that she and Puck were not together. There were more pressing issues at hand. Like the fact that her best friend's ex was there, at the game, with the girl she cheated with.

"Same. Oh, by the way, this is Riley. Riley, this is Quinn Fabray. We've known each other for years now."

Quinn had to fight the urge to mention that she only knew Amanda through Santana, but ultimately she decided to be the bigger person and show some class. Puck, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Hey ladies, I'm Puck," he said, standing to shake both their hands. "Your Santana's ex, right?"

"Uh yeah," Amanda replied. Her eyes darted between Puck's and Quinn's as she tried to assess the situation. "Do you know Santana?"

"We've met," Puck lied. "So if you're Amanda and you're Amanda's girlfriend, then you must be the homewrecker, right?" He was looking right at the other girl. Even though she was very obviously a masculine woman, there was denying that Puck was twice as intimidating in that situation. "It's awesome to meet you. I've always wanted to meet a real life relationship-destroyer. It's just such a classy thing to do. You know, break up a completely functional couple just for the sake of saying you did."

Quinn tried to hide her laughter, but it was of no use. Amanda gave her a look of pure hatred before turning to Puck. "Look, I don't know how you know anything about me, but whatever Santana told you was a lie. We were not in a functional relationship and you don't know the first thing about my relationship with Riley. So stop acting all high and mighty. And tell Santana if she has something to say to me she can do it herself."

This time Quinn stepped in. "What makes you think Santana has anything to say to you? You fucking cheated on her! And I don't care if your relationship wasn't working out that great! You still go to her and end it before screwing some other chick!"

"Well that seems to be quite a case of the pot calling the kettle black since I hear firsthand from Santana that back in high school you cheated twice! And got knocked up. Seems you are the bigger slut here."

"You wanna talk about big?" Quinn snapped back, now getting exceedingly angry. Puck snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him to keep her from lunging. A cat fight wasn't exactly something he wanted to see right then. "Why don't we discuss your fat ass!"

"Or better yet, your stretched out vagina!"

"You wouldn't know the first thing about my vagina because you've never been near it, much to your dismay. Don't think I forgot about that time you got drunk and came on to me. And I didn't tell Santana because she seemed to really be into you. She was happy so I let it go. Now I wish I hadn't."

"Yeah well it takes alcohol for me to come onto you so don't flatter yourself."

"Well no amount of alcohol in the world could get me to return the sentiment. You have about as much sex appeal as Mr. Potato Head."

"And you have about as much intelligence as his screw on nose."

"I never liked you, Amanda. And right now you're really pissing me off. I've been waiting for an excuse to wipe that sneer of your face for a while. Don't give me a reason now."

"God, Santana's got you defending her honor now. What is she doing anyway? Sitting at home sulking?"

"Actually no," Puck interjected. "She's actually hanging out with one of my friends. They are probably having sex right about now. I know how fast Brittany likes to move." The smirk that had been plastered on Amanda's round cheeks fell immediately. Her face paled as the words sunk in. "She's moving on. In fact, she told me just the other day that she's starting to realize that she never loved you. You were just convenient."

In his arm, Quinn relaxed. The fight drained away because she knew Puck had won this fight for her. Amanda was still in shock, so much so that Riley was trying to tug her away to no avail. "Come on, Mandy. Let's go back to our seats."

Finally Amanda regained her composure. She left without another word. Quinn actually had to laugh this time. "That was genius, Puck! How did you know all that?"

"I snooped through Santana's stuff. I know a lot about her past relationships."

"She's gonna kick your ass."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna go call Santana and tell her about all of this. I'll be back in a few?"

"Sure."

Quinn made her way out into the hallway and found a quiet corner to make her call. She knew it was really later in Ohio, but she needed to tell her friend about everything that had happened. What she hadn't expected was for her phone to ring right as she flipped it open to dial Santana's number. "Hey, Santana. I was just about to-"

"Quinn, thank God you answered! I need your help! I seriously fucked up. Like really bad."

"What did you do?" Quinn exclaimed, forgetting all about her reason for wanting to talk to the Latina on the other end.

"I met this girl and she's amazing. Like really really great. And I took her out tonight, not on a date, but to hang out and I don't know I got caught up in the moment. I tried to kiss her but she ran away. Like she literally jumped in her car and drove off."

"Is she straight?"

"Yes. But she might be bi. I don't know. She hasn't said. Which is fine. I just feel like shit because I obviously scared the shit out of her. She probably never wants to speak to me again because she knows I want to sleep with her. And I'm not saying I don't, she's really hot, but it's not like that at all. I really like this one, Quinn."

"Slow down, Santana. I can't help you if I can't understand you."

"I just want you to tell me what to do? Do I go over to her house tomorrow and apologize? Or do I wait it out and give her her distance? What would you do if a lesbian hit on you?"

"I wouldn't run away," Quinn answered with a smile. "Remember, I didn't run from you that one time."

"I was drunk and my dad had just thrown me out, Quinn. That doesn't count."

"I know; I was teasing you because you need to lighten up. Do you actually like this girl?"

"I already said that."

"Do you want to be her friend even if you can't have her that way?"

"Yes," Santana huffed.

"Ok. Then go explain that to her tomorrow. Tell her you misread the signals and that it won't happen again. I'm sure she will understand."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then at least you got a very jealous ex to come home to."

"What?" Santana asked, for the first time sounding somewhat relaxed.

"I ran into Amanda tonight. She's out with her new girlfriend who is not nearly as hot as you."

"She's jealous?"

"Yeah. Puck may have lied a little. He said you were already moving on with his friend Brittany and that you realized that you never loved her at all."

"You're out with Puck?"

"It's not a date," Quinn quickly promised.

"Be careful, Quinn. He seems like an asshole."

"It's not a date, Santana. And honestly you should probably not be worrying about my love life. Yours is worse."

"Fuck you."

"I said no back in high school, answers still no."

"I'm hanging up on you now," Santana said but with a smile in her voice.

"Talk to her tomorrow!" Quinn shouted, hoping that Santana caught it before the line cut off. Laughing to herself, Quinn tucked her phone back in the pocket of her skinny jeans and made her way back to Puck. By the time she had gotten comfortable again the game ended. The whole ride home Quinn explained to Puck the conversation with Santana. She asked him what he thought of Brittany running off and he had no clue what caused that reaction. He actually seemed surprised to hear it.

Puck walked Quinn to her door like a true gentleman. As she fiddled with her key, Puck tried to think of something to say. He didn't know what to say at the end of a non-date. "I have a confession to make," Quinn suddenly said, sending all his troubled thoughts scurrying away. "If this had been a date, it would have been a good one."

Puck smiled, feeling relieved that he had done a good job. He really hadn't dated much in his life. And even though it wasn't a date, it felt like it in a lot of ways. "I have a confession to make too. I was pretending we were on a real date this whole time."

Puck hadn't expected Quinn to smile, but smile she did. He could see some flecks of gold in her green eyes. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her. It wasn't a new feeling in and of itself, but it was different than before. Puck felt the urge to kiss her softly and then leave. He didn't want to screw her—not yet anyway.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Quinn whispered when Puck hadn't continued on.

"Do you want me to?"

The blonde nibbled her bottom lip as a small nod shook her locks lightly. Puck didn't waste any time. Pulling her in by the wait, Puck folded his lips onto Quinn's soft red ones, tasting the sugar from the cotton candy still on them. He deepend the kiss after a few seconds, tugging her closer by the back of her head. Quinn's hands gripped tightly to the flesh on the back of Puck's neck. And then it was over. Puck pulled away before he lost control. He knew if he allowed tongue to come out and play it would all be over. "I'll call you," he promised before pulling Quinn back for a quick hug.

"Mmkay."

"G'Night."

"Night." And with that Puck hopped down off the porch and back to Santana's car. When he turned around one last time Quinn was already inside. He didn't know it, but her back was pressed firmly against her door and her fingers traced her lips. She was buzzing all over.

**Alright, next chapter goes back to Brittana. I promise. And I will try and get it up tomorrow (but seeing as how it is my birthday tomorrow I might be busy getting myself into some trouble). We will have to wait and see. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know this is short, but I wanted to get something out to you all. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I got a review saying she likes my little stories in my A.N. so here you go, a story. Today (my birthday) I got a happy birthday tweet from my favorite male celebrity crush Kellan Lutz! I pretty much died. That's all. Enjoy reading. Review if you want to gift me with something :) Or go follow me on my tumblr.**

Santana could not have been more relieved that Brittany had texted her address two days ago because she really didn't want to have to do this over the phone. That's what brought her out to a rundown little apartment complex on the far side of town. In one hand Santana held her purse, in the other a hand-written letter to leave just in case Brittany slammed the door in her face.

The door didn't open immediately after Santana had knocked, but movement from inside alerted the Latina that Brittany was coming. Soon enough the blonde yanked open the door. She wore only a tiny pair of light blue Sofie shorts and a sports bra. It was by far the least amount of clothing Santana had ever seen on her slim figure. And there was no way Santana could prevent her eyes from traveling down the small rise of Brittany's chest, further to the chiseled muscles underneath a layer of tan skin on her stomach, all the way past impossibly long tan legs toned in all the right places. Santana made it all the way down to Brittany's ankles, where a small tattoo was visible on the outside of her right one. Suddenly it occurred to Santana that doing a full body check out was not the best way to convince the blonde that she wasn't into her that way.

Santana yanked her eyes back up to Brittany's face only to find the blonde staring back with wide eyes and a slightly ajar mouth. The expression was unreadable. "Hey, Britt," Santana started just to break up the awkward silence. "Can we talk?"

The blonde pulled open the door further, Allowing Santana to enter into what had to be the smallest apartment she had ever seen. The kitchen and living room were basically one large room separated only by different flooring. In the back corner a door led into what Santana assumed was the bedroom. The apartment wasn't messy, but it was cluttered, as if Brittany had too much stuff for such a small place. Suddenly Santana knew why the blonde had been so self-conscious.

"I like your place," Santana said just to alleviate some of the tension. Brittany's cold demeanor didn't crack even the slightest bit. "Look, B. I should apologize for last night," the Latina added as she turned to look into Brittany's eyes. "I was wrong to try and kiss you. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and forgot that you're straight. I've just been kinda lonely since breaking up with Amanda. I guess I misread some signs and deluded myself into thinking you were interested in me. But it won't happen again if you give me another chance. I don't want to lose your friendship. I value it too much."

Brittany's mouth opened and closed again. She looked...confused? Santana didn't know what to make of her silence so she went on. "I'm sorry. I'm just really bad with words. I don't know how to say how I feel. But I don't want to lose you because I apparently can't keep it in my pants. I'm really really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention and-"

"Santana. Stop." The Latina's mouth snapped shut without a second's hesitation. She would do whatever it took to make Brittany comfortable again. "I...I think you misread the situation."

"Yea, I know and I-"

"No, San. Stop talking. Listen to me." The Latina nodded once without breaking eye contact. "I didn't run off last night because we almost kissed. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Well, why did you leave then?" Santana asked now more confused than ever.

"I...I realized that we were dancing. And...and I couldn't do it." Brittany's voice sounded so small, as if she was embarrassed or sad about her own actions. It made Santana's heart flutter at how genuine this girl in front of her was. And yet, she still was too confused to know what the hell was happening.

"You didn't want to dance?" It was a shot in the dark, but Brittany nodded softly, her eyes downcast. "Why not?"

Brittany inhaled deeply, holding the air in for a lot longer than necessary. "I don't dance. Not anymore."

It took the Latina a few seconds to catch up with Brittany's train of thought, but when she did a gasp fell from her lips. "You mean...you mean you haven't danced since the accident?"

"Not once," Brittany answered honestly. "Until last night. And it freaked me out so bad. When Dylan died I swore I would never dance again since it was what caused the accident in the first place. I loved dancing more than my brother and I lost him because of it. So I promised to never dance again if it would only bring him back."

"Brittany," Santana encouraged, slipping her hand on Brittany's arm. She squeezed lightly as she continued. "Giving up dance won't bring him back. And it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this."

"If I hadn't been so worried about my dance routine I would have picked him up and taken him home. But I chose dance over him and now it's too late to choose him back. If I can't have Dylan back I don't want dance either."

Santana knew Brittany's outlook on the subject was unhealthy, but she also wasn't particularly in the mood to start an argument. It was obviously a touchy subject, one that someone who knew Brittany longer should probably approach. The Latina didn't think she was the right one for that particular job. So she did what she knew best—hanged the subject. "So where's Lord T? I'm excited to meet him."

Brittany's eyes immediately lit up and a smile formed for the first time all morning. "I'll go get him! You can get comfortable. We can watch cartoons out here!"

Brittany disappeared into the room in the back so Santana pulled her coat and shoes off, taking a seat on Brittany's tiny couch. She flipped on the TV and flipped to cartoon network. When Brittany returned she was carrying a large cat that looked rather unimpressed with the current situation. Santana's eyes bulged briefly at the mere size of the cat, but she recomposed herself before Brittany noticed. "Santana, I would like you to meet Lord Tubbington Pierce. Lord T, this is Santana."

The cat's big eyes glanced once at the Latina but he seemed rather inconvenienced to do anything else. Santana could tell that Brittany really loved this monster so she reached out and petted his softball sized head. "Nice to meet you, Lord Tubbington." She was only talking to the damn cat to appease the blonde. Never once would she have been caught dead talking to a cat back home, especially since she had always been a dog person.

"Sorry, he isn't being very friendly. He's just shy around new people. Plus he's trying to quit smoking so he's been grumpy lately."

"He smokes?" Santana asked, this time giving a little more interest toward the cat.

"Yeah. He's a chimney. His addiction got pretty bad. He smoked a pack a day."

"Oh. That's...uh...not good."

"Yep. Fence why I got him to quit."

"Hence."

"Oh right," Brittany said as she set Lord Tubbington on the floor. He immediately sauntered back into the bedroom. "Would you like some cereal? I always like Cocoa Puffs on Saturdays."

"Sure," Santana said with a smile. It had been years since she ate cereal and even longer since she had Cocoa Puffs. Soon the girls were cuddled up on the couch watching more cartoons that Santana had ever watched in her life combined. Even though the shows were silly and juvenile, she felt more at ease there than anywhere else. Brittany made her comfortable in a way she had never been. And so Santana was happy to oblige the blonde's interests. It also helped knowing that maybe, just maybe, Brittany was interested in her romantically since she hadn't objected to the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys, I am sorry for the wait. My excuse is pretty simple-I was busy. And by busy I mean I had to work every day and hang out with the friends I didn't have time for before their Spring Break's ended. So basically, while you all have been waiting patiently I've been juggling work and a social life with limited amount of sleep. Finally though it is my day off. Because you guys were so wonderful and patient and sweet I decided to write as soon as I woke up (instead of catching up on my TV shows and whatnot). Another bonus is that this is the longest chapter thus far. Hopefully that makes you all happy too. I'm pretty proud of myself for being dedicated and busting this out. As always mistakes are mine (and there are probably plenty). I don't own Glee or yearbooks from the high school or Puck's uncomfortable bed. I do own the words I put together though and a shitty car that is pissing me off lately. Oh and I almost forgot, there is a little religious talk in this chapter. I don't mena to offend anyone or anything like that. I tried to keep it as unbiased as possible, but we will see. Sometimes things happen that I don't realize. Have a good read :)**

When Santana got home from Brittany's, she immediately set about trying to find out more about the blonde. She wasn't snooping—it's not snooping if you don't plan on using what you find against someone—but she was definitely digging. Puck, of course, had nothing in his master bedroom to clue the Latina in about their past. Instead she found more porn, condoms, and various random things like comics, extra shoelaces, and a pile of broken sunglasses. Before the defeat could truly sink in, Santana remembered Puck's other room—the one from his high school days. She leapt up and was in the dusty bedroom in a matter of seconds.

Santana didn't know where to start. Though it was relatively clean, that which was not put away in a respectable place made the room look cluttered and cramped. Santana's eyes scanned the room quickly, but stopped first on the bookshelf. There weren't a lot of books, but the four large rectangular ones with red spines were pretty obviously yearbooks. Santana figured that would be good a place as any to start.

She removed each from the shelf and took a seat on Puck's old bed. It was surprisingly dense and not so comfortable at all. Scooting her butt back until she leaned on the headboard, Santana peeled open the first one that read 2003-2004. Puck had a surprising amount of signatures, mostly from girls. Instead of reading them, Santana began flipping through the pages. When she landed on the freshman pictures pages, she immediately scanned last names until she found Brittany. To say that Brittany was hot in high school was an understament. Even as a lanky fourteen year old, it was obvious that the blonde was on the fast track to becoming quite and extraordinary woman. Her smile was so big that her cat-like eyes slanted closed the tiniest bit. Santana wished the pictures were bigger just so she could get a good look at the little specks of blue peeking through the slits.

Before continuing her journey, Santana stopped at Puck mainly out of curiosity. He looked mostly the same as the pictures of him she had seen around the house. Tan, mohawk, cocky smirk and all. The only difference was he seemed less broad; his shoulders not quite filled out yet with bulky muscle. She didn't feel the need to dwell long.

Soon Santana was looking at the cheerleading page. The captains, two seniors, got their own picture at the top right of the page. The rest of the two page layout was splattered with images. There was one very impressive shot of Brittany in the air midway through a split jump. The caption read: "Brittany Pierce (F) defying gravity at the State Championships. As the only Freshman on the team, Brittany says she feels 'honored' to be part of the team."

When Santana had exhausted the cheerleaders, she flipped a few pages further and stopped on Glee club. It was filled with pictures of nerds and squares—no one that she would have been caught dead with in high school. Brittany was nowhere to be found, so Santana kept flipping through. On the inside of the back cover Santana found where Brittany had signed. In big loopy handwriting Brittany had written: "Puck, this year was sooo cool. I can't believe our Freshman year of high school is over already! It went by so fast. You were right last summer when you said that we were gonna be popular. Everyone loves us. Well they love me. Most people are scared of you. Did you really have to tell people that you stole your mom's car and crashed it at a liquor store buying alcohol? You know I hate lying and we both know that never happened. Anyway, thanks for being my friend all these years. You were really cool this year about helping me get popular. And thanks for taking my virginity. I wouldn't have it any other way. Well I better go. Mr. Soning keeps looking at me like he's waiting for me to answer a question. I wasn't listening. Oops. Oh well. See ya later. Brittany Susan Pierce."

Santana closed the book and immediately dug in for the next year. She followed the same pattern as she flipped through these pages. In Brittany's Sophomore year she sported bangs and seemed to have filled out just a tiny bit more. Where once she was lanky, she was now lean. Puck, for his part, must have finished puberty. The transformation in that one year was like the transformation from an infant to a toddler. He looked exactly like his current pictures.

Brittany was once again pictured on the cheerleading page. This time she was midway through a dance move that had her bent all the way back, doing what appeared to be some matrix type move. Santana knew that even when she was a cheerleader she would not have been able to bend like that. On the top right captain picture Brittany stood with one other girl that Santana recognized from the last year book. It probably should have been surprising that Brittany was captain during her Sophomore year, but Santana didn't seem fazed at all. She had full faith that Brittany was an incredible performer. No one could move like she did and not be a natural.

Brittany was pictured on the Glee page this time. But what really surprised Santana was that Puck was too. He stood next to a kid in a wheelchair. The pair stood out ridiculously amongst the losers surrounding them. Santana wondered why Brittany had joined the club at all. It just didn't seem logical that two popular kids voluntarily hung out with cripples and losers.

Shaking her head of the confusion, Santana once again flipped around until she found where Brittany had signed the yearbook. It was the same loopy print as before, but this time smaller because she didn't have as much space. "Puck, you made this year extra special. I'm so happy you joined Glee Club when I asked you to. I knew you'd love it as much as me. I think Coach Sylvester is still mad that I failed to destroy it. But I just couldn't do it. I love it! And I know you do too, you just won't admit it. Anyway, this year was fun. I still can't believe you slept with that college girl. I still won't call you a sex god. Oh and that time at the party when you got in that fight with that one guy from Carmel High. You showed him who's boss! Anyway, I love you Puck. You're my best friend. I can't wait to see what kind of trouble you get into this summer. Brittany."

The Junior yearbook was much of the same. Puck and Brittany continued Glee club, though this time it was Brittany next to the kid in the wheelchair. Brittany was captain of the Cheerios again. And their individual shots were basic and similar to the year before. Brittany's signature was what caught Santana's attention. "Puck, I totally just read what Artie wrote and it was so sweet that I should probably thank you too. Thanks for making me go on that double date with you and him and Samantha. I probably wouldn't have given him another chance if it weren't for you forcing us back together. And now he's my boyfriend. I still can't believe I have a boyfriend! Prom was really fun. I can't believe you spiked the punch! And the party you threw afterwards was the best ever! It was also pretty cool that you invited the glee kids. I know you got crap from your boys on the football team for it, but I'm glad you did. They are our friends too. Anyway, I'm so excited for next year1 Seniors! High school sure does go by fast. Well I should go. Dylan keeps trying to read what I write. Have a good summer. Britt."

Santana thought about just reaching for the last yearbook, but changed her mind when she remembered the beginning of the note. Who was Artie? And why did it matter to Santana who Brittany had dated in high school? It did though. Santana flipped through the pages until she found a picture of Artie Abrams. It was wheelchair kid! In disbelief, Santana searched until she found what he had written to Puck. "Puck, I owe you big time for getting Brittany to agree to give me another chance. I know I screwed up big time when I broke up with her the first time. Truth be told, I was just insecure. Why would a girl like her want to be with a guy like me? I guess you probably know that already though or else you wouldn't have helped a brother out. Glee Club was great this year. You're really talented. I hope our friendship continues next year. And I'm thankful you chose to make me your community service. It was nice to have a friend that could prevent me from getting tossed in the dumpster. Have a kickass summer filled with ladies and booze since I know that is what you do best. See ya around, Artie."

Santana didn't know why, but she was mad at the wheelchair kid. She knew it was illogical because the kid seemed nice enough. Not to mention, Brittany hadn't even once brought him up. Santana had every right to assume he was long gone from the blonde's life. Maybe she was just jealous that he had been Brittany's first boyfriend. Or maybe she was upset that he truly seemed to care for the blonde. Santana didn't know, but either way she needed to find a way to rid her stomach of all the little demons wringing her intestines out like a wet rag. She lunged at the last yearbook and settled herself down enough to read into Brittany's past.

Everything looked basically the same as the other years except a few small differences. Brittany was not pictured on the cheerleading page or the Glee page. Puck was still in Glee Club though. In this picture he stood next to a girl three times his size with thick glasses and mousy brown hair. Santana flipped through the pages trying to find any other things about Brittany. She stopped on the In Memorium page. A picture of a kid with shaggy blonde hair and the same feline blue eyes as Brittany filled the center portion of the page. It read: "In memory of Dylan Peter Pierce. December 15, 1991 to January 29, 2006." Scattered around the edges of the page were various other pictures of the boy during his first year of high school. Some were him in his hockey uniform, others at his locker with friends. In the bottom corner was a picture of Brittany giving him sloppy wet kiss in his cheek. He looked appalled and embarrassed, but the goofy smile tugging at his lips showed how much he too loved his sister. Santana felt her heart clench while looking at the picture. Brittany was so happy—so carefree. And no matter how happy she had seen her, Santana knew she had never seen the blonde like that. That was the face of a girl with a future, a family, and friends.

A tear slipped slowly down Santana's warm cheeks and landed with a plop on the page. She wondered if any of Puck's tears had ever landed on this paper before another tear fell. This one slipped down her chest under her shirt. Soon the Latina was reduced into a fit of tears. It just wasn't fair to her that all this had happened to someone so sweet and awesome. And as soon as she allowed herself to cry for Brittany, Santana gave in and let herself cry for her senior year too. Everything had changed. Just one year earlier than Brittany's life-altering year, Santana's had fallen apart too. She lost her father and some friends, her popularity, and a secure future. She was forced to figure out how to move forward without the luxury of money. And once that thought dug itself in Santana's mind she began to cry harder because she had no place to feel self-pity. No one had died. She still had the people she loved even if they no longer loved her.

It took quite a while before Santana could pull herself together again. When the tears finally slowed to mindless little drops that came sporadically, Santana flipped back to Brittany's signature. She knew reading it would probably make her cry again, but she couldn't just ignore it. So much of the yearbook seemed to be about before the death of Dylan. She wanted, no needed, to see what Brittany had become afterwards.

Brittany's handwriting had changed. Where once it was loopy and carefree, now it was solid and to the point. She wrote in black instead of the colorful gel pens she had used in all the other books. "Puck, this year has been really really hard. I love you for being there for me even when I pushed you away. I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you. You didn't deserve it. That being said, I know you think I'm making the wrong decision. But you have to understand, this is my future. It's my scholarship to pass up on. I just can't. I can't dance right now. Maybe someday. But for now I just need to be there for my family. You can understand that, right? Maybe I will see you this summer, but don't get your hopes up. I think I'm gonna go spend the summer with Aunt Jill in Washington. I hear it rains all the time there. I think I will like it there. Have a good summer in case I don't see you. And please, please be careful. I can't lose you too. I love you too much. Brittany."

Surprisingly Santana didn't cry. It didn't stop her heart from clenching, but the tears wouldn't come. Instead, she put all the books back and picked up her cell phone. It was time she got the whole story. And maybe it was wrong for her to ask Puck for answers instead of Brittany, but Santana didn't care. She needed to hear it from an unbiased third party.

"Lopez is calling me? What a pleasant surprise. You still mad about me looking at through your stuff? Or are you calling to chew me out for kissing Quinn? Because if you are I just gotta say that I really like her and I don't want to hurt her. You don't really need to worry about it."

This was the first Santana had heard about the kiss. She wasn't exactly surprised that it had happened, but she was surprised that Puck seemed genuinely into Quinn. She thought about continuing that conversation, but changed her mind. She had too many questions that needed answers. She would get back to Quinn later. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Brittany," Santana answered. She tried to make her voice sound like she hadn't just been crying, but it was too thick. Puck was silent for a few long seconds.

"Senior year?" he asked finally with a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. All of it. I want to know what happened to her after. What she was like before. Did she cry a lot? Or was she angry? I want to know why."

"Slow down, Santana. I can't answer it all if you don't give me time." The Latina could hear Puck shuffling around before finding a comfortable place to sit. "Brittany and Dylan were always pretty close because there was only a three year age difference. For as long as I can remember he followed us around and wanted to be just like us. He was a good kid and Brittany loved him a lot. It was a lot like her—playful, silly, athletic, honest, carefree. But he was also book smart. Something he had in common with Kylie. He got along with both his sister's. Kylie because they related with their love for books and nerd stuff. He and Brittany got along because they were always outside running and playing. Anyway, when he died, Brittany kind of lost it there for a while. She became catatonic. I tried to help her, but she would always end up screaming at me and running away. Her parents kinda zoned out too. They stopped paying attention to either of their daughters. It caused a lot of problems.

"Brittany was angrier than I had ever seen her. Her already low grades slipped impossibly low. I basically had to help her cheat her way through the end of her Senior year just to make sure she passed. But that wasn't really the problem. She quit everything after it happened. And I mean everything. She broke up with her boyfriend Artie. She resigned first as Captain of the Cheerios and then a week later quit altogether. She tried to remain in Glee Club, but by mid-February she stopped that too. And then she stopped her dance classes, called Julliard and told them she wasn't interested anymore, and then told me to take a hike and stop pestering her."

"Julliard?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Puck said distastefully. "I guess it figures she wouldn't tell you. She knows she was wrong to give it up so she never talks about it."

"She gave up a scholarship to Julliard?" Santana asked again, not quite believing it.

"Not just a scholarship. A full ride. She was considered one of the best young dancers in the country at the time. She had a future bigger and brighter than anyone else in that shit-hole of a town. And she couldn't bear to shine that bright when her brother didn't get to shine at all. Her words, not mine."

"So what happened next?"

"By April her parents were starting to remember that they had other children. Kylie had taken the death fairly well. It was the fact that her parents abandoned her afterwards that took a toll on her. Her grades dropped too and she started hanging out with kids way to old for her. I remember seeing her leave her house in barely any clothes that spring break. She hopped into the car of one of the Sophomore's on the football team. I followed them all the way out to a rundown drive in teenagers liked to use to make out. And then I pulled her out of the car, beat the shit out of the kid, and dragged her home. After that I spent a lot of my time watching to make sure she got back into who she was before it all happened.

"It was pretty easy once the Pierce's started being parents again. Kylie reverted back to her old ways. Once again I saw her hanging out with other seventh graders and studying in the front yard when the weather was warm. Brittany was harder to crack though. She was stuck in the past. I tried and tried to convince her that moving forward with her life was the only way to start feeling better, but she ignored it. At the end of the school year we fought all the time about Julliard. She would yell and scream and even hit me. And then she hopped a plane and ran off to Washington where her aunt lived at the time. She never really told me what happened during that summer away, but when she came back she was basically the same person she is now. Happy again. Back to her old self. She still won't dance though."

"You never asked what happened that summer?" Santana asked, now eager to know what had changed.

"I asked every day for years. She won't tell me though."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Well yeah, but I figure she will tell me when she is ready."

"What if she is never ready?"

"Then I guess I was never really as good of a friend as I thought," Puck said defeated.

"Do you love her?" Santana asked, for the first time realizing how much this man had gone through for his best friend. That old fear that he and Brittany belonged together came rushing back.

"More than anyone else," Puck admitted. "As kids I always thought we would end up married. But neither of us really wants that. I mean, we have that comfortable ease that so many people find with the ones they love. We work. And if we married, we would undoubtedly be happy. But I think we both are looking for more. I think neither one of us wants to settle for happy and comfortable when we could maybe find passionate and unpredictable. Being with Brittany would be the safe option for me. And I've always kind of known that if I don't find anyone better by the time I'm 35 I will marry her if she is in the same boat. But neither of us wants that. We are both holding out for that soul mate kind of love that people write stories and songs about."

Santana didn't know Puck was such a softy, but it was obvious that he had his head on straight, even if it had a ridiculous haircut on top. "And how's that going for you?" Santana asked in hopes of steering the conversation back toward Quinn again since talking about Brittany was making her sad and frustrated.

"I don't know," Puck answered. "But Quinn is great. Like really great."

"So you kissed her?" Santana asked with a smile. She wanted Quinn to find love again. Sam had really messed her up in the past. And maybe Puck was a loser, but at least he seemed genuine. And he obviously treated the women he cared for like princesses.

"Yeah. I did. And then I left. I usually don't just kiss girls. I always want more. But with Quinn I want to take it slow. Like she's really awesome so I don't want to fuck it up."

"You do know she won't have sex with you, right?"

"I kinda figured," Puck replied with a smile in his voice. "I mean she wears a cross around her neck. And she invited me to go to church with her tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"I told her I'm Jewish, but that I would give her church a chance anyway. She told me you once went with her even though it made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Well I'm gay. And churches aren't typically very welcoming toward people like me."

"Did they judge you?"

"No. They were actually all really kind and generous. One older woman even told me that she thinks God has bigger things to deal with than focusing on who loves whom. It meant a lot since I was basically banned from the catholic church once I came out."

"Did you ever go back?"

"I go at Easter and Christmas. And sometimes when I'm up early for no reason. Quinn likes when I go so I try and make her day sometimes. As much as I hate her, she's my best friend and I love her. Which brings me to my point, You hurt her, and I will hurt you. And I'm not just talking hurt. I will rub a cheese grater over that stupid haircut of yours until it starts grating skin. And then I will make sure find a tattoo gun and go all Lisbeth Salander on your ass. Got it?"

"Well you can count on the same punishment if you mess up Brittany. I mean it. She's my closest friend. And she's pretty fragile these days."

"Does that mean you think I stand a chance?"

"Brittany loves people. She doesn't judge based on gender or sex or whatever."

"But that doesn't mean she is attracted to people of all genders and sexes," Santana replied dryly.

"Brittany spent most of her high school experience kissing as many people as possible. I think she likes girls too. She's never dated a girl, but I bet she would be willing to if she met the right one." When Santana didn't respond Puck continued, "But don't get your hopes too high. Just because you are one fine piece of ass doesn't mean Brittany will be into you. She's not shallow. Her first and only long-term relationship was with a kid in a wheelchair. You will have to win her over with your personality too."

"Yeah, well I'll do my best," Santana answered with a sigh. "But I'm starting to think I should just back out now."

"Why?" Puck asked concerned. "Because she has a complicated past?"

"No. It's just. It's Saturday. I leave back for California in four days. Is it really worth pursuing this when ultimately I'm leaving?"

"I'm going after Quinn despite that," Puck answered. "You only live once, Lopez. And besides, do you think you will be able to forgive yourself if you never try?"

"It's not that simple, Puckerman."

"Actually it is. Just go for it. Ask her out. What could go wrong?"

"I could fall in love. And then go back to California broken-hearted."

"But don't you think that if you fell in love you would find a way to work it out anyway? Besides, I think you have already fallen, Lopez. You wouldn't be calling me asking all these questions if you hadn't already found yourself in too deep." Santana didn't have a response to this. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But I gotta go, Lopez. I'll talk to you later. And good luck."

"Yeah. You too," she said absent-mindedly. The line clicked as Puck hung up. Santana sat there for another fifteen minutes as her mind raced. Was she already in love with Brittany? Was it even possible to be in love with someone you barely knew? The answer was staring her right in the face though. Santana had spent over an hour digging into the past in hopes of piecing together the most complicated puzzle she had ever seen. And instead of frustrating her, Santana was more engaged than ever. Leaping off the bed, Santana threw on her coat and rushed out the front door. It was now or never.

**Alright, lovelies. What did you think? I know, I know. no actualy Brittana intereaction in this chapter. But there was tons of Santana and Brittany even if it wasn't real action. They're coming though. I promise. Shit's about to get real. Just kidding. wow. I better get some breakfast or something before I keep spazzing like a crazy person. If reviewing makes your ship sail then I encourage you to do it. Plus reviews make me really happy. Like I get all giddy and sappy. I swear my boss thinks he hired a nutcase because I tend to read them off my phone at work and he doesn't get why I always look so incredibly pleased. Oh well. Writer problems. Hopefully I have a new chapter for you wonderfuls by the new episode but no promises. The only day I have off for the rest of this week is Easter and I have family obligations on that day for obvious reasons. Have a blessed Easter though readers no matter what religion or lack of one you are :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hello friends! I wasn't expecting to get an update to you all this soon but I did because I took a nap today and now can't sleep. Plus I was super excited to write this chapter. I've been having a great weekend (went to see Fun. last night in concert which was totally rad) and am looking forward to Easter tomorrow. Well I'm looking forward to a big family dinner with lots of drinks and craziness (because my family is dysfunctional). I'm not really lloking forward to my kinda sorta ex coming over to spend the day with me. Things might get real awkward real quick. I'll let you all know if something out of the ordinary happens. On another note, I got my schedule for next week and I work a closing shift on Monday. You know what that means? It means I can't watch The Voice. But it also means that you will get another update! Yeah, that's right. Two that close together! Be happy! Plus,I'm pretty certain you all are going to love this chapter. It's short, but filled with some wonderfulness. So I guess I will let you get to it. Happy reading. **

By the time Santana had made it back to Brittany's apartment her courage was receding back into the hole inside her head. In its place was an overwhelming sense of dread. Doubts swirled through her mind so fast that her vision blurred and she stumbled on the top step to the blonde's apartment. Santana almost turned around and left right then, but decided against it. She had driven all that way and it was against the Lopez code to be a coward.

Santana knocked softly on the chipped white wood and waited patiently. When Brittany didn't answer immediately Santana looked around, realizing for the first time it was past eleven. She hoped the blonde wasn't going to be in bed. The door swung open revealing Brittany in the same scantily clad get-up from that morning. But this time her hair was pulled into a messy Sumo bun on the top of her head. A yellow toothbrush stuck out the right side of her mouth. When she saw it was Santana at her door a smile tugged the corners of her mouth up causing some of the blue slimy paste to drip down her chin. Brittany wiped hastily at it as her cheeks colored. Santana just watched with amusement at the blonde's discomfort. She really was just too damn cute.

"One shec!" Brittany mumbled as she ran the toothbrush over her teeth for a few more seconds. Stepping past the Latina, she spit the remains out on the ground. Santana reached into her purse, pulling out a half-empty water bottle she had had since that morning. Brittany smiled again, this time less messy, and pulled the cap off the bottle. After she had effectively gurgled the last of the paste out of her mouth she dropped her toothbrush in the bottle, screwed the cap back on, and tossed the bottle behind her into her apartment.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said when all her work was done. "I was expecting you back so soon. Did you forget something? I mean, I didn't see anything lying around that wasn't mine, but maybe I just missed it. One time my mom lost a contact and it took forever to find it. Did you lose a contact? Because if you did I will help you look, but it might be a lost cause. And I-"

"I didn't lose anything," Santana interrupted with a smile so big she had a hard time seeing through the slits of her eyelids.

"Oh," the blonde deadpanned. "Then why are you here?" After a second Brittany's eyes increased in size two-fold. "I didn't mean it like that, San! You're welcome here whenever you want. I just-"

"Britt, it's fine. I just came by to...ah." Santana's mouth was very dry, like drought dry. She suddenly wished she hadn't offered Brittany her water. She could use the distraction. Especially with the way Brittany's blue eyes were looking at her—looking into her. The Latina shifted uncomfortably from her right foot to her left. Her palms felt moist as she rubbed them together, looking at the floor so she didn't have to watch Brittany read her like an open book. "You know what? It's not important. I was just going to tell you a joke. But I just realized it's a really shitty one. I'll just see ya later."

Before the blonde could respond Santana whipped around and began her quick trot out of the way. She made it down three steps before a voice of reason stopped the brunette in her path. Now why the voice of reason had to be Quinn only annoyed Santana for a second before she actually realized what she was hearing. It was something Quinn had said a couple years back when she and Amanda had just started dating. At the time Santana was so sure that what she felt for Amanda was the blossoms of love, but now it just seemed all wrong. And Quinn had been right.

_"Santana, I think you will know when you're in love or even with someone that you have the potential to love because you will feel it everywhere__—in your bones, you heart, your blood. You will eat, breathe, and sleep this love. And the girl that makes you reevaluate everything you know-the one that complicates your life in the most __ant agonizingly__ comfortable way-will be the one you belong with. T__he person that you would walk away from if it was better for her will be the one you belong with."_

Amanda was not that girl. She never was. But Santana knew that she felt all those things for Brittany. Since that first time she saw her in those stupid cat gloves and silly lion hat Santana had not thought of anything other than her. She dreamt of the blonde in choppy nonsensical dreams that didn't end when she awoke. Each new morning was just another day that Santana could live a life that no longer felt real. And this past week had been like one hazy dream that Santana never wanted to end. In the brief second that Santana stood on that third step, all these realizations hit her like a round of dodge balls, each leaving a separate little sting because she knew there was no going back.

It only took Santana a few moments to decide what she was going to do with all this new knowledge. And before her mind could get in the way, talk her heart out of it, the Latina had briskly marched back to Brittany. Santana's arm laced around the back of the blonde's neck, slipping gently into the silky blonde hair. The crease of confusion in Brittany's brow dipped even lower once before relaxing altogether when she caught the look in Santana's eyes. For a split second Santana watched the blonde's face morph into a look of shock before her lips crashed into thin pink ones that she had been longing to feel since that first moment of meeting.

Brittany was taken aback at how gentle Santana's kiss was after the initial slamming of their lips against each other's. But the Latina moved with a soft precision, like she wouldn't dream of ever hurting the blonde. This kiss was different than every kiss Brittany had ever felt. For one, it was sudden and unexpected. But what the main difference was the way it made the blonde feel. Her skin was buzzing underneath the surface. And even though she didn't actually see fireworks or hear wedding bells, Brittany senses were on high alert. She could hear her own heart pounding, or maybe that was Santana's. And she could feel everything from the cold air on her back to the way Santana's middle finger pressed a little harder than the other fingers in her hair.

When Santana started to pull away because Brittany so far had not returned the kiss, the blonde made sure to make up for lost time. Her hands found the dip in Santana's hips, pulling the Latina impossibly close as her mouth opened up the tiniest bit so she could inhale deeply. Santana's breath tasted hot on Brittany's recently brushed tongue. Santana's free hand reached in between the girls, finding rest on Brittany's collarbone. She could feel the blonde's heart underneath the skin, racing as fast as her own. Santana moaned at the realization and slipped her tongue out, running it along Brittany's bottom lip just to get a taste. She was minty and fresh, like a piece of gum.

As much as Brittany hated to end the kiss because it was the best kiss she had ever had, she needed to breathe. And Santana was making that impossible. The blonde pulled away slowly; she didn't open her eyes at first as she grasped onto the last remaining moments. When she did open them Santana was staring at her with a look bordering on bashful questioning. She could see it in those dark eyes, Santana was waiting for affirmation that what she did was alright. "That was awesome!" Brittany exclaimed to pacify the Latina's fears. Immediately Santana's smile returned. It was the prettiest sight Brittany had ever seen.

Just as quickly Santana's face distorted into a frown. "Ah shit, Britt. You must be freezing. I'm sorry," the Latina said as she pulled her new coat off and slipped it over the blonde's shoulders.

"Actually I'm fine," Brittany admitted. Even so, she huddled more into the jacket, tucking her nose into the collar and inhaling all that was Santana. It smelled like coconut and something else that couldn't be described. All she knew was that it was a good smell, like soap mixed with lotion and human. Yes, that was it. Brittany drowned herself in the natural smell of Santana's skin.

Santana watched the blonde nuzzle into her jacket and felt something akin to a stuttering in her chest. It was, by far, the most beautiful and flattering sight she had ever seen. This was all new for her. She had never felt like this, like she was some kind of balloon, about to float away if not for the small ribbon holding her in place. What was surprising was that Santana was ok with being held by a tether if it was linked to the blonde. She just worried that Brittany too was a balloon and together they would float off. And then she realized that maybe that wasn't so bad either.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked, scattering all thoughts of balloons and clouds away.

"How I probably should have taken you on a real date before kissing you," the Latina responded off the top of her head. Now that she thought about it, it seemed true.

"We went on a date last night."

"That was a date?"

"Well yeah, silly. You paid for my arcade games and acted all romantic when we were in the street. And you would have kissed me if I hadn't run away. It was totally a date! And by the way, it was the funnest date ever!" The blonde was practically bouncing with excitement.

Santana hadn't really thought about it that way, but she guessed Brittany was right. They had been acting all romantic anyway. It's not like she hadn't been flirting shamelessly for the past week. "Well I'd like to take you out on a formal second date if you would do me the honor," Santana said after a moment. She didn't know why she was nervous again. She knew Brittany would say yes, but the doubt gnawed away at her insides.

"I would love to go on another date," Brittany replied earnestly. "Pick me up tomorrow at six?"

"You don't have to work?" Santana asked, remembering how last Sunday the blonde had run off to work.

"Nope. We meet one Sunday every month to do a big clean. That was last week. Tomorrow I am completely free."

"Six it is then. I'll uh see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Night, San."

"Night, Britt." Santana stood awkwardly for a moment before pulling the blonde in for a hug. It lasted longer than normal hugs do because both girls savored the feel and scent of the other. When Santana did pull away, she made sure to give Brittany one last parting smile before disappearing down the stairs.

**What did you think? I would love to know. You can review or message or tell me on my tumblr or whatever. But you should definitely let me know because it will make the next chapter even better to write. I'm really excited for the next one. I think you guys will like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions to improve too. I like constructive criticism. Anyway, goodbye beautiful people. Until next time (or until you review and get a personal response from little old me).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here it is! The new chapter! The date! I told you I would have it up today. So I worked really hard on this one (it took twice as long to write). I would love feedback. Speaking of to my anonymous reviewer last chapter, thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. So this chapter is long and I'm sure some of you will be incredibly happy. I'm happy with how it came out, hopefully you are too. Oh and to everyone that wished me luck with my Easter festivities, all went smoothly. My ex behaved himself so I'm happy. I doubt we will ever try out a relationship again, but at least we are managing the whole friendship thing. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 19. I don't own and mistakes are mine. **

**The song used in this chapter is Glitter in the Air by Pink. I highly suggest you look it up. You can either youtube it or find it on my Tumblr (brilliantbritooobsessed . tumblr . com)**

It took Santana most of her day to finally manage to set out a plan for the date. Google had become her best friend throughout the long hours leading up to when she needed to get ready for her date. She also had texted Puck a few times with questions that the search engines online failed to answer. Puck assured the Latina that Brittany would prefer a laid-back kind of date where they could talk and have fun.

At 4:30 Santana had begun the process of getting ready. She put on a green and black striped skin-tight dress with her favorite pair of knee-high boots. The weather had warmed up significantly that day so Santana decided only her leather jacket would be needed over the outfit. Besides, Brittany still had her large winter coat. Her hair had taken quite a while to blow dry after the shower, but by the time she was done with it Santana looked ready to hit the town. It hung in loose curls over her shoulders and upper back. Lastly she set about adding some eye-liner and mascara to her eyes. The Latina decided against lip color because it would just rub off anyway after a few hours. Finally, with one last look around the house, Santana grabbed the keys to Puck's truck, shut off the lights, and grabbed the few things she needed out of her purse before closing the door closed behind her.

She didn't know why, but Santana spent the whole ride to Brittany's in a shaky giddy haze. She actually started laughing at a lame joke one of the radio DJ's made. That was just so out of character. Of course she stopped herself just as quickly when she realized what she was doing. She parked the truck in one of the guest spots at the apartment complex and sat there, killing time until it was a little closer to six. At 5:58, Santana checker her hair and makeup one last time in the rearview mirror and slipped out of the car. Her dress rode-up on the way down so she took an extra second to put it back in its place. Finally she was ready.

When Brittany opened the door Santana actually had to do a double-take. The blonde wore a pair of black skinny jeans that literally clung to every curve on her toned legs. On her feet was a pair of brown boots similar in height to Santana's. Covering her midriff (but not much of her cleavage, Santana mused) was a white V-neck shirt that fit loose over her stomach, but tight where Brittany's boobs attempted to escape the confines of the material. Over the top of this all was a black loose tie. Her hair was also curled, but she also wore a small headband with a white flower attached to the side of it so it sat delicately over Brittany's left ear.

"You look hot," the blonde exclaimed when she had finished her own evaluation of her date. Santana's cheeks heated and she wondered if Brittany could see the blush forming.

"You too, Britts," she replied honestly. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me get my phone. Oh and do you want your coat back? It's kinda cold."

"You can wear it if you want." Santana hoped the blonde would agree just because she liked the way Brittany looked in her clothes. A brief fleeting image passed quickly through her mind of Brittany wearing only a loose t-shirt of Santana's. It caused her cheeks to heat even more. Fortunately Brittany was somewhere inside her apartment this time, unable to witness Santana's embarrassment.

When the blonde returned she was holding a small clutch purse in one hand and her phone in the other. She had decided to wear Santana's coat. It looked kind of off with her outfit, but Santana thought it was sexy anyway. Only Brittany could pull off wearing a giant parka with clothes suited for a club situation. "Do I look ok?" Brittany asked when she became self-conscious under Santana's gaze.

"You look better than ok," Santana replied. "You look incredible." The blonde smiled like someone had just given her a check for a million dollars and did a cute little fist bump in the air. Santana chuckled softly and leaned in, kissing Brittany softly on the cheek.

The blonde slipped her phone into her pocket before reaching around Santana's shoulders and resting her arm there. Immediately Santana pulled her hand up to Brittany's. The pair walked hand-in-hand to Santana's car without needing to fill the silence. They were comfortable just being near one another, feeling the heat from each other's skin.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asked when Santana put the car in gear and turned out of the parking lot headed south.

"It's a surprise," Santana answered, shifting smoothly to second. She was getting this whole stick shift thing down. "Though I'm sure as we get closer you will figure it all out. You do live in this town."

"Will you give me hints if I ask questions about the place?" Brittany asked as she shifted her body in the seat so she could watch Santana.

"Depends on the question."

"Will there be food there because I'm hungry like a hippo?"

"Yes, there is food."

"Is it a restaurant?"

"Pass."

"Ummm...will it be packed on a Sunday night?"

"I'm not sure," Santana replied. "I guess we can be surprised about that together."

"Have you ever actually been to this place?"

"No."

"How did you find out about it?"

"Google and Puck mostly."

"You talked to Puck?" Brittany asked with confusion lacing her voice.

"I texted him for advice for tonight. Why? Does it bother you that I talked to him?" Santana suddenly remembered everything Puck had said the night before. Maybe it was wrong to go to him for answers about Brittany's past.

"No. I mean, I just...I don't know. Puck and I just don't always see eye-to-eye. He thinks I've made some mistakes in my life."

"We've all made mistakes," Santana replied to steer the conversation away from serious topics. She didn't want to taint their night with topics that could cause a fight. "Speaking of Puck, he's been taking out my best friend Quinn. They've seen each other twice now."

"Have they had sex?"

"No. He isn't interested in that. Well I mean he isn't rushing it with Quinn. I'm sure he wants to have sex with her though."

"That's a big step for him," Brittany mused, running her hand through her hair as she thought.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"If he does it will be an accident. Puck never tries to hurt girls. He just cares more for himself than them. But if he has taken Quinn on dates but not hooked up, he's interested in more. I'm more concerned that he is going to get hurt."

"Quinn used to be quite the man-eater. But that was in high school when we were both man-eaters. She's grown up a lot. Now she just wants to settle down. It's why I'm kind of surprised she even agreed to go out with Puck. He doesn't really seem like husband-material. But I guess I don't know him."

"He'd be a great husband," Brittany promised whole-heartedly. Before Santana could respond Brittany literally jumped in her seat. "I know where we are going! Luke's Hideaway!"

Santana was impressed. From the directions Puck gave her she still had another three blocks to go before reaching their destination, but Brittany had already guessed it. "Puck and I used to come here all the time when we were younger. He'd come to pick up girls and I'd just drink and have a good time."

"You didn't tag along to pick up girls too?" Santana teased.

"Not really," Brittany answered, not knowing that Santana was joking. "Sometimes I'd meet a guy and go home with him, but this town really doesn't have much to offer. I've never really been interested in anyone here. Well not in a long time at least."

Santana knew she was talking about wheelchair kid (she couldn't remember his name at the moment, Marty?). As they approached the place, Santana noticed that it was packed. There were almost no parking spots left so Santana ended up parking pretty far away from the main doors. The bass from some country song could be heard as soon as she opened her door. For a second she wondered why Puck had suggested this place. It seemed like there would be lots of dancing going on. And Santana didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable.

Any doubts she had dispersed though when Santana made eye contact with Brittany. The blue eyes were sparkling and dancing like a kaleidoscope. Santana couldn't help but reach for the blonde's fingers and kiss each knuckle delicately. She was just so happy.

The pair didn't even have to give the bouncer their I.D.'s because Brittany immediately started talking to him about his children and stuff. He asked where Puck was and she told him on vacation. She then introduced Santana. The big bald man smiled a toothy grin that made him ten times less intimidating before allowing the girls to enter.

The place was loud. People were everywhere. Some on a large dance floor. Others milled about the bar that sat in the middle of the space. There were booths scattered around the outside edges of the place. Some booths were filled with couples, others with groups of friends piled in practically on top of each other. Off on the far end of the room was a stage where a DJ stood at his stand. Little TV monitors were propped up with microphones. On the stage at one of the microphones was a blonde woman in her thirties cooing along off-key.

"Come on, San!" Brittany shouted, tugging the Latina through the hordes of people. Brittany finally stopped at a booth closer to the stage. When they had removed their coats and gotten comfortable, Brittany had handed Santana one of the menus that were stacked on the corner of the table. "The Nachos here are to die for. But they also have good burgers and sandwiches."

"Are you getting nachos?" Santana asked loudly. Brittany couldn't hear so Santana leaned in closer. As soon as Brittany was close, the scent of vanilla and strawberries clogged her mind. She totally forgot what she was asking for a second. When she remembered she repeated herself. Brittany nodded as an answer right as a waitress came over dressed in booty shorts and a plaid shirt mostly unbuttoned. In any other case, with any other girl, Santana probably would have admired the woman's rack, but with Brittany she didn't even notice.

"I'll have the Nachos Supreme and a Coke!" Brittany yelled.

"Same!" Santana added.

"Make it one order then!" Brittany interjected before the woman left. "We can share," she said only to Santana after the waitress nodded. "These orders are huge." Santana nodded and smiled because there was so far nothing about Brittany that she didn't like.

The woman onstage's song ended. The room erupted into cheers even though she really hadn't been that good. The DJ, a man with dreads and a nose ring, spoke into his mic. "Welcome to Luke's Hideaway for all newcomers tonight! My name is Joe and I'm your MC for the night. Tonight is karaoke night so get those drinks pouring and come try your hand. We've got thousands of songs to choose from. Up next we have Tiffany Birmingham singing _Man! I Feel Like a Woman! _Give her a round of applause!"

Santana clapped with some amusement as a woman near her own age climbed up the stairs and situated herself on the mic. The song began and it was obvious she wasn't going to be very good either so Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "Are you going to sing?" Brittany asked seriously. She was leaning over the table so Santana could hear her better, but the Latina actually was having a harder time listening with the way Brittany's shirt was dipping even lower. She wore a pink and black polka dot bra underneath, causing Santana to gulp. "You don't have to if it makes you that uncomfortable."

"No, that's not it!" Santana exclaimed, snapping back to reality. "If you sing, I'll sing."

"Can we pick songs for each other?" Brittany asked as her eyes got bigger. "It could be like a surprise."

"No way," Santana answered sternly. "Last time I played that game Quinn made me get up and sing _Big Booty_. I don't want a repeat of that."

"Aw but I really want to hear you sing _Rack C__ity_." Santana couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Well Quinn had to sing _My Heart Will Go On_ after she embarrassed me. So if you want me to do _Rack City _be prepared to get up there and sing _Niggas in Paris_."

"I can't sing that!" Brittany exclaimed. "I can't even say the title, much less sing the song!"

"That's why it would be fun...and funny."

"I'd get shot."

"I'd protect you."

"You'd take a bullet for me?" Brittany said with a gasp, her hand coming up to her heart in a melodramatic expression.

"Of course not. I'd just beat the shit out of the gunman before you'd get shot. I gotcha back." Brittany's laugh was like listening to wind chimes. Santana swore she could get lost in it. Suddenly the waitress appeared with their drinks and a huge plate of Nachos. Brittany wasn't kidding. The Nachos were stacked probably a foot high and the plate had to be a foot around. And that wasn't the most impressive part. They were drowned in cheese, jalapenos, chicken, sour cream, guacamole, and lettuce. "Ay Dios mio," Santana exclaimed.

"Told ya," Brittany said as she loaded her plate with a few handfuls. In the background Santana could hear the DJ playing some top 40 since no one wanted to sing yet, but her focus was all on Brittany. The girls laughed and ate and socialized easily, as if they had been doing it for years. Santana found herself wondering what her life had been like before Brittany had come along. She couldn't really remember how she functioned.

When the Nachos were gone and the girls had both finished another two cokes the bar had gotten a little rowdier. The drinks were flowing now; even Brittany had ordered a Margarita. More people got up to sing. Some were worse than others, but it was still fun. During the really upbeat songs people danced. Otherwise people cheered and socialized with their friends. Santana and Brittany held hands over the table, every once in a while making eye contact and sharing shy smiles.

Around ten o'clock the DJ announced that the next singer would be Artie Abrams singing _Proud Mary_. Brittany's body went frigid before it relaxed again. Santana peeled her eyes away from the stage to see what was wrong, but Brittany had already regained her composure. The Latina squeezed her hand lightly before looking back to the stage. Two big men were setting a wheelchair down at the microphone and adjusting the height. Suddenly Santana realized who she was looking at. She glanced back to Brittany, but the blonde's face betrayed no emotion.

Artie hadn't changed much from the picture Santana had seen. He was still dressed in clothes much too old for his age. On his face he had grown a stupid soul patch, making him look like some wannabe grandpa hippie. His brown hair was still cut in that ridiculous bowl cut, his bangs still covering his eyes. His song started and he actually began to dance around in his chair as he sang. Santana wasn't sure how she felt about the irony of his song choice, but she couldn't deny that he had a beautiful voice.

She watched Artie's performance with an eagerness to understand what Brittany had seen in him. He wasn't ugly, just not hot either. The wheelchair through her off though. Why had Brittany—a dancer—wanted to date a guy who couldn't walk? It just didn't make since. Especially in high school when everyone was so worried about their reputations. It occurred to her that maybe Brittany wasn't that way. She had told Puck thanks for helping me get popular. Maybe she was just lucky that she ever found her niche in the popular crowd. Maybe she was just a loser at heart. It made Santana long for her even more.

The song ended so Santana redirected her attention to the blonde. Brittany was staring at him as he was carried off the stage. "Do you know him?" Santana asked, feigning ignorance.

"I used to," Brittany answered as she continued to stare.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"My graduation."

"Do you...do you want to talk to him?" Santana prayed that Brittany didn't say yes, but she knew she would allow it if the blonde wanted.

"No," Brittany said, finally peeling her eyes away. "I'm here with you." Santana's heart fluttered a little at the words but on the outside she kept her cool. "So when you going to sing?"

"Whenever you want."

"Go sign up now."

"Ok," Santana answered. She stood slowly, stretching her legs. They had been sitting there for quite a while. It took her a minute to wind her way up to the DJ booth, but once she was there she saw the list. Immediately she opened up the first song book.

It took Santana longer than most to pick a song because she really wanted to sing something that she felt. She had always been that way. She just didn't like singing a song that she didn't feel deep down inside. To her singing was a time to reveal your soul. In reality Santana knew that only through song did she ever find the right words. And so she flipped and flipped until she finally found the one. She added her name and song title to the list before making her way back to Brittany.

"Find something you like?" Brittany asked when Santana sat back down.

"Sure did," Santana answered, looking directly into Brittany's eyes. "I found a good song too." The blonde smiled shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as her fingers drew patterns on the wood table. Santana reached out, taking Brittany's hand in both of hers. "You're the most extraordinary person I've ever met. And I just want you to know that because I'm not very good with words and sometimes I won't be able to say what I feel. But I think you need to know that I really really like you."

"I like you too," Brittany responded. "I like you more than funnel cakes and cotton candy and Dots."

"That's a whole lot, Britt. Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything." The conversation was cut short when Artie wheeled up, having noticed Brittany while rolling back to his friends from the restroom.

"Brittany, hey!" he exclaimed as he got closer. Immediately Brittany tensed, pulling her hand out of Santana's. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," Brittany answered when she found words. "How about you?"

Artie didn't even look at Santana as he talked. It was like he was intentionally ignoring her existence. "I've been good. I was living in Columbus for while after college. I'm back here for a little while though. But hopefully I'm moving to New York soon. What about you? You been in Lima this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Working at the day care still?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's great. I'm sure you are fantastic with those kids. You've always been a kid yourself." That comment didn't sit well with Santana. It was like her was being condescending without Brittany even noticing. She wasn't just going to sit still and be quiet while he insulted her date.

"Yo wheels! You planning on introducing yourself to me?"

For the first time Artie looked toward Santana. His eyes wandered down her body, giving her the full once-over. "Hi," he said after a moment. "I'm Artie Abrams." He extended his hand for Santana to shake. She shook it once, squeezing a little harder than necessary. He pulled back with a scowl. "Brittany and I were high school sweethearts."

Santana didn't even look to the blonde to see if she was agreeing or not. Instead she just fixed Artie with a steely glare. "Oh really?" she questioned in her most sickly sweet voice. The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by either of the others. "Well that's just too bad that you guys aren't still together. I'm a sucker for people finding love in high school. You know, it's just so sweet to see two people fall in love in the midst of their C in chemistry and their English paper on _Lo__rd of the Flies_. There's just nothing sweeter than young love full of unrealistic expectations and raging hormones."

Artie turned back to Brittany, not bothering to give a reply. "So Brittany, how's Puck? You still hang out with him?"

"Yeah, he's good."

"You guys married yet?" It seemed like Artie was trying to make a joke, but there was no humor in his voice. Santana could tell he was just asking to know. Immediately the Latina wanted to squeeze his head like a zit.

"No, I'm single...kind of," Brittany answered, her eyes darting to Santana's.

"Me too," Artie replied with a lascivious smile. "We should go get coffee sometime and catch up. I still know your drink at the Lima Bean."

"Uh..." Brittany stuttered, searching for an answer. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between Santana and Artie. Just as the Latina opened her mouth to chew the cripple out for asking her girl out while she was on a date with her, the DJ spoke up, announcing it was Santana's turn to sing. Santana glanced once at Brittany before settling on Artie. As she stood she gave him a look that told him hands off. She didn't want him near her girl while she sang. Suddenly she knew this performance had to be better than good. It had to be better than his—better than whatever kind of boyfriend Artie was back in high school. She could do it.

Once Santana settled into a comfortable position onstage with the microphone at proper height she glanced at Joe. "Hey guys," she spoke to the crowd. "How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Well I know the people have been singing upbeat dance songs all night, but I'd like to slow it down a bit." A round of boos filled the room, but Santana ignored it. "This is called _Glitter in the Air_."

The piano melody began and Santana shifted her weight onto both feet equally. She loved singing though it had been awhile since she had done it in front of a crowd. For a split second she worried that she wouldn't be good enough. But the thought disappeared when her voice sung the first line.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

Brittany meanwhile sat up straighter so she could watch her friend sing. And what a sight it was. As soon as the first line had drifted out from the Latina's lips the room went completely silent. Not one person dared to talk over Santana as she sung. Her voice, pure and silky smooth, filled every nook and corner of the place. Even the bartenders stopped moving. Next to her, Brittany could feel Artie turn his chair around to watch as well. But Brittany didn't dare peel her eyes away from her date.

It was like Santana was becoming the song. Her body seemed to be sweating out the lyrics. Each word meant something to the Latina as she sung into the many strange faces in the room. Thoughts of being better than Artie disappeared completely as the song progressed because that no longer mattered. Santana just needed to say how she was feeling; how being with Brittany felt like being on the brink of something big. She sang each syllable like it was the last sound she'd ever make.

Brittany watched the way Santana drowned herself in the song. And she admired the way she could bring everyone else under with her. It reminded Brittany of an old myth her mother had told her about when she was a child. In it water nymphs could sung so beautifully that people near the water would try to follow them. The nymphs would sing so beautifully that people voluntarily follow them to their deaths. Santana's voice was like that. Her voice calmed people and made them trust her. But Brittany was sure Santana wasn't like the nymphs; she wasn't going to eat them when they followed. No, Santana just wanted to be loved and cherished. Brittany could see that all the walls Santana usually hid behind were only there to protect the soft, vulnerable person behind them. And in that moment Brittany knew that there was no one else she'd rather wake up from a bad dream to. There was no one she would ever want to hear sing again if it meant not having Santana around to listen to it with. And Brittany was one hundred percent sure that Santana would have been exactly what she had needed when Dylan died.

The song ended to a deafening silence. Santana stood there, in the spotlight, for a second before the room erupted into cheers louder than anything she had ever heard. People stood on bar stools just to get a better look at the now blushing Latina. Her smile was a mile wide as she stepped away from the microphone. She sauntered off the stage and was immediately met with tons of eager faces. People patted her back and hugged her the whole way back to Brittany. She actually felt like a celebrity or something.

"Oh my God, San! That was amazing!" Brittany exclaimed when Santana was through the crowds. The blonde leapt up, and jumped into Santana's arms. The stumbled backwards a little as Santana tried to regain her balance. "That was beautiful and incredible and _so _good. And I...I love you."

Santana paused, not knowing if she had heard right. But she knew she had because Artie was looking at her with a look of pure hatred and loss as he rolled away. Santana pulled Brittany out of the hug and looked into the eager blue eyes. Her hands held tightly to Brittany's shoulders as she watched all the emotions the blonde was feeling flash through the ocean of blue. "You were so beautiful up there," Brittany finally added.

"I...I..." Santana couldn't figure out what she wanted to say first. There was so many thoughts, so many feelings, racing through her mind. "I...kiss me," she finally said, not wanting to wait any longer to feel the blonde on her lips. Brittany didn't hesitate. Her body slammed back into the Latina as her lips swallowed Santana's bottom one. Brittany's warm tongue darted out, tasting the inside of Santana's mouth and making Santana moan loud enough to be heard over the music. Santana took control of the kiss, pushing Brittany's tongue back with hers. Soon she deepened the kiss into something that normally was unacceptable in a public place, but neither girl cared. Santana's hands held tight to Brittany's shirt as her tongue traced across the roof of the blonde's mouth. This time Brittany moaned. Much too soon and way too sudden, Brittany pulled away. Her eyes were darker as she looked directly into Santana's soul.

"Take me home, Santana." At first the Latina thought Brittany was mad, but that thought was gone as soon as the blonde talked again. "And kiss me like this forever."

Santana didn't have to be asked twice. She dropped thirty dollars on the table before tugging Brittany out of the bar by her hand. The girls hopped in the truck and ended up kissing some more before Santana finally managed to get the truck moving. Never had Santana been so eager to get somewhere so she drove a little more irresponsibly than usual. But Brittany didn't even seem to notice, not with the way her fingers kept drawing figure eights on Santana's bare thighs. Santana was sure Brittany was burning her hand prints into the skin, but that was fine with her. She would let Brittany do whatever she wanted.

When they made it back to Brittany's apartment the girls went back to kissing before they had even made it all the way through the door. They stumbled around until they made it to the couch. Santana immediately pushed Brittany down onto the plush cushions. She then went about her business pulling off her jacket and taking a seat on the blonde's lap. Brittany placed hot open-mouthed kisses on Santana's chest as the Latina grinded her hips down lower on the blonde and played with her hair.

The kisses only got more and more intense as time lapsed. Soon enough the girls were curled up in each other, just a pile of limps everywhere across the couch. Neither girl could remember a time when they had just kissed someone for so long. It was by far the best make out session either girl had ever had. And when they were too exhausted to continue, they decided to just lay there in each other's arms. Santana could feel just how swollen her lips were, but it didn't bother her. She'd kiss Brittany for another hundred years if the blonde asked.

"I love you too," Santana said, breaking the silence. "I didn't say it earlier, but I do."

The blonde's teeth could be seen as a smile pulled at her cheeks. Santana closed the tiny distance again and placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's forehead. She then kissed each cheek and the tip of Brittany's nose. Finally Santana allowed herself to kiss the swollen lips one last time before both girls fell asleep curled up in each other. The last thing Santana felt before succumbing completely was Brittany's hand pushing her lower back in closer as if trying to make them mold into one person.

**Feedback?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright my incredibly wonderful readers, I wrote this after work last night because I was just so excited about the responses from last chapter. That being said, it might be pretty sloppy since I was half asleep, pretty dehydrated, and drinking liquor. Oops. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I know it's short, but I just didn't have the energy last night to keep going. Hopefully I will write again this week. And new episode tonight! I guess you all can consider this a gift. Haha. To anon and Maria Camila: thank you so so much for reviewing. I'm glad you both are enjoying the story. Ok, well here it is. **

Santana awoke to the sound of a distant vibration. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, wondering where she was for a second. When realization hit she looked around, wondering how Brittany had untangled herself from her body without waking her up. Santana decided that it was just a true testament to how hard she slept when she was comfortable.

Realizing that her phone was still vibrating, Santana fell off the couch and crawled to her discarded jacket. She pulled the phone out and answered just before it went to voice mail. "Did I wake you up?" Quinn's voice on the other end asked with a sense of annoyance. "Isn't it like noon there?"

"I had a late night, OK!" Santana snapped defensively. She was not much of a morning person; never had been.

"So the date went well then?"

"Puck told you?"

"I was with Puck when you texted," Quinn responded without any emotion at all. Santana couldn't pick up on anything that her friend was thinking.

"You're not going to give me more details, are you?"

"Not unless you give me more of yours. Did you have sex?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Santana. It was a completely normal question."

"Well we didn't," Santana said, softening this time. "We just kissed...a lot."

"Same. Puck and I are taking things slow."

"I thought he went to church with you."

"Yeah, he did," Quinn answered with a smile in her voice. "He's a really awesome guy. Like he wants to get to know Beth. We're taking her out later together."

"You told him about Beth?"

"He kinda ended up in the middle of it," Quinn said. Santana opened her mouth to ask for clarify but Quinn was already onto the next topic. "So she's pretty special, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can hear that your smiling when you talk about her. You sound great...happier."

"I am great," Santana admitted. "She's really something, Quinn. Like she just gets me. We don't have to try to work together. It's just natural."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving soon. Are you bringing her back with you? Or is it over?"

"I honestly don't know," the Latina replied as she ran her hands through her hair. "We haven't talked about it."

"You probably should."

"Have you talked about it?"

"Yeah, we did. And we agreed to try the long-distance thing for awhile. We think getting to know each other from afar will prove if we are actually compatible."

"So that's it? You're just going to stay in touch and see if it works out? That seems a little irresponsible. Puck's a player. He'll probably forget about you after a week."

"And if he does then I will know what kind of guy he really is. I won't let fear keep me from trying this, Santana. I really think he could be the one. He fit in at my church and Beth thinks he's funny. He wants a family some day. I just want to know him better because I think I deserve to try and find happiness."

"I never said you didn't, Q. I just hope you're being careful. Don't fall too fast, ya know?"

"Are you listening to your own advice?"

"Brittany's different than Puck."

"That's not what Puck said. I heard she is kinda damaged goods. Is that really what you want?"

"She's not just that, Quinn. You don't know her. She's incredible. And sweet. And pure. She's like everything I'm not. I can't help it. I just want to be with her."

"I'm not trying to bring you down, Santana," Quinn said after a minute of silence. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. You're my best friend and I can't bear to see you come home more broken-hearted than before."

"This is different, Quinn. I don't know how I ever thought I loved Amanda. I mean I guess I had never felt that strongly for anyone before her, but with Brittany it is so much better. I finally understand why people write love songs and romantic stories. It's no longer cheesy to me because I finally feel it too."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Good. Because I am. I really am."

"I can't wait to see you on Wednesday so we can catch up properly."

"Yeah..." Santana wasn't actually looking forward to going home.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. And Britt is nowhere to be found. I guess I'll head back to Puck's and go for a run or something."

"You slept over?"

"Like I said, we were up late."

"Well have fun whatever you do. Be careful. And I'll see you Wednesday."

"Mmhmm."

"Bye, San."

"Later." Santana hung up and crawled back up onto the couch. On the coffee table sat a folded piece of paper that Santana hadn't noticed before. She picked it up and unfolded it. She smiled when she realized Brittany had left her a letter.

_Dear Santana, I'm sorry I had to get up for work today. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute sleeping. Did you know that you clench and and unclench your fist while you sleep? You're like a baby because you sleep so soundly like nothing troubles your pretty little head. But I'm glad you aren't a baby because I had a lot of fun kissing you last night and if you were a baby I would probably be in jail. I don''t want to go to jail. But anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I had a great night. I had to get up and go to work. I didn't sneak out because I wasn't into you or something. Actually I'm really into you. You're like the best present in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I hope my good luck can keep coming. You wanna know what I was thinking about this morning while I watched you sleep? I was thinking about how you are just like Humpty Dumpty. When I was a kid everyone told me I didn't get the story because I was never sad when he fell. But I'm pretty sure they were all wrong. I mean, think about it. Humpty Dumpty (I don't want to keep writing it out so for now on I'm just gonna write HD) was an egg. And he was always stuck on top of a wall watching all the people around him live their lives. Now, I don't know much about sitting on walls, but I once sat in a tree for seven hours. It wasn't fun. I bet HD's back hurt real bad being stuck on that wall all day and night. Plus, being an egg, all his good stuff was on the inside. So when he fell, I bet he was happy because finally people got to see who he really was on the inside. Plus he didn't have to sit on that wall! Anyway, I guess you remind me of HD because all your good stuff is on the inside too. Like you're really pretty and stuff, but I think what makes you so wonderful is what is underneath your skin. I like that you build a bunch of walls around yourself so people can only see the sides of you that you let them see. Like you once said you're mean to people. But I bet that's just because they've never tried to see past your walls (or your shell). I also like that you always seem to be thinking so hard. It's like you have to find an answer to everything. And that's cool because I bet you're really smart. But you know what I love most about you? I love that you fell off the wall for me. And you took them down with you! You let me see your yoke and gooey egg whites. And that's really special, San. I'm totally into you because the you that you are is totally irresistible. Part of me wishes you would show more people that person, but I also want you to myself. OK, well I feel like this letter got way longer than I planned. I'm __gonna be late for work. I want to see you again tonight after work if you want to see me too. Feel free to eat or do whatever in my apartment. And you're free to stay there until I get back. Whatever you want is fine by me. Oh, but if you stick around, will you make sure Lord T isn't reading my diary? I don't trust him one bit. OK, well I'm definitely gonna be late now. Bye, Santana. Sleep tight. Love, Brittany Susan Pierce. P.S. You're a really great kisser. _

Santana read through the letter twice, admiring exactly how adorable and sweet Brittany was. She couldn't help but feel her chest well up some when Brittany explained the Humpty Dumpty thing. Never had Santana imagined being excited about being compared to a fictional egg, but somehow Brittany made it flattering.

After lounging out for a few minutes with the letter in her lap Santana decided to head home. She needed a shower and some food, plus she really did want to go workout. Standing up she sent Brittany a quick text explaining that she loved the letter and wanted to hang out later. Brittany replied saying she would head over to Puck's after work. So it was settled; Santana would only have to wait until that evening to see the blonde again.

**So I don't want to pester you all but I just want to let you know that I follow back on Tumblr. Plus I will answer all your questions :) Since I bugged you about Tumblr I won't bug you about reviewing this chapter. You know the deal anyway. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Well here it is. Chapter 21. I would have had this up to you all last night but a friend called me right near the end of writing asking if I wanted to go get some food with her. So I went. And then came home at 11:30 and finished. But then I was too tired to deal with the finishing touches before posting. So here it is. And I don't want any complaints because it is the longest chapter yet. Hopefully this chapter clears up some of your questions about the girls' pasts and whatnots. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Hopefully you are as well. I also need to thank Creedog VanDrey for your review. I coulnd't prive message you so here s your personal thank you. Everyone else can stop reading this paragraph if you want. I'm glad you gave my story a second chance if you weren't really feeling it the first time. And I'm happy you reviewed (even if you only did so out of guilt). I'm not picky about why people review :) This is a low-drama story, but that's because I'm not a generally angsty person. I am capable of writing angst, I just chose not to for this story. But that's not to say there won't be more drama coming up here soon. Anyway, thanks for the review. See you on Tumblr.**

**Ok, now on to the important orders of business. The car talked about in this chapter is posted on my Tumblr as we speak. It isn't necessary that you go look at it, but it would make the picture inside your head a little clearer. We're also getting really close to the end. I'm thinking between six and ten more chapters. I hope you all decided to stick with me and continue to read my stuff once this story is over. I haven't completely decided if I will start something new next or actually go finish The Fine Line and It's Not Easy. I'm definitely going to finish It's Not Easy at some point soon. I guess I will shut up now and let you read. The rest of my rambling can be in the end author's note. Have fun reading. **

"So what's the plan tonight?" Santana asked as Brittany pulled off the black coat that Santana had once called her own. She didn't mind that the blonde seemed to have taken it for good because it looked better on her anyway. Besides, it would be obsolete in California.

"I thought we could have a relaxing night in if you don't mind. I'm pretty tired from staying up late these past few nights. And I have to get up early again tomorrow so I don't want to go out."

"Of course. I just bought a nice bottle of Chardonnay. How 'bout we do wine and maybe a little conversation. Or we can watch a movie or something."

"Wine sounds great. And I wouldn't object to the talking either. There's still so much I want to know about you!" Santana smiled as she led Brittany into the kitchen. As she poured each of them a rather large glass in Puck's oversized glasses, she took the time to admire Brittany's body again. She was wearing a pair of red leggings and a hot pink shirt that hung down to mid-thing. Around her slim waist was a bulky purple belt that made the whole outfit look rather eighties.

"What are you staring at?" Brittany asked with one eyebrow raised and a toothy grin.

"I'm admiring your outfit choice."

"Is it too much?" Santana handed Brittany the wine glass and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek before pulling away.

"Not at all. Shall we make our way to the living room?" The blonde followed Santana into the room. They both set their glasses on the coffee table while Santana went to make a fire. Luckily Puck had one of those electric fire places because she had no clue how to actually prepare a fire. They didn't teach that kind of stuff in Girl Scouts when she was a kid. And back then girls couldn't be in Boy Scouts even if they were gay. Not that she had any inclination of her tastes at the time. She quit Girl Scouts before she was even old enough to crush on anything except tea parties and baby dolls. Not that she would ever admit to liking that stuff either though.

"Can we play a game?" Brittany asked when Santana sat back down. Each girl pivoted so they were sitting with one leg off the couch and the other tucked under their butts. It allowed them to look at one another while they talked. "Oh! But first we need to make a toast so I can drink this wine!"

"What do you suggest we toast?" Santana reached out, picking up each glass and handing Brittany hers with a shy smile. She was hoping Brittany wouldn't look to her for a toast because she wasn't sure she could refrain from getting all kinds of cheesy.

The blonde scrunched her eyebrows in and squinted while she thought. Santana couldn't help but smile at the way she seemed to be taking this whole toast very seriously, as if it was of dire importance. "To magical moments like kissing on couches and pot induced shenanigans," she said after some time.

A small chuckle fell from Santana's lips, but she meant no harm by it. In fact, she thought that had to be the best toast she had ever heard. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Brittany mumbled as she tapped her glass lightly against Santana's. They drank at the same time, never breaking eye contact. After the first sip Santana set her glass back down. Brittany held tightly to hers. "I feel like a queen or something."

"What? Why?"

"I never drink wine. Puck thinks it's lame. I once had champagne at a wedding, but other than that this is a first."

"Well how do you like it then?"

"It's good. Smoother than beer, but less strong than liquor. It's kinda sweet too."

"I prefer wine to beer. And I try not to sit around by myself taking shots. I don't get drunk every night, but I do like a glass of wine most evenings."

"When you say things like that I start to think that you're not actually real—like you're a pigment of my imagination."

"Figment," Santana corrected with a smile. "And why's that?"

"You're just so different from everyone around here. You drink wine every night and you can't drive stick. That's not what people around here do."

"Well I'm glad I amuse you then. You're pretty different than the people back home too."

"I'm different than everyone. I'm a unicorn."

"A unicorn?"

"Yep. It means I'm magical because I'm different than most people and I stand out, but in a good way. It took me a long time to realize that being different was ok, but I get it now. And I'm proud of my unicorness." Santana felt her heart flutter a little at just how cute Brittany could be. "You're kinda a unicorn too, San."

"Nah-uh. No way," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Unicorns are cute and magical. That's not me. If I'm going to be a mythical creature I want to be something more badass."

"Fine. You can be a dragon. But only if you promise to be a nice dragon."

"Dragons aren't nice though."

"They can be. Donkey's wife is."

"Those movies aren't real."

"Neither are dragons," Brittany countered. "I can play this game all night, San. And you know I'm gonna win."

"And why's that?"

"Because you loooove me," she teased, dragging out the syllable is love.

"How about we compromise?" Santana said, ignoring the jibe. "I'm a dragon that has a soft spot for one very special unicorn."

"All unicorns are special."

"Yes, but you're the most special of them all. And Dragon Santana likes Unicorn Brittany very much."

"Dragon Santana looooves Unicorn Brittany." When Santana rolled her eyes and chose not to respond Brittany jutted out her bottom lip and pouted melodramatically. "Say it," she commanded. "Say it or I will walk out right now and never come back."

"You wouldn't do it," Santana mused as she pulled her glass to her lips. "You're having too much fun teasing me mercilessly."

"You're right. But I won't stop teasing until you say it. And I can be very annoying. Just ask Puck."

"I don't want to talk to Puck right now. I'd rather talk to you."

"Come on, Sanny Bananny!" Brittany was now sitting on both knees and bouncing playfully.

"Ugh. What a horrendous nickname."

"Sanny Bananny! Say it or else I'm gonna call you that every day for forever. I'll tell Puck to call you that too. And you know he will never let you live it down."

Santana wanted to resist, but she could see that Brittany wouldn't back down. "Fine! Ugh. You are turning me into such a loser, Britt. But Dragon Santana does love Unicorn Brittany. She loves her more than she can understand because she just met her. And usually Dragon Santana wants to blow fire at new people. But for some reason Unicorn Brittany's magic turned Dragon Santana into a giant softy. There. You happy now?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully again as she took another long sip of the wine. Brittany had already finished hers so she offered to get her more. Brittany refused and instead slipped her boots off her feet while Santana finished off her glass. "So what's this game you wanted to play?" she asked when her glass was placed firmly and safely back on the coffee table. Now she rearranged herself until she was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch and both legs outstretched in front of her. Luckily Puck's couch was big enough that she wasn't bumping Brittany with her feet.

"Twenty questions. But not like where you think of an object and the person has to get it. It's more like Truth or Dare just without the option of dare. You ask me a question; I answer honestly. And then I ask a question that you have to answer."

"Does my answer have to be honest?"

"Where would be the fun in lying to me? The whole point is to get to know each other better."

"Ok," Santana said skeptically. She usually wouldn't agree to play a game that could potentially involve spilling her guts, but the way Brittany was looking at her made all her fears disappear. She wanted to trust Brittany the way Brittany had trusted her when she talked about Dylan. It was the least Santana could do to repay the blonde. And besides, it's not like Brittany was going to ask the hard questions. "Should I go first?"

"Sure."

"Ummm ok..." Santana said as she thought. "Who was your first celebrity crush?"

Brittany smiled a full-forced grin that made her whole face look younger and so very innocent. "Aaron Carter. He was totally the Justin Bieber of our childhood." Santana laughed and nodded because she had liked him too as a kid. Whether or not she actually liked him romantically or just because she wanted to fit in was unknown. "Bieber is cuter though."

"I agree," Santana responded. "He looks like so many of the women I see in the gay clubs back home." Brittany didn't respond right away. Instead she redirected her thoughts and asked her question.

"What are your parents like?" So much for her not asking the tough ones. Santana shifted, now uncomfortable. She usually avoided talking about these things. Even Quinn only knew what was unavoidable. There were so many things left unsaid.

"Can I pass? Just this once?"

"No. I want to know, San. I want to know all about you."

Shaking her head in disbelief at how easily Brittany was able to worm her way into her life, Santana began thinking back to her childhood. She didn't really know where to begin so she just started and hoped she wouldn't say something wrong or too complicated or confusing because so much of her life was confusing to her.

"My mom is one of those women who will go out on a limb to protect those she loves. She's so sweet, almost to the point of being overbearing. Growing up I was always embarrassed of her because she would join in on conversations with my friends and ask about their lives. But don't mistake her for being soft. She knew how to whip me into shape when it was necessary. She wouldn't take any of my sass growing up. She'd always say, 'Santana Lopez, I get enough of that attitude from your father. If you backtalk me one more time, mija I'm going to wash that mouth of yours out with soap. Ya hear me?'" Brittany laughed at the impression, but urged Santana to continue by not interrupting.

"My dad was a different story. He was a doctor so most the time he was too busy to hang out with me. But as a kid, I loved the times we did share. Sometimes he would take me out to his garage and let me work on cars with him. And if he wasn't working we would go out for ice cream and stuff. But as I got older his expectations for me changed. He wanted me to be something he could show off—a trophy. In a lot of ways I became something my mother could never be because she was half Puerto Rican half African American. Her mixed race traits were too obvious. I, on the other hand, resemble my father in many ways.

"Anyway, as a teenager he encouraged me to work hard to be the best at everything. The pressure of maintaining perfect grades, an active social life, and cheerleading got me into a lot of trouble. It also didn't help that I was ashamed of who I was inside. When I came out senior year, my father couldn't take it. He told me I was a disgrace to his good name and he disowned me. I spent two nights at Quinn's before my mother showed up. We moved into a tiny house in the valley and she worked three jobs to feed me and keep me enrolled at my private school. My dad served her with divorce papers soon after. She got quite a bit of money as alimony, but I insisted that she only use what was necessary on me. I found a job and paid my way through school. I haven't seen my dad since. And my mom still calls weekly and checks in."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, San," Brittany said when the silence after Santana's story became unbearable.

"Don't be. I'm not. I don't want people in my life that can't see past who I love to who I am."

"But no one deserves a parent to turn their back on them."

"No one deserves a lot of things. The kids in Africa don't deserve to starve. You didn't deserve to lose your brother. The world's fucked up and it makes no sense dwelling on the bad all the time." Brittany didn't say anything so Santana softened her tone. "Hey, Britt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just...I just don't talk about my dad much. It sets me on edge. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, San. I just wish he could see what a wonderful person you are. He's really missing out."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Reaching over, Santana pulled Brittany's feet into her lap. She removed the striped toe socks and began gently kneading the muscles. Brittany sighed and scooted closer, giving the Latina easier access. "It's your turn to ask. And I'll understand if you ask me really personal questions. It's only fair."

"What's the deal with that Artie guy?" Santana asked because it was the question she had wanted to ask since she first saw the yearbooks.

"He was my boyfriend in high school. We got together junior year after I took his virginity to help him get over an ex. I only did it because I was feeling lonely and sad and bored, but when it happened I really liked how in control I was. Usually with guys they were always pushing and rough, but with Artie I could enjoy it. But then he dumped me because he thought I was just using him for a singing competition in Glee Club. But then Puck got us back together. And we dated until the accident. I dumped him soon after."

Santana didn't know what to say about this story. So many details brought up more questions than she could actually ask. At least not right away. "Do you have any siblings?" Brittany asked before Santana could figure out what to say.

"Uh...no. I mean I have cousins back in Puerto Rico on both sides. And I also have some down South on my mom's side. But I never see any of them. Britt," she said, more seriously. "What did you mean by the guys being rough? No one like raped you right?"

"No! No! Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I just mean that I didn't like the way guys felt. I guess it's kinda Puck's fault. When we agreed that he should take my virginity he was really really soft and gentle about it. I guess I thought that all guys would be like that. But they weren't. I slept with a few more guys after that, but then stopped because they were clumsy and rough and never any good. Puck and I had sex a few more times though. He was good at it. And he got better each year. I liked sex with him. Before Artie he was the only guy I had enjoyed it with." Santana remembered all her experiences with high school boys. She knew what Brittany was talking about; the way they did more fumbling than pleasing was irritating and uncomfortable. Plus she had never been a fan of their sporadic thrusts that always did more harm than good.

Now Santana had even more questions, but it wasn't her turn to ask. She hoped Brittany wouldn't distract her and make her forget. "Are you excited to go home?"

"Not at all," the Latina responded. "I don't want to go back to work or deal with the aftermath of Puck living in my apartment. But mostly I don't want to leave you."

Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana patted her foot, indicating that she had finished that one and was ready for the other. As she settled in on the other foot her mind tried to figure out which question to ask. "Do you think you and Artie would have made it long term had the accident never happened?"

"No," Brittany sighed. "I think we probably would have finished out my senior year together, but then I would have gone off to college and it would have ended. I was comfortable with him. And I loved him. But I was never in love with him. Not like..." Brittany didn't need to finish. Santana knew how the sentence ended. Her sentences ended the same way. "How many girls have you been with?"

"Dated or had sex with?" Santana asked, needing clarification.

"Dated."

"Three." The number seemed so small to Santana, but then she remembered that Brittany's count was one, at least as far as she knew. "Do you and Puck still sleep together?" she asked, wanting to know if her biggest fear had a grain of truth.

"We haven't in over a year. And even then that was the first time in over a year. It's not a common occurrence. Who was your first girlfriend?"

Santana scowled, remembering the disaster that was her first relationship. "Her name was Rachel. Rachel Berry. God, even I can't believe I dated her. Basically right around the time I came out she went through this experimentation phase. There weren't many out lesbians at our school so she singled in on me. Basically she followed me around being her typically annoying self until I agreed to give her a chance. I was lonely and desperate so I let her take me out. We went on six dates, made out three times, and never went further before she broke it off claiming that not only was she straight, but in love with one of the biggest dipshits in school. It was the first of many lessons lesbians learn about straight girls."

Santana took a second to think of a new question. "Do you ever wish you had gone to college?" she finally asked. She knew she was skating on thin ice, getting very close to revealing something she wasn't supposed to know, but she had to ask it.

"Sometimes," Brittany admitted with a sigh. "But then I look around and realize that my family needs me. I still go visit them weekly. And Puck needs me too. Going to college back then would have been a bad thing. What about you second girlfriend?" The way Brittany jumped easily from topic to topic was a little starling. Santana couldn't figure out if she liked this game because it kept distracting her from one conversation to another.

"Her name was Gabriella Martinez and she was twice my age. She lived in my new neighborhood after we moved out of my dad's. She had three children from two different men. Both had been abusive alcoholic deadbeats so she had thrown them out. Like my mother, she worked her ass off to keep food on the table for her kids. We started a relationship toward the end of my senior year after the whole Rachel thing. She had been an out lesbian for four years so she showed me the ropes. I learned a lot from her about sex and societal expectations. She also introduced me to many others like me. If it weren't for her I would have struggled a lot more to learn to accept myself. We broke off our fling at the end of summer before I left for college. And then we rekindled it every summer until I was no longer single."

Brittany was the only person that hadn't given Santana the look after hearing the story. It made the Latina all tingly to know that Brittany wasn't judging her. "If you could go back in time and relive just thirty minutes of your life without having the option of changing anything about the time, just living it again, where would you go?"

Brittany's eyes clouded over as she thought. Santana could practically see all the machinery inside her head turning. "The day Dylan died," she finally said. "That morning there had been a pep rally at school. Me and all the other cheerleaders did a big routine for the school to get everyone pumped up for the Sadie Hawkins dance that was coming up. There was this freshman on the JV squad that asked me if she could have the microphone after our routine to ask her crush to the dance. I couldn't say no when she told me that she was crushing on Dylan.

"So anyway, I called him down and he had no idea why I was making him stand in front of the whole school. And then I handed the mic over. She asked him and his face immediately got super red. He was so cute. And so happy. He said yes, of course. And then he gave her a big hug. I was really happy for him too so I just kissed him on the cheek right then and there. He was embarrassed, but happy. The picture ended up in the yearbook. It was the last picture that was ever taken of him. And it was the last time I got to hug him. I would do anything to go back to that day just so I could feel him again. Like I know you said not to change it. But I would just want to relive those last few moments. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I couldn't blame you for wanting that moment again. It seems like a really great one." Santana had seen that picture. There was no way that moment hadn't been special.

"It was..." Brittany mumbled, lost somewhere in her memories.

"Hey, we don't have to play anymore if you don't want to. We can watch a movie or something."

"No, no. I want to play." Brittany paused; pulling her legs back in and tucking them up near her chest. She rested her chin in the gap between her knees as she focused in on Santana. "Well I kinda already heard about your third girlfriend so I guess I will just be boring and ask you the same question. If you could relive a half hour of your life what would you choose?"

Santana had never actually thought about the idea of reliving something. Looking back there were many memories of happier times, but none of them seemed to stand out as the best moment. It took her well over a minute to decide, but Brittany waited patiently and studied her face. She liked the way Santana squinted and twirled her hair while her mind raced. When Santana did finally speak her voice startled Brittany out of her prolonged gaze.

"My seventh birthday," Santana begun. "My parents through me a huge party with all the kids in my class. We had jumping castles and slip 'n' slides and even a sprinkler under the trampoline. But that wasn't the best part. Toward the end of my party, after I had opened all my presents from friends and family, my dad pulled me aside and told me his gift for me was in the garage. Now, before this he had never allowed me to set foot in there. He called it his 'man lair' and kids weren't allowed. But for some reason on that birthday he decided I could go in.

"Anyway, he held my hand in his big steady surgeon ones and led me in. I remember being so surprised by all the cars. He had four in various stages of fixing up. On one wall was more tools than I had ever seen. But what impressed me most was the furthest car from us. It was a sleek black 1967 Mustang Super Snake in mint condition. Of course, he had to tell me the model and make. But basically it was his most prized possession. I looked at it and just felt in complete awe. Never had I seen such a beautiful car. And here my dad owned one that he kept hidden away. It was mind-boggling.

"But anyway, I asked him why he never drove it and he told me that cars that beautiful were only to be used during super special occasions. Naturally I then asked him why he was showing it to me then. I never expected that his answer would be because it was a super special occasion. But it was. And not only did he take me out for a drive in it, but he let me sit on his lap and steer. He trusted me, his seven year old daughter, with his most important toy. And I just remember sitting in his lap holding the steering will as we drove up the coast. I had never felt so important or so loved. I guess I'd want to be behind that wheel again if I got the chance to relive something."

"He never let you drive it again?"

"Technically it's not your turn," Santana teased. "But I'll answer anyway because I kinda like you. Don't tell anyone though. I'll lose my street cred. Nah, but he never even drove it again. At least not anytime I was around. Once a couple years ago I was on my way home from a party and I saw a car identical to it. I can't be one hundred percent sure it was him though. I only caught a glimpse of the driver and it really could have been anyone."

"You can ask me two questions if you want," Brittany said suddenly. "Or you could keep talking. I like watching you talk. I like your lips."

"You know...there are other things I could do with my lips..."

Brittany's face erupted in a crimson blush that spread all the way to her ears. It made Santana laugh in spite of it being a mood kill. "God, Britt. You don't even know how cute you are, do you?"

"Is that your question?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"That was two questions. To answer the second one, I don't care what you ask. I already said that before we played. And about being cute, I don't know what makes me cute at all. I'm just me. And if you find that cute then I'm happy because I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You remind me of Jasmine from Aladdin but you're even prettier. And you also are really funny and nice. And you don't care that sometimes I get my words mixed up. Am I talking too much? Sometimes I do this when I get nervous."

"You could never talk too much," Santana admitted. "I like listening to you."

"I think it's your turn again."

Santana leaned back over the edge of the couch in order to stretch her back. It cracked a couple times and she sighed immediately. "Would you by any chance be willing to move this conversation into the bedroom? I promise I won't jump your bones. Unless you want your bones jumped, of course."

Brittany didn't need to give a verbal answer. She was already tugging Santana up by her arms and dragging her to the bedroom. As soon as they had made it in Brittany leaped into the bed, literally making herself comfortable across the middle of it. "Come lay with me, San," she commanded when she realized the Latina was still perched in the doorway.

Santana shuffled over and plopped down on her back close to Brittany. Immediately the blonde tucked herself in closer, pulling Santana in and placing her head on Santana's chest. Her arm laced around the Latina's waist. In response, Santana pulled Brittany in closer by squeezing her tight around her back. "My turn, right?" Brittany asked softly.

"Yeah."

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

Santana did the math in her head and wondered if she should lie. Deciding that she was already withholding too much information from the blonde, she told the whole truth. "Eight girls. Gabrielle, Amanda, three short-term fling type relationships in college, and three one-night stands also in college. Do you want to know guys too?" The blonde nodded her head against Santana's chest. The Latina immediately started running her fingers through the blonde hair. It was just so soft. "Twelve. All of them were sex in hopes of getting on top the social hierarchy in high school. I knew that having sex was the best way to give myself a reputation so I threw it around like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. It always left me feeling like shit."

"Are you gonna ask a question?" Brittany asked when Santana took too long to raise her voice again.

"Yeah. Uh...same question."

"Five in high school and three after. So eight. But I've kissed like over one hundred."

"I bet that is why you are such a good kisser," Santana mused.

"You're a good kisser too," Brittany said, sitting up so she could look at the Latina. "You're the best kisser."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I liked kissing you more than anyone else. You made me feel all warm and gooey. It was like the inside of a fresh baked cookie. I totally could kiss you every day for the rest of my life if you would be ok with it. I'd kiss you until we both dehydrate and die."

"Well that was a little morbid, but cool I guess. Is it my turn to ask a question?"

"I don't know," Brittany responded. "You can ask though."

Santana smiled up at the blonde before leaning up onto her elbows. "Will you kiss me, Britta-" Santana didn't have time to finish the question. The blonde was already pinning her back down to the sheets with her mouth. Santana moaned into the kiss because it was so sudden and wonderful. It felt like her insides were melting away like butter on hot pancakes. Brittany leaned closer in response, fitting her body in on top of Santana's.

The girls made out for just as long as the night before, but this time there kisses were more frantic and needy. Santana found herself nibbling on the skin around Brittany's neck and sucking hard anywhere her lips could find purchase. Brittany ran her hands freely up and down Santana's body over her clothes. She squeezed and kneaded the Latina's breasts over the fabric and wondered what it would be like to have nothing separating them. But then she remembered that she wouldn't really know what to do so she behaved herself and let Santana lead.

For Santana this was all new. Sure she had been with girls, but never like this. She hadn't ever felt so strongly for someone. So even though she wanted so badly to touch Brittany _down there_ she refrained from pushing past some heavy petting. She wanted to make sure the blonde was ready before doing that. Plus kissing Brittany was enough to make her drunk on love anyway. She decided that she would gladly kiss until dehydration too. Brittany was just that good.

When the girls had finally wore themselves out, Santana reached over Brittany and turned out the lights. "Last question, would you like to sleep over?"

"I'd love to," Brittany answered as she yawned. "But I have work again tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. I'll set an alarm." And Santana did. It didn't take long for the girls to fall asleep with Santana spooning Brittany from behind. It was comfortable and warm so Santana drifted off without a worry in the world.

**Okee Dokee, I'm back to bother you some more. No, not really. As always, I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter because I love feedback, but it's by no means necessary. That being said, I have some questions for you in regards to the next couple chapters. First, would you like to see Puck and Quinn together one more time before Puck goes home? Also, in regards to smut, I don't write it. I never have and I'm somewhat nervous about doing it. Would you guys prefer I write to the point where I feel comfortable and make it fan-freaking-tastic OR try my hand at smut and run the risk of it being cheesy and awkward and definitely not sexy? I guess I may have just given you a spoiler here. But oh well. You all knew it would happen eventually. Feedback on those questions would be awesome. Anyway, goodbye readers. Until next time :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well the general consensus seemed to be that Quick deserved another chapter, so here it is. It's pretty short, but I think it gives you a decent feel of what they're relationship is like/will be like. Next chapter is back to Brittana. I don't know when I will have time to write again seeing as I work a 12 and a half hour day tomorrow, seven hours on Saturday, and 6 on Sunday. I don't know how next week is going to look either. Hopefully these quick updates will hold you all over if it is a long wait. Plus I'm hoping this chapter has a little comic relief. I guess we will have to wait and see. To the wonderfulness that reviewed under the name LOVE THIS STORY thank you and I hope this update came fast enough :) On a side note, Did you all watch Dianna get Punk'd? It was pretty amusing. She's adorable. Ok. Well I'm going to post and let you get to it. Mistakes are mine. I don't own. If I did that Brittana sex tape would have already happened a while back ;)**

As the water pounded in from all sides, Puck struggled to regain a sense of direction. He couldn't figure out if the waves were pulling him further down or back up toward the surface. All he knew was that this surfing thing was no longer very much fun. The waves threw him around a few more times before he finally broke past the surface, inhaling as much air as he could get before another wave forced him under. "Jesus Mother FUCK!" he screamed when he finally managed to grip onto his board and stay afloat.

"Quinn's gonna kill you if she hears you talk like that," a voice spoke from behind as Puck pulled himself back on his board. He glanced sideways at the mini-blonde sitting gracefully on her board. "She thinks I've never heard those words before."

"She's just looking out for your best interests," Puck responded as he blew water and snot out of his nose into his hand. When his nasal cavity was once again clear he dipped his hand back in the water, allowing the ocean to wash away any remains.

"You're a really bad surfer."

"It's my first time."

"Yeah, but I've seen four year olds do better than you on their first time out."

"Well good for them. I can skateboard and snowboard. Surfing just might not be my thing."

"Mom and Quinn can do it. And so can Dad."

Puck hadn't heard a whole lot about Sam, but from what he gathered the guy lived in state with his wife Mercedes. Apparently he tried to spend time with Beth but she was never all that interested. Quinn had mentioned in passing that he had moved away for much of the girl's childhood and only just recently came back. Beth didn't know him that well. "Well they don't live in Ohio. I don't have very many oceans to practice on."

"I bet you'd suck even if you did live here." Puck laughed at Beth's snarkiness. He thought it was actually pretty adorable even if she could be kind of cruel.

"I'm gonna go drink some water. You're ok out here on your own, right?"

"Seems like you've been eating tons of water already, Puck. You wigging out?"

"I'm not wigging out of anything. I'm thirsty for some fresh water. Besides, Quinn is probably bored sitting out there alone."

"She's the one that didn't want to surf today," Beth huffed.

"Well that doesn't mean she has to be all alone all day." When Beth rolled her eyes and began to paddle away, Puck added loudly, "I'll come back out once I regain some energy!" Beth made no acknowledgement that she had heard so Puck turned around and paddled back to shore. Once on the beach he jogged back to where Quinn had made herself comfortable on a light blue towel. Beth's Hannah Montana towel was on Quinn's right. Puck plopped down on the spare blue towel once he shoved the board into the sand and removed the ankle strap.

"Tired of wiping out?" Quinn asked without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through absent-mindedly. Puck stared at the smooth, tan skin on her back and legs. The bikini really didn't cover much and he felt his body growing increasingly warm even though he was dripping wet and the breeze was drawing out the little goose bumps on his arms.

"I'm not even gonna lie," Puck responded with a chuckle. "Surfing is crazy hard."

"It takes a certain amount of skill. I'm only good because my Dad loves it. He used to take my sister and me out all the time when we were kids." Quinn flipped over the last page of her Cosmo and set it aside, sitting up so she too was facing the ocean. "Beth picked it up quickly. She's a natural."

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Apparently the selfish bitch characteristic isn't learned, but part of the Fabray genetics. Of course, she also idolizes Santana which is part of why she talks the way she does. You wanna know what she said to a boy in her class a few weeks ago?" Puck nodded, and glanced over to Quinn. Her large black sunglasses hid most her face, but he could tell her eyes were dancing with joy even if technically she was talking bad about her daughter. "She told him that his nose made him look more like a duck than human and that it would be in everyone's best interest if he shared the wealth and cracked the whole class some walnuts with his beak."

When Puck started laughing Quinn joined in. She had to admit it was funny; just completely inappropriate for an eight year old. "I would say I don't know where she gets it, but I know that Santana is to blame. I really ought to keep her away from Beth. One of these days Shelby's gonna go kick her ass for teaching Beth something that crosses a line."

"I don't know Santana, but something tells me Shelby couldn't actually beat her up. She seems...intense?"

"She is," Quinn laughed. "But she's mostly just smoke and mirrors. She used to get in fights in high school, but since then she has learned to control her temper some. Now she's all threats and no follow through."

"You don't think she'd fight if necessary?"

"Oh she would! She'd go ape shit if she had to. She just now has a clearer understanding about what is worth fighting for."

"Interesting," Puck mused. "She seems like kinda a pansy to me."

"Why's that?"

"She just didn't have the balls to make a move on my girl Brittany."

"She was probably just overthinking. Which is pretty common for her. She is a perfectionist."

"Well whatever she's doing is working. Brittany called me on her lunch break today and didn't stop talking for the whole half hour. I don't think I got five sentences in edgewise. She was gushing about how _sweet and wonderful_ Santana is." Puck's impression of his friend made Quinn smile. "I'm not even kidding. She was acting like a four year old on Christmas morning."

"That's cute though, right?"

"Well sure it is. I'm just worried because Brittany doesn't exactly adapt well to change. I don't know how she will respond to Santana leaving."

"Do you think she will want to move out here?" Quinn asked as she began digging in her bag. Puck watched her arm disappear before reemerging with the bottle of sunscreen. "Will you get my back?" she added with a shy grin.

"Sure. Here turn around." Puck squirted a hefty amount of the white lotion in his hands and began rubbing it in to Quinn's shoulders. He took his time, feeling every inch of the soft skin on her back. He suddenly remembered that a question still hung in the air unanswered. "Oh and no about Brittany moving. She's comfortable back home. And ever since her little brother died she has been crippled by fear of change. I think Santana will ultimately cause more harm than good."

"Then why did you encourage their romance?"

"I didn't think Brittany would fall for her. I thought she would just enjoy some companionship while I'm gone."

"I don't think Santana will be able to let go easily either. I haven't seen her this worked up since...well since ever. She's really invested in that relationship."

"What are the chances Santana moves to Ohio?"

"Slim to none," Quinn replied as she began lathering more lotion on her legs. Puck's hands were still massaging the sunscreen into her back even though she was confident it was all rubbed in by now. Even so she didn't object to his touch. "Her life is here. Her job, her friends, her mom. I just don't think Brittany would be enough to convince her to move. She has too much to lose. Especially if they ended up not working out. Santana isn't they type of person to make a decision without weighing all the possibilities. I'm sure she's already thought about the consequences of dropping everything for Brittany."

"Maybe they will try the long-distance thing like us. At least for a while."

"Do you think we can make it work?" Quinn asked, pivoting around so she could face Puck. His body was mostly dry now, but she could still see some goose bumps on his arms. She instinctively reached out, grasping his forearm between both her hands. Her fingertips traced each bump, drawing little designs as she went.

"I think so. And I was thinking, after this summer once it starts getting cold again back home, I should just move out here permanently. I could sell my house and come out here. I think a pool cleaning business would do better here anyway. And I've been itching for a change of scenery for a while now anyway."

"You'd move out here for me?" Quinn said, not really sure what else to say.

"No, but I would for us." It was the most honest answer Puck could give. He didn't know what exactly it was about Quinn, but he had to be around her. She brought out a better side to him and he was in too deep to look back now.

"So is that a plan then? You go home and work for the summer before coming back here in September?"

"If you want it to be."

"I do," Quinn responded with a smile. "I really do."

"Good because I already told my mom. She wants to meet you sometime so you'll have to come visit me before I move."

"You want me to meet your mom?"

"Of course. And Brittany too."

"I'd like that," Quinn admitted. "A lot." Puck smiled his cocky grin, but it soon spread out into a full smile that made him look much less badass. It was unbelievably attractive so Quinn leaned in, kissing him gently just because she wanted to. Puck's hand laced through her hair and pulled her in closer, but he didn't force his dominance. He allowed Quinn to lead the kiss because he wanted her to know that with her it was different—with her he didn't need to be in control all the time.

Quinn deepened the kiss, forgetting about the fact that they were on a public beach in the broad daylight. Her hands rubbed up and down the jumping muscles in his chest as her tongue danced with his somewhere deep inside his mouth.

"That's disgusting," a small voice chimed, forcing both Puck and Quinn to yank apart immediately. "You guys really ought to get a room. That perv over there is leering." Beth pointed her thumb at a rather overweight man with more chest hair than the average ape. Sure enough his eyes were staring right at them, his mouth ajar. "Hey Big Foot, why don't you get your hands out of your swim trunks and look at something else!"

"Beth!" both Quinn and Puck gasped at the same time. "Language! Where did you learn that? That was very inappropriate!" Quinn added. Out of curiosity she peeked a look at the man. His face was no looking downward at his oversized gut.

"I know all about masturbation, Quinn," Beth stated apathetically.

"You're eight! What could you possibly know?"

"Santana told me that guys do it like all the time when they see something that makes them all hot and bothered. At first I didn't know what that meant so I asked Mom and she told me it meant having a crush. And then I asked Billy if he masturbated and he said he didn't know what it meant, but when I told him he said that he had walked in on his older brother with his hands in his pants lots of times."

"Good grief," Quinn sighed. "I'm going to kill Santana."

"I don't know why you always get mad at her for telling me stuff. She's like the coolest person ever because she actually treats me like an adult."

"You're not an adult, Beth. She should be preserving your innocence, not chipping away at it."

"Quinn," Puck mumbled as he placed a soothing hand on her lower back. "She would have figured it out soon anyway. Kids grow up fast these days. It's really not a huge deal."

"It is though," Quinn snapped back.

"No it's not. I'll prove it to you." Puck stood facing Beth with yet another version of the same cocky grin. "Beth, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ew. No. Not after learning about masturbation."

"Do you know where babies come from?"

"I have a theory," she answered skeptically.

"Do you do drugs, drink alcohol, curse, kiss boys, or do any other thing that would disappoint your mother?"

"No. Sometimes I punch people though. And Mom doesn't like that."

"Well there ya go, Quinn. She's a good kid. So what she has too much of a temper. At least she won't end up pregnant at twelve."

"I got pregnant at sixteen."

"Which is why I know you will be a good mentor and friend to her in the coming years. She won't make your mistakes, Quinn."

"Can you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Beth exclaimed. "And are you going to come back out Puck because I only came back here to get your lazy butt up."

"I'll be out there in a minute," he answered with a smile. Beth turned and headed back out, dragging her board behind her. "Hey, Quinn." Puck sat back down, pulling Quinn into a side hug and kissing the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok. All of it. Beth. Us. We'll figure it out." She nodded once before folding herself in his embrace even more. She planted a soft kiss on his chest, right over Puck's heart and nodded in agreement because she didn't have the energy to be angry anymore. She finally was coming to terms with the craziness that was her life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Why hello there; long time no talk. So I imagine some of you want to hit me upside the head with a porcupine for taking so long on this. I can't blame you. I had an excuse originally, but then more and more things in life came up that I have actually forgotten all that has happened preventing me from writing. I do remember that I was sick for a while. And I was working long hours. And something about writers block for this particular chapter. But, here it is. Maybe absence made your heart grow fonder. Or maybe you lost interest. I'm hoping for option one. But anyway, I'd like to thank Tiny who reviewed anonymously last time. I'm hoping you still dig the story even if you don't remember it. I also want to thank Pheonix4725 for reading over this chapter first and making sure I'm not completely ignorant in my knowledge of sexy times. You're a life savor. I owe you big. Alright, that being said here it is. Just changed the rating to M for this chapter. Enjoy lovelies :)**

Santana was lost in a world of vibrant colors and confusing mixed up events when dinging of her phone's alarm pulled her back into reality. Out of habit, her body snatched the phone off the night stand and had it turned off before it could even begin its second ring. Her eyes lazily opened, looking around in a moment of confusion before she remembered where she was...and who she was with. Santana turned her head to the side so she could see the slumbering blonde she had spent the night with. Brittany hadn't even stirred an inch from the alarm and Santana contemplated letting her sleep longer just so she could watch the way her back moved in and out with each long breath she took.

Santana found it funny that Brittany had told her she was cute while she slept because there was no way in hell the Latina could imagine herself being as cute as what she was looking at. Brittany looked especially adorable when she rolled over, clutching at the sheets for Santana and the warmth her body had once provided. Brittany's hands fumbled for the body, but instead settled for an extra pillow when Santana was out of reach. The blonde snuggled it close to her body, hugging it like a teddy bear. The sight made Santana do something similar to swoon. (She would never admit to swooning).

Glancing back at her phone, Santana realized that she should probably wake Brittany so that the blonde wouldn't be late for work. She rolled back onto her side, propping her head up in her hand as her other one reached for the dip between the blonde's ribcage and hips. Her fingers ran gently up Brittany's side, pulling the shirt partially up with it. When her fingers made their way back down she encountered a bit of bare skin. Suddenly the room felt smaller and hotter. _Get ahold of yourself, Lopez. She's asleep. This is in no way sexual. Calm the fuck down._

When Santana had steadied her breathing again she placed a palm on the dip and leaned in close. Brittany smelled like vanilla and strawberries and sugar. It kind of reminded Santana of when Beth was still a toddler and used a special kind of shampoo for young girls. But Brittany smelled better than Beth; in fact, Santana was pretty sure she had never smelled anything as good as Brittany.

"Britt Britt," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear. "It's time to get up, baby."

"No. I'm comfy here." Her voice was raspier in the morning, but still soft and pretty. Delicate in its tone even when she was being stubborn.

"But baby, the sooner you go to work, the sooner you get to come back."

"I don't want to work. I want to be here all day. Forever." Brittany still hadn't opened her eyes, so Santana leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on each closed lid. Brittany's eyes fluttered open as soon as the Latina had pulled far enough away that her breath no longer warmed her face. "That won't make getting up any easier you know?" she teased after a long yawn that forced an equally long one out of Santana.

"What if I promise to never kiss you again unless you go to work?"

"I'm up!" Brittany exclaimed, bolting upright faster than the Latina had ever seen anyone move, especially before seven A.M. "I'm going to see if I can get off work tomorrow so I can drive you to the airport."

"That would be nice," Santana mused, sitting up much slower. She slipped her legs off the bed and stood slowly, allowing her muscles time to wake up too. When she turned back around Brittany was already pulling on one of Santana's hoodies and a pair of sweats. "How are you already functioning?"

"I'm a morning person."

"Not me. I'm a night owl."

"I'm both," Brittany commented. "Can I wear these home? I will bring them back tonight if you want."

"You can have them," Santana answered with a smile.

"I'll bring them back." Brittany was already half way out the bedroom by the time Santana had pulled on a robe. When she entered the kitchen Brittany was slicing two bagels. "We can hang out after work, right?"

"Of course."

"It's your last night in town, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want."

"No, San. You have to pick. It's your last night. I'm here all the time."

"Ok, well," Santana began thinking through the possibilities. She realized quickly that she really didn't want to do anything. She loved just hanging out with Brittany even if it was just talking on a couch. "Can we just have a nice night in? Eat a nice dinner and hang out? I'd like to cook for you. And maybe we can drink more wine. And just hang out I guess."

"You want to have sex with me, don't you?" Santana could literally feel her jaw drop. She thought she was getting used to Brittany's forwardness, but that was another whole level of shocking. "It's ok if you do. I want to too."

"You want to have sex with yourself?" Santana teased because she wasn't sure this conversation was going to end with Brittany going to work. Or at the very least, Brittany was going to be late...very late.

"No silly. I can do that anytime I want," Brittany answered as she slipped the bagels in the toaster. "I want to have sex with you. But I don't really know how," she admitted after a pause. Her voice had softened down to merely a whisper. Santana had to fight the urge to grab the blonde, pin her against the wall, and take her then and there.

"I'm sure you will be fine," the Latina answered after a second. "I can...uh...teach you."

"In a way I'm a virgin, huh?"

"In a way."

"Does that bother you? Because virgins usually aren't very good."

"Britt," Santana said seriously. "I honestly have no doubt that you will be great. Believe me. You turn me on just by standing there like that in my old sweats. You could probably make my knees buckle without even touching me. You'll be fine whenever we decide to take that step. But if you're really nervous about it, there's no rush for tonight. You don't need to feel obligated to have sex with me."

"But you're leaving tomorrow," Brittany stated, as if it automatically meant that they had to have sex.

"That doesn't mean anything, B. I mean, it sucks that I have to go home so soon, but I don't want you to be just some fling I had while on vacation. My flight home tomorrow isn't the end of us. We will figure something out. Even if it has to cost me a bunch of money to keep flying out here to see you. I'm not leaving that easy."

Brittany's smile was so big that Santana had to brace herself against the counter just to remain stable. She didn't understand how a smile could knock the wind out of her, but she would gladly give up breathing if it meant the blonde would always look at her like that. "Does that mean we can't have sex tonight?" Brittany asked, a look of horror washing away the joy.

Santana chuckled, feeling lighter than she had in years. Brittany made everything seem so simple, like it was all black and white. They either love each other or don't. They have sex or don't. There was no confusion or overlapping. "How 'bout we take the night as it happens? We don't have to plan for it, but we also won't stop it if it happens. I won't go buy toys today if you don't go find a chastity belt."

Both girls smiled this time. Brittany opened her mouth to answer, but was distracted when the bagels popped out of the toaster. She immediately set about putting cream cheese on them and setting that table. Santana volunteered to help, but Brittany wouldn't allow it. They ate in relative silence because Brittany was running a little late. When they had finished, the blonde leapt up, grabbing her stuff as Santana put the dishes in the dishwasher. When the blonde was ready to go, Santana held open the front door for her. Brittany gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips that left both girls tingling all over. "If it happens, it happens," Brittany whispered as they hugged. "See ya later," she added before skipping completely away. Santana didn't need to answer. Brittany already knew that she was looking forward to it more than any words could describe anyway.

The day went quickly for Santana while Brittany was at work because she was so busy. After a long shower spent attempting to cool her body off after all the sex talk with Brittany, Santana decided to run to the grocery store to pick up some special food for Brittany. Once home, Santana began cleaning up any messes she had made so Puck wouldn't come home to a messy house. She then made a list of the stuff that would have to wait until tomorrow morning to do like washing the sheets and packing her toiletries.

When she had finished everything that could be done, Santana decided to go for a run. She hadn't worked out in a while and she could feel it in her muscles. Not really knowing of any parks or anything to run at, the Latina settled with running in the neighborhood. She made a large loop out of the streets that probably was somewhere around a mile. It was not the longest run ever, but Santana wasn't used to running in the cold. She found it harder to breathe.

As she approached Puck's house she saw a blonde figure in the yard next door. At first she thought Brittany had come early, but soon it was obvious that that girl was not Brittany. Slowing, Santana peeled her earphones out of her ears. "Hey," she greeted calmly because from this close it was obvious that the girl was Brittany's little sister. They were almost identical except in stature. Where Brittany was tall and lean, the younger Pierce was average height with broader shoulders and prominent hips. Her bust was significantly larger too. Santana only noticed because her plaid shirt was unbuttoned so it showed a black lacy bra. "It's Kylie, right?" she asked when the young blonde gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, I'm a friend of Brittany's. I'm Santana." The Latina offered her hand for the blonde to shake, but it was left midair. "I just...uh..." Santana didn't know what possessed her to stop and introduce herself. "Just wanted to introduce myself?"

"Ok..." Kylie responded with an eyebrow raised and a half smirk making the Latina feel like a fool.

"Ok. Well I'll just go now."

Santana turned to go back to Puck's but was interrupted. "Are you living with Puck or something?"

"No. We did a house swap. I've just been in town for the past week."

"Brittany stayed the night with you last night, didn't she?" Santana didn't know how to answer. Was Kylie asking to get Britt in trouble? Or was she just digging for information. "Don't worry," the young blonde said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I don't really care what...or who I should say...Brittany does. I just got in pretty late last night and saw her car out front."

"We were just hanging out."

"Suuuure," Kylie mocked with that same half smirk again. Santana was already able to see that the two Pierce girls were very different. "Look I really don't care what's going on there. I don't judge. And neither will my parents if you somehow become a permanent fixture in Brittany's life. But here's the deal, Savannah-"

"It's Santana actually."

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that Brittany is my big sister. She's always had my back. And now that I'm old enough to know understand what goes on in my crazy big sister's head, I feel obligated to watch out for her too. You seem like a perfectly nice girl, but that doesn't mean anything if you aren't ready to deal with her shit. Brittany has some issues to sort through. If you can't take them you should probably get out before you hurt her worse."

"I know."

"Do you though, Sarah?"

"It's Santana."

"I don't care." Kylie steps in closer so now Santana can smell the weed on her body. "We've all been trying to fix her for years. Nothing has worked. You need to know that you will fail."

"I'm not trying to fix her," Santana replied dryly. "She will work through her shit when she's ready. I just want to be there for her. And did it occur to you that maybe if people stopped looking at her like she's broken and needs to be fixed she would feel more comfortable trying? She's not a child. I'm sick of people talking about her like she is." Santana didn't mean to raise her voice at Kylie, but she was now livid. She didn't understand why everyone wanted to make Brittany's decisions for her. She could do whatever she damn well pleased.

Kylie backed off at Santana's words and gave her first real smile. Without the malicious intent behind it the grin actually resembled Brittany's exactly. "Good job, Santana. You passed."

"You were testing me?"

"Someone has to. Especially with Puck out of town."

"You know I'm right though, right?"

"We'll see." Kylie opened her mouth to continue, but a red sports car pulled up to the house. "I'll see ya later, maybe. Have fun!" She sent Santana one suggestive wink before jogging to the car. Santana watched the young blonde throw open the car door and hop in. Whoever was driving sped out of the neighborhood like it was some kind of race. The Latina rolled her eyes and turned to go back into Puck's house.

After another shower to wipe away the sweat from her run, Santana began preparing the dinner for Brittany. She couldn't believe how whipped she had become since meeting Brittany, but it didn't stop her from giving the blonde the meal of a lifetime. She couldn't wait to see how Brittany would respond to the meal.

Once the food was in the oven, Santana went about setting the table and setting the mood of the apartment. She made a playlist of dinner music. Most of it was Barry Manilow, Elton John, Billy Joel, and the Beach Boys. After figuring out the music, Santana set the table. She completed the ensemble with flowers and candles dispersed throughout the house. Finally, once everything was done, Santana went to get dressed and do her hair.

She decided on a loose fitting knee length dress that Quinn had got her a few years ago. It was simple and elegant, but not overdone. The Latina pulled her hair up into a low ponytail that fell over one shoulder in soft tussles. Finally she applied some red lipstick and light eye makeup to finish the look. Overall, she was pretty proud of herself.

Santana was just chopping up the carrots for the salad when the doorbell rang. She wiped her fingers on a dish towel before walking to the door. When she opened it the first thing she saw was cleavage, and a lot of it. Like her little sister had worn earlier, Brittany was outfitted in a button-up shirt that needed to be buttoned a few more times to be considered modest. Brittany's shirt was white with the sleeves rolled up at her elbows. Underneath it, Santana could see a bright yellow bra peeking out. On her legs, Brittany wore light blue skinny jeans that wore torn on the thighs and knees. All of Brittany's blonde hair had been curled and crimped so she looked like some kind of model. Santana actually had to gulp down the lump forming in her throat.

"That bad?" Brittany asked, teasing.

"You're beautiful," Santana responded in all seriousness. A crimson blush colored Brittany's cheeks as she stepped into the house.

"Mmm...smells good, San. Whatcha making?"

Santana followed Brittany into the kitchen where she hopped up on the counter and swung her legs. "Right now I'm making us our salad. But in the oven I have some homemade mac n cheese, green bean casserole, and pork chops staying warm."

"I love pork! And mac n cheese!"

"I know," Santana responded with a toothy smile.

"You remembered when I said that?"

"I remember everything you say." The air in the room suddenly became tense. Both girls were dying to pull each other close and kiss until they couldn't breathe, but they also knew they should get through dinner first. "What would you like to drink, Britt Britt?" Santana asked after finishing the salad. "I know you like beer so I picked up some beer as well as wine. There's also still juice and milk. And water, of course."

"What are you drinking?"

"The chardonnay I bought today."

"Then I'll have that too," Brittany answered with a smile. Suddenly it fell. "Unless you want it to yourself! Then I will have something else. I can drink some beer. Or water. You can't run out of water so that's probably the best option. I don't want to drink all your stuff. It would-"

"Brittany," Santana cooed in between chuckles. She made her way over to the blonde and set her hands on her thighs. The skin peeking through the rip on Brittany's left thigh was hot. Santana could feel her own body warming at the touch. "You can drink whatever you want. Anything."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Santana stepped closer so now she was standing in between the blonde's legs with her hands inching impossibly higher up Brittany's thighs. "God, you're gorgeous," she whispered suddenly. Brittany's eyes glanced down to Santana's lips once before finding her eyes again. Santana watched the way Brittany's bottom lip folded into her mouth as her teeth chewed softly on it. Suddenly not kissing her was not an option.

Santana leaned in most of the way, but could not reach Brittany's lips without help. When Brittany realized what Santana was waiting for, she decided to do some teasing. She pulled back the tiniest bit and looked into the smoldering eyes. A put spread over Santana's face that made Brittany laugh. "You're cute when you pout."

"You're a tease, Brittany Susan Pierce," Santana responded as she backed away a few steps. Her arms pulled up around her chest in a defensive manner. When Santana turned away from the blonde and set about pulling the food out of the oven, Brittany hopped off the counter silently. Santana's hands went to work mixing the salad, but stilled completely when a pair of soft lips kissed at her pulse point. "Mmm..." she sighed as her body leaned back into the blonde.

Brittany, for her part, dragged her lips lazily down and back up the smooth skin on Santana's neck. When she reached her ear, Brittany nibbled lightly on the lobe for a second before lacing her arms around Santana's middle and breathing hot air into the Latina's ear. "I wasn't teasing before, you know?" Brittany whispered. "This is teasing." Her hands slowly slid lower in Santana's stomach until they were as low as they could go without dipping under and in between. Instinctively, Santana's legs spread a little, allowing room for the blonde to do as she pleased. "You make me so hot, Santana," Brittany whispered, this time making sure to run her tongue over the outline of the Latina's ear. Goosebumps erupted all over Santana's body and she could feel her heart in her throat.

"I want to touch you...all over. Would you like that?" Santana couldn't get the words to come out so she just nodded once while pushing her back even further into the blonde's front. "I want to eat..." The Latina waited patiently for the end of the sentence, but Brittany's laugh killed the mood. "This meal. I want to eat some mac n cheese," she added, now laughing fully. And just like that her body was gone. Santana felt cold without the extra body heat.

When Santana turned back around, Brittany's cheeks were a little flushed too. She was relieved to see that all that taunting had affected her date as well. "That was cruel, Britt. But I'll forgive you because I made this nice meal for us and I can't eat it by myself."

"Good because I kinda like you, San."

"Yeah. I kinda like you too."

With that the girls went about eating. Everything was perfect—the food, the environment, the company. The girls laughed and socialized freely about everything and nothing at the same time. The music playing in the background made for a pleasant, nonchalant meal that was relaxed and easy. Santana had never met someone that she could be herself with. It was like Brittany brought out a side of Santana that existed prior to when all the bad things in her life occurred. The blonde truly brought out the child in Santana. And the Latina, in turn, made Brittany happier than she had been in years.

After they had finished eating, Santana loaded the dishwasher and brought out the dessert for Brittany. The blonde had once told her that she was better than Dots, cotton candy, and funnel cakes. So the Latina decided to give Brittany some of all her favorite things. When the blonde saw what they were having for dessert, she literally starting bouncing in her seat. "Where did you get the funnel cake?"

"It's a secret." Santana had driven to Columbus for them, but she didn't want to let Brittany in on all the effort she had put forth.

"I can't believe you got me cotton candy, Dots, and funnel cakes!"

"And me. You said I was better than all that. But I think you probably just haven't had them in a while so it was easy to think me best. You'll probably prefer them to me now."

"Well, let's do a taste test then," Brittany responded with silly close-mouthed grin. Her hands immediately tore off a piece of the pink cotton candy and set it gently on her tongue. Santana watched it melt into Brittany's mouth. "Toss me the Dots." Santana did as she was told, sliding the box across the table. Brittany tore it open and tossed two red ones in her mouth. "Hmmm...interesting."

"The funnel cake is just about heated up," Santana promised, as she peeled off some of the blue cotton candy on the roll.

"You can't eat that yet!" Brittany exclaimed, leaping over the table to knock the fluff away. "Your lips have to taste like you when I do the taste test, silly." Santana laughed as she stood to pull the funnel cake out of the microwave. When she set it back in front of Brittany, the blonde peeled off a hefty size piece. With a shy smile in Santana's direction she plopped it into her mouth. Santana watched her chew it slowly, as if she needed to analyze each little piece. Finally she stopped. "Alright, sugar lips. Kiss me."

"Sugar lips?" Santana asked, raising one eyebrow playfully. "You're the one that just ate a bunch of sugar."

"I tell you to kiss me and you respond with words?"

"I just think you're a goof ball."

"I'm gonna say it again, Santana and this time I expect you to do as I say," Brittany said in all seriousness. "Kiss me."

Santana didn't have to be told a third time. She pulled Brittany in close and kissed her like she had wanted to do since the minute Brittany had left that morning. Brittany took control of the kiss, which Santana was completely ok with. When Brittany's tongue ran softly across Santana's lower lip the Latina had to clench her legs together. She was feeling too much too fast. Suddenly Brittany's lips upturned into a smile effectively breaking the kiss. "I was right. You're the best taste in the world."

"You're better," Santana sighed, trying to lean back into the kiss, but Brittany was keeping her distance.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course," Santana answered, now pulling back enough to look into the blue ocean of emotion in Brittany's eyes. "You can always ask anything."

"If...if..." Brittany paused, gathering her thoughts. "If I give myself to you tonight will you still have me tomorrow?"

Santana wanted to reach out and hold the blonde forever. She was so vulnerable—so sweet. "Brittany, I'll always want you. If we make love tonight I'll still love you tomorrow. If anything, I will love you more. I'm hooked, Britt. I hate thinking about tomorrow because it means I have to leave you. But tomorrow doesn't have to be the end of us. I want to make this work."

"What if it can't?"

"It can, Britt. I want you. And not just you're body." Santana placed her left hand over Brittany's chest. "I want your heart Brittany because I've already given you mine."

"I'm scared," Brittany responded as a solitary tear fell down her pink cheeks.

"Me too," Santana whispered. "You make me feel things I didn't know I could. And I am so scared that this past week has been some kind of dream. I'm worried that when I go home all of this will just be some distant memory. But I'm also scared of the hold you have on me. I can't walk away now without hurting. I'm already in too deep."

"It's only half past the point of no return," Brittany half sung, half sighed.

Santana couldn't help it. A few tears of her own slipped out as she listened to Brittany sing back what she had sung not that long ago. "It's only half past the point of oblivion," she sung back. Their bodies fell together into a warm embrace as they cried tears of sorrow and joy all over each other's shoulders. Neither girl needed to comfort the other because crying together was comfort enough. They could feel how much they needed each other in each heavy breath.

Finally, the tears stopped. Santana pulled away slowly, running her hands up and down Brittany's back as she went. Something in the air shifted when they made eye-contact. It was like an electric shock ignited the room in buzzing heat. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Santana murmured. Brittany nodded once while biting her lip and twirling her fingers. Santana immediately interlaced their hands together and squeezed gently.

Once in the bedroom with the door closed, Santana sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Brittany down next to her. She kissed her slowly—gently-trying her hardest to settle the nerves she could practically taste on Brittany's sugar-coated lips. Her hands wound their way into the silky blonde locks and massaged Brittany's head. She could feel the blonde slowly relaxing.

When Brittany started to kiss back with a little more force Santana increased her own movements. Her hands slid down Brittany's neck and over her chest slowly. As they kissed the Latina started to unbutton each button on now wrinkled white shirt. When she had finally managed to undo each one, Santana ran her fingers up the smooth skin on Brittany's stomach. It was hot and jumpy as the muscles under the surface danced at the touch. Santana cupped one of Brittany's breasts as her lips slid down the the blonde's neck. She sucked gently on the skin while kneading with her other hand. Brittany sighed loudly before allowing the shirt to fall fully off her shoulders and down her arms.

"Sannnn," she mumbled as the Latina bit lightly on her pulse point. "Santana...I need...I need..."

"What's wrong, baby?" Santana asked, pulling back to look into Brittany's eyes.

"I just want you to be...you know?" Santana didn't know. "Can you lose the dress?" she added after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Of course!" Santana stood and reached down to the hem at her knees.

"Wait!" Brittany exclaimed, standing up too. "Can I take it off of you?" she asked with a shy smile directed at the Latina. Once again Santana felt her insides flutter. She nodded once before stepping closer to the blonde. Brittany reached down and clutched the fabric in her fingers. As she pulled it up the back of her knuckles brushed against Santana's thighs, over her underwear, and then up past her stomach and the side of her boobs until it finally made it past her arms and onto the floor. Brittany hadn't expected Santana to be braless underneath the dress, but the sight didn't startle her in a bad way. If anything, it made her all the more eager for what was to come.

Santana saw the way Brittany's eyes darkened at the sight of her bare chest. It forced a whole new nervous round of butterflies to make home in her stomach. But she also felt the lower stomach portion tighten a little. She wanted this. She wanted this bad. Moving slowly to keep from startling the blonde, Santana began to unbutton her jeans. When she had pulled the zipper down too, Santana began to tug the jeans down. Once the jeans were around Brittany's ankles, the blonde used Santana as support as she lifted one leg at a time for the Latina to remove. As Santana stood back up her eyes took in each mesmerizing inch of the legs in front of her.

As soon as Santana had made it back to standing position, Brittany pulled her back in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Both girls hissed as their bare stomachs came into contact with each other. Santana pulled Brittany back with her until they fell to the bed in a heap of limbs. The kiss became urgent and rough as the girls rolled over one another just to feel the way their bodies shifted against the other. Santana found a dominant position in between Brittany's legs. She began grinding her hips down into the blonde, savoring the pressure building in her as she went.

"I want to feel you," San," Brittany exclaimed after a particularly satisfying thrust. Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and ran it over the left breast allowing the blonde to feel her. She moaned as Brittany squeezed the skin and ran her thumb over a now erect nipple. "Touch me, Santana," Brittany added after a minute of admiring the beauty that was on top of her. "Please."

Santana reached her free hand up under Brittany's back, forcing the blonde to arch up into her. She hissed at the contact as her hands found the clasp that was holding Brittany's bra in place. In one fluid motion she had it undone and the strap falling down Brittany's arms. She had to pull back some to remove the bra completely, but when she did Santana had a great view of what was hidden beneath. Almost instantaneously Santana's hands reached out to touch the blonde there. Brittany moaned as Santana used both hands to massage the soft skin.

Brittany hadn't expected Santana to go attach her lips over the left nipple, but when she did her body arched up into her mouth and begged for more. As Santana sucked and nibbled on each breast, Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's back, feeling the moisture of Santana's sweat making the skin even softer. When her hands met the small string of Santana's thong, she just ran right over it until she was gripping each firm cheek on Santana's ass. Santana moaned with her mouth around Brittany's nipple. The vibrations caused the blonde to pull her in closer.

Their hips rolled against each other begging for more friction as Santana went back to kissing Brittany's neck. Changing position, Santana slid her thigh up against Brittany's center and straddled one of Brittany's thighs in return. When she ran her center up the smooth skin, Brittany gasped and rolled her hips on Santana's in return. The moisture from Brittany's underwear was enough to make Santana even more embarrassingly wet.

"I. Want. You." Brittany groaned when the grinding had become too much to bear. "Touch me."

Knowing that this time needed to be about Brittany, Santana pushed back her own arousal and rolled off the blonde. "You trust me, right?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"Ok. Can I take these off?" Brittany nodded with a look of pure adoration in her eyes. Santana slowly slid the underwear down until she had it bunched in her hands. She tossed it off the bed before pulling her own off too. "Alright. Roll on your side, Britt. Facing me." Brittany did as she was told. Santana followed suit, resting her head on the pillow underneath her. Brittany propped her head up in her hands. Santana laced her arm around Brittany's back and pulled her in close before placing a chaste kiss over her heart. She could feel it racing underneath the surface. Pulling back up to eye-level, Santana watched to make sure Brittany was ok as her hand slid lower, cupping her hip tightly. Brittany's eyes fluttered closed before opening slowly. Seeing that as a good sign, Santana slipped her leg in between Brittany's, propping them apart a little.

Santana leaned in, swallowing Brittany's top lip in hers. The sucking caused a loud pop that only made Brittany lunge back in. They kissed hard for a few more minutes before Santana slipped her hand down to Brittany's center. She cupped the hot skin lightly. Immediately Brittany's lips pulled away from hers as a moan shook her body. Santana looked into the blue eyes as she ran two fingers in the slit, pulling a lot of moisture with them. The scent of arousal filled her nose as Brittany gasped. Santana took it slow, feeling Brittany first before going to work on her clit. When her thumb pressed down on the nub, Brittany's whole body arched in closer. Her legs clamped tight around Santana's leg. Santana began tracing circles over the spot, savoring the sounds Brittany made with each completed circuit.

Brittany's hips began thrusting, making Santana's movements more sporadic. Deciding it was time, she slipped her index finger in Brittany's opening knuckle deep. The blonde gasped, but continued to thrust inward. Santana slipped her finger in further with each thrust as her thumb continued to tease the clit. Suddenly two hot fingers slipped awkwardly against Santana's own moisture. Her eyes shot back up to Brittany's face in time to see the blonde's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her hand dipped back into Santana's center.

The Latina slowed her movements a little and opened her legs some to give the blonde more room. The movement forced Brittany's legs open more too. Now Santana had a better angle so she slipped a second finger into Brittany. The walls inside Brittany tightened around her fingers briefly before they loosened up enough for the Latina to begin moving in and out of.

Brittany took a few seconds of exploration before she was able to find Santana's clit. As soon as her fingers ran across it, Santana gasped and jumped forward. The blonde took that as a good sign and ran her thumb over the spot again. A pool of moisture seeped onto her hand and she continued doing it.

Santana was getting closer than she would like to admit. Based on Brittany's breathing she could tell that Brittany was almost done too. She knew once Brittany came her ending wouldn't take long. Brittany's hips started moving faster so Santana began to pump harder. Her wrist hurt, but she kept going, her eyes not leaving Brittany's once as she watched the way the blonde's face contorted with each wave of pleasure. Seeing her chance, Santana pressed hard against Brittany's clit and curled her fingers inside of the blonde. And just like that, the blonde came undone. Every muscle in her body clenched tightly. Two of her fingers slipped into Santana just before her own orgasm, so when she came her fingers curled into Santana. Watching Brittany come undone and feeling it inside her forced Santana's orgasm to come too. The girls writhed against each other as they rode out the high. Santana's had started a fraction of a second later and lasted just a little longer so Brittany watched the way Santana's body twitched with the aftershock.

"You're beautiful," she finally managed to choke out when Santana's eyes found hers again. Santana smiled lazily as she pulled Brittany in for a gentle kiss. Slipping her hand out of Brittany, Santana wiped the last remains of the orgasm on the sheets before hugging her closer. Brittany followed suit with her own hand before kissing the tip of Santana's nose. "That was the best I've ever had."

"Me too," Santana whispered with a smile. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana."

Santana pulled away briefly to grab the blankets and pull them up over their naked bodies. "Goodnight, San," Brittany muttered when they had gotten comfortably tangled again.

"Night, Br-" A yawn interrupted Santana's thought, but it was ok. Brittany was already breathing heavily, overcome by sleep. Santana kissed her forehead lightly once more before succumbing to sleep as well.

**Sooooo...what did you think? Tell me here or on tumblr. brilliantbritooobsessed . tumblr . com**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alrighty loves. I finally got around to writing. I really want to get this out to you before Glee because...well, I don't know why. But I succeeded! Yay. Snaps for me. No really, I wanted to give you all a chapter this week because my life is about to get way more hectic. My sister and her fiance are coming to town in 6 days and nothing that needs to be done in preparationis done! :/ Plus, I'm working overtime basically because a friend/coworker got appendicitus and almost died. So now she's in ICU and I"m an emotional mess because she's one of my favorite people ever. That just adds to all the emotional trauma of my life right now because of some personalstuffgoing on at the home front. Therefore, I'd like to apologize for any scattered thoughts or overly mushy romance. A girl's gotta dream that stories like this can happen. Ok. Done ranting. I love you guys for sticking with me. Good luck watching Gleeduation tonight. I'm preparing myself for the waterworks. Have fun reading this chapter in the meantime :) Oh and there. u. are. thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see what happens :p**

Brittany awoke first, panting and covered in sweat. Between the heavy winter blankets and Santana's body heat, the blonde was feeling overheated and antsy. It didn't help that her peaceful dreams had been interrupted by dreams about her brother. So when her eyes snapped open and she realized why she was so hot, she had to get up. She couldn't fall back asleep until she drank some water and cooled off.

Somehow in the night Santana had managed to tug Brittany in on top of herself so they were impossibly close. Brittany couldn't figure out where Santana ended and she began. As she began to peel out of the brunette's languid grip her body slipped against the equally sweat-moistened skin of Santana. Before Brittany could even try again, she found Santana's dark eyes open and staring at her with a cross between confusion and joy shining through.

"You running out on me, Miss Pierce?" Santana said to break the silence. Brittany's deer in headlights look was too cute not to tease.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"So you were running out on me?"

Brittany's eyes increased in size twofold as she thought up a good answer. "No! I mean I was leaving, but not going home. I just wanted a glass of water and some cool air because it's really hot in here because your body heat and the blankets and I just wanted to have a breather for a second. I was gonna come back. I promise."

"So let me get this straight?" Santana stated in mock sternness. "You wanted to get some air because you think I'm hot?" She watched as Brittany's eyebrows pulled together and then released after a moment of silence consideration.

"Your body is hot," Brittany said sounding very unsure of herself.

"Are you calling me sexy?"

"No. Well I mean, kinda. You are sexy. But I just meant that cuddling with you makes me hot."

Santana smiled a full grin knowing that she could continue to tease Brittany all day. Her smile fell though as soon as she realized that she couldn't. Tease Brittany all day, that is. It suddenly occurred to her that she was leaving and her time with Brittany was short. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked, as her hand reached out to smooth away the crease on Santana's forehead. Her fingers slid idly down the skin until she had her fingertip rested on Santana's plump lips. Santana, in return, puckered them and gave Brittany's fingers a chaste little kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you," Santana answered after a moment. To validate her point, she pulled Brittany in closer by the blonde's thin waist. A shudder ripped through her core as their skin slipped against each other.

"I'll be right back," Brittany promised again. "I'll just get a glass of water. I won't even go outside. We can just open a window or something. It's really OK."

"No," Santana said with another smile. "I meant long term. I don't want to go home."

"Then don't. Stay with me."

"You know I can't. I have a job and friends and responsibilities to go home to." At this, Santana rolled out from underneath Brittany and stood, stretching her body as she went. Walking over to her suitcase, she pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of underwear. She slipped both on before turning back to Brittany. The blonde was sprawled out on top of the sheets, her naked body glistening. For a second Santana had to stop just to take in the sight. Each little contour of the toned body was now in plain view. Santana wondered why she had put clothes on in the first place.

"You should come with me," she said after a beat. She strode back over and sat on the edge of the bed so she could look into the blue eyes that never failed to draw her in. "My apartment is big enough for both of us. And there are daycares all over the place. You could easily find a job. We'd be super close to the beach so we could spend weekends doing that. Or whatever you want actually. I'd take you to all those concerts I get to go to. And it would be fun, Britt."

"But my life is here," she mumbled without making eye contact.

"We could start a new life together though. A life in Hollywood. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Why can't we start a new life here?"

"In Lima?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Lima?"

Santana could think of at least twenties reasons why Lima sucked, but she didn't want to offend Brittany. "There's no jobs for me here, Britt. There aren't any record labels." It was the truth. Santana had a job back home that people only dream about. She wasn't going to pass up on it for love. No matter how much she loved Brittany she wouldn't give up her dream.

"You could find a different kind of job?" the blonde suggested avoiding eye contact again.

The anger flared up inside Santana in it's old uncomfortable way. So far, Brittany had been the only person immune to such rage issues, but now Santana knew that even Brittany could trigger Snixx, her alter ego angry twin.

"You work at a friggin' daycare and you want to ask me to switch jobs!" She hadn't meant to shout. Really. She also hadn't meant to stand up so that she was towering over the blonde. "I worked really fucking hard for my job, Brittany. I can't just walk away. Not after how hard I've worked." Santana's voice softened and she sat back down, this time not as sudden. "I...I'm sorry, B. I shouldn't have yelled."

Brittany was staring at Santana with a look of pure astonishment on her face. Santana had been expecting a cringing look of fear, but Brittany seemed relatively unphased. "So that's why people are scared of you?" Brittany said after another long moment. Her mouth was upturned slightly, like she thought the whole display was cute.

"I'd like to introduce you to Snixx, my angry twin. Sometimes she gets a hold of me and I go apeshit. Sorry 'bout that."

"You don't scare me, Santana," Brittany replied, as she sat up. Immediately she reached for Santana's hands, entwining their fingers together in the process. "And neither does Snixx. Getting angry and yelling at me won't push me away. Maybe some people can't see past that, but I can. You're my Humpty Dumpty, remember? And I don't know if you fell off that wall or if I crawled up and pushed you, but you're yoke is showing to me. And I like it. I like your yoke a lot."

"Wanky." Brittany smiled a close-mouthed little one before placing a delicate kiss on each of Santana's knuckles. "For the record," Santana said when the blonde was done ravishing her hand. "You didn't have to push me off and I didn't fall off like you were some accident. I saw you walking around with your yoke on your sleeve for the world to see and it inspired me. You inspire me."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth."

"People think there's something wrong with me. My parents keep trying to get me to see a shrink because they think I'm pretending to be OK when I'm not. Sometimes I think they are right."

"Brittany, you don't ever have to listen to anything anyone else says about you. You know yourself better than anyone of us ever can. If your parents think you should see a shrink it's because they see you differently than you see yourself. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Do you think I should see one?" Brittany whispered with eyes wide open.

"I think...I think talking helps sometimes. But I don't think you necessarily should talk to a psychiatrist. Not when you could talk to me, or even Puck, for free. I'm not saying we'd know all the answers aboutut medical psychological conditions, but I think we could listen to you. I would listen to you and do my best to help."

"I talk about it all the time if people ask."

"Maybe they aren't asking the right questions then."

"Do you want me to talk?"

"Only if you want to," Santana promised.

"I don't. Not right now. I want to spend my last morning with you having fun."

"I can arrange that," Santana said with a wink. Before Brittany could get any words out for a reply, she was already being tugged across the sheets until she fell on top of Santana. Immediately the brunette went about kissing and sucking on the already bruised skin on Brittany's neck. The blonde sighed as Santana's hands began tracing circles on the small of her back. And when Santana pulled away from her neck to take a breath, Brittany used the chance to slam their lips together. She kissed with ferocity that bubbled up from some previously untapped resource inside. Brittany had never wanted someone the way she wanted Santana—she had never longed to make someone want her the way she wanted Santana to.

Santana attempted to slip her hands around front and get a good feel of Brittany's perky breasts, but was quickly smacked away. "No touching. I want to touch you," Brittany commanded. Santana immediately let her hands fall to her sides as a pool of warmth spread out in her core. As Brittany resumed kissing her way down Santana's jaw, the brunette had to physically hold onto the fabric of her shorts to keep her hands from working on their own accord. Each hot breath on her face was another opportunity for Santana to loose control. And each nibble to the sensitive skin her neck forced another shock wave of hot electricity to shoot through her body.

Brittany sucked hard on Santana's neck, wanting to leave small dark marks all over her so that she couldn't forget her when she left. Brittany hoped they would bruise so dark that no cover up would be able to hide them. And Santana, usually one to think hickeys were low class, arched into each one, craving the pain of feeling each little blood vessel pop. She didn't care that Brittany was marking her territory because she wanted people to know. She would wear those hickeys like an accessory.

As Brittany worked her way lower, her hands began trailing upwards. When they slipped under Santana's shirt, the brunette couldn't refrain. Her hands shot up onto Brittany's hips and pulled the blonde in closer. Brittany ran her fingernails slowly over the smooth skin on Santana's stomach in return as her hips canted forward, creating a much needed friction. After leaving another dark bite mark on the caramel skin of Santana's collarbone, Brittany slipped her hand even higher until she reached the small spot that made Santana squirm underneath her. She could feel Santana's nails digging into the skin on her hips, but it was only fuel to the fire. Perching herself up on her left elbow, Brittany went to work kneading the skin like it was some kind of massage, not a sex act. Santana became increasingly more flustered with each stroke of thumb over her nipples.

After completing her mission on both the left and right tit, Brittany allowed her hand to roam back down the length of Santana's taut stomach until her hand reached the fabric of the shorts. With one glance into the dark eyes of the writhing girl underneath her, Brittany knew she had permission. Slowly, making sure not to be clumsy and awkward like many guys had been with her, Brittany allowed her hand to make itself comfortable in the warmth of Santana's sex. If she had had any doubt before about her skills in bed, she now knew they were frivolous. A smug little grin fell across her lips as she explored the area.

When Brittany's fingers rubbed over Santana's clit, the brunette's body instinctively shot upwards into the blonde as a loud gasp fell from the parted lips. Brittany watched in amusement as her fingers forced her lover to move in waves of pleasure. The way Santana sounded and felt was like nothing Brittany had ever seen before. She wanted to do this forever—to please Santana forever. A small hand slipping down her ass pulled Brittany from her gaze on Santana's face back to the task at hand. She was supposed to be pleasing. Santana wasn't supposed to move.

Without stilling the small circles her thumb was making over Santana's clit, Brittany pulled her body up until she was straddling the Santana's thighs. The position wasn't as comfortable as the one before, but it freed up Brittany's other arm. Now with a second hand available, Brittany tugged both of Santana's arms up over her head and held them firmly there by their wrists. It was one of those moments Brittany was thankful for her height advantage. "I told you no touching and you disobeyed so now you lost your privilege," Brittany growled as she slipped her index finger inside Santana's tight center. She stopped at the knuckle and twisted her hand a little, savoring the feeling of the walls closing in around her.

When Brittany made no move to do anything else, Santana forced her hips down until the finger dug in deeper and the thumb pressed harder against her clit. Another loud moan broke the silence of the room. Brittany smiled, knowing that she was capable of making someone as beautiful and amazing as Santana pant and moan like some kind of feral animal. She could tell she didn't have much longer. Santana was taking matters into her own hands by rocking her hips violently just to feel more of Brittany. With a small chuckle, the blonde leaned forward, using her lower stomach to add weight to her hand as she thrusted in again, this time with a second finger added.

Brittany began a steady rhythm that made Santana's walls tighten more and more each thrust. Both girls panted at the extra work, Santana because the pleasure and Brittany because the physical strain. Her grip on Santana's wrists tightened the closer to climax Santana got. And finally it happened. Brittany slid a third finger in just in time to feel the body underneath her go completely rigid. All breathing stopped as Santana rode the waves of pleasure and Brittany waited it out, stilling her movements just to feel the way Santana would move on her own.

It was like nothing the blonde had ever seen, watching a person come completely undone in front of you. Sure, she had brought guys to the point of climax before, but this was different. With Santana everything was different. With Santana there was a trust and love that made each moment something to cherish. With every other person Brittany had ever had sex with she could picture loosing them, but with Santana that thought hurt too much. She was too attached and in too damn deep.

"God, I love you," Santana said in that breathy raspy way people talk when they can't breathe because their lungs are working overtime.

"I know." Brittany pulled her fingers out slowly, feeling the way the brunette shuddered at the loss of contact. "I kinda like you too."

"Who you kidding?" Santana replied with a smirk. "You love me so much."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You just gave me mind blowing sex and asked nothing in return. I tried to help you out and you smacked me away. You obviously love me."

"Maybe I just liked feeling powerful," Brittany teased, as she rolled off. Her skin was now extra sticky with sweat, but the longing for cool air and water was gone.

"Touche. But now it's my turn." Brittany let out a loud squeal when Santana lunged. The pair fell backwards off the bed into a heap on the floor. "Ouch, Britt! Your hips are so bony!" Santana exclaimed in between gasping laughter. "I'm gonna have a bruise the size of Texas.

"Well that was melondramatic," Brittany giggled as she tried to untangle herself. "Move your thigh, San. Your fatty legs are digging into my ass."

"My legs are not fat!"

Brittany just shrugged once before standing up. When she looked back down Santana was sticking her tongue out at her like some kind of pouty child. "Put yo' tongue back in your mouth, young lady!" Brittany commanded with a smile. "Or I will put it back in there for you."

"Wanky," Santana replied without putting her tongue back in so it came out more like "Vankee."

"Do you think I'm kidding, Missy?"

"Oh God I hope not," Santana answered, this time putting her tongue away to get the words out. "There are better places for my tongue than inside my mouth. Like, say...your mouth...or your eh...lips."

"Santana Consuela Lopez! You need to wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Wait! How'd you know my middle name?"

"You told me," Brittany responded nonchalantly. But Santana could remember every conversation the pair had had. And she definitely had not mentioned her middle name. "Now come on. You need to wash your mouth out with soap." Before Santana could interrogate further, Brittany left in route for the bathroom. When Santana heard the shower turn on hopped up, not wanting to miss a chance to ravish her girlfriend (were they girlfriends?) in shower.

**Oh so I was wondering, would you all take a few seconds to review? I just am loosing the drive to finish this and reviews would make it so much easier. **


	25. Chapter 25

**So I had to write another chapter after all those reviews! You have no idea what that did for my stamina, you wonderfuls. I think it was a combination between all the reviews and the shittiness that was last night's episode. Speaking of, I may be writing a fic to redo the graduation episode completely so that it goes as it should have gone. It would probably be either a one or two shot. I'm not sure. I'm just very frustrated with RIB and Co. If you have any questions are comments on that you can find out more on my tumblr. That being said, I'd like to thank Rosetoast and Wendy for each of your reviews. they meant a lot. And Rosetoast, I will tie up all the loose ends. I'm going to finish this you guys. But the more reviews and feedback I get the faster my updates will be. I know that sounds like I'm pestering you guys, but it's the truth. Also, I need more followers on my tumblr. If you have one you should go follow me. I follow back :) Anyway, here it is. A new chapter. Mistakes are mine. **

"Puck is going to be pissed," Santana said without even a fraction of sympathy she should have had for the whole situation.

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants," Brittany replied as she shifted up into fifth.

"I wasn't wearing any pants, silly. Call me crazy, but I like to shower in my birthday suit." Brittany didn't respond, just smiled as she switched lanes. Santana was already dreading their destination as they sped toward the airport. She couldn't believe her vacation was over. Soon she'd be back in L.A. Dealing with all the stress of her life that she had left behind as soon as she landed in Lima. She also couldn't believe that her time with Brittany was ending. After probably the best morning of her life Santana wasn't ready to go. "So what are you planning on doing for the few hours before Puck's flight arrives?"

"Probably go back to his house and throw his sheets in the laundry since we ran out of time."

"You're going to drive back and forth?"

"Maybe," Brittany answered quietly. "Driving calms me." Santana didn't need to ask why Brittany needed to be calmed. She too was feeling a little anxious at her departure. The girls still hadn't come up with a plan about the next steps in their relationship. Santana, a natural born planner and analyst, was far from at ease with this whole situation.

"So maybe I can fly back out in a few weeks for a weekend or something," Santana suggested to try and at least set one goal to appease herself.

"I'd like that," the blonde answered with a half grin.

"And then the next time we get together you could come visit me. We could always just trade off."

"Mmhmm..."

"And over the summer maybe you could get like a week off from work and we could maybe do something special. Go to Mexico or something?" This time Santana asked because Brittany's lack of opinion was worrying her.

"Sure."

"Do you have anything in particular you would like to do?"

Brittany was silent for a few seconds as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I want to see you, Santana. I really do. But I'm not sure I can afford to be flying out to California. I don't make a lot of money as is. And I've gotta pay rent and buy food and put gas in my car."

"Oh, yeah." Santana had considered the fiscal implications of a long distance relationship already, but she forgot to calculate Brittany's income in. She knew she couldn't afford to fly out to Lima as much as she'd like if she were to see Brittany on a monthly basis. It just wasn't plausible. "Well we'll figure it out. I can still come out here sometimes. And in the meantime we have cellphones, email, Facebook, Skype, and old fashion letters to look forward to. It's not like we have to lose touch."

"Yeah. We can Skype like all the time! And maybe even do some dirty things over it! I've always wanted to try that."

"You want to have cybersex?" Santana asked nonchalantly, but in reality her cheeks were heating up at the thought. She really hoped the blonde wasn't kidding.

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, I do. I want to have all sorts of sex with you. Cyber, public, romantic, rough, anything possible." Santana hadn't really meant to sound so eager, but the words kind of just fell out. Fortunately Brittany just smiled and gave Santana a silly wink. The moment dissipated into thin air as another thought hit the brunette. She still hadn't found a label for their relationship. Usually she didn't like labels, but with Brittany she wanted to find one that fit. She wanted to wear the label proud, just like the hickys on her neck. "What should I tell Quinn about us?" she asked after a moment of silent debating on the approach to take.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we...are we dating? Like exclusively? Or are we friends with benefits? Or casually dating? I just want to know what you want us to be."

"What do you want us to be?" Brittany asked in return.

"You're deflecting..."

"What? Off the windshield? I think that's normal," Brittany said anxiously as she peered into the windshield with an eagerness that startled Santana.

"No. You're deflecting. Not reflecting," Santana finally giggled as she caught up. "I meant you made me answer first so you didn't have to."

"Oh," Brittany sighed, much more relieved. "And you're right. I was."

"Well I asked first so you have to answer first."

"Well I want to be with you, Santana," the blonde started. "And I only want to be with you."

Santana could feel her face break out in one of those ridiculous goofy smiles that people get when their life gets almost too good to be true, which was fitting because Santana felt like she was going to wake up any minute to find this whole thing a dream. "Good because I want to have you exclusively to myself too."

"Does that mean I can change my relationship status in Facebook?"

"If you want to."

"And you'll turn down all of the beautiful California girls that throw themselves at you back home?"

"I doubt there will be all that many of those, but you don't have to worry. They're no competition."

"Awesome."

The car fell silent again as Santana savored her last few minutes with Brittany. Signs saying the airport was just ahead were already beginning to line the roads. Both girls wondered why car rides always go so much faster when the destination is not desired. When Brittany pulled into the drop off area, she unbuckled her seatbelt and pivoted all the way over so she could see Santana clearly. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered when their eyes locked.

"Me too."

"I made you something," Brittany exclaimed suddenly remembering. "It's for the flight back," she added as her hands dug around in the middle console of the car. Suddenly she pulled out a small CD case and handed it to Santana. In the cover slot Brittany had slipped a photo shopped picture of the two of them together. The picture of Santana was one of the shots from her Facebook. In it she wore a bikini top underneath a pair of faded blue overalls and a pair of Ray Bands that same color blue as Brittany's eyes. Next to her was a picture of Brittany in almost the same outfit except her hair was up in a messy bun and her sunglasses were big round white ones.

"Did you steal this picture from my Facebook?"

"Yes. I was Facebook stalking you and I found it and it reminded me of that picture I have. So I went and found it and put us together. Doesn't it look like we're twinsies?"

"It does," Santana answered smiling like a fool. She flipped open the case to find a blank CD. On it Brittany had written "Songs that remind me of you. Love Brittany" in her big loopy handwriting. Santana could feel the blonde's gaze analyzing her reaction so she looked up before thanking her girlfriend. "I love it."

"When you sang that song to me the other night I felt so good and honored so I wanted to give you something that might make you feel the same. And I don't sing that well and I was at work so I couldn't have recorded myself singing anyways, so I burned you a mix CD."

"When did you make this?"

"Yesterday at work."

"That's really sweet, Britt. I am sure I will love every song." The blonde smiled and bounced in her seat a little as Santana placed the CD in her purse. When she turned back Brittany was opening her door to get out. Santana followed suit, climbing out of Brittany's car and shutting the door behind her loudly. People nearby were all saying goodbye to their loved ones, but Santana couldn't look at anyone besides Brittany. The blonde pulled each of Santana's suitcases out of her trunk before making eye contact again. "I'll call you later today, k?"

"Ok."

"And I have my laptop so I can listen to the Cd on the flight."

"Cool."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

"A few weeks, right?"

"Right," Santana answered as she stepped in closer to Brittany. She had to look up the tiniest bit to make eye contact, but when she did all she saw was unadulterated love in the sparkling blue oceans in Brittany's eyes. She glanced down briefly to the glossy lips before returning to the eyes. Santana could never get bored of looking into those irises. When Brittany saw the glance Santana had made she closed the last little bit of space between them.

The kiss was desperate, but still soft somehow. Both girls were putting their whole heart into it because they knew it could be the last time for a while. Brittany laced her hands in Santana's hair to pull her in closer so their tongues could dance. Santana, in return, slipped her hands in the back pockets of Brittany's jeans, giving a small squeeze to encourage the blonde to do what she wanted. Santana would have been completely content with giving all the people milling around a free show if Brittany had pushed further. But the blonde didn't. She pulled away with a gasp, in taking as much air as she could to stifle the tears brimming in her eyes. It didn't work. As soon as she looked back into Santana's dark eyes the tears fell.

Immediately Santana began wiping the tears away with her thumbs, but she couldn't keep up. Finally she pulled Brittany close again. Standing on her tiptoes, Santana began kissing each tear away just like she had done that morning in the car. It caused a choked little laugh to fall out of Brittany's lips as two more tears slipped out. But after that the tears stopped, but the smile stayed. "I love you," Santana said.

"I love you too."

"Soon. It won't be long."

The blonde ran her hands through her hair once while looking off past Santana. "See ya later, Alligator," she whispered once she found Santana's eyes again.

"After a while, Crocodile." Santana took one step back, but couldn't leave just yet. She flew back into Brittany's arms, holding her in a tight hug that knocked the wind out of them both. Brittany squeezed as tight as she could as she buried her face in Santana's hair. After a few short minutes the girls loosened their grips and pulled away. Santana grabbed her bags and turned away. As her feet carried her into the sliding glass doors, she glanced back over her shoulder once. Brittany leaned up against the car with a sad smile. Before Santana turned back the blonde used both her index fingers to point at her own chest. She then lifted them up to her face where she drew an imaginary heart over the outer rim. Finally, she pointed at Santana. In return Santana gave her a little wink to say she felt the same.

Santana didn't have to wait long in line for her boarding pass and security wasn't much of a wait either. Instead of waiting at her gate for an hour she decided to go grab some breakfast at an Einstein Bros. As she ate her bagel and sipped at her coffee, Santana started putting together a list in her head of her money and how she could make it work with Brittany. She almost texted the blonde just to tell her she loves her, but decided not to distract her from driving.

When she did finally board her plane, Santana was pleased to find an aisle seat. She sat patiently waiting for the announcement that electronics could be turned on again. Once they had been in air for about fifteen minutes the pilot gave the ok, so Santana pulled out her laptop. She popped in the CD as soon as she had plugged her headphones into the jack. And when the music started she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to get lost in the words Brittany had selected just for her.

**Ok, so now that you are all finished up I wanted to post the playlist. So here it is. The playlist Britt put together. **

**1. Oh, It Is Love-Hellogoodbye  
>2. California Gurls-Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dog<br>3. My Heart Beats For Love-Miley Cyrus  
>4. All My Loving-Jim Sturgess (I chose the version from Across The Universe because I think Brittany would be more likely to watch the movie then listen to The Beatles on a regular basis.)<br>5. Call Me-Blondie  
>6. Wouldn't It Be Nice-The Beach Boys<br>7. If We Ever Meet Again-Timbaland feat. Katy Perry  
>8. My Girl-The Temptations<br>9. Dreaming of You-Selena Quintanilla Perez  
>10. I Am Your Kitty Cat-Secrets and Horses (I don't think Brittany could resist putting one weird and funny song so here it is)<br>11. Miles N' Miles-Stephen Jerzak  
>12. Crazier-Taylor Swift<br>13. Your Love Is My Drug-Ke$ha (She had to have one Ke$ha song)  
>14. Toxic-Britney Spears (I didn't use Slave 4 U because I think it would have been a little OOC for my Britt since she doesn't dance anymore)<br>15. The Edge of Glory-Lady Gaga  
>16. Wonderful World-Sam Cooke<br>17. Feel So Close (Radio Edit)-Calvin Harris**


	26. Chapter 26

**Why hello there everyone. Long time no talk. I've been crazy busy. Planning a wedding is hard work. Anyway, here's a chapter for you guys. Before I let you read I just want to let you know that I went back and posted the playlist that Britt made on the actual chapter. It's in my AN at the bottom for anyone that didn't get to see/hear it. Do with it what you will. Also, to my anonymous reviewer MORE QUICK: I promise there will still be some more Quick later in the story. right now there will be some Quintana friendship stuff though. Also, there might be some Puck/Britt friendship coming up. Do they have a fandom name? Lol. To Peks, my other anon reviewer: Thanks for reading and reviewing. All of you guys mean something to me. I could never begin to find the words to tell you how much I love you all for giving my story a chance. Anyway, on with the chapter. You know the deal. I don't own anything but my OC's. **

"Looks like you had a good time," Quinn commented as she helped Santana lift her suitcase into the trunk of her little blue Audi. "I don't think I have ever seen you with that many hickys."

"Shut up," Santana responded with an eye roll. "And thanks for picking me up. I really didn't want to ride home in a taxi. Not during this time of day that is."

Quinn winked playfully before shutting the trunk and walking back around to the driver's side. When both girls had slipped into their seats Quinn put the car in drive and began to inch out of the pickup zone at LAX. Neither girl forced unnatural small talk because they knew this it would be a long drive through Los Angeles traffic anyway. Besides, they were never the type of friends that needed to be talking at all times.

Santana couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. An unfamiliar knot had already formed in her stomach and it ached horribly whenever she thought about how long it would be until she could see Britt again. When Quinn sighed melodramatically Santana managed to remember that she wasn't the only one in the car with a broken heart.

"So...I guess it's time we do the whole girl talk thing. You wanna tell me why the hell you fell for Puck?" Santana asked to be polite (and hopefully to take her mind of that certain blonde that really had complicated her life in the best possible way).

Quinn, for her part, smiled the kind of shy grin that turns a person's cheeks red and makes her eyes sparkle. "He's really great. I don't know. I never would have imagined falling for someone like him, but it happened. He gets me, you know?"

"Yeah..." Santana did know. She'd say the same about Brittany.

"He makes me feel good. It's like when I'm with him I feel safe and happy and just a little bit dangerous. He makes me feel alive."

"You're the least dangerous person I know, Quinn."

"Yeah. I know. But Puck has just enough bad boy in him to make me feel like being with him is reckless. But at the same time he showed me his heart. He isn't really a bad boy. He's a big softy underneath all that edge."

"By edge you mean mohawk, right?"

"I want him to shave it. He said no. But I am definitely working on it."

"Good because he looks like a twelve year old."

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence after they had a short-lived laugh at Puck's expense. Finally Quinn broke the silence again. "He's good with Beth. Like really good."

Santana didn't have to ask for clarification or any more details as to why Quinn had fallen hard. She knew her friend well enough to know that Beth was the most important thing in her life and that being good with kids was one of those deal-breakers that Quinn looked for in potential relationships. Quinn wanted a family of her own more than anything on the planet. She was one of those women that would give up her career and anything else for a family. Back when they were in college Santana always judged her for it, calling her anti-feminist and whatnot. But as the girls aged it became more and more evident that Quinn wasn't anti-feminist at all. She just really wanted a family. That was her dream. Her career was more of a place-holder—a way to kill time. Santana also knew that giving Beth up hadn't been in order to have a shot at said career. Quinn had given Beth up so that she could have a normal childhood filled with nice toys and a parent that could give her everything she wanted. At the time Quinn and Sam just couldn't provide that.

"Alright, your turn," Quinn added when Santana had taken too long to form a response. "What's the deal with Brittany? From what I hear, apart from the fact that she's hot, she doesn't seem to be your type any more than Puck is mine."

Santana sighed as she tried to find the right words to explain Brittany. All of a sudden she understood why Quinn had been so vague. It isn't easy finding a way to explain to someone why someone they have never met is so incredible. "Your right. She isn't really my type. She's better than that. I mean think about it. Where has my type gotten me? I would hardly call my love life successful up until this point. Brittany is different. But she's better."

"Puck said she is a blonde ex-cheerleader that has a rough past and a crippling fear of change. He described her as spunky, which I'm pretty sure was a polite way of saying she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I just don't get it. Amanda, Gabriella, and even Rachel were all polar opposites of her it seems. Have you ever even taken interest in a blonde?"

"There was that one girl in college. You know? The one with the briefcase."

"Ok. So there was once a blonde. But even she was in law school. All of the women you have been with have had big dreams, or practical expectations. I'm just concerned because Brittany seems like she lacks both of these. Does she have any plans?"

Santana hadn't really thought much about that, but now that Quinn had planted the seed in her head Santana knew it was going to tease her insides until she found an answer. "I love her, Quinn," Santana whispered when she realized Quinn was still waiting for an answer. "I can't help how I feel."

"I just hope you realize what you've gotten into. I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but I know love sometimes makes people crazy. Someone has to be a realist here. I'm just being a good friend."

"I know you are, Q. But can you just try and be happy for me? This is a big deal. I've never felt this way. And I'm doing my best to chain Snixx up so that she can't make fun of your choice of boyfriend. The least you can do is pretend to be happy for me."

"I am happy, Santana. I'm so glad you found someone. I guess I just don't really trust people with your heart anymore. Look what Amanda did."

"I trust Brittany so you should too...especially since you haven't actually met her yet."

"Ok. You're right. I was wrong. I'm happy for you." Santana opened her mouth to respond, but her phone vibrating distracted her. Thinking that maybe it was Brittany, Santana yanked her phone out of her pocket with a desperation paralleled by no other. Seeing the name on the screen caused her excitement to fade just as fast. "You're not gonna answer it?" Quinn asked, when Santana prepared to slip it back in her pocket.

"No. It's just my mom. I can talk to her when I get home."

"Your mom? Answer it!" Quinn exclaimed. "She'll invite us for dinner! I'm starving!"

"I don't want to go to my mom's tonight. I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"We have to eat sometime. And your mom's food is free. And better than anything you cook anyway."

"I use her recipes dipshit. And it already went to voicemail. Too late." Santana shot Quinn a smug smile before leaning her head against the window. The cool glass had a calming effect on her body. Just as she was about to doze off, she heard Quinn speak again.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez. It's Quinn." Santana's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright. When she saw Quinn on the phone she felt her whole body catch fire. She knew that Snixx was about ready to come out to play. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Call you Maribel." Quinn gave Santana a sideways glance that silently said she wasn't scared. Quinn was getting what she wanted. "Actually, I am driving Santana home from the airport now. She missed your call and I thought it rude not to call back. So I figured I could make her talk to you." Quinn laughed at whatever Maribel Lopez had said on the other end. It made Santana's blood boil.

"I would love to come have dinner tonight. You know how much I love your enchiladas. Santana can deal. Yeah. It will be fun. We do need to catch up. Of course. We'll be there in like a half hour. Yeah. Mhmm. See ya later, Mrs. Lop...Maribel. Uh huh. Bye."

The second Quinn's thumb had pressed the end button; Santana had begun her angry rampage. "What the hell? You called my mother? How do you even have her number? Esto es increíble. ¿De dónde saca el nervio haciendo eso? Ella es mi madre. Ese fue un movimiento puta. Seriously, Quinn."

"I told you I was hungry. And don't go mumbling at me in Spanish. I know what puta means."

"I don't give a fuck if you know I called you a bitch. You are one. That was a low blow. How would you feel if I called up your mother right now and invited her to dinner with us?"

"I wouldn't care. Unlike some people I actually enjoy dinner with my mom. Particularly if she is cooking and I just get to eat. It's nice."

"I can't believe you did this. Now I'm going to have to talk to her. And she's gonna ask a whole bunch of questions about Amanda."

"Did you not tell her you had broken up?" Quinn asked as she exited the highway.

"I emailed her. But that's all. I haven't wanted to talk about it. I know what she'll say. 'I told you so, Mija. I told you all along that you could do better than that Amanda.'"

"So what? She did tell you. That's her right as a mother."

"Sometimes I really hate that you have had kids, you know that Quinn? You side too damn much with my mother."

"I just like to play devil's advocate." Santana didn't bother continuing the conversation. Instead she looked out her window with her arms crossed angrily around her chest. She was pouting and she knew it was juvenile, but she couldn't help it. She was already peeved and she hadn't even made it to her apartment yet. She could tell it was going to be a long few weeks without Brittany. Mostly, she figured that's why she was so annoyed. She just missed her girlfriend already.

In what felt like only a few minutes, but was really twenty-five, Quinn pulled up to the curb outside of the tiny home her mother still lived in since the divorce. As much of a fit Santana threw about coming here, she couldn't help but feel the warmth of familiarity as she stepped out of her car. This was the first neighborhood that she was able to be herself in. It was in that very yard that she had kissed her first girlfriend (not that she really liked kissing Rachel). Regardless, in a lot of ways this was home.

Maribel Lopez had the door thrown open and her petite body flying through the front door before Santana had even gotten both feet out of the car. Quinn was already circling the front of the vehicle giving Santana a full view of the warm hug her mother gave Quinn. "Quinn, coriño. It's been too long. Let me get a look at you!" Santana stepped out of the car and straightened her shirt as Maribel held Quinn at arm's length. "Your glowing, Hija. Is there a boy in your life?"

"Actually yes," Quinn replied.

"Well you will just have to tell me more about him during dinner. And you definitely need to get some food in you. You're looking a little skinny. We need to fatten you up."

Quinn chuckled once before turning her attention to Santana. Maribel's eyes followed the direction until they locked on her daughter's. "Hello Santana," she said warmly. "It's nice to see you even if you don't share that same sentiment."

"Hola mami."

"When was the last time you ate, Mija? You're even skinnier than Quinn. And your neck!" Maribel closed the gap in order to get a better look at Santana's wide variety of hickys. When she poked a rather large one on Santana's collar bone Santana scowled and slapped the hand away. "These must be the result of Brittany."

"Brittany?" Santana asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Isn't that the nice blonde girl you're dating?"

"It is, but how do you know that? I never told you."

"She added me to her Facebook. She's a sweet girl, Santana. I prefer her to Amanda any day. I told you that you could do better than Amanda. You should have listened." Santana could hear Quinn giggling from behind her as her mother dragged her in the house, but she was lost in her own thoughts. Brittany added her mother to Facebook? They've been talking?

"You'll have to introduce us when she comes out to visit," Maribel added as she pushed Santana into a chair at the kitchen table. The table had already been set for three so Maribel set about bringing the food out to the table. The smell of the fresh chicken enchiladas almost distracted Santana enough to focus on one thing, but ultimately it wasn't enough.

She ate slowly while her mom and Quinn chatted freely about new developments in their lives. Santana could hear what they were saying, but none of it registered. She was picturing her mom and Brittany on a Facebook chat shooting the shit like old friends. She didn't know if she should be angry with Brittany for taking that big of a step without permission or flattered because her girlfriend just wanted to know her family. It was an entirely new sensation to be stuck somewhere in the middle of. Finally Santana could not contain her curiosity.

"When did you talk to her?" she exclaimed, interrupting Quinn completely.

"Who?" Maribel asked with her fork held midair.

"Brittany. When did you talk to her on Facebook? What did you say? You didn't tell her anything embarrassing, right?"

Maribel took the fork into her mouth and chewed her food slowly, purposefully making her daughter fidget. Quinn just watched with an amused smile planted on her cheeks. "Santana, you have nothing to worry about. I just told her about the time you dressed up as Uncle Jesse for Halloween. And about that time I had to pick you up from school early because your pants tore even after I warned you that they were too tight." Looking to Quinn, she added, "She never listens to her mother, this one."

"Ma! You didn't say those things!"

"I did. She thought it was cute. She wants me to send her some pictures."

"You're not allowed to. And you need to delete your Facebook. It's not cool."

"Santana, I give you your privacy. I don't comment on all your statuses. The least you can do is be sympathetic to my Facebook endeavors."

"Can you not talk to Brittany without my knowledge?" Santana huffed while her mom chewed another bite. "Please, Ma."

"I don't see what the problem is, Mija. She contacted me. And I already told you, I think she's a sweet girl. She seems great. You shouldn't be embarrassed of yourself. You're a catch, Sweetheart."

"It's not me I'm embarrassed about!"

"Well it surely isn't me so it must be Brittany. Don't be embarrassed. She's marvelous."

Santana couldn't contain it anymore. With a loud sigh she kicked back her chair and stood. "I'm going for a walk!" she shouted as she headed out the front door angrily. She could hear both women laughing as she slammed the door closed behind her. Their joy in her discomfort only fueled the fire raging within. In proper childish fashion, she stormed across her yard, stomping her feet as she went.

Santana only made it passed a few houses before someone's voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks. When she turned around Gabriella Martinez was waving at her from the swing on her porch. Glimpses of Santana's past raced past her eyes as she watched a woman from her past stand, straightening out her dress as she walked over.

"Santana," she said in her smoky voice. "Long time no see." Before Santana could respond she was pulled into a tight hug that felt too familiar. It had always been like that with them. They were so used to each other that they just fit. It had been years since they had had a relationship with each other, but Santana could still feel that stirring in her lower stomach. Gabriella had always been a good fuck. Unfortunately, they could never work it out as anything more. Neither woman had ever asked for more.

When Gabriella pulled away, Santana took a second to give her body a scan. The woman hadn't aged much at all. With her dark skin and curvy body she had always been a catch. Gabriella was the Latin beauty through and through. Her smoking habit gave her a thick voice that made Santana's sound weak in return. In fact, Santana had started smoking in the first place in hopes of sounding like Gabriella. "You look good," Gabriella added when Santana still hadn't replied.

"Thanks. You too," she managed to choke out.

"You still dating Amanda?"

"Uh no actually," Santana remarked feeling uncomfortable. It was already like old times. Gabriella was testing the waters.

"You got a minute? You could come in for some lemonade." Santana was one hundred percent sure going inside would not be for a glass of lemonade. It didn't matter that she had hickys covering her neck. Gabriella had every right to assume she had hooked up with a random the previous night. It wouldn't be the first time Santana went to Gabriella with the markings of someone else on her neck. But the previous night wasn't a random. It was a special blonde girl with eyes so blue they put the ocean to shame. And Santana was in love. So no matter how much her physical need wanted to have one more wild fuck with Gabriella, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't a cheater. And she never wanted to hurt Brittany.

"I would, but I think my girlfriend would be a little upset," Santana replied with a nonchalant smile. She was trying to play cool, to appear at ease with the situation.

"Another girlfriend? I never pegged you for a relationship girl?"

"Yeah, well...she chose me. I didn't really have a say in the matter." Santana hadn't meant for it to come out like she was bitter. What she meant was that Brittany kind of just happened to her. It was fate. She knew it. Santana opened her mouth to reiterate, but Gabriella was already moving on to the next subject.

"Well I'm sure she's a lucky girl. You're quite the catch, Santana. I know we have always been strictly about sex, but I want you to know you mean a lot to me. We were just always at the wrong points in our lives to work as anything more."

Santana was a little surprised, but mostly flattered at this sudden exclamation of emotion. "Yeah...maybe in another life we could have worked."

"There's still time in this one," Gabriella commented. "If you end up single again give me a call. I'd like to take you out."

"Ok." It was all Santana could think of to say. Somehow saying that she doubted she'd ever be single again seemed a little sudden and awkward. She and Britt had not been dating long enough to be talking forever. That would be clingy, and if there was one thing Santana was not it was clingy.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to stomping up the road. I know how important it is for Snixx to have her time." Santana smiled even as a deep flush colored her cheeks. She hated looking childish in front of Gabriella. It had been one of her biggest insecurities since she had met the woman. The complex made since though since they were fifteen years apart.

"I'll...ah...see you around."

"Perhaps."

"Ok..." Santana trailed off. "Bye."

"Bye."

Before she could embarrass herself further, Santana turned and hurried back to her mom's house. As soon as she was in the yard she pulled her phone out. She needed to hear Brittany's voice—to be reminded about why she had turned Gabriella down.

The phone only rang once before Brittany's happy musical voice answered on the other end. "Hello there stranger," she giggled.

"Hey, Babe. I loved the CD."

"You did?"

"Hell fucking yes. It was better than funnel cakes, Dots, and cotton candy."

"You lie."

"Never!" Santana gasped melodramatically. "I miss you," she added with a small sigh.

"I miss you too."

"On the plus side, my mom thinks you're great."

"I hope you're not mad about that."

Santana had to think for a second. Even though she was mad earlier, now that she was listening to Brittany it seemed a whole lot less disastrous. Actually, she felt relieved that her mom knew already. And it was nice knowing her mom approved. "I love you, Britt," she stated as an answer.

"I love you more."

"That's seriously doubtful, but I'll take your word for it."

"Now you know how I knew your middle name."

"It's only fair since I know yours. But if you get to talk to my mom, I want to know yours."

"Nope." Brittany said, exaggerating the popping sound on the "p."

"Why not?"

"Because you know Kylie. One family member each."

"No fair."

"It is to fair."

"You're a dork."

"No. I'm a unicorn and you're a dragon."

"Not this again."

"Forever."

Santana liked the way that word sounded coming out of Brittany's lips. It felt right and warm and perfect—much like Brittany felt in general. "So, you catching up with Puck?"

"Yeah. He's in the bathroom right now. But we're going out for late night dinner soon. What about you?"

"I'm having dinner with Quinn and my mom. I snuck out though."

"Well you should get back to that."

"But I'd rather talk to you," Santana whined.

"I know. And I'd rather spend my whole night on the phone with you, but we have people to get back to. Puck is staring at me now waiting. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Santana was pouting.

"I love you."

"Mhmm."

"Don't be that way, San. We have the rest of our lives to talk."

Now Santana had to smile. "I love you too," she said before hanging up. As she walked back in her mother's quint little home a full smile covered her face. And the rest of the night went without a hitch because Santana felt absolutely happy.

**:) I hope you liked it even though the couples are split up. What do you guys think of Gabriella? She bad news or good? Tell me how you feel? Predictions?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! It has been FOREVER! I am so so so sorry. You would not believe my life even if I tried to tell you all the crazy things that have been happening. On that note, I've been trying to sit down and write for awhile, but writers block sucks. I finally managed this for all of you wonderful people though. I hope everyone is having a good summer (or winter if you live in the Southern hemisphere). I hope you like this chapter. It took me long enough. I'm hoping to be able to start updating more often again soon. We will see how it goes. Also, this story is getting closer to being done. Somewhere between five and ten more chapters. I do intend to write more Glee stuff (and finish my other stuff) after so you should check me out when this is all over. I would love to hear from all of you again. On a different note, I need to address my two anonymous reviewers. Anyone else can skip the next two paragraphs if you don't care. **

**midnight: I am sorry that you didn't like Santana's reaction to Gabriella. I understand where you're coming from. You were right about the confidence. In this chapter we will see again that Santana has some doubts. But I ask you to have patience with her. And that you trust me. Characters have to grow in a story. I'm glad you liked Maribel though. She is a blast to write. There will be more of her later so hopefully it can be some fun stuff. Thank you for taking the time to review. It truly means a lot. **

**Peks: You don't like cougars? Puck would be so disappointed! Just kidding. But yeah. Gabriella is older. It makes an interesting dynmaic between she and Santana. I'm glad you have faith in me though. I will try to make everything work perfectly. Thanks for the review again. You're awesome. And sorry the update didn't come soon. **

**Alright. Here you go everyone. After a long wait, I hope it lives up to your expectations. As always, I do not own. reviews would mean the world to me. Last time I got a lot and it truly brightened my days when i woudl read them. **

A month came and went faster than anyone knew time could go. Santana and Brittany fell into an easy pattern—work, Skype session, dinner, and texting most the night away. On weekends the girls learned to work around Santana's busy concert schedule. They rarely went a day without speaking and that was fine with both of them. The distance allowed the girls to get to know one another better. Santana learned that Brittany's first word was "bacon" (which truth be told was the cutest thing she had ever heard of) and Brittany found out that Santana had asked for her own set of cloth napkins for her fourth birthday. More than simple facts though, the girls learned how to communicate. They found themselves able to pick out the meanings in the silent moments. They could tell what the other was feeling just by the little quirks in each personality. Though there bodies ached to be with one another again physically, their minds were rejuvenated—basking in the glow of one another.

Exactly five weeks after Puck and Santana had swapped back, Santana found the time and means for a trip back to Ohio. Quinn decided to tag along so she could see Puck and meet Brittany. The girls spent the whole week packing their bags for their two day weekend and discussing plans. It was established that Puck would pick them up from the airport because his job was easier to get out of than Brittany's. He'd then take them back to his place where Quinn would be staying (in the guest room she insisted adamantly). Brittany was going to meet them after work.

When the plane finally landed, Santana literally leapt from her seat in order to get off the aircraft before the rush. Quinn had to lace her hand around her friend's arm just to keep up as they headed to the pick-up area. Both girls had fit their necessities for the weekend in carry-on bags so they scrambled out of the airport with ease. Much to Santana's surprise Puck was actually on time. He pulled up in his beat-up old truck and hopped out immediately. His toned arms, clad only in a t-shirt despite the chilly wind, swept Quinn up into the kind of hug that lifted her off the ground. Santana had to look away at their public display because she felt like an intruder on a private moment. The longing to see Brittany increased ten-fold.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lopez," Puck said as he set Quinn down. When he extended his hand for Santana to shake, she stared at it skeptically for a second before giving it a tight, firm squeeze. "I'm sure all those vibrators I found have been getting their fair share of use these past few weeks." Puck tried to dodge Santana's hand as it flew toward the side of his head, but it connected anyway. "Ow! That's my ear!"

"Next time it will be your nuts," Santana warned without even a hint of sarcasm.

"Well isn't she sweet?" Puck drawled, looking to Quinn. "A real class act you got here, Babe."

"Yeah well, she's kinda right. You shouldn't have touched her stuff."

Puck laughed off the accusation as he held the door open for the girls to slip into the truck. Quinn situated herself in between her best friend and boyfriend to avoid a car accident. It was a tight fit for all three to squeeze in, but they managed.

"So, Lopez, how's it feel to be back?" Puck teased as he eased the truck out into the busy interstate traffic. Santana noted how years of experience allowed him to drive the truck with ease. There was none of the shuttering or jerking that accompanied a ride with Santana behind the wheel.

"It's warming up some," she replied. Leaning over, and bumping into Quinn in the process, Santana slipped her phone out of her pocket. As it powered up she nudged Quinn in the side with her elbow. "It's pretty bland out here, huh?"

"It's not so bad." Santana pretended not to see the little wink Puck sent Quinn's way at her not-so-subtle compliment. More than anything she wished Brittany would just be done with work already. With her phone now on, Santana distracted herself by checking her text messages. She had a few from work, but the one from Brittany stood out. With a million-watt smile, Santana typed out a quick reply.

Her phone buzzed within the minute. _Today is like the longest day evverrr! I can't wait to see you later! _Santana chuckled a little at the response, but held off on a reply when Puck directed a question at her. "What?" she asked, having not heard what exactly he had said.

"Nevermind."

"No. What did you say?"

"It's not important."

"Fuckerman, what do you want?"

"Fuckerman? Oh, that's great. You can rhyme! But two can play that game, Hopez."

"Real original. I've heard that one."

"It's true. I used to call her that in high school," Quinn interjected. "Back when I only pretended to like her to gain the upper hand at school."

"What? And now you pretend to like her all the time?" Puck teased.

"Precisely."

"You both can go to hell."

"Aw, don't be that way, Lopez! I know you're on end because you haven't gotten laid in quite some time, but there's no need to take it out on us."

"You know, Puckerman, you really shouldn't be teasing me about my sex life because from what I hear, you don't even have one. You're dating Miss Morals over here."

"I resent that!" Quinn interrupted with a huff. "You just can't be too careful. You both know that!"

"I know, Babe," Puck responded. His hand slipped off the gear shift and onto her knee. Santana watched him massage the flesh under Quinn's skirt for a few seconds before looking away. It was another one of those gestures that made her feel like she was intruding.

"You guys aren't going to be like this all weekend, right?" Quinn asked, looking between her boyfriend and best friend.

"I can play nice, I guess."

"Yeah. Me too," Puck added when Quinn pinched his side after a few moments of silence on his part.

"Good. We'll see how long the truce lasts. Santana has rage problems."

"I can be nice."

"Mhmm," Quinn teased. Not seeing the point in arguing, Santana unlocked her phone screen and began her reply to Brittany. _I cannot wait to see you. I hope__ you wore something casual and comfortable with no buttons or zippers because I want easy access._

_Is that a promise? _When Santana read Brittany's response, she felt her cheeks heat up the slightest bit. She chanced a glance to her left only to find Puck and Quinn wrapped up in each other, discussing plans for the next day. Seeing her chance, Santana looked back to her phone.

_I don't joke about sex. You can count on me to make your legs shiver and tremble as your whole body ignites. I'm gonna make you scr__eam my name._

Santana knew it was silly to be proud of herself for sexting while sitting right next to Quinn, but she couldn't help the little smirk tugging at her lips. She wanted to believe she was doing something naughty. _How you gonna do that? _Brittany's response read. Santana smiled to herself as all the possibilities swam through her mind.

_I'm gonna pin you to the bed, holding your arms above your head with one hand, as my other runs up and down the length of your torso. I'm gonna kiss and suck your__ pulse-point just to taste your beating heart. I'll trail my lips lower until they latch around your nipple. First your right, then your left. I'll tease that soft skin until I have you panting. And then..._

Choosing to tease Brittany, Santana sent out the text like that. It took a while, but when she finally got a response all it had was a single question mark.

_You're gonna have to wait and find out what __happens__ next. _Santana felt a little guilty leaving Brittany in suspense, but she also knew that the more hot and bothered she got, the more likely she'd hurry back to Puck's.

_No fair!_

_It's totally fair._

_You're being mean, Santana._

_Well...there is a way you can persuade me to continue..._

Santana hit send right as the truck pulled up outside of Puck's house. The snow had melted and in its place was a nice lawn. Santana slid out of the truck and stretched her muscles. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but she ignored it as she carried her suitcase inside. She left it by the front door while Puck showed Quinn to her bedroom down the hall. Santana plopped herself down onto the couch, making herself at home like she had never left. When Puck and Quinn hadn't returned for a few minutes, Santana pulled her phone out and continued what she had started.

_Any__thing. _Was all Brittany had said.

_What color underwear are you wearing?_

Santana heard a giggle from the other end of the house, but ignored it when her phone buzzed. _Hot pink with neon green polka dots._

Santana spent a second picturing Brittany. The image brought a smile to her face. Suddenly, she leapt from the couch when she got an idea for her next text. In a matter of seconds Santana had herself locked in the small bathroom. She stripped off her outerwear until she stood in only the black bra and red thong she had put on intentionally earlier that day.

She snapped a few pictures in the underwear, and then for good measure removed the bra for a few more. Finally she took a few off herself in suggestive positions wearing nothing. Pleased with herself, she put her clothes back on and skipped back out to the main area of the house. Puck and Quinn were now in the kitchen making sandwiches. As Santana passed they asked if she wanted one. She agreed without stopping. Finally, she took a seat back in the living room. Glancing both ways to make sure no one was around, Santana sent out the first picture.

"Come on, Santana! Time to eat!" Quinn shouted before Brittany's response came. Santana stood and made her way to the dining table. Making sure to sit at an angle that Quinn wouldn't be able to read over her shoulder, Santana began to eat. When her phone vibrated, she dropped the chip in her hand to get to the phone quickly. She opened the text with a smile that both Puck and Quinn watched with amusement.

_:D How am I supposed to get any work done when you look like that?_

"Texting Brittany?" Puck asked before Santana could finish sending out the next photo (this one just a little more suggestive).

"Mhmm..."

"How is she?"

"Anxious," Santana answered, smiling at her own private joke.

"What time is she coming over?" Quinn added.

"Hopefully around six."

"I'm excited to meet her. You both talk about her so much. She seems to be quite the character based on what I've heard."

"You'll love her, Quinn. It's impossible not to," Puck responded.

"He's right," Santana added as she pushed send. "She is extraordinary. So nice it makes people like us look like Nazis or something."

"She's the kind of person that just doesn't come along very often. She is genuinely sweet. It's like she never fully grew up."

"She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world."

"Uh, yeah. Kinda. I wouldn't go that far," Puck added. "But Santana has a good point. She is good in a way most people are not. It's like she was born without prejudices or anything like that. She sees people for who they are. It's pretty cool. But also extremely frustrating. She sometimes is willing to think the best in people that don't deserve it."

Santana knew that Puck hadn't meant to take a jab at her, but the remark stuck regardless. She wondered if she was one of those people. She had done a lot of bad stuff in her life. And she knew she would never be as kind or generous as her girlfriend. But did that make her bad for Brittany? Santana didn't really want to know the answer. Her phone vibrating was a happy distraction.

_You're killing me, San. I'm pretty certain everyone here can sense how much I want you right now._

Santana sent out one of the pictures in just a thong. Before Brittany even responded, Santana sent the other two similar ones. Puck and Quinn were discussing the party they were throwing the next day when Santana tuned back in so she went back to her food while she waited. When the response came she had to laugh out loud.

_I'm pretty certain you just scarred baby Elsa for life. She totally saw that last one when I opened it and now she's crying._

_Who you kidding, B? She's crying because she wants me too. My sexts are too hot to handle._

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked suddenly. "I know that look. You only wear that smirk when you're teasing someone mercilessly. Are you distracting Brittany from work?"

"Maybe..." Santana set her phone down as she went back to eating her sandwich. When her phone vibrated again she was mid-bite. Puck snatched up the cell before she could do anything. "Hey1 Wait!" she shouted as she lunged, dropping the food on the place mat. It was too late though. Puck had already opened the text.

"Ah shit. This text is hot, Lopez. Britt wants all up on those lips of yours. And I'm not talking about the ones on your face."

"Give me the phone, Puck!" Puck stood in order to dodge Santana's lunging at him. "I swear, I will kill you if you don't give it back!" Now Quinn was in on it too. Puck tossed her the phone as she crossed to the other side of the room. "Quinn, give me the damn phone."

"What are you hiding, Santana? A murder plot?"

"You guys are being so immature," Santana whined as she stepped closer to Quinn. Before Santana could reach her, the blonde tossed her phone back to Puck.

"You want this?" he mocked, waving it about her head where she couldn't reach.

"Are you serious? What are you? Five? Give me the phone Puck before you lose a testicle. I will ends you."

"Ask Quinn," he remarked, tossing it back.

"Hey Lucy! Give it back," Santana teased.

"Ew. You know how I hate being called that."

"Give it back to me, Lucy."

"Say please." Santana huffed once and crossed her arms, refusing to beg. Quinn waited patiently, but when Santana did nothing she looked to the phone. She glanced at the text from Brittany once before scrolling up until she could see what Santana had sent before. Her eyes grew big for a split second before she tossed the phone back to her friend. "There you go, San. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Why'd you give it back so easily?" Puck asked, returning to his seat.

"She wanted to save your testicles," Santana answered as she glared at him. When he had resumed eating she glanced down to see what was open on the phone. Seeing the picture she looked to Puck, but he didn't seem to have seen it. Quinn winked when Santana made eye-contact there.

"I'm gonna watch TV," Santana added after a second. With her plate in hand, she wandered back to the living room. Only then did she open the text from Brittany. _For all that talk you did about making me scream your name, you better prepared to do the same. I'm so wet._

Santana sent the last picture, one of her in nothing, with a short message. _I'll do whatever you want if you can be here in the next hour. But hurry up. I might get sleepy if you take too long._

Brittany replied, _Challenge accepted._

Santana put her phone back in her pocket and finished eating. Soon Puck and Quinn joined her on the couch. The three watched a rerun of _Friends _in silence. All of a sudden the front door flew open, crashing loudly against the wall behind it. Both Quinn and Santana jumped, their bodies crumbling into each other. Puck, jumped up, readying himself for a fight.

"Jesus, Brittany!" he exclaimed. But the intruder didn't even look at him as she crossed through the doorway and into the living room. Santana only had a second to register what was happening before Brittany had her slung over her shoulder. Santana laughed as Brittany carried her in a mad rush toward Puck's old bedroom.

"Brittany! Ah!" she sputtered out in between laughs. "Where we going? Your hands are cold!"

Brittany tossed Santana onto the small twin and immediately pulled her coat off, dropping it to the floor without a care in the world. Santana sat up, admiring the determination in her girlfriend's sparkling eyes. "You had your fun. Now it's my turn," Brittany said as she kicked her shoes off. Santana watched in awe as Brittany stripped down, tossing her clothes into a heap on Puck's floor. Once naked, Brittany lunged at her girlfriend, pinning Santana beneath her body and kissing her senseless.

From the living room Puck and Quinn could hear the door slam and then one muffled squeal. "Does she always pick up people when she hasn't seen them in a while?" Quinn joked.

"I promise she's make a better first impression when she's done with that."

"It's fine," Quinn responded. "That was actually a pretty awesome first impression." And Quinn wasn't lying at all. She knew it took a special person to make Santana ok with being swept off her feet—literally.

**Oh, btw, I almost forgot. I don't know if any of you are good with photoshop or anything, but I would love to be able to upload a photo for this story now that the site allows it. If anyone would like to make one and send it to me I would love you forever and ever. You can reach me at my tumblr or on here. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Well looky there...another update. I think it's safe to say I'm back. So this chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted some fluff because I have all these feels from watching and reading too many cute love stories lately. Sorry. But I hope you like it even if you were hoping for some actual development. I promise that is coming next chapter. Actually, next chapter might end up being really long. I haven't completely decided how I want to do it, but it could be quite the chapter. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers. I also noticed I have some new readers. I would like to welcome you personally. Hello! And thank you C.A. and Guest (my anon reviewers). I'm glad you like the story. Guest: I'm so flattered that you like my story this much, but I promise The Holiday is a damn good one. I highly recommend seeing it. Anyway, here is the totally fluffy chapter. enjoy. Reviews would be rad after if you want. **

"You know that expression? The one about the heart growing fonder when the person you love is away?"

"Mmhm," Santana responded lazily. Brittany's palm in her own moved slowly against her as the girls tangled their fingers in and out of the valleys of each others' hands.

"I think it should say absence makes all the parts grown fonder."

"I think you're right. I've missed you, B. I've missed this." By this Santana meant the quiet moments wrapped in each others' arms. Moments like the one they were currently living. Santana lay on her side facing Brittany in the same position. Her right arm snaked under Brittany's neck, bent at the elbow so she could massage the full head of blonde curls. Their bare skin stuck where their legs were still intertwined. And in between their chests laid their clasped hands—one light, one dark, a visual reminder of how their differences made them whole. Outside Puck's small bedroom the world continued on. Wars were being fought; mother's cried out in labor; friends laughed until they had to clench at their stomachs; death ravaged the nursing homes; Puck and Quinn passed the minutes on the couch kissing away the evening. But inside the dust-coated room time had ceased to exist. All that mattered was the two hearts beating in time to one another like the perfectly rehearsed beat of a drum line.

"Me too," Brittany replied, mid-yawn. "I don't want this moment to end."

"It doesn't have to just yet. We can stay like this longer."

"But what about Quinn? It was rude of me to ignore her," Brittany admitted. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to chew lightly on the pink skin as her fingers stilled atop Santana's knuckles.

"Quinn won't mind."

"That was a bad first impression, Santana. What if she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you," Santana promised whole-heartedly. "Now stop chewing on your lip, Britts. I'm the only person allowed to bite you. And considering we just finished having crazy passionate sex your need to nibble your lips so soon is an insult to my sexual prowess." A playful smirk tugged the corner of Santana's mouth up her eyes flashed playfully. Brittany smiled in response, her bottom lip slipping out from under her teeth as she did.

"You totally have sexual powers. You're like Supergirl except instead of being bulletproof and being able to fly, you are so good at being sexy that your charm alone could kill someone with bad intentions. Oh! But you're sexy like Batgrl!" By the end of the little speech Brittany's voice had raised an octave and any fears about Quinn ran off.

"I said sexual prowess, Britt. Not sexual powers."

"What's the diff?"

Santana laughed. She pulled Brittany in by the back of her head to place a light kiss on the sticky skin on her forehead before answering. "Prowess is like mad skills due to lots of work and practice and I guess some natural ability too. Powers are magical or something like that."

"So basically..." Brittany teased. "You'd rather have boring old regular skills that anyone can have instead of a magical power? That's like going to the pet store and buying a horse when they have a unicorn for the same price."

"A horse is a very practical animal. I have nothing against horses."

"Yeah, but if you had to choose between practical or practical and magical?"

Santana sighed melodramatically, not actually caring that she had lost the debate. "I guess I'd choose the unicorn."

"Exactly, Hot Stuff."

"Hot Stuff?"

"That's your superhero name."

"That's lame."

"Like you could think of better."

"Damn right I could."

"Prove it."

"Fine." Santana rolled onto her back, pulling her arms to her face as she thought. As she rubbed at her sleepy eyes the same smirk from earlier reappeared on her kiss-swollen lips. "Snixxed between the sheets," she suggested with a sideways glance.

"That's not a name. That's a tagline."

"Well fine. The name would just be Snixx."

"But isn't that the name of your mean alter-ego?"

"Precisely. Snixx is Santana Lopez at her snarkiest, cockiest, and sexiest. She'd be the perfect superhero."

"You are pretty hot when you're mad..."

"Damn right I am."

"Ok1 Snixx it is!"

"Come here you goober." Santana pulled Brittany on top of her. "And give Snixx a kiss."

"Oh my hero!" Brittany swooned playfully. Santana's laugh was cut off by Brittany's lips. The kiss was wet and slow. Neither girl pushed for more, but instead savored the way they could make each other tingle all over as their hearts clamored against their cages.

Sometime considerably later Brittany rolled off Santana onto the floor. She began gathering her clothes while carefully stacking Santana's on the girl's stomach. "Come on, Tana. Put your clothes on so you can introduce me to your bestie."

"I don't want to put clothes on."

"Well I guess you can do this nude, but I doubt Quinn would like it much. However, Puck would appreciate the view."

"Quinn would like it too. She just wouldn't admit it."

"Regardless, I don't want my girlfriend getting checked out by anyone but me."

"Alright...you win." Santana sat up and began slipping her clothes back on. When both girls were fully clothed, they slipped out of the room and into the darkened hallway. The only light that could be seen came from the stove.

"They must be asleep," Brittany whispered as she led Santana through the house by her hand. "How late is it?"

Santana dug her phone out of her pocket. The light temporarily blinded her. "Um it's uh eleven thirty-seven."

"Ah shoot! Do you think Quinn will be mad?"

"She'll think we fell asleep. It's no big deal."

"Wanna just go back to my place?"

"I'd like that. You weren't joking. That bed sucks."

"My bed is much better."

"All the more reason to go break it in," Santana suggested with a wink that Brittany only saw because they were passing the kitchen. Brittany understood the hint and picked up the pace. Santana followed willingly, wanting to go anywhere Brittany would take her.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so so sorry everyone! That took me forever to upload. I wrote this chapter a really long time ago and was just altogether unsatisfied with it. And then my laptop broke. And then I got busy with my personal life. And then I lost motivation. And now I wrote. But I'm going to be honest. I don't really like this chapter still. I know where I want this story to go, but I'm losing interest in these last few fluff scenes before the story gets where I want it to be. Therefore the next chapter is likely to be a bit of a time jump. I just feel the story will progress better at that point. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter since I was so against it. I apologize for the wait. Hopefully the next update will come much sooner. I promise to try really hard to do that for you all. Thank you for sticking with me if you have. It means a lot. Ok. Well I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy :)**

Dozens of cars already lined Puck's street when Brittany turned onto it just after 9:30 on Saturday night. "So much for coming a little early," Santana remarked as her eyes darted back and forth in search of a parking spot. Much to her surprise Brittany pulled into her parents' driveway, put the car in park, jumped out, and ran over to the punch pad at the garage. After two tries the garage door lifted, revealing two empty spots. On the walls hung license plates from all over the nation giving the illusion that the garage was significantly smaller than it actually was.

"Won't your parents need their spot?" Santana asked as they pulled into the spot on the left.

"They're on their annual cross-country road trip. They won't be home for another week."

"Did your parents collect all of these?" Santana was eyeing the colorful Hawaii plate to her right.

"Yep. They find a new one every road trip and they've been going since they were sixteen."

Santana didn't even try to mask the incredulous tone in her voice. "Your parents have been together since they were sixteen?"

"They've been in love since they were five," Brittany deadpanned.

"Are you serious?"

Before answering, Brittany popped open the trunk and handed Santana the box of booze they had purchased earlier. "Yep. They met in kindergarten."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"When you know, you know." Brittany led Santana through Puck's front yard. The house was lit up and the bass from a popular over-produced hip hop song could be heard faintly as far as across the street. "They got engaged at sixteen, married at eighteen, and had me three days before my mom's twentieth birthday." Santana hurried to catch up but Brittany moved with a determination she had not expected. "Hopefully Quinn isn't mad that we didn't show up early."

It took a second for Santana to catch up with Brittany's train of thought. "Oh yeah. Well you're the one who wanted to take a nap," she teased as she stepped through the door Brittany help open for her.

"Tonight's going to be a late night. I thought we could use the extra sleep. Let's put these in the kitchen."

As Santana headed toward the kitchen she glanced around the handful of people huddled in Puck's living room. A few others huddled around a bottle of Jack Daniel's in the kitchen. Some waved at Brittany; other's checked Santana out. Santana ignored the stares and set the box on the counter. As she turned around to ask Brittany where everyone else was loud cheers erupted from the open door leading into the basement.

Brittany pulled the case of Coors out from the box and set it in the fridge before handing Santana the bottle of Patron they had splurged on just for them. She then set the other cheaper bottles of liquor on the counter. When she was done she turned back to Santana. "Shots?"

"Sure." As Santana broke the seal and poured the clear liquid into the first two glasses she could find, Brittany busied herself chopping up the limes she had insisted on getting. When her girlfriend returned, Santana handed her the shot glass in her left hand without bothering to read it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brittany teased. Santana, having very little context clues to work with quirked an eyebrow. Brittany held the glass up in response. "_I like to get drunk and hump things_," Santana read aloud. "Ah hell yeah I'd like to know." Lifting her own Santana saw that it only had a marijuana leaf. "Mine's no fun."

Instead of answering Santana's pout, Brittany poured a line of salt along her wrist and slipped a piece of lime between her teeth. Without hesitating Santana licked the salt away, poured the liquor down her throat, and leaned in, brushing her lips against Brittany's as she bit into the lime. The juices combined with the salt, tequila, and Brittany's bubblegum lip gloss blended together into a warm cocktail in Santana's stomach.

"My turn," Brittany exclaimed. Pulling Santana's arm out, palm-up, Brittany poured a line of salt across the same spot Santana had just licked off of her. When she finished she found Santana already waiting with the lime between her plump lips. The site made Brittany lick her lips, longing to taste Santana there. An awkward, silent beat passed before Brittany took her shot.

"Ready to go find Quinn?" Santana asked as she hid the bottle of Patron under Puck's sink behind the few cleaning supplies he owned.

"One sec." Brittany quickly filled two red cups with a hefty amount of rum and very little Coke. With their drinks in hand the girls headed down the creaky stairs into the basement. The pounding of the bass shook the walls around them as the girls descended into the party room. It was infinitely hotter at the bottom of the stairs due to all the bodies pressed together in a relatively small space for that many people. Suddenly Santana understood why some people were hanging out upstairs. They were literally chilling up there. Scanning the room, Santana had to admit she was impressed though. Puck could throw a good party. A DJ booth was set up in the far corner where a lean Asian man controlled the music and danced playfully to his own beats. At the pool table were a few scantily clad girls with cues and a group of leering guys. Of to the right sat a circle of couches with a single table in the middle. The people that lounged on the couches were loading one basic pipe and a large bong that made Santana remember her college days. Finally Santana's eyes settled on the ping pong table where a game of beer pong was in full swing.

"Quinn's right there!" Santana shouted over the music, her hand on Brittany's elbow. Brittany followed her line of sight just in time to watch Quinn toss her ball into the offending team's second to last cup. The room once again erupted in cheers as all the bystanders celebrated the shot. Santana watched a triumphant smirk play at Quinn's lips. It had been far too long since she had seen that look. Puck snaked an arm around Quinn's waist and kissed her head. Santana watched him say something in her ear that made the smirk turn to a full smile. Suddenly Brittany strode into her line of sight. Santana hadn't even noticed her girlfriend left her side. With a laugh she made her way over too.

Puck straightened up when he saw Brittany approaching, but kept a steady hand on Quinn's lower back. "Wow, Britt. You made it. I thought for sure you wouldn't have left your bedroom for this."

"I said I'd come, so I came."

"Did you now?" Puck teased with a mischievous gleam in his light eyes. The smirk disappeared when both Brittany and Quinn smacked him on opposite arms. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an ass, I'm sure," Santana interjected as she slid up next to Brittany.

"Pretty much," Quinn added with a welcoming smile at her best friend. "So you must be Brittany," she said, extending her hand and the warm smile that had been directed to Santana only a second ago.

"Hello Quinn. Sorry our introduction yesterday was...uh..."

"Nonexistent. And don't worry about it." The girls shook once before letting their hands fall away. "You made a very memorable first impression."

"I hope that's a good thing."

It's a great thing," Santana encouraged, slipping her free hand into Brittany's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So what do you say, San? You up for a celebrity shot?"

"Oh God no! I haven't played pong since college."

"Neither have I. It's like riding a bike though. Besides, you couldn't possibly be worse than Puck."

"Hey now! I've had more to drink than you tonight!"

"If that's your story, Puckerman. Give me the damn ball," Santana demanded throwing caution to the wind. What did she care if she was bad at beer pong? It's not like she needed to impress anyone. She already had the girl she wanted and that was all that really mattered anyway. Quinn tugged the ball out of Puck's fingers before giving it to Santana. Melodramatically Santana cracked her fingers and neck, sending a wink toward Brittany in the process. After another second of teasing, she focused in on her shot. There was only one cup left. She knew she could do it. Santana threw the ball with a nice high arch. When it hit the cup it spun twice around the rim before falling into the brown beer at the bottom. The room grew thunderous as the guys across the table started cursing and yelling at each other. "Drink up boys," Santana teased as she scooted the remaining four cups on Puck and Quinn's side toward the net.

"Nice shot, San!" Brittany squealed.

"Quinn and I used to be beer pong legends at UCLA. We were basically unbeatable."

"It's true," Quinn added as Puck looked at her with even more adoration in his eyes than ever before. "We took our game very seriously."

"So how about we play a battle of the couples game? Blondie and Bitch verses us?" Puck asked. Both Quinn and Santana glanced at each other and then shook their heads in a very firm shoot down of the idea.

"Last time Quinn and I played each other it resulted in a full-force brawl. We got thrown out of the party and didn't speak for a week."

"All the more reason for us to play," Puck encouraged.

"I'm gonna have to pass, Puck. Besides, I want to get to know your friends. Let's just quit now while we're ahead."

"Alright." Santana watched as Puck completely folded to Quinn's wishes. It made her briefly wonder if that was what it looked like to others when she was with Brittany. "Want me to make you a drink?" he asked after a pause.

"Sure."

"We brought a bottle of Malibu and some Sky Vodka," Brittany said, breaking her silence. "It's upstairs on the counter."

"Sweet. I'll be right back." With that Puck jogged away.

"So what are you guys drinking?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Santana glanced down at her cup, suddenly remembering its existence. As Brittany answered she pulled it to her lips. It was strong, like strong enough to get her thoroughly tipsy off just that one cup. Santana glanced to Brittany wondering if she purposefully made it strong so she could see Santana let loose. After a second of thought she realized she didn't care either way. She was going to let loose and have a good time because she hadn't in so very long.

"Well whatever Puck is making for me, I hope it's strong. I don't know about you guys, but I've had one helluva week and I just want to let go for the night."

"I'll drink to that," Puck responded, slipping back into the group. "Here's to getting fucked up." He lifted his glass and waited for the other three girls to do the same. When they had all clinked their glasses together they threw the red cups back knowing that collectively it was going to be quite the night.

An hour and a half later Santana stood in the middle of a bunch of swaying bodies. Her eyes closed, empty cup in hand, she danced with all her might to the music that seemed to be swimming through her veins. Her body moved without a care in the world until two cold hands slipped around her waist. Immediately, her eyes shot open as she whipped around to see who dare touch her. It was only Quinn with just as glossy eyes and unstable movements. "Puck won't dance with me!" she pouted.

Santana could have sworn she just saw them dancing a few minutes ago. Or was that hours? She didn't really know how long she had been on the dance floor. All she knew was that the music felt good. She felt good. Without another concern, she turned back around, grinding her backside fully against Quinn. The pair danced with wandering hands and loose movements that drew the attention from most of the guys at the party. Suddenly, not knowing how much time had passed, Brittany was standing with a sly grin next to Santana and Quinn. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what you do," she shouted over the music.

"I just dancing," Santana answered without slowing her movements. When Brittany pouted like a child, Santana pulled away from Quinn. "I gots an idea. Don't move, B." Saddling up with her front pressed fully against the warm body of her girlfriend, Santana laced her arms around Brittany's neck. "You don't have to dance, but I will!" And just like that Santana began grinding her pelvis against Brittany's still frame. Brittany's eyes got bigger for a second, before she relaxed into the movements. Her hands eventually found a spot on Santana's hips to hold. As the dancing went on the dress on Santana's slim figured rode higher until finally, Brittany had to stop her girlfriend for modesty's sake.

"Let's go take another shot!" she exclaimed with an eager grin. Santana nodded with just as much enthusiasm before slipping her hand in Brittany's. The pair stumbled up the stairs and found their Patron where they had left it. Without speaking, Brittany peeled her shirt off, dropping it to the floor without a care in the world. Santana's mind took a second to catch up, but when it did a salacious smile coated her lips. Brittany hopped onto the counter and poured some salt on the line between her toned abs. As Santana leaned over the pale skin, Brittany slipped the lime in her mouth.

When Santana's tongue met with the warm skin the muscles underneath jumped a little at the contact sending a pool of warm heat into Santana's lower stomach. She took the shot quickly and pulled the lime out of Brittany's mouth. Tossing aside the peel, Santana leaned in, capturing her girlfriend's lips in hers. She could taste rum on Brittany's tongue as she sucked on it, longing to feel everything. Her hands wandered up Brittany's sides, pinching at the skin as they went. "Mmm," Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth as she pulled her closer. Suddenly the kiss was interrupted when a deep voice shouted, "That's so hot!" They broke apart with lopsided grins on their cheeks. "Do it again!" A guy with spiky black hair enthused.

"Show's over, perv. Get out," Santana answered, pouring Brittany a shot that the blonde threw back the minute she had sat up. When she hopped off the counter she stumbled briefly before Santana caught her. The girls each took another three shots before heading back into the basement.

"What do you want to do now?" Santana asked, her eyes raking over Brittany's bare stomach. For a brief second she wondered why she had allowed Brittany to leave her shirt upstairs, but the clouded thought floated away just as quickly as it came.

"You should come meet some of my other friends!"

"Ok" With that Brittany tugged Santana around to each group of people. Every introduction began with "this is my girlfriend." Something about the way Brittany said it caused knots to form inside Santana's stomach. The words were too good coming from such a perfect person. Santana remembered to thank her luck stars.

"I love you, Brit," she said suddenly, completely ignoring the boy currently telling Brittany about his current job situation.

"I love you too," Brittany promised with a smile. "Let's go take more body shots! I want to lick some salt off your tummy."

"We can't do that," Santana said, straightening up and drying the tears.

"How come?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. A half-smile pulled up the right side of Brittany's face as her eyes gleamed a darker shade of blue. Before Santana could process what was happening, Brittany was yanking her by her arm through the house. Brittany opened all the bedroom doors and closed them just as quickly. Finally she found an empty room.

Santana gasped when Brittany slammed her body up against the inside of the door to the laundry room. When two moist lips attached themselves to her neck, Santana's body lit on fire. All that desire from earlier flooded back in like a tidal wave. Brittany kissed, licked, and nibbled at Santana with a passion that made even the drunken haze of the night start to disappear. The feeling returned to Santana's lips when Brittany kissed them hard, sucking on them harder than she had ever before. When Brittany's fingers pulled the dress up around Santana's stomach, she spread her legs and moaning. Brittany slipped her knee into the space and began rocking against Santana.

"You look so hot tonight," she whispered in Santana's ear before biting down on the lobe. "I've wanted to do this all night."

Santana moaned and pulled Brittany closer. They kissed and rocked against each other until they were literally throbbing in anticipation. "Fuck me, Brittany. Please," Santana begged. Not needing to be asked again, the blonde lifted Santana up and walked her to the other end of the room. She set her gently on to washing machine before opening her legs. Santana only had a brief second to catch her breath before Brittany plunged in. Her hot tongue slipped up the folds on Santana's pulsing sex. She groaned, pulling Brittany in closer by the back of her head. As Brittany worked away at Santana the moans became louder until finally Santana let go. Arching into Brittany, she let out one last shaking gasp and dug her nails into the blonde's scalp. Brittany held onto Santana's hips as the orgasm forced her body into hysterics. And when it finally subsided, Brittany pulled up and kissed Santana on her lips lightly.

"Mmm, Brittany," Santana mumbled into the kiss. "That was incredible."

"Good."

"Give me a second and I can return the favor."

"Come on," Brittany replied, pulling Santana onto the ground. She tugged the dress back down over Santana's ass and then wrapped her pinky around Santana's. By that small contact alone, Brittany led Santana out of the house and into her parents' one next door. Santana didn't have much time to observe the home before they were in a nice, but very empty bedroom. "This used to be my room." Brittany was already tugging her shorts off.

"What about Kylie?"

"I doubt she's home."

"What if she is?"

"Her room is in the basement."

"So she won't hear?"

"No." That's all the answer Santana needed before she lunged, ravishing her girlfriend with just as much attention as she had received minutes before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright. So i need to apologize for this. I know we all just took a serious hit to the gut during The Break Up. I know timing suck on this. I'm sorry. That being said, I needed to do this to get the plot rolling again. I promise things get better eventually. But there are going to be some not so happy chapters up here soon. The movie mentioned in this chapter is The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Also, last chapter I forgot to thank my anonymous reviews. I apologize. So thank you Guest and Kristina. I'm also behind on replying to those of you that logged in and reviewed. Oops. My bad. I forgot about those little email notifications in my box. Anyway, here is the chapter. Good luck friends. **

Santana and Quinn returned home the next day after many kisses and sad parting words. Promises were made to visit again soon. But like life tends to do, fate would have none of it. February turned into March and before Santana could process June was upon her bringing with it some of the worst heat in history. Though Quinn and Puck had managed to make time for each other on numerous different occasions, Santana and Brittany could not make it work. Every time Santana had saved up just enough money to make another trip out life would get in the way. First unexpected car trouble delayed her. Later a trip to the hospital with appendicitis. Who the hell gets appendicitis in their twenties anyway? As time passed Santana was beginning to wonder if she and Brittany were even meant to be.

In Brittany's defense she was trying too. She called Santana regularly. And when she got news that her girlfriend was in the hospital she sent flowers and care packages daily. She skyped Santana nightly during recovery. She did her absolute best. But she was busy with work. The daycare was expanding. More children were attending. And she was working longer hours. It made a long distance relationship more of a nuisance than a reward.

By May the calls had become weekly, the talks shorter and shallow in their nature. Santana's blood boiled under the hot summer sun. Her temper exploded like a volcano at random points. She did her best to keep it in check, but the stress of work and her dissipating relationship took its toll. Quinn did her best to be a good friend for Santana, but every time Puck came out to visit or Quinn flew to Ohio the wedge between the girls pried open even more. Santana could no longer hide her jealousy. She didn't understand why Brittany was so uncooperative. Her girlfriend couldn't put forth any effort to see her. At least that's what Santana thought about the situation.

In early June Santana finally pooled enough money together to go visit Ohio. She sent Brittany one simple text asking if she could book the flights. The answer came quick. Brittany was looking forward to seeing her . And so just like that Santana was on her way back to her girlfriend.

Unlike the first time Santana had flown out to see Brittany, this flight was not one filled with excitement and and eager anticipation. Instead Santana was nauseous. The butterflies that had once fluttered about wildly had turned to knots. She couldn't shake the feeling that this trip wouldn't go as planned. That scared her. No, it terrified her.

Brittany was twenty-five minutes late picking Santana up at the airport. The extra time spent standing around in the hot sun set Santana on edge so much so that even seeing Brittany's smiling face as she hopped in the passenger seat of Brittany's little car did nothing to improve her move. "Santana!" Brittany squealed, leaning in to place a short kiss on Santana's lips. "I've missed you so much!"

"That would explain why you left me standing around for almost a half hour, right?" Santana snapped back, turning her face away from the kiss. Brittany leaned back in her seat obviously feeling a little dejected.

"Sorry. I was trying to clean up for you and I lost track of the time. There's no need to yell at me."

"You'd know if I had yelled, Brittany."

"Well you're mad at me..."

"I'm not mad," Santana huffed. "I'm just...I'm tired. I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean to get short with you. I just need some food and a nap and some sweet lady kisses. How's that sound?"

"I tried kissing you and you turned away. If I try again are you gonna bite me?"

"Not hard," Santana teased to try and lighten the mood. Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned in, capturing Santana's bottom lip between hers. Santana pulled away after a few seconds with a smile. "Mmm...I've missed that."

"Me too." Brittany put the car in gear and pulled out of the pickup lane slowly, keeping mind of the many people around. Santana used the time to buckle up and get settled. When the girls found themselves on the highway they tried to fill the silence with small talk, but soon it became obvious that neither one had much to say to each other. Eventually Brittany flipped on her ipod and focused only on the road. Santana felt bad that she had nothing to say, but she couldn't force the conversations anymore. She figured they'd warm up to each other once they got back to the apartment.

So much for that. In the comfort of Brittany's small flat the girls had even less to say. Brittany settled in with some pop tarts and Lord Tubbington while Santana cleaned up from her travels. They met Puck for dinner some time later and mostly left the conversation up to him. Around his company Santana relaxed some, even cracking a few jokes and holding Brittany's hand. But once he left things went straight back to being awkward and silent.

After dinner the girls watched a movie on Brittany's couch. It was one of Santana's favorites that Brittany had rented to please her girlfriend. It didn't interest Brittany. As for Santana, even _The Time Warp _failed to fill the chip on her shoulder. When the movie had ended Brittany invited Santana to bed. At first the pair only lay next to each other in a suffocating silence. After minutes that felt more like hours, Brittany rolled over, slipping her hand under Santana's Cami.

Her fingers traced Santana's stomach slowly. In response Santana rolled onto her side, mirroring Brittany's position. In the impossibly deep blues of Brittany's eyes Santana saw everything she felt inside herself. She witnessed first hand the feelings of a love that just wasn't working. And it broke her heart into a million pieces to watch the way Brittany was aching for some kind of normalcy between them.

Santana yanked Brittany in forcefully as she flipped onto her back. Their lips crashed together in a frenzied dance for dominance. Santana won out, flipping Brittany onto her back and settling between her legs. As Santana kissed and nipped and licked at the skin on Brittany's neck, her hips rolled erratically against Brittany's center. Sitting up Santana pulled her shirt up and off her head. As she did so, Brittany pulled her own off as well. Santana fell back on top and pushed back her bare skin against Brittany's. Her skin didn't light on fire the way it had before.

Ignoring the lack of feeling, Santana continued on. Her hands slipped down Brittany's shorts, finding her center easily. With the practiced ease of two lovers with experience they read each other's bodies like a book. Santana touched what needed to be touched, licked what needed to be licked. The rhythm began, but it wasn't working. Brittany pushed her hips into Santana, trying her hardest to feel a spark of something special. But no matter how hard she rocked her body nothing happened. She wasn't working. Her body was rioting against her. Adm soon the frustration took over.

When Santana looked up to find tears in her girlfriend's eyes, she stopped her movements all together. This wasn't working. Were they even working? She didn't know what to think. All she did know was that everything had changed. The sex was gone. The couldn't talk. What's a relationship without conversation and sex? It's nothing, right? They felt like strangers.

Brittany turned away from Santana as she slipped her clothes on. Santana watched, wondering what had gone wrong. How had it come to this? "You can have the bed tonight," Brittany whispered, a crack breaking through her words before more tears leaked from her eyes. She was so relieved Santana couldn't see her face. But Santana heard the the tears in Brittany's voice. As soon as Brittany had left the room Santana too began to cry. Neither girl got much sleep that night.

Saturday morning arrived with it the burden of a failed relationship. Santana had spent most her night dreading daybreak. She wanted to get lost in the night to avoid what was to come. She knew it was going to hurt, but it was time she talked to Brittany. It was time she told her what she needed to save the relationship. Santana wanted nothing more than to save the relationship.

While Brittany slept into the late morning, Santana set about making breakfast. The girls ate in silence. Their eyes occasionally met and whole conversations bred from those short moments of locked brown and blue. Brittany knew what was coming. She was so sure Santana was about to dump her. And that hurt more than any moment apart from Santana so far. Sitting across the table felt like being across the world.

"You should come out to California next time," Santana finally said, making small talk. Or at least it sounded like small talk, but both girls could hear what Santana was really saying. _When are you going to come to me?_

"It's an expensive trip," Brittany responded. "I'll try though."

"You always say that. You're always going to try. When are you just going to do it? Do something?" Santana hadn't meant to raise her voice. She gulped it down. "I told you I would pay."

"I don't really like flying."

"You've flown before."

"Yeah but still."

"So you'd fly across the nation to visit with your aunt for a summer, but you wont come see your girlfriend?"

"How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter, Brittany. I want to know why you never want to see me!" There it was again—the anger Santana wanted to hide away.

"I always want to see you." Brittany didn't understand how she was keeping her cool so easily. Maybe because she had expected this all along.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Why don't you just say what you really want to say, Santana. We both know you're beating around the bush. Stop hiding. Just say it."

"This is what I want to say."

"No, it's not."

"And what, pray tell, do I want to say, Brittany since apparently you know me better than myself?!"

"Just do it already, San! I'm sick of you hiding behind your walls! Do you want me to do it!? Is that what this is?!" The cool Brittany had previously managed to keep finally decimated. Before she could backtrack she was standing over Santana at the other side of the table with arms crossed and daggers in her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Fine! Play dumb! But you know as well as I do that we aren't going anywhere. So why prolong it? I know you don't want to."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Santana whispered as her mind finally caught up with where Brittany was heading. This conversation was not going where it was supposed to. Not at all.

"Don't do that. Don't act so surprised. Don't pretend you thought we were meant to be." Brittany's words were so much colder than Santana could have anticipated. It was like inhaling dry ice. It festered in her core making her sick to her stomach. She couldn't figure out of she wanted to cry or scream or both. Being hit by a truck would probably feel better though. Santana stood slowly as her legs wobbled a little. She tried to hide the tears springing in her eyes. After a second she swallowed them down. In doing so, the anger coursed through her veins. Paired with the adrenaline from the fight, the Santana's temper was about to do some serious damage. She tried to stop it, but the urges were just too strong.

"Don't be so daft, Brittany. You obviously have made up your mind already about this. But we would have worked. We could have been great had. But you are to blame for all this. You are the one that still blames yourself for something that was an accident. You're the one that wont move forward with your life. You're so content to live a small-town life because it's easier than actually going out and taking risks. You are so paralyzed by your fear that you would rather deny yourself the simple pleasures of a life well lived. And you know what? It's pathetic. You. Are. Pathetic. I honestly don't know what I ever saw in someone like you."

"Someone like me?! Stupid like me, huh?! Why don't you just say it!"

"I wish you were just stupid! I could be with someone like that!" Somewhere deep inside Santana could feel the good part of her begging her to stop now, but it was too late. There was no turning back. "You refuse to admit that you're not living up to your potential. You were meant for so much more than this, Brittany! You could be great!" Santana stopped suddenly, her eyes filling with moisture again. She fell into her seat again. The sobs erupted from deep within her chest and rocked throughout her body like a bass drum. She hid her face in her hands, but there was no hiding now.

At the sight of Santana breaking down, Brittany cooled down considerably. Though Santana's words had ripped a piece of her open, watching Santana break hurt so so much more. Brittany pulled Santana up into her arms, hugging her tight as they cried together. Eventually the weight became too much and Brittany slid them each down the wall slowly. The tears continued for quite some time until exhaustion overtook both girls. They sat curled up in each other in silence against the wall late into the afternoon.

As the shadows from outside cast eerie glows on the room, Santana began to fidget. Her legs were asleep, numb just like her insides. And Brittany felt the same. They pulled apart slowly, knowing that this was the end. There was no denying that they couldn't come back from what had just happened.

Santana stood and stretched before slipping silently into the bedroom. She gathered her stuff quickly. Taking one last look around she allowed a few lonely tears to drip down her face and off her chin. When she returned to the main area of the apartment Brittany was still on the floor where Santana left her. They locked eyes, telling each other everything that need to be said in those silent seconds.

_I love you._

_ Me too._

_ I wanted this to work. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Me too._

The moment ended like all do—much too soon and laced with regret for time lost. Santana left without saying half the things she could have. She left without making up. And she didn't come back. She went to a motel and stayed there all night. Every time she thought about running back to Brittany she talked herself down. This is for the best, she told herself. And every time she said it she willed herself to believe it.

Santana caught her flight home the next day. And that was that. That was the end.

**Alright. I'm sorry! I know you are probably mad at me and don't want to review, but it would be especially nice. I could use the encouragement to finish. I'm going to try and bust these last chapters out as soon as possible because I've got some other stories brewing in my stomach. Hopefully I can manage to be done with this soon. I'm going to attempt to finish in at least three weeks. Reviews would really speed that process along. So yeah. Sorry again. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Two in a row! I'm on a roll. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really made me inspired to write. To my anon reviewer: no me gusta either. Things get better later, guys. My friend just wanted me to sing to you all but that's a terrible idea. I can't sing. Not well. Plus this is the internet. I can't sing over the web. Sorry...random. Anyway. Here you all go. Please review again :)**

Santana spent her flight home in tears, completely oblivious to the stares coming from all angles. She cried and cried for what felt like forever. And every time she tried to think of something else her thoughts returned to Brittany. By the time she made it out to Quinn's car the exhaustion had taken over. She fell into her friend during their hug. Quinn held her up, needing no words to know what had happened.

Quinn decided it best to keep quiet on the ride back to Santana's apartment complex. She knew that Santana would open up when she was ready. What she didn't expect was for it to happen so soon. Only fifteen minutes into their drive Santana cleared her throat and gulped from the passenger side. "I fucked up," she mumbled when she was ready.

Quinn paused as she waited to see if Santana had anything else to say. When her friend made no move to continue, she asked, "What happened?"

"I...I panicked. I was feeling so caught up in myself that I said some really stupid things. And I...I don't know."

Hearing Santana sound so defeated made Quinn sick. She felt like someone had punched a hole straight through her best friend and into her own gut. It was like someone lit the tether that holds those closest to her on fire like a piece of dynamite. "Did you break it off?" Quinn asked after some time.

Santana sighed a long, exasperated groan. "I don't know. I really don't know who ended it."

"But it is over?"

"It has to be." Quinn didn't know what to make of the confidence in Santana's voice. She could tell that the choice was made; Santana was set in her ways. But what did that mean? What had Santana said that she regrets if it wasn't the break up itself? "We can't make it work. I can't," Santana added, defeat lacing each word.

"Maybe it's for the better..." Quinn suggested with more than a little fear at the thought. She couldn't hide her surprise when Santana didn't immediately verbally attack her for even thinking such a thing.

"I called her pathetic," was all Santana said.

"Hmmm..."

"And she should hate me. But I don't think she does. I wish she could just hate me. But instead she hates herself. She thinks she's stupid and I just wish I could tell her how special she is."

"Why can't you?"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Santana snapped, finally responding in the Lopez way. "We broke up!"

"Did you end it the exact way it should have ended?" Quinn prodded.

"Do break ups ever end right?"

"My point exactly. So why don't you stop whining and figure something out? Get some closure. I think it will help. Apologize for being a moron."

"I can't afford to fly back out there. And seeing her would fuck it all up. I wouldn't say the right things."

"Stop making excuses. You are Santana Fucking Lopez. I know this sad little whiny bitch is not the real Santana. Figure something out because I want my best friend back." Quinn hoped that a strong dose of tough love would do the trick. She didn't have time to find out seeing as she pulled up in front of the apartment before Santana responded, but it seemed alright since Santana didn't throw down. Instead she tucked her face into Quinn's neck as she hugged her tight. The embrace lasted a long moment. Before Quinn could add anything to her statement Santana was half way up the lawn with suitcase in hand.

Santana paced her apartment for over an hour before the idea sparked. In a mad frenzy she sat down at her kitchen table with a piece of notebook paper and her favorite pen. In a fervent haste she began a letter. Soon after she crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. Lunging at her notebook, she began again.

Fourteen discarded beginnings later, Santana had a letter. It wasn't perfect. And it definitely didn't sound as great as it had in her head. But it would work. She knew it would say what needed to be said. That's all she wanted. No, that was all Santana needed—for Brittany to understand what went wrong.

Santana stood from the table, stretched, and grabbed herself a glass of wine. When she had settled back down she picked up the letter for one last reread through.

_Dear Brittany,_

_ I need to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I was angry and frustrated and stressed out. But none of that excuses the immaturity and cruelty I exhibited toward you. I attacked you for no reason, calling you pathetic and implying your incompetency. It was wrong and I am deeply sorry. There is no excuse for behaving like I did. I hope that one day you can find a way to forgive me. _

_ That all being said, there is something else I need to address. It's been eating at me since I left your place. When I verbally attacked you, you responded completely opposite of what I would have expected. I guess that shouldn't surprise me since you are unlike any person I have ever met before. That's partially why I fell for you. But that's beside the point. The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became. You didn't respond in anger because there is some part of you that believes everything I said to be true. That thought worries me, Britt. You are so much more then you realize. You're beautiful and smart (yes, you're smart) and incredible. The short time I have known you I've learned so much about what being a good person means. I've watched the way you love and care. I've witnessed your joy. You are incredible. You are the closest to perfect that I have ever seen and probably ever will. I wish you could see how great you are because if you could, you'd be just as in love with yourself as I am. I love you. Nothing will change that. _

_ I don't like the way we broke up. Really, if I'm being honest, the selfish part of me doesn't like that we ended at all. But we did. And we did for a reason. I hope you know that if love was enough to pull people through, we'd still be in that blissed out winter love we once shared. But love isn't always enough. Sometimes timing and situation are just as important. I believe with all my heart that one day you will find someone that fits into your life in all the ways I could not. You deserve to be with someone that doesn't have to work so hard just to see you. You deserve to wake up to someone every morning. I know that one day that person will come along and he or she will be everything you need for your life. You'll marry and start a family of your own. And when that happens I'll be over here smiling because I truly want the best for you. I wish I could give you all that, but I cannot. _

_ In it's place I'm giving you this—a letter to describe what happened. You once wrote me a letter and it made my day. It was the moment I truly grasped what a catch I had. You called me Humpty Dumpty and made sure I knew how much I meant to you. I hope this letter this lets you know the same. I'm writing this because I love you. I'll always remembered those two weeks spent in Lima. I meant every word in that song I sung. If I could go back in time and take it all back, I would do it all the same. I have no regrets about the love we shared because you taught me what love is. You have brought so much joy to my life. And though I mourn this ending, I can always look back fondly on the time we did have. You are my first love. For that I will be eternally grateful. I wish you the best, Brittany. I don't know if our roads are going to cross again in this life, but if they don't I must bid farewell. You have been more than I deserve. I hope you can look back on all of this with a smile one day and know that I am smiling too. You've been the best part of my life so far. Thank you. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Santana_

When Santana had finished her last read through she set the letter down and finished her wine in the silence of her thoughts. She knew the road to recovery from such a break up was a long one, but for the first time since she walked away from Brittany she felt ready. She knew eventually it would be okay. Or at least eventually it would be okay for Brittany. And that's all that really mattered to Santana.

**Reviews would be peachy :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, so another update. This is beginning to be ridiculous even for me. Three in three days. I seriously am proud of myself. Anyway, thank you for the reviews last chapter. It seems that the general consensus is that you all liked Santana's letter. Good. I'm glad. This chapter is happier. I feel like you guys could use some joy to split up some of the doom and gloom of the last two chapters. I hope you all like this even though it has very little Brittana in it. I really liked this scene. The song used is I'll Be by Edwin McCain. You all should youtube it either before or after or during or whenever you feel like it during this chapter. So yeah. Enjoy. **

"I hope this isn't too weird for you," Quinn said as she settled herself into the passenger seat with her purse in her lap. "Timing isn't great."

"It's fine," Brittany responded as she pulled out of Puck's neighborhood. "Just because things didn't work out in my relationship doesn't mean I don't still want to be your friend."

"I know, but timing sucks. Puck really should have rescheduled his cleaning today."

"Quinn, it's fine," Brittany promised. It had been two weeks since the break up and Brittany was putting on a strong face. Doing this favor for Puck was harder than she let on. But she had to be there for her best friend, even if timing did suck. "He tried to reschedule, but couldn't. It's just a drive to the airport. No big deal."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm fine, Quinn. Santana's letter gave me the closure I needed."

"Letter?" Quinn asked, her mind reeling from this new information. Santana had written a letter? When?

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well she sent me a letter that kinda made things right. Obviously we're still broken up, but it helped." Quinn smiled to herself realizing that Santana had actually taken her advice. But that still didn't explain her friend's current state of mind. She assumed that at that very moment across the country Santana was perched on some bar stool drinking away the pain. Quinn couldn't tell Brittany how bad Santana was doing without worrying her. Besides, Brittany seemed to be coping pretty well considering the circumstances. It was a precarious position to be in.

"Well good. It must have helped Santana too because she's been in much better spirits," Quinn lied.

"Good. She deserves to be happy."

A silence filled the car as both girls found themselves lost in thoughts about Santana. Brittany eventually spoke up only to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "So how was your visit with Puck?"

"Good. I think. He was acting kinda weird all weekend though. I think he's having second thoughts about moving to California."

"I doubt that," Brittany encouraged. "His mom has been on his case lately. That's all."

"I met her last time I visited. Nice woman. He looks so much like her."

"Yeah. I love Mrs. Puckerman. Well she's not a Puckerman anymore. I have the hardest time calling her Mrs. Jones though. It's weird."

"Yeah. William is nice too. Puck doesn't seem to like him much though."

"No one likes step-fathers."

"Are your parents still together?" Quinn asked genuinely curious.

"Yep. They're just as happy as the day they got married too."

"That's awesome. Especially in this day and age. Divorce rates are so high. I'm always surprised when couples can make it."

"What about you? Are your parents still together?"

Quinn flinched a little even though she knew this was coming the minute she brought up Brittany's parents. "Uh...no. My dad left my mom and me when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry," Brittany replied whole-heartedly. "Do you still see him?"

"On occasion. He has a new family now. And he talks with my older sister a lot because she's always been the golden child. She sometimes forces him to invite me to Fabray family get togethers. They're always awkward though because I'm the black sheep."

"Why?" Usually Brittany would feel some remorse for prying, but when Quinn talked about her own problems it was easier to forget Santana.

"Well...I got pregnant when I was fifteen. And that was just unacceptable. My parents threw me out and I had to go live with friends for a while. My mom eventually came around. When she confronted my father he filed for a divorce."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. That really sucks. I wish that didn't happen to you."

"Yeah. You wanna know something crazy though? If I could go back and change it, I wouldn't. I got Beth out of it. And sure, I don't get to raise Beth, but I see her every week. Up until Puck came along she was the best part of my week. And now they're tied. I have two great things to look forward to each morning. Plus my mom is totally great now. She really works hard to make me feel loved and special. I admire the woman to know end."

"Puck told me he loves Beth. I still can't believe though that you met him because he slept with Beth's mom."

"Yeah..." Quinn answered, an incredulous smile on her face. "Life has a funny way of working out, doesn't it?"

"It has to be that way or else it would be boring." Before Quinn could respond the airport appeared in front of the girls. Brittany pulled into the drop off lane and put the car in neutral. She hugged Quinn goodbye in a squeeze that made her heart ache for someone else. Even so, she couldn't help but be happy for Quinn. A genuine smile ghosted her lips.

"See ya later, Brittany. Thanks for the ride." Quinn didn't understand why Brittany was smiling at her so big. It was like watching a little kid in a candy store bouncing on her toes at the display.

"Have a great flight, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes once before pulling Brittany into another hug. When she was done saying goodbyes she headed inside. The security lines were pretty short so she got to her gate with plenty of time. She decided to get herself a Starbucks and and settle in with her book. After quite some time her flight began boarding. Quinn situated herself with an aisle seat and got comfortable.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for, but suddenly she awoke to a flight attendant over the intercom. "One of our first class passengers has something to say. Here he is." There was a shuffling over the intercom before a familiar voice echoed throughout the closed space. "Hey everyone. My name is Puck and my girlfriend Quinn is sitting in one of those seats amongst you. When we first started dating she told me that one of her all time favorite movies is _The Wedding Singer_. I hadn't seen it so we watched it. Well...we watched some of it. But I love Quinn very much and I was wondering if you all would be okay with me reenacting one of the best scenes in movie history. Or at least Adam Sandler history."

Quinn could not believe this was happening. Around her people were clapping and shouting. Some were even looking around in hopes of finding out who Quinn was. "Alright. Well that sounds awesome. Here goes," Puck said before a simple guitar melody started up. As he played the beginning chords, Quinn listened with what she assumed was a smile that reached to her ears. She could tell her cheeks were on fire, but for once she wasn't embarrassed by her body's natural reaction to being singled out.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_ Stop me steal my breath_

Quinn gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth when she recognized the song. She couldn't believe it. Puck was singing publicly one of the most romantic songs of all time. And he was singing to her. She listened as her eyes welled up. His voice was so good. She had never actually heard him sing before and suddenly she never wanted to hear anything else.

After the first chorus, Puck suddenly emerged from the front of the plane through a curtain. His voice now was live and Quinn could look at him. His eyes searched the plane as he sung the second verse. Finally they landed on Quinn. A smile found his lips as realization dawned. Every head on the plane turned toward Quinn. Some people in the back actually stood to watch the display.

Puck made his way toward Quinn as he sung. When he finally stood in front of her he sung each word without breaking eye contact. On Quinn's side she was grinning like a fool. Puck finished the song to a round of thunderous applause. He tossed the guitar over his shoulder and reached in his pocket. A small black box appeared in his hand as he kneeled down in front of Quinn.

"Quinn," he began in all seriousness, his eyes dancing. "I love you. I think I loved you from that first moment we met in Shelby's doorway. You're everything I never I knew I wanted. Would you do me the greatest honor by marrying me?"

Quinn couldn't help the chocked sob that fell from her lips as she nodded yes vigorously. Puck reached over, unbuckling her seat belt before tugging her into his arms. He lifted Quinn off the ground as he hugged her tight. Their lips found each other as every passenger on the plane clapped and cheered. When puck set Quinn back on her feet he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too," she promised. The pair kissed a few more times before Puck was asked to return to his seat. He had one last surprise though.

"I purchased two first class seats. Come sit with me," he encouraged. Quinn did not hesitate. Hundreds of strangers patted her back and congratulated her the whole walk back to first class. Once the pair had settled back into their seats, they kissed again. And this time they did not stop until the plane had landed.

**I'd love some feedback again. It really motivates me to write. **


	33. Chapter 33

******Update! I just made some changes to the last few paragraphs of this chapter. I didn't like the wording in a few parts. Other than that it's completely the same so re-reading is unnecessary.  
><strong>

**Hello everyone! I've got another chapter for you. I was hoping to get it up on Sunday, but then that didn't happen because my best friend and I spent the whole day together. And yesterday I had to work. But I've got it for you now. This chapter might make some of you worried or mad or something other than happy, but I promise I do everything for a purpose. You'll see eventually. I hope you still like the story. It's getting pretty close to the end. There's going to be some more time jumps coming up here soon. I promise it is for the better. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. To the anonymous reviewer that like the Quick chapter, I'm glad you are happy for them. For the one that did not, I'm sorry you weren't pleased because of the Brittana situation. But this story isn't over until it's over. You'll see. Ok, well I'll let you all get to it. Enjoy :)**

Santana sat on the far side of the dimly lit bar, nursing her drink like it was the last she'd ever have. It was her first Friday night off work since breaking up with Brittany and she was making the most of the excuse to get drunk and forget her problems. She had been getting happily buzzed nightly in order to appease some of the constant burning in her heart, but that night she planned to get drunk enough to forget it all. She intended to be reckless and irresponsible.

She was well on her way to her goal when an older man in a suit saddled up next to her. "Hey there, beautiful," he said, leaning in and setting his rough hand on her exposed thigh.

"Back off," Santana mumbled as she lifted his hand off her leg and set it on the bar.

"Oh, come on. Let me buy you another drink. What do you got there? Whiskey or Scotch?"

"I don't want any drinks from you."

Completely ignoring Santana the man called the bartender over and ordered two of whatever it was she's drinking. Santana rolled her eyes and attempted to slip off the stool, but she stumbled too much to get down by herself. "Oh hey, here you go," the guy said as his hands found her waist to balance her. "You should probably sit down. You're pretty drunk."

"I'm fine."

"Here. Let me help." Before Santana could object the man had lifted her back onto the stool. She turned, giving him her death glare. He only laughed and slid her fresh cup of Whiskey on the rocks toward her. He threw his back, chugging it like some kind of frat boy with beer. Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip at her seventh of the night. "Whiskey. Nice choice. But maybe you should be drinking something a little more girly. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking a man's drink."

"Fuck you."

"I'd absolutely love you to fuck me. But I have to know a name first. So what is it, beautiful?"

Santana could not believe it. This man would not cut her a break. And the cloudier her mind got the more frustrating it was becoming. She didn't know how to get him to back off. She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "Go away," she said, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh, come on. Don't cry, beautiful. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just trying to get to know you." His hand was on her leg again. It felt cold against her heated skin. She wanted to kick him in the balls but her angle was all wrong. Everything was spinning. The bar came in and out of focus. She could swear he was swaying back and forth, to and fro. Maybe it was her though. She didn't know.

"Get your hand off her," a third person interjected from behind Santana. She turned partially, wondering who was sticking up for her. It took well over the normal amount of time for her to realize who was there. When it registered a lazy smile pulled her lips up.

"Calm down, lady. We're just talking."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Now you take your hand off her leg before I forcefully remove it. She's not interested. And even if she were, she's obviously drunk off her ass. So walk away...now!" At first he made no move to leave, but Gabriella Martinez was intimidating. It helped that she yanked him off the stool by his.

"Jesus! Calm your tits, woman! You know what, I could do better anyway. She's not worth my time."

Santana watched the whole display with her jaw on the floor. She couldn't believe her luck. Her old friend was there! To help her! What are the chances?!

Gabriella slid into the now vacant stool and fixed her eyes on Santana. "Hey girly, what's up?" she asked with a kind smile, her eyes fixed on the half empty cup in front of Santana. "How many of those you have tonight?"

Santana counted out on her fingers as she tried to remember. "Um...like eight. Or seven. Maybe four. I don't remember."

Gabriella laughed in a friendly way that made Santana smile. "What brings you to the bar in the first place?"

The memories ripped through Santana's mind, uninvited. She was doing so good to forget, but now all she could see was Brittany's smile, her hair, the way her legs looked in the morning curled around Santana's. She could feel the breath on her neck, the heat of her skin, the intensity of her eyes. Santana gulped down the last of her whiskey; the burn of it on her throat cleared away the thoughts so all that was left was a numb void.

"I'll take that as a you don't want to talk about it?" Gabriella teased, watching the anguish race across Santana's face. "Well I'm in the bar tonight because I was supposed to have a date at the restaurant next door. But she stood me up." Santana turned her gaze to Gabriella, for the first time noticing the light green dress and high heels.

"Her losh," Santana slurred.

"Damn right it is. I'm a catch." Santana smiled fully at the joke, the alcohol taking a toll on her sense of humor. She giggled a strange little sound that turned into a hiccup. She covered her mouth and smiled apologetically. "I think I'm going to cut you off, Santana. You're an absolute wreck."

"I feel fine!" Santana argued. To prove her point she hopped off the bar stool valiantly. Upon landing, she stumbled into Gabriella. Her hands latched on as she steadied herself. Once upright, Santana stood tall, one hand on her hip in a heroic pose.

"You're ridiculous," Gabriella teased. "You can have one more drink, but no whiskey. How about we get you a beer?" Santana made a disgusted face. "Ok...wine?" At this Santana smiled like a child on Christmas. "Alright, sit back down. I'll order the drink."

Santana climbed back onto the stool. It took her a little longer than usual, but eventually she was seated properly. She watched as Gabriella opened a tab with the bartender. After a couple minutes, the older woman returned with two glasses of wine in hand. "Here you go," she commented as she set Santana's drink down. She slipped back in her seat and pivoted to face Santana. "Cheers." They clinked glasses before sipping at the red wine.

"So what have you been up to, Santana?" Gabriella asked as she set her glass down. Santana took a few more hasty gulps before returning her glass to the bar as well.

"Work mostly. Oh and planning a wedding. Quinn's getting married."

"Is she? That's great. Are you the maid of honor?"

"Yeah. And I can tell she feels really bad because of the timing, but she can't help that she got engaged around the same time I got dumped."

"Your girlfriend dumped you?"

"We dumped each other. It was mutual."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Santana," Gabriella assured without a hint of deception. She genuinely felt bad for her old friend. As much as she wanted to be in a relationship with Santana, she'd never wish for her to be unhappy. Santana pulled her glass up to her lips and chugged the last of the wine. "Take it easy. You're gonna get sick."

"I want another one..." Santana snapped her fingers at the bartender, calling her over. "Can I get-"

"No. I'm cutting her off," Gabriella commanded in the direction of the bartender. Turning back to Santana she said, "You're done for the night, Santana."

"You can't do that!"

"Actually she can," the bartender commented. "You don't look so good. I'm on her side. Go home and sleep it off."

The tears Santana had fought earlier were back. This time they fell from her eyes like it was some kind of race between each eye to get the most tears out in the shortest amount of time. A sob rocked through her body and she hid her face in her arms on the bar.

"Come on, Santana. I'm gonna take you home," Gabriella insisted.

"No! I don't want to go home!"

"Come on. You have to go home."

"I want Brittany."

"We should go."

"I'm gonna call her!" Santana suddenly insisted. Her hands reached into her purse for her phone, but Gabriella beat her to it. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Friends don't let friends dial drunk. You can call Brittany tomorrow if you still want to talk to her. But right now I need to get you home. Come on Santana. If you want your phone back you better follow me." Gabriella started walking out to her car. Every few steps she checked over her shoulder to make sure her very drunk friend was following.

It took Gabriella fifteen minutes to get Santana's address out of her, but soon enough she was on her way to an apartment complex nearby. By the time she pulled up at the place, Santana was half asleep in the passenger seat. Gabriella had to practically carry her up into her apartment. It took quite some time, but eventually they were in the bedroom.

"Sit down, Santana," Gabriella encouraged as she went about finding some pajamas. When she turned back around with a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts in hand Santana has passed out on top her sheets. Gabriella tugged her dress up and over her head with the grace of someone who has done this for children before. It didn't take long to get Santana into her pajamas despite her current state.

"Night," Gabriella whispered before placing a soft kiss on Santana's forehead. She slipped out the room and grabbed a glass of water and a couple aspirin for the morning. When she returned to the room, Santana's eyes were wide open. "Hey," Gabriella whispered. "Go to sleep, hon."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm about to call a cab to take me back to my car."

"Don't leave...please." Santana sounded so broken, so lost.

"It's not a good idea..."

"I don't want to be alone," she replied as her eyes welled up again. Gabriella gulped, watching the way Santana begged for her.

"No funny business?" she said after a moment of thought.

"No funny business," Santana promised with a lopsided grin.

"Alright." Gabriella threw back the covers and climbed into bed. It was comfortable and warm. As soon as she had flipped the lamp off she felt Santana's arm lace around her waist. "Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered, but Santana was already back to sleep. Gabriella fell asleep soon after.

**Is it too much to ask for some reviews? They are really freaking awesome. Plus they inspire me to write :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello lovelies! How is everyone? So this chapter has some time jumps. It literally covers almost a whole year. Crazy! We're getting very very close to the end. To my anonymous reviewer that hopes Brittana gets back together...never give up hope. Anyway though, I don't know how many of you actually read author notes at the end of chapters, but I ask you to read this one. There is something I want to say, but I don't want you to get sidetracked before this chapter. So yeah. Read it. But I'll let you get to the chapter. Enjoy, loves. **

Santana awoke to an empty bed and a cloudy memory. That being said, she could remember vaguely that she hadn't spent the night alone. Who had stayed over was not forgotten either. What happened between them was a blur.

She slid out of bed slowly, allowing her head time to catch up with her body. The incessant throbbing above her eyes reminded her of just how heartbroken she was. She hadn't felt this shitty and hungover since college. On her nightstand Santana found her phone sitting atop a napkin encrypted with a small, scribbled note.

_Santana,_

_Had to go feed the kids. Can't trust them alone for one morning. Give me a call later if you wanna talk._

_Gabby_

Santana grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen. It was open to the G section of her contacts where Gabriella's number was now saved. She slid her finger over the delete key, but removed it after a second of thought. Her memory was hazy, and Santana knew she'd need to talk to Gabriella again if she was ever going to find out if she had made a mistake.

Next to the note Santana found a glass of water and some aspirin. She tossed the pills in her mouth and gulped down the full glass of water. After taking a beat to settle her churning stomach, she headed out to her couch with her phone in hand. Plopping onto the comfy couch, Santana curled up under a blanket and considered what to say. After three tries, she had a coherent text message.

_It's Santana. Wanna meet up for coffee?_

"Come on Quinn, you know it's not like that. It's just dinner," Santana explained for the third time in two days.

"All I'm saying is, you've been hanging out a lot. It's ok to be into her if that's what you are." Quinn took a long draw on her lemonade without breaking eye contact with Santana. For her part, Santana rolled her eyes and fidgeted with the napkin on the table. "Are you into her?" Quinn added as she waved the waiter over. "Can I get another one?" He nodded and left.

"She's an old friend, Q. We're just hanging out."

"You guys are practically together every day. When was the last time you spent a Friday night at a gig without her at your side?"

"You know I get plus one tickets for those shows. And if I recall correctly, you never want to go anymore. It probably has something to do with your fiancée." Santana tossed her napkin down on her plate and focused her nervous energy by wringing out her hands repeatedly.

"What's got you so fidgety?"

"I'm not fidgeting," Santana snapped. "I'm just...I'm not good with kids, Q."

"Her kids are hardly kids. Isn't the youngest eleven?"

"Yeah. But still. And the oldest is seventeen. You remember us at seventeen, right?"

"What do you think is gonna happen? The worst that could possible happen is if they gang up and interrogate you about your intentions with their mother. And since you haven't even answered me without being all cryptic and slippery, I doubt a gang of teenagers could weasel it out of you. You're an expert at deflecting."

Santana frowned, wanting nothing more than to find a peace of mind in her friend's words. But it wasn't that easy because Santana didn't even know what she and Gabriella were doing. They had been hanging out for the past two months and so far everything had been one hundred percent platonic. But they had history. They had a lot of history. And it's not even like Gabriella hid the fact that she totally wanted to jump Santana. She was nothing besides polite at all times, but Santana was very sure that all she had to do was express interest and Gabriella would get all up on that. Santana didn't know how she felt having the ball in her court. It didn't help that she didn't even know what she wanted.

On one hand she still was crazy in love with Brittany. She still dreampt of her blonde ex at night. And every morning she rolled over hoping to find Brittany. That being said, there was no denying that Gabriella was making things a lot easier on Santana. She had someone to talk to about her feelings. But things weren't always serious either. Gabriella forced Santana to keep living. In the past two months Santana had been to Disneyland twice, hiking up to the Hollywood sign, breaking into her old high school for a late night swim, and out dancing on numerous occasions. These were all things Quinn used to do with her, but didn't have time now that Puck was around and they had a wedding to plan. Santana was happy with Gabriella. It was only when she was alone at night that the longing for Brittany returned.

"You're brooding," Quinn commented as she dipped another chip into the salsa. "Careful, your face might get stuck like that. Oh wait! It already is!"

"You're so funny," Santana deadpanned with a melodramatic eye roll.

"Your sarcasm is charming, Santana. You should really use that tone more often."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, hon. You're not my type. Plus I'm engaged."

"Yeah, I heard," Santana said, a little more dejectedly than she had intended.

Quinn frowned and set her chip onto her plate. "I still feel really bad about the timing. Are you gonna be ok about the wedding? And you don't have to come with for the dress shopping tomorrow if it hurts too much."

"Quinn, I'm the maid of honor. I'm the one that gets to hold your dress up while you pee on that lucky day so I get veto power on the dress. I'm coming. You can't get rid of me."

"But you'll be ok?"

"I'm fine. I appreciate your concern, but I really am ok," Santana assured. Quinn didn't lighten up at the words alone so she added a good natured smile and wink. It worked.

"Ok, good. Is it safe to assume that you'll be bringing Gabriella along as your plus one to the wedding?"

"Too early to tell, Quinn."

The door was cracked when Santana reached Quinn's apartment so she walked right in without knocking. Puck and Quinn sat on the couch looking over a huge piece of paper that covered most the coffee table. "Hey guys, the party is here," Santana said as she plopped into the chair nearby. "Whatcha doing?"

"Finalizing the the seating chart," Quinn answered, not really paying attention. "Are you sure we should put Max next to Nell?"

"They'll get along fine. And they're both single. Maybe we'll be matchmakers," Puck answered. "And where else are we going to put Max? The only other available seat is next to your mother and her date."

"What if we moved Shelby and Beth and then put Max and Jane together at table 2?"

Santana, not really caring about those details, tuned out Puck and Quinn as she leaned over to take a peek at the arrangement. Her eyes found the rectangular table at the front over looking the dance floor. In the center Puck and Quinn would sit. Next to Quinn was Santana. On Puck's other side the name Brittany was etched in.

"Brittany's coming to the wedding?" Santana asked. Somehow she had not heard the news yet. She'd always suspected, of course, but it was different seeing the name written down.

"Of course. She's my best man. Or well...woman.," Puck answered looking up. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"She'll be fine," Quinn answered for Santana. "She's bringing Gabriella so she'll have someone to hang on all night.

"I still hadn't confirmed that Gabby was coming."

"The wedding is in four days, Santana. Who else would you bring at this point?"

"No one. I don't need a date."

"No, you don't," Puck responded. "Brittany isn't bringing one."

"Yeah see!" Santana couldn't hide the smile breaking forth at the news that Brittany wasn't bringing anyone along. "Take Gabby off the seating chart."

"Santana! You'll ruin everything! Plus, haven't you already invited her?"

"No. She knows about the wedding, but I never asked her to come as my date."

Quinn sighed before crossing out Gabriella's name on the chart. "It's a good thing you procrastinated on that, Santana. I wouldn't let you bail on her just because Brittany doesn't have a date."

"That's not why I'm bailing."

"Keep telling yourself that, Lopez," Puck teased. "But I'm gonna be honest with you. Brittany has been very distant lately. She doesn't even talk to me much. I'm pretty sure she's dating someone again. It's obviously a secret. I was hoping she'd bring him or her along, but she's obviously hiding it for a reason."

It would be a lie to say that Puck's declaration sat well with Santana. She didn't know why it would hurt so much to hear that Brittany was likely seeing someone. Isn't that why they had broken up in the first place? So that Brittany could have a chance at a good life with someone that could give her what she needs? Santana faked a smile and leaned back in her seat. "Put Gabby back on the chart. And then finish up. I wants to get my Italian dinner on."

"She's right. We can figure this out later," Puck added.

Quinn nodded before scribbling the name back in. The three stood before heading out of the apartment to have dinner before all the family and friends would begin arriving. Santana sent out a text asking if Gabriella knew what she would be wearing to the wedding.

**Alright! If you're still reading thank you. One of you asked for a chapter telling how Brittany is coping with the break up. After some thought I decided that would be counter-productive. I don't want to ruin any surprises or anything like that. But I kept thinking about how I could give you guys an idea of what she's feeling. And then fate stepped in. There's a song on the new Taylor Swift album called I Almost Do. The first time I listened to it I immediately thought of B. So if you're curious about her feelings, go check it out. I highly recommend the whole album in general. It's a good one. Ok. I think that's all I need to say. Thanks again. Reviews always are appreciated. **


	35. Chapter 35

**So here you guys go. I don't know if I will have any time this weekend to update again, but I will do my best. I think you will all be happy that this chapter has Brittana in the room together. I'll let you get right to it though. Enjoy. **

Quinn was pacing the empty chapel when Santana walked in carrying her bridesmaids dress in one hand and a large tub of makeup in the other. "Yo, Q. Where's the bridal suite?" she huffed. It was a long trek through the sand to get to the small seaside chapel. Santana hadn't seen the location before, but she had to admit, Quinn and Puck picked a gorgeous location to get married. Outside a crew of about twenty or so men were assembling the canvas tent that would serve as the reception area. Without it being done it was obvious that the wedding would be beautiful.

"Oh thank God, you're here," Quinn gasped as she reared on her best friend. "You're late. Things are a disaster. They're behind out there. What if it's not done in time?!"

"The wedding planner will take care of all that Quinn. Relax. It's all going to be ok. They have all day tomorrow to finish up."

"I know. I'm just a nervous wreck."

"That's normal," Santana promised, slipping her hand into Quinn's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now you asked me to be here a half hour early. What do you want me to do?"

"I thought we could set up the bridal suite. Everyone is bringing their dresses tonight, right? Did you remember to send out that text?" Santana laughed as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug. "I know, I know," Quinn mumbled. "Relax."

"I've got it all covered, Q. All you need to worry about is getting married. Are your vows written?"

"We decided to go the traditional route."

"Well good. Then you are even closer to being ready. Now take me to the suite so I can put this stuff down."

Quinn and Santana spent the next twenty minutes in their suite setting up. Samantha, Elizabeth, and Rachel showed up together with their dresses in hand. Quinn tried to stay calm as she hugged each of her other bridesmaids, but she couldn't exactly stop fidgeting like a mad woman. Santana was civil to each of them even though Rachel wasn't exactly her favorite person. The usually bossy loud girl actually stayed calm and mostly took over comforting Quinn. It gave Santana a moment to slip out.

She wondered back out into the sanctuary where she found Puck standing with a group of what she assumed were his groomsmen. Her back was turned, but Santana could easily make out Brittany in the group. For one, she was the only girl. But even if the room was packed full of blonde women, Santana would have been immediately drawn to Brittany. The room felt small and hot. Santana's hands were clammy and she forgot to breath. Puck noticed her first.

"Lopez! Where's Quinn and the others?" he asked, breaking free of the group. Santana couldn't pull her eyes away from Brittany especially when their eyes locked. Even from afar the blue oceans seemed dark and chaotic. There was a storm brewing in them. But then Brittany smiled and her eyes twinkled like the whole night sky was in them. "She's not running late, is she?" Puck added when Santana hadn't answered. Suddenly his broad frame was blocking her view.

"Huh?"

"Quinn. Have you seen her?"

"Oh yeah. She's in the bridal suite with the others. They'll be out in a minute." Santana glanced around Puck to find that Brittany was still watching her. A nervous energy settled inside Santana's stomach.

"Whatever," Puck commented with an obvious eye roll. "Come on guys, I'll show you around," he added to his group. The group of guys dispersed with some rowdy shouts and punches sent at each other's arms. Brittany lagged behind. For a long moment she and Santana only stared at each other.

"Hey," Brittany finally said to break the silence. "It's nice to see you again."

"How've you been?" Santana gasped, her words running together in her haste. She immediately backtracked. "What I mean is, how are you?" She smiled a nervous grin that made Brittany's turn upward in response.

"I'm great. You?"

"Yeah. Uh...same." Santana couldn't bear to let on that she was still maddeningly in love. Just seeing Brittany made her body buzz. She wasn't sure she could contain herself much longer without doing something stupid. And if Brittany said she was great, then Santana didn't want to complicate it. Luck was on her side though. Shelby walked in just then with Beth, followed closely behind Quinn's older sister with her two kids.

"Santana, hey!" the older Fabray daughter said with a smile. At her feet her three year old twins, Max and Maddie, were squeezing her legs and hiding. Last time Santana had seem them they were just infants. She couldn't believe it.

"Frannie! Oh my gosh! Look at them!" Santana said, ruffling Max's blonde curls as she hugged her old friend. "Hey Shelby. Beth, how you doing, kid?" Beth smiled and ran into Santana's waiting arms.

"Where have you been? Quinn said you have a new girlfriend or something and that's why you never hang out." Santana glanced to Brittany, but was relieved that she was already gone.

"She's not my girlfriend. But yes, I have a friend. How you been, Shortstop?"

"Good. I am finally in fifth grade."

"You make me feel old."

"You are old."

"Shut up, Rugrat."

"As much as I hate to break this up," Shelby interrupted. "Where is everyone?"

"They're around. Quinn's a mess so I'm sure that's where all the girls wandered off. And the guys are probably already busting into the liquor. Bachelor party's tonight."

"You girls going out?" Frannie asked with a smile.

"Quinn's going to have the night of her life," Santana answered with a smirk.

"If you planned it I'm sure it's gonna be crazy. I remember what you were like in high school."

"She was quite the trouble-maker, wasn't she?" Shelby added.

"You should come, Frannie. I'm sure someone could babysit the boogers."

"I'm too old for that kind of thing. But thanks for the offer. I'm gonna go find my sister though."

"Yeah," Shelby said, grabbing Beth's hand. I'm gonna head that way too. See you in a few."

Santana was left alone with the pews so she sat down. She could already tell things were going to get interesting fast. Her thoughts were interrupted when Michelle, the wedding plan, hustled everyone into the room. Brief introductions were made before the rehearsal was underway.

In the back of the chapel the groomsmen lined up on one side while the bridesmaids were on the other. As the music played and Michelle shouted instructions, each couple paired off to walk down the aisle. Santana tried not to show just how heated she was when she and Brittany were told to link arms. The way Brittany's skin brushed against Santana's arm forced goosebumps all over her body. She blushed, but knew it wouldn't show on her dark complexion. One small blessing from above, Santana guessed.

They didn't talk at all the six times they had to walk up the isle. Santana wanted to say something, but Quinn sent a death glare anytime anyone else started to goof off. She decided that as the maid of honor she should hold it together. Especially since Santana was fairly certain that Quinn would be absolutely horrible on the actual wedding day.

After an hour and a half of practice, the whole party felt confident enough to be done. Everyone rushed home to their hotels and apartments to change into formal dinner clothes. Santana stayed with Quinn and helped her relax. The dinner went without a hitch even though it was the first time both families were pushed together. Santana didn't have any time to talk to Brittany between all the introductions and whatnot. By the time the whole thing was over, Santana was ready to go get drunk at Quinn's bachelorette party. Finally it was time to let loose.

**Thank you my anon reviewer last chapter. Also, I was wondering, do you guys want to see the bachelorette party? There won't be any Brittana. But there will be a lot of debauchery and reckless partying. It would mostly be a filler chapter, but I could write it if you are intersted. Send me a message or review me to tell me what you want. Whatever gets the most votes will decide if I'll write it. Thanks again, everyone. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! I know. I know. It has been a very long time. I've been very busy gearing up for the holiday season at work. I work retail so yeah. It's crazy. But anyway, in case you were wondering, I am doing pretty great. I met someone amazing and that's a new exciting development. Anyway. About the story. This is the last chapter. There will however be an epilogue! Isn't that great? One last chapter for all of you. I've already got a great idea for my next fic. I'm very very excited for that. But more about that later. For now, here's what you need to know. The song used in this chapter is Hold You In My Arms by Ray LaMontagne. You can find it on youtube or on my tumblr. Also on my tumblr I posted pics for Quinn's wedding dress and the bridemaids dresses. You should check them out. Yeah. Ok. Normally I would go through and respond to my anon reviewers from last chapter, but it has been so long and I haven't responded to anyone. :/ Next time. I promise. Alright. Go ahead. I'll let you and before I forget. The vote was so close that I gave you a little of both. Some party stuff, but not a whole chapter dedicated to it.  
><strong>

Much to Santana's pleasure, the Bachelorette Party Extravaganza was a success for everyone except Rachel. Seeing an annoying ex is awful; but seeing an annoying ex fall on her head trying to pole dance is awfully exciting. Needless to say, everyone agreed what was the most exciting part of the night.

Santana, being the one that planned the party, made sure that she was prepared for the first item on the agenda—pole dance lessons. Imagine everyone's surprise when Santana twirled around the pole with much more ease than all her friends. Little did they know she had taken three introductory classes earlier that month. Like always she was prepared. And even though most her friends spent most their hour on the floor everyone else had a good time.

After the class the ladies rode around town in the limo for awhile, feeling like movie stars as the drinks started flowing. When they stopped at their next place, a VIP room in high class dance club, everyone made their way straight in. The girls chatted and danced while guzzling down drink after drink after drink. By the time three bulky firemen graced the room with their bare cheats and pelvic thrusts the ladies were drunk enough to dance freely with the increasingly naked men. Even Santana found herself grinding up on a thong clad butt attached to a Fabio impersonator. When the girls got more handsie and the whipped cream came out Santana retreated back to one of the couches with her beer.

Just in time too. The cops showed up. To be specific, two female cops with their tops unbuttoned and little blue skirts burst in. Santana watched with amusement as the strippers "punished" Quinn by handcuffing her and preceding to give her a very long, and overly exaggerated dance. Quinn giggled along, enjoying the absurdity of it all and feeling absolutely no attraction to the beautiful ladies in front of her.

When the female strippers got bored of just Quinn they made their rounds, taking on girls that weren't being used by the guys. Pretty soon Santana ended up in the corner with both of the underwear-clad women on her lap. Santana's head spun from the alcohol making her sway to the music. She watched as the strippers came in and out of focus. Her skin burned when they touched her. And when the blonde one straddled her and nibbled at her ear, Santana felt that pool of liquid lava pol in her lower stomach. And later that night when the blonde stripper bummed a cigarette outside the club from her, Santana invited her new friend back home with her.

Santana awoke the morning before the wedding in an empty bed that she vaguely remembered sharing with a pretty, tan, tall blonde with light eyes. They weren't Brittany light, but Santana could remember liking them more with every drink the night before. She groaned, pulling her sheet over her naked body even though no one was around to see her nakedness. She stumbled into the bathroom where she hopped into a much needed shower. Her headache cleared and soon she was ready for her day.

By nightfall Santana had managed to finish all the last minute arrangements for Quinn's wedding. She headed over to Quinn's apartment right before bed. The pair fell asleep many hours later after discussing anything and everything. They didn't really say anything of importance with their words, but beneath the surface the ladies communicated all their love and admiration for each other. With every laugh or squeal they spoke of the changing relationship. When Quinn drifted off Santana felt sad knowing her last night with her best friend had ended.

When Quinn's alarm went off at nine Santana awoke to an already distraught friend. Quinn paced the length of her room with a determination that could only be described as religious. Santana tried to get Quinn to stop, but ultimately failed. Any progress she made dissipated when Santana went to shower. When she returned Quinn was sitting on her closet floor digging through boxes of old crap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked as she took a seat across from her frantic friend.

"Looking for something," Quinn mumbled as her hands tossed a show box to the side. "Where is it?!" she hissed suddenly.

Santana handed Quinn the box closer to her and watched as Quinn ripped the lid off. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"A shirt."

"In a shoe box?"

"It's a momento...AH HA!" she gasped suddenly as her hands ripped an old ratty blue t- shirt out of the box. Some pictures fell out as she did. Santana picked them up, noticing that they were all photos of her ex boyfriends.

"Who's shirt is that?" Santana asked, glancing at all the boys wondering who was the lucky fellow to cause Quinn to panic on her wedding day.

"Mine."

"Who'd you steal it from?"

"It's none of your business." Quinn pulled the fabric in, taking a long sniff of it before hugging it like a pillow.

"You having second thoughts?" Santana asked as she stood to start putting everything away.

"No," Quinn answered with her face still in the shirt.

"Then why are you smelling Sam's old shirt?"

"How'd you know it was Sam's?"

"Lucky guess," Santana answered honestly. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Sam fathered Quinn's daughter. Girls don't just forget that kind of stuff.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Santana didn't register that Quinn had actually asked that question for a few seconds. When she did she plopped back down next to her friend. Feeling very sentimental all of a sudden, Santana tucked some of Quinn's blonde hair behind her ear before answering. "I think you love Puck very very much. And I think that he loves you too. I can't exactly tell you whether you're doing the right thing or not. That's all you, Q. But I can tell you this. I've never seen you this happy. Ever. And I've never liked one of your boyfriends enough to allow you to marry them. But Puck...well he's an idiot. But a sweet one. He loves you. And I wouldn't hand you over if I didn't think you were gonna make it."

"You think we'll make it?" Quinn asked as a tear slipped down her cheek. Santana rubbed it away with the pad of her thumb before planting a gentle kiss over Quinn's temple.

"I know you will."

Quinn's eyes dropped to the shirt in her hands. As she fiddled with the fabric her head and heart fought a war all their own. But her heart won out. Santana was right. She loved Puck. And she was going to marry him.

Santana hugged Quinn one last time before finding her spot in line to begin the wedding procession. Brittany sidled up next to her with big eyes and wide smiles. "Oh San! You look so pretty in your dress," she giggled as she slipped her arm through Santana's. Santana could swear she felt electricity racing straight to her heart where their arms connected, skin on skin. She glanced at Brittany, widening her eyes at how cute she looked in her dress. She didn't know how it was possible, but Brittany made the dress look way cuter than anyone else could. And it wasn't just because hers was black with a green sash as opposed to green with a black sash. Brittany was just glowing. She was so beautiful.

Santana whispered a quick thank you before focusing ahead. Her stomach was in knots all caused by Brittany. She was determined not to mess up Quinn's big day by letting her own qualms show. She was determined to make it through the night without messing up.

It was finally Santana and Brittany's turn. They stepped together, perfectly acting out what they had so diligently rehearsed two nights prior. As they made it out onto the center aisle Santana glanced around. It was beautiful. The flowers were all perfect. And Puck had a big surprise for Quinn. Santana's eyes met Gabriella's from across the room. She gave a reassuring smile even though it felt all wrong when having Brittany on her arm. She side-eyed the girl on her right just to see the world's biggest grin. Like always Santana had to smile too. Even after all that time Brittany still had this innate magnetic pull to Santana. It was more than a little troubling.

As Santana and Brittany disappeared around the corner, Quinn turned to her mom. "Thank you, Mommy," she whispered with big glossed over eyes. "For walking me down the aisle."

"You're welcome. I love you, honey. And I am so honored that you would ask me to give you away," she answered. Quinn closed here eyes to hold in the tears when her mom kissed her forehead softly. "You're gonna do great." Whether Judy was talking about the wedding itself or marriage as a whole, Quinn didn't know. But the words washed over her like a blanket of peace. She could do this. She would succeed.

The Bridal March began. Quinn took a deep breath before taking that first step. The first thing she saw when she turned that corner was the ocean through the massive windows. Her eyes worked their way down, finding first the preacher, and then Puck. She barely recognized him at first. His Mohawk was gone. He had actually shaved it for her. Their glossy eyes met across the room and equally large smiles pulled at each their mouth's. Quinn felt a single tear slip out, but couldn't stop smiling. She even let a small giggle fall from her lips. She wasn't walking anymore. Instead she floated up the aisle like she was attached to some tether—a one-sided tug-of-war. Puck pulled her in with his eyes. And suddenly she couldn't wait to marry him.

As Santana sat at the table and watched Quinn and Puck dance around the floor to _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain, she glanced at her speech on more time. Brittany sat two empty chairs away looking altogether unfazed about the fact that in under thirty minutes she'd be making a speech in front of over a hundred people. The song ended. The bride and groom returned. Dinner was served.

Santana picked at her food, not actually having an appetite. She talked politely with Quinn and the rest of the bridesmaids when they included her, but mostly her eyes scanned the room. Gabriella smiled encouragingly on the few times their eyes chanced to meet. Even the extra bout of courage couldn't make Santana relax. When Brittany stood and headed out the the floor, Santana actually felt her stomach drop to her toes.

"Hey everyone," Brittany began with the mic in hand. She stood mostly off to the side where she could watch both the guests and the wedding party. Santana had to smile at just how smart her girl—ex-girlfriend—was. "My name's Brittany to anyone that doesn't already know. Some of you were probably thinking wow, Puck's best man looks super feminine and is probably capital G gay. But fear no more. I am a girl. And before Quinn came along I was his best girl."

Brittany pivoted to look mostly at Puck and Quinn. "Puck and I grew up next door to each other. Needless to say, I've watched a lot of girls climb in and out his window." Santana laughed along with the rest of the room at Brittany's jibe at Puck's womanizing past. "For a long time I didn't think he'd ever settle down. I mean up until yesterday he still had a Mohawk." Brittany paused again until the laughter died down. "But something incredible happened. Quinn came along. And I got the call I never thought I'd hear from him.

"He told me that he met the most incredible girl. Now I've heard a lot of adjectives describing girls from Puck. Among his favorites are sexy, fine, hot, and doable. But incredible? I'd never heard that one. In fact, I think the only times he ever described anything with that word before Quinn was in reference to Pizza or the weather. I don't know what that says about Quinn, but something tells me Puck should broaden his vocabulary."

Santana couldn't figure out where this witty courageous girl had come from. Brittany was shining on the floor—entertaining a room of strangers. Santana had never seen her this way. She realized while she watched that she had never seen Brittany in her element. _This must be what watching her dance feels like_, Santana thought.

"But apart from that, I realized something else. Quinn's the real deal. She's so obviously perfect for him. I've never seen someone understand Puck the way she does. And I have loved watching these two together. There's no one else I'd want to take my spot as best girl. So here's to you Quinn. Good luck with him." The room all raised their glasses in a salute to Puck and Quinn. They raised their glasses back to the room and clinked them together before each taking a sip.

Puck returned his glass to the table before hopping up and running down to give Brittany one of those all-enveloping bear hugs. When he released her he took the microphone. "How 'bout that everyone? Give it up for my oh so sweet best friend." He ruffled her hair gently before kissing the side of her head. "Thanks Brittany. I love you, kid." Brittany mouthed an _I love you too _back. Puck hugged her one last time and turned back to the table.

"Santana?" he asked, holding out the microphone. Santana gulped, taking a long pull of the champagne before making her way to Puck. He handed her the microphone before escorting Brittany back up to the table. When the room settled again, Santana closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"I met Quinn at cheer tryouts freshman year of high school and let me tell you, I really didn't like her." Santana loosened up the slightest bit when she hear the room collectively chuckle at her joke. She still was far from comfortable though. She could swear the mic was gonna fall out of her grip if she didn't find a way to stop perspiring and do it fast. "She was this beautiful blonde that could dance and wanted desperately to be the first ever Freshman varsity captain. And that scared me. By the time school started up, I was determined to never like her.

"At first it was easy. She was so different than me. Really she was different than everyone. All the boys wanted her...including every guy I ever liked. We were the ultimate rivals because neither of us would back down. I guess that's why I'm so surprised that I'm up here today. Looking back I don't know how it happened—how my enemy became my frienmey, became my friend, became my best friend, and finally my sister. But that's what Quinn is.

She's dated a lot of losers and a lot of boys that didn't cherish her enough. It's made me very very skeptical of the guys she likes. So imagine my dismay when I hear about she and Puck. I wanted so badly to smack her upside that pretty little blonde head. And I wanted to torture Puck's intentions out of him. I was pretty determined not to like this mohawked moron. But once again life took me about the cahonas and picked it's own course. Puck surprised me. Sure, he's still a skateboarding twenty-six year old that up until yesterday had a Mohawk, but he actually really loves Quinn. And dare I say it? He loves her and will take care of her more than I could. For that I hereby welcome you to the family. Good luck, Puckerman." She raised her glass and shot him one of her signature snarky smiles. He laughed and lifted his glass in return. Santana's eyes skated to Brittany. She's gave Santana _that_ smile. You know, the one that makes her feel like she's the only person in the room.

Quinn's arms wrapping around her neck distracted Santana from staring. They embraced tightly and Santana kissed her cheek on the way out. "Santana Lopez, everyone!" Quinn shouted, holding up Santana's arm like she just won a wrestling match. Everyone in the room erupted in cheers and smiles and applause. Santana felt that same burst of pride settle into her chest that she used to get when she'd perform. She smiled at the crowd and felt instantly much better.

After the cake cutting, Santana was finally able to go join Gabriella at her table. The dance floor opened up and suddenly Santana was swept up in numerous different dances with different people. She even slow danced one of the songs with Gabriella. But mostly Santana watched Brittany mingle with others across the room. After the bouquet toss (which Rachel and Mercedes caught and proceeded to rip out of each other's hand) some bulky friend of Puck's caught Quinn's garter. The dancing continued some more. And Santana got hot so she snuck out, removing her heels before taking a walk down the beach. The water tickled her toes as she wandered further down the beach. She finally stopped when she was far enough to be away from the festivities, but still able to hear the music clearly.

She took a seat on th sand and peered out on the ocean as her mind wandered. So much had been happening in her life. New opportunities at work. Maybe a promotion. But really her mind was on Brittany. And Gabriella. She was so conflicted. She couldn't understand what she was supposed to feel for either of them. She liked Gabriella, but she definitely was still in love with Brittany. But Brittany was seeing someone. Besides, Santana was fairly confident that Brittany didn't want her anymore. Brittany seemed so much better without her around to mess it up.

Santana's whole body jolted when a voice interrupted her thoughts. She peered to the voice only to find the reason for all her brooding in the first place. "Whatcha doin' way out here?" Brittany asked as she plopped down next to Santana.

"Just thinking," Santana answered. Brittany's shoulder was so close. She could feel the heat radiating of the pale skin. In the moonlight Brittany glowed like a ghost. Her eyes were so dark. Santana couldn't help but forget her train of thought when she peered into their depths.

"It's so beautiful out here," Brittany mused after a second. She focused her eyes on the ocean. "I haven't been out here since I was a kid on one of the family road trips. I bet it's still beautiful though even to you. I bet seeing it everyday doesn't get boring at all."

Santana could tell Brittany was asking a question without actually asking anything. It was also pretty obvious that this was just small talk. Brittany wanted to say something of much more importance. She was stalling. Santana thanked God that Brittany at least seemed nervous about something since speeches couldn't phase her. "It's easy to take it for granted," Santana answered. "But on night's like this I'm reminded of how lucky I am to have grown up here. The ocean is truly one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's probably my second favorite sight."

"What's your first?"

Santana knew she had set herself up to be asked this, but that didn't make it any less awkward to answer. She didn't want to seem too forward. Brittany peered at her with an intensity that made Santana's heart race. "Uh...well you," she finally mumbled with her head down. Brittany didn't make a sound, but when Santana looked up from her twiddling thumbs she saw that Brittany was smiling. "Soooo..." Santana began, wanting to get away from that topic. "How's life?"

"It's good. I've been keeping busy."

"Puck told me you're in a relationship. How's that going?" Santana didn't really want to hear about her replacement, but she couldn't bear not to at least know something. Not knowing was definitely worse than knowing too much.

"Puck's wrong."

"You're not in a relationship?"

"No. He just thinks I am because I've been too busy to talk to him as much as he'd like. Plus he knows I'm hiding something."

"So if it's not a significant other, what are you hiding?" Santana asked with the left side of her mouth quirking up into a little grin. It was so easy to fall back into their old playful ways.

"Mm mm," Brittany mumbled while shaking her head in a stern no motion.

"You won't even tell me? I won't tell anyone," Santana teased, bumping her shoulder against Brittany's.

"What about you? The girl you brought tonight, is that your girlfriend?"

"You're deflecting."

"Did you really think I wouldn't ask?"

Santana couldn't help but regret inviting Gabriella. It was easier to bring her along when she thought Brittany was seeing someone. But now it actually made her kind of nauseous. "Remember how I told you about Gabriella?" Santana asked after a second. Recognition filled Brittany's eyes as her mouth fell open.

"You're dating her now?" she sounded none too please. Santana would be lying if she pretended that reaction didn't make her stomach do all kinds of gymnastics.

"We're not dating. Just friends. I invited her tonight so that I wouldn't get hit on all night by Puck's idiot friends." It wasn't a complete lie. Santana had thought about that before inviting Gabriella. She just was gonna leave out the part about wanting Brittany to see her moving on to make her feel how she felt when she thought Brittany had moved on to someone new.

"I guess I won't hit on you then," Brittany teased. She was the one to shoulder bump Santana this time. The girls giggled together just like they used to. The laughter died and then it was just two girls sitting on a beach listening to the ocean waves crash into the wet sand and the shouts of joy and celebration from behind. They sat in silence, thinking their own thoughts about each other—both wishing for the other to say something.

"Will you do me a favor?" Brittany finally asked. She was getting up, standing and rubbing the sand from her dress.

"Of course," Santana replied, looking up at her biggest regret. She'd do anything for Brittany. She would give anything to Brittany if she had something worth giving.

Brittany extended her hand, palm-up and shot Santana a nervous grin. "Will you dance with me?" Santana fixed her eyes on Brittany wondering she had heard right. Brittany didn't repeat herself. Instead she continued to give Santana that hopeful little smile. Finally Santana put her hand in Brittany's and let the taller girl pull her to her feet.

"I love this song," Santana commented as Brittany's hand tucked itself softly over her hip. It was still the beginning, no lyrics yet. Brittany held tight to Santana's hand as she led them in a simple dance. The lyrics started and Santana couldn't help but sing along to her Brittany.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears_

_ It was easy to see that you'd been crying_

Brittany pulled her closer as the song progressed. By the end the girls were hugging and swaying together, not really dancing. They just held each other tightly. Santana had so many questions—so many things to say. "Britt Britt," she began without breaking the embrace. "Is this your secret? You're dancing again?"

"Surprise," Brittany exclaimed quietly. "I wanted you to be my first dance partner."

"How long?"

"Since you sent me that letter."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You did, San. I realized that I this isn't the life I was supposed to have. And that Dylan would be sad to know that I was letting all the good things pass me by. So I decided to give this a try. And it's working, Santana! I'm even moving to New York soon!"

Santana pulled away so she could look at Brittany while she processed what she was just told. Her hands remained around Brittany's neck, but her body stilled. "New York?"

"Yeah! Mike's opening a dance studio with the help of one of his Julliard professors. And he's willing to let me work and practice there until I can audition for Julliard again."

"Good for you, B," Santana exclaimed with a genuine smile. She was so happy for Brittany. It felt good to know that the girl she loved was doing something, even if it was apart from her. "I am so happy for you."

"I'm glad, San. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Why wouldn't I want you to go after your dreams?"

"It's just...I didn't come here for you," Brittany mumbled, looking out past Santana's head.

"Hey, B. Look at me," Santana said. She placed her hand on Brittany's cheek and urged it down. When their eyes met Santana stopped in her tracks. Her hand fell back to Brittany's shoulder. When she regained a normal breathing pattern, she continued with what she wanted to say. "I'm not mad at you for the choices you made. Our life isn't over. Maybe we'll get another chance. Who knows where our roads might pass again. But I want you to take every opportunity you get. Even if they lead you further and further from me. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Brittany whispered.

"Then so am I." Santana felt her eyes well up so she pulled Brittany back into a hug, this time burrowing her face into Brittany's neck. She inhaled deeply memorizing the scent that her mind already recognized as home.

"I miss you," Brittany whispered into Santana's hair.

"I miss you too."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"I know it," Santana answered. It was a promise—her promise to Brittany. Her way of saying that their story wasn't quite over. "Come on, B. We better get back before they think we disappeared for kinky wedding sex."

Brittany giggled as she pulled away, but a few tears escaped anyway. Santana leaned in without thinking and kissed each of them away. The salty solution was such a familiar taste is startled her back. But Brittany was smiling. And just like always Santana had to smile back.

**As always reviews are really appreciated. I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	37. Chapter 37: Epilogue

**Well everyone, it has been quite the ride. I cannot begin to tell you all how grateful I am for your continued dedication to this story. It seriously means more than you can ever know. This story will always hold a special place for me because it has marked the beginning of some very special changes in my life. You all have been so good to me and I dearly hope you like this conclusion. I'm going to keep this A/N short so you all can get to the story. But please be sure to read the note at the end. It will have some important stuff. I want to real quick shout out to the anon reviewers from my last two chapters. You all are great :) Anyway, here you go. An epilogue to tie up the loose ends. **

Brittany stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk just as night fell over the city. A chilly northern wind carried little wisps of snowflakes haphazardly around the cold New York dusk air. Brittany breathed in deep, appreciating the cold after such an intense workout. Three hours of dancing twice a day was making her stronger. With each passing day, Brittany could feel her rocky history receding where it belongs—the past. She was stronger now—able bodied as well as minded.

She'd adjusted to life in the city with an ease that surprised all of Brittany's close friends. But truthfully, she just liked it there. She liked the way even in the middle of the night she could go to some obscure foreign restaurant and pig out. She liked that people always milled about. Brittany liked the businessmen in their suits on their cellphones and the bums on the corners begging for money. She liked that on any day she could bump shoulders with novelists or the next bid Broadway star. She enjoyed catching Broadway shows at night and running through Central Park in the crisp morning air. Everything about New York felt right-Rockefeller Center with it's big Christmas tree, Time's Square with lights that stretched toward the heavens, Ground Zero's reminder of a history so sad. All of it. Everything. And on night's like this one, Brittany wondered why she had waited so long to go on this adventure. She was home for the first time since high school.

But in the dark corners of the night, Brittany still awoke with a certain person chasing all sanity out of her mind. She found herself reaching for another body in her bed in the quite hours of deep sleep. Brittany thought of Santana often—when she brushed her teeth, when she worked on her pirouettes, when Puck called. Mostly she thought about Santana when she walked home. And as Christmas approached Brittany was keenly aware that her home was empty this Holiday season. Sure, Mike and Tina were allowing her over at their place for the Christmas festivities, but it just wasn't the same. They were a family. They had a baby. She was just her. Alone.

Brittany knew torturing herself was probably a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. She reasoned that it was a too beautiful a night to not go down to Rockefeller Center to see the tree. She did this most nights. And that's how she ended up watching the couples ice skate together, hands locked. Girls in mittens and knit hats struggled to keep up with the long strides of their boyfriends. She didn't know why she did this to herself night after night. Perhaps Brittany felt comfort knowing that the world was still turning; just because she had screwed things up in her life didn't mean that other people weren't happy. Maybe she was a masochist. Brittany liked to think that she watched the tree, not the couples. In all actuality though, Brittany watched in hopes of catching a glimpse of the life she could have had. She watched to wait for that epiphany to come. She watched to wait.

When the dead of night set in with it's sharp winds, Brittany pulled her scarf over her ears and headed towards home. She ducked her head as she scurried through the streets, avoiding others and hiding from the snow. As she passed a small diner she slowed to a stop. She forgot to grocery shop earlier. With a sigh and an internal fight with herself, Brittany tugged open the glass door and headed in. She picked a booth in the back corner. The waitress brought her a menu an she ordered a Hot Chocolate to start.

Brittany was so immersed in an internal debate between chocolate pancakes and a grilled cheese that she didn't notice when the booth connected to hers became occupied. It wasn't until the waitress popped up next to the stranger's table to ask what to get her to drink that Brittany peeled her eyes up from her menu. At exactly the same time the girl only two booth seats away finished folding her coat in the empty space next to her. Her dark eyes found Brittany's and the world seemed to stop. Brittany felt her face heat as her stomach knotted up. Just a second ago she was sure that Santana was across the country and now she was here, only two red leather booth seats and two table tops between them. The room shrunk and Brittany felt her lips curl up. The world could be on fire outside the diner, but she wouldn't of noticed. Maybe a year passed. Or maybe just a millisecond. Bit in that time every memory Brittany had with Santana flashed before her eyes. She was here. And God she looked beautiful.

"Miss, uh, should I just start with the water?" the waitress asked Santana when she didn't get a response the first time. Santana pivoted her head, without her eyes leaving Brittany's as she whispered, "Yes."

Yes. Yes. Yes. Brittany smiled bigger, watching the way Santana's mouth mimicked her. Yes. A beat. A silent minute. Smiles. Dancing eyes. The moment prolonged. Finally, Brittany remembered her legs. She stood, grabbed her stuff, and took the seat across from the girl she still was hopelessly in love with—her home.

They opened their mouths to speak at the same time, shutting them just as quickly. Little giggles filled the silent air. "Go ahead," Santana said, gesturing for Brittany to say what her piece first.

"I was just gonna say hi," Brittany responded meekly. She was still struggling to find her breath. Where did Santana hide it?

"Hi." Silence again. Another moment gone, spent with upturned lips and bouncing eyes. The tip of Santana's nose was a dash darker than the rest of her skin. The cold coloring even her ethnic skin. Brittany resisted to urge to kiss it. Brittany opened her mouth to speak again, but the waitress interrupted by setting Santana's water down.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking at Brittany first. Santana's menu still hadn't been touched.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for me," Brittany replied, making a split decision.

"Uh..." Santana said as she flipped the menu open. "Grilled cheese, please." Brittany smiled. Somehow Santana knew. A familiar tingle settled inside Brittany's chest. Fate, she thought to herself. Fate. Fate. Fate.

"Of all the places in New York, what are the chances we both decide to eat here two days before Christmas?" Santana asked when the waitress was gone.

"I thought you were in LA," Brittany deadpanned. Any other person would have interrupted her tone to be rude, but Santana just smiled.

"Just moved here a week ago. My boss promoted me. But part of the promotion was taking the position available in our new branch. So to New York City I came."

"Were you planning on calling me?" Another question that could be misread and sound all wrong. But Santana understood. Santana always understood.

"I'd be lying if I said I had only accepted the offer because of the money. But I wanted to be closer to you. I hope that's OK?"

Brittany smiled big, bouncing in her seat a little. Santana still wanted her too. Maybe this could work. She allowed herself to think that it would. "It's more than OK."

"I was gonna call after the Holidays. I mean, I'm not even unpacked so I was gonna give you space before bombarding you with my hectic life. Between work and trying to get settled I'm a mess. But I guess life had a different plan for us. Meeting here and all."

"It was meant to be," Brittany answered the unspoken question. She had always hoped she and Santana were meant to be. Now more than ever she believed it. Whole-heartedly. No doubts. Just a head full of plans and dreams—hopes to build a life with Santana.

The girls didn't say much else about life and fate while they ate. Instead they shared food and discussed Santana's new job. Brittany talked about dancing and her job teaching four year olds. The smiled. They laughed. They held hands over the table like they were always supposed to do. And when the meal was over, Brittany paid for both. They walked out together, hand-in-hand.

"Where to?" Brittany asked, looking both ways. Her apartment was to the left. Santana was pivoted to the right.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Santana replied, meaning it more than she had meant it ever before.

"Can I see your place?"

"Of course."

Santana held tightly to Brittany as she led the way back to her little apartment. On the way they talked about the past few months. Somehow the conversation strayed to Brittany's past. Santana finally found the nerve to ask Brittany what had happened during her summer in Washington with her aunt. Much to her surprise Brittany had spent that summer helping out in a homeless shelter. That was it. That was all it took. But Santana fell even more in love when Brittany said she still sends thirty percent of every paycheck to the shelter.

"You're incredible, you know that, right?" Santana asked as they headed up the steps to her door.

"I'm glad you think so."

Santana opened her apartment door, tugging Brittany inside behind her. The place was a mess; boxes covered most the floors. But something was still to be said. Santana was home. And for the first time Brittany was with her. As if they had both been thinking the same thing, their bodies crashed together like a tidal wave. Lips met lips; tongues got reacquainted with each other. They were together. They were home.

**Thank you thank you thank you! Obviously i would love to hear final thoughts. We should try to get my review count up to 300. That would be awesome. Anyway, if you liked my story add me to your author alerts. I've got another story already in the makings. It's gonna be a little different, but I think you'll like it. Also, if you want updates and hints about what is next you should follow me on tumblr. Leave me asks and such. I promise you will be rewarded for your dedication. You can find the link on my profile. Ok, I'll stop shamelessly promoting myself. I want to take a second to thank everyone that has reviewed. Special shout-out to: Rosetoast, Imagine Brittana, pheonix 4725, Miched 8, and Tiny 1.0 for being my top five reviewers. You are all awesome beyond words. Another extra special shout out to pheonix 4725 and ShibbiRose for taking the time to chat with me and be extra special readers. Thanks again to everyone. **

**On a different note, I'm looking for a beta for my next story. If you're interested send me a message. I'm going to make my selection by having you all answer a few questions. I promise, nothing personal or weird. I'm just interested in finding someone that will really care about my story like I do. I might choose two betas if I have a hard time making a selection. So yeah. If you're interested I'd love to hear from you. Thank you again everyone. Can't wait for all those reviews. **


End file.
